Little Numbers
by MayThisBe
Summary: Traduction de la fiction originale "Little Numbers" : Blaine envoie un texto à un mauvais numéro par accident. Les choses progressent de là.
1. Chapitre 1

L'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de iknowitainesay sur LiveJournal (_permalink_ de l'histoire : iknowitainteasy livejournal com /812 html#cutid1).

J'ai mis l'histoire en T suivant le choix de l'auteur l'ayant rangé dans les PG-13 en disant "_ou PG mais je vais y aller avec PG-13 pour être prévoyante au cas où un juron m'échapperait_". Donc l'histoire peut plutôt se faire classifier dans les K+.

Je remercie **Gabyn0ux** sur Twitter, que j'ai doublé avec cette traduction et qui accepte de m'aider si j'ai le moindre problème avec l'histoire.

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

* * *

><p><em>Note de l'auteure :<em>

_Titre de la musique : _Little Numbers _(YouTube : /watch?v=zsyjS_vJfkw) de Boy.  
>L'histoire va être totalement écrit sous forme d'un échange sms, vous êtes prévenus. C'est aussi assez AU, car Kurt et Blaine ne se sont jamais rencontrés.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jeu 2 Oct.<strong>

(14:33)  
>Hey, ça te dérangerait de me retrouver à 16h au lieu de 15h? Un chien vient juste de me vomir dessus (non, vraiment) et je vais devoir faire un détour.<p>

(14:35)  
><em>a) Qui es-tu? et b) Pourquoi avons-nous rendez-vous ? et c) Comment ça a pu arriver ? Principalement a) cependant.<em>

(14:36)  
>Oh mince, désolé ! Nouveau téléphone, mauvais numéro ! Oublies ça.<p>

(14:37)  
><em>Je ne vais jamais entendre cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ?<em>

(14:39)  
>Tu es pas mal intéressé pour un inconnu. Ce n'est même pas une bonne histoire.<p>

(14:40)  
><em>Que puis-je dire ? Je suis coincé dans un cours ennuyeux. Tu pourrais être mon sauveur.<em>

(14:41)  
>Ecoute ton cours, tu pourrais en retirer quelque chose de bien ! Dois y aller ! Encore désolé !<p>

(14:42)  
><em>.. es-tu prof? Qu'importe. Au revoir alors, aimant à chien!<em>

.

**Jeu 9 Oct.**

(14:30)  
><em>Donc hier, j'ai vu un chien vomir dans la rue. Ca m'a fait penser à toi.<em>

(14:35)  
>.. Qui est-ce?<p>

(14:35)  
><em>Ton faux numéro de la semaine dernière.<em>

(14:36)  
>Sérieusement ?<br>(14:37)  
>Tu t'ennuies encore ?<p>

(14:38)  
><em>Ah donc tu te rappelles de moi ! Il est 14h38 un Jeudi ; bien sûr que je m'ennuie.<em>

(14:42)  
>Que se passe-t-il à 14h38 le Jeudi ?<p>

(14:43)  
><em>Conférence d'Histoire de la Mode.<em>

(14:45)  
>Ca ne semble pas aussi ennuyeux que l'histoire "normale".<p>

(14:46)  
><em>Crois-moi, ça l'est, surtout quand tu connais ces trucs depuis tes trois ans. Donc oui, je n'avais rien à faire et ton numéro est apparu dans mes sms.<em>

(14:48)  
>Tu es bizarre.<p>

(14:49)  
><em>Tu es celui qui danse avec des chiens.<em>

(14:50)  
>De nouveau, tu es bizarre.<p>

(14:51)  
><em>Et pourtant tu continues de répondre. Qu'est-ce ce que cela veut dire sur toi?<em>

(14:52)  
>Dois-je changer de numéro ? Tu vas venir me trouver au milieu de la nuit et me découper avec une musique d'opéra effrayante en fond-sonore ?<p>

(14:55)  
><em>Wow. Devrais-je changer <em>mon _numéro?_

(14:56)  
>J'sais pas, à toi de me le dire. Un chien pense que je méritais qu'on me vomisse dessus. Peut-être que ça me rend détestable.<p>

(14:56)  
><em>Détestable aux yeux du chien, c'est certain, mais directement un tueur en série ? Je ne suis pas trop inquiet.<em>  
>(14:57)<br>_Qu'avais-tu fait à ce chien?_

(14:58)  
>Tu peux pas laisser tomber, n'est-ce pas?<p>

(15:59)  
><em>T'as amené le sujet. Ne me le reproches pas.<em>  
>(15:59)<br>_Tu as encore cinq minutes._

(15:00)  
>Et quoi, tu disparais ensuite?<p>

(15:01)  
><em>Tu l'espères.<br>_(15:03)  
><em>Le temps tourne !<em>

(15:04)  
>Blaine.<p>

(15:04)  
><em>.. Gesundheit<em>*_?_

(15:05)  
>?! Je m'appelle Blaine.<p>

(15:05)  
><em>D'accord<em>_, oui, pourquoi pas._

(15:06)  
>Tu ne vas pas me dire ton nom, hein? Je savais que tu allais être le tueur dans cette équation.<br>(15:08)  
>Hein?<p>

(15:09)  
><em>Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, même heure, Blaine !<em>

(15:10)  
>.. Maintenant, je me sens juste utilisé.<p>

.

**Jeu 16 Oct.**

(14:20)_  
>Hey Blaine.<em>  
>(14:22)<br>_Blaine._  
>(14:24)<br>_BlaineBlaineBlaine._

(14:28)  
>T'aimes juste dire mon nom ou..?<p>

(14:28)  
><em>Oh tu es là. Salut!<em>

(14:29)  
>Hello, Mauvais Numéro.<p>

(14:30)  
><em>Ha!<em>

(14:30)  
>Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu désires ?<p>

(14:31)  
><em>Reprenons où on a arrêté. J'attends toujours cette histoire de chien.<em>

(14:33)  
>Et je continue à dire qu'il n'y a pas de vraie histoire.<p>

(14:34)  
><em>Tu comprends qu'en refusant de me la dire, tu ne fais qu'accentuer mon avis de l'entendre, n'est-ce pas ?<em>

(14:34)  
>Qu'importe.<p>

(14:36)  
><em>Quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur. Tu n'as pas eu un autre chien qui t'a vomi dessus, non ?<em>

(14:37)  
>Non.<p>

(14:37)  
><em>Un chat?<em>

(14:38)  
>Quoi? Non !<p>

(14:38)  
><em>Kangourou?<em>

(14:39)  
>T'as pris de la drogue?<p>

(14:41)  
><em>A peine. Caféine peut-être. Je dois tenir le coup pour cette conférence. Le prof n'aime pas quand on s'endort.<em>

(14:43)  
>Je me demande pourquoi.<p>

(14:44)  
><em>Tu veux me dire ce qu'il se passe ?<em>

(14:45)  
>Du tueur en série au thérapeute ?<p>

(14:45)  
><em>Y'a une différence ?<em>

(14:46)  
>Hey stop.<p>

(14:46)  
><em>Tu n'es pas un psy, si ?<em>

(14:47)  
>Non, mais ma mère l'est.<p>

(14:47)  
><em>Je suis désolé.<em>

(14:49)  
>D'avoir insulté ma mère ou qu'elle soit thérapeute ?<p>

(14:49)  
><em>C'est important?<em>

(14:49)  
>Hm.<p>

(14:50)  
><em>Allez.<em>

(14:51)  
>Peut-être que tu devrais te concentrer sur ton cours pour une fois.<p>

(15:01)  
><em>Kurt.<em>

(15:02)  
>Excuses-moi?<p>

(15:02)  
><em>Mon nom.<em>

(15:03)  
>Bien !<p>

(15:05)  
><em>Oh tu pense être intelligent maintenant.<em>  
>(15:05)<br>_Très bien, nous ne sommes plus des inconnus maintenant. Accouche._

(15:06)  
>Techniquement, nous sommes encore des inconnus.<p>

(15:06)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(15:07)  
>Retourne juste à ton cours ou qu'importe ce que tu faisais avant de m'utiliser comme passe-temps, d'accord ?<p>

(15:08)  
><em>Wow, okay.<em>  
>(15:10)<br>_Désolé si je t'ai dérangé._

.

**Jeu 23 Oct.**

(14:25)  
>Hey.. Je suis désolé. Pour la semaine dernière.<p>

(14:26)  
><em>Bien, hello. Tu t'en tiens à notre créneau habituel, je vois ?<em>

(14:27)  
>C'est notre truc !<p>

(14:27)  
><em>On a un truc ensemble ?<em>

(14:28)  
>Apparemment, oui.<p>

(14:30)  
><em>Donc?<em>

(14:30)  
>Donc ?<p>

(14:31)  
><em>La semaine dernière.<em>

(14:32)  
>Oh. Oui.. J'avais une semaine merdique.<p>

(14:33)  
><em>Et ça va mieux maintenant ?<em>

(14:35)  
>Je suppose.<p>

(14:35)  
><em>Mon offre tient toujours.<em>

(14:40)  
>Allons-nous vraiment faire ça ?<p>

(14:40)  
><em>Faire quoi ?<em>

(14:41)  
>Détails. Choses.. personnelles.<p>

(14:42)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(14:42)  
>Kurt.<p>

(14:42)  
><em>Pourquoi continues-tu à m'envoyer des messages ?<em>

(14:43)  
>Tu continues à m'en envoyer !<p>

(14:45)_  
>"Non, c'est toi qui continue !"<em> _Sérieusement, Blaine?  
>Et tu as commencé cette fois. Donc pourquoi?<em>

(14:45)  
>Voilà, c'est ce que je sais pas !<p>

(14:46)  
><em>Charmant.<em>

(14:50)  
>Ecoute.. Très bien tu sais quoi ? Je suis à la bourre dans la moitié de mes cours (ouais, je suis étudiant.. Détails !), ma charge de travail est insensée, je commence vraiment à paniquer à propos de ce que je ne peux pas faire, c'était supposé être plus simple.. un de mes professeurs est à tendance perverse ET on m'a jeté la semaine dernière.<br>(14:51)  
>Etait-ce vraiment ce dont tu voulais parler?<br>(14:55)  
>Je ne pense pas.<br>(14:59)  
>Merde, je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû te dire tout.. ça.<p>

(15:00)  
><em>Il t'a trompé ?<em>

(14:01)  
>Quoi?<p>

(15:04)  
><em>Le chien. T'as dit avoir été plaqué. Il t'a trompé en vomissant sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Ca arrive même au meilleur d'entre nous. Je suis sûr que c'est pas personnel.<em>  
>(15:04)<br>_.. Je suis désolé. C'était inapproprié._

(15:05)  
>Merci.<p>

(15:06)  
><em>Est-ce un grand sarcasme que je ne perçois pas ou..?<em>

(15:09)  
>Non, je suis sérieux. Ca m'a fait sourire, en vérité.<p>

(15:10)  
><em>:)<em>

(15:11)  
>Vraiment, Kurt? Un smiley?<p>

(15:12)_ue je me se_  
><em>Quoi ? Je deviens incapable de parler lorsq<em>_ns anxieux_*.

(15:13)  
>Anxieux ? Aw.<p>

(15:13)  
><em>Oh tais-toi.<em>

(15:15)  
>C'est parti !<p>

(15:16)  
><em>:P<em>  
>(15:17)<br>_Désolé, dois y aller. Cours terminé. Semaine prochaine ?_

(15:18)  
>:)<p>

* * *

><p>*<em>Gesundheit<em> : à ta santé (Allemand).


	2. Chapitre 2

Je voudrais remercier les huit personnes qui m'ont mis une review sur le chapitre précédent, les douze qui ont ajouté l'histoire à leurs alertes et les quatre dans leurs favoris ; ainsi que ceux m'ayant dit des mots d'encouragement ou de remerciement via Twitter / Tumblr ou autres moyens.

Honnêtement, vous avez été nombreux à la lire (j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir le nombre de Français qui connaissaient déjà l'histoire et la lisaient en Anglais, et j'en ai touché un mot à l'auteure), il y a eu plus de 500 hits en une semaine et beaucoup d'entre vous, après avoir lu cette histoire, sont allés voir les autres que j'avais écrites ou traduites et c'est juste, merveilleux.

Donc à vous tous, merci.

_Enjoy_ !

* * *

><p>L'auteure précise que Kurt est et sera TOUJOURS écrit en italique.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jeu 30 Oct.<strong>

(14:30)  
>C'est bizarre, hein ?<p>

(14:33)  
><em>Oui, bonjour à toi aussi.<em>

(14:33)  
>Hey.<p>

(14:35)  
><em>Tu disais ?<em>

(14:36)  
>Bizarre. Ca. Tu trouves pas ? Je n'avais jamais eu de rendez-vous hebdomadaire par sms avec un étranger avant.<p>

(14:37)  
><em>Moi, si j'avais su que c'était un rendez-vous j'aurais porté autre chose.<em>  
>(14:42)<br>_C'est le moment où tu répliques avec un sincère "Mais non, tu es magnifique !"_  
>(14:42)<br>_C'est le cas d'ailleurs._

(14:43)  
>Assez vaniteux?<br>(14:43)  
>Et je ne sais pas à quoi tu ressembles.<p>

(14:44)  
><em>Je sais. Détails.<em>

(14:45)  
>Tu étais celui qui voulait des détails si je me souviens bien.<p>

(14:46)  
><em>Vrai. Et tu m'as laissé en suspens.<em>

(14:48)  
>Non ! Je t'ai parlé de ma semaine merdique. Et depuis quand c'est une obligation ?<p>

(14:48)  
><em>Tu m'as seulement donné une ébauche. Difficilement satisfaisant.<em>

(14:50)  
>Tu as fait une blague sur les animaux et as ruiné l'ambiance.<br>(14:53)  
>Je commence à penser que tu as quelque chose pour les blagues sur les animaux.<p>

(14:54)  
><em>Je commence à penser que tu as quelque chose pour moi ayant quelque chose pour les blagues sur les animaux.<em>

(14:55)  
>Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec les détails.<p>

(14:56)  
><em>Vraiment?<em>

(14:56)  
>Vraiment.<p>

(14:58)  
><em>Je m'en souviendrais. Pour la prochaine fois.<em>

(14:59)  
>Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu vas disparaître peu après 15heures ?<p>

(15:01)  
><em>Peut-être que ce sera le cas. Peut-être pas.<em>

(15:02)  
>Es-tu une sorte de Cendrillon version après-midi ?<p>

(15:04)  
><em>Ca te fait devenir quoi ? Ma marraine fée ?<em>

(15:05)  
>Mieux que ta diabolique belle-mère!<p>

(15:06)  
><em>Au revoir, Blaine!<em>

(15:07)  
>Amuse toi bien à ton bal !<p>

(15:08)  
><em>.. Abruti.<em>

(15:10)  
>:)<p>

.

**Dim 2 Nov.**

(11:35)  
>Es-tu déjà passé dans Central Park en te demandant comment les arbres étaient arrivés là ?<p>

(11:45)  
><em>Ca doit être l'un des textos les plus étranges que j'ai jamais reçu.<em>  
>(11:46)<br>_Attends, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vis à New-York ?_  
>(11:46)<br>_Et au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, on n'est pas Jeudi._

(11:47)  
>Juste une intuition.<br>(11:47)  
>Et je deviens un voyou.<p>

(11:49)  
><em>Une intuition ? Comment ça peut être une intuition?<em>  
>(11:52)<br>_Alors dis-moi, Sarah Palin, es-tu à Central Park actuellement ?_

(11:53)  
>Pourquoi ? Ca réveille tes gènes de traqueurs ?<p>

(11:54)  
><em>Je pensais qu'on était au-delà de la peur d'un serial-killer.<em>

(11:56)  
>Je me demandais juste si, techniquement, tu pouvais venir me traquer.<p>

(12:00)  
><em>Est-ce ton étrange façon d'avoir la confirmation si oui ou non, je vis à NY ?<em>

(12:01)  
>Ca marche ?<p>

(12:02)  
><em>Non.<em>

(12:02)  
>Alors non.<p>

.

**Jeu 6 Nov.**

(14:25)  
>Je peux te demander quelque chose ?<p>

(14:27)  
><em>.. J'aime la manière dont tu vas droit au but dernièrement. Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu? Bien, merci.<em>  
>(14:27)<br>_Manières, Blaine !_

(14:29)  
>Il n'y a rien de mal avec mes manières.<p>

(14:30)  
><em>D'aaaccord.<em>  
>(14:32)<br>_C'est personnel ?_

(14:33)  
>De quoi?<p>

(14:33)  
><em>Ta question.<em>

(14:34)  
>Oh. Ouais, je suppose.<p>

(14:36)  
><em>Qu'en est-il de ton aversion pour les détails?<em>

(14:38)  
>Je pensais qu'on avait couvert ça la semaine dernière.<br>(14:38)  
>T'as dit que tu t'en souviendrais.<p>

(14:40)  
><em>Oui mais peut-être qu'entre-temps, tu étais retourné à ton idée de tueur en série.<em>

(14:41)  
>Kuuuurt.<p>

(14:42)  
><em>Vas-y. Pas besoin de devenir pleurnichard.<em>

(14:43)  
>Vas-y?<p>

(14:43)  
><em>Oui<em>_._

(14:44)  
>Quel âge as-tu?<p>

(14:47)  
><em>C'est ça ? C'est ta grande question personnelle ?<em>

(14:47)  
>Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle allait changer ta vie.<p>

(14:48)  
><em>Tu me donnerais combien ?<em>

(14:49)  
>Bien sûr, car c'est un champ de mines qui attendent qu'on marche dessus, j'imagine.<p>

(14:50)  
><em>Pardon? Maintenant, je veux vraiment savoir ta réponse à cette question.<em>

(14:51)  
>Pas juste !<p>

(14:53)  
><em>Venant du gars qui avait une "intuition" à propos de moi vivant à New-York.<em>

(14:54)  
>Je pense toujours que j'ai raison à propos de ça.<p>

(14:54)  
><em>21.<em>

(14:55)  
>Changement de sujet ?<p>

(14:57)  
><em>Tu as demandé. C'est simplement poli de ne pas laisser la personne en suspens. Manière, Blaine.<em>

(14:57)  
>:(<p>

(14:58)  
><em>Je vais juste prétendre que je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie.<em>  
>(14:01)<br>_Ne vas-tu pas me dire ton âge ?_

(14:02)  
>Tu me le demandes ?<p>

(14:02)  
><em>Es-tu habituellement aussi insupportable ou..?<em>

(14:03)  
>20.<p>

(15:04)  
><em>Un mineur !<em>*  
>(15:04)<br>_Bien, ça a été sympa de te connaître.._

(15:06)  
>Très drôle.<br>(15:07)  
>Bon, alors... Kurt, 21 ans, vivant à NY (n'essaye même pas de dire le contraire!), étudiant quelque chose en rapport avec la mode, sarcastique..<p>

(15:07)  
><em>Proche, Blaine. Tellement proche.<em>

(15:08)  
>Oh ouais, j'ai oublié vaniteux!<p>

(15:08)  
><em>Rappelle-moi pourquoi je continue de te parler.<em>

(15:09)  
>Car je suis irrésistiblement charmant ? Même au travers de textos !<p>

(15:09)  
><em>À peine.<em>

(15:11)  
>Car je suis super mystérieux et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être intrigué ?<p>

(15:11)  
><em>Maintenant, tu t'enfonces.<em>

(15:12)  
>D'accord, très bien. Car mes messages sont la meilleure chose à propos de tes Jeudis !<br>(15:16)  
>Ha! Tu réfléchis vraiment à ça, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

(15:16)  
><em>Tu l'espères.<em>

(15:17)  
>C'est bon, Kurt, 21 ans, vivant à NY. Laisse faire les choses.<p>

(15:18)  
><em>Maintenant qui est vaniteux ?<em>

(15:18)  
>Qui est dans le déni ?<p>

(15:18)  
><em>Et qui va mettre fin à cette conversation ?<em>

(15:19)  
>Ce ne serait pas toi ?<p>

(15:20)  
><em>À la semaine prochaine, Blaine !<em>

(15:21)  
>Tu ne peux pas partir chaque fois que les choses deviennent réelles !<p>

(15:22)  
><em>Je peux faire beaucoup de choses ! Regarde.<em>

(15:23)  
>C'est supposé m'impressionner ?<br>(15:26)  
>T'es déjà parti, n'est-ce pas ?<br>(15:30)  
>Ce qui n'a aucun sens. Qui laisse son téléphone pendant une semaine entière ?<br>(15:35)  
>Personne. Personne ne fait ça au vingt-et-unième siècle. Donc tu m'ignores juste.<br>(15:37)  
>Ce qui est bien.<br>(15:40)  
>Je suis vraiment en train de parler tout seul, c'est ça ?<br>(15:41)  
>D'accord.<p>

.

**Dim 9 Nov.**

(9:55)  
>Et les écureuils, Kurt ! Qu'en est-il des écureuils ?<p>

(10:00)  
><em>Es-tu en train d'envoyer des messages en dormant ?<em>

(10:01)  
>Non.<p>

(10:02)  
><em>Es-tu ivre ?<em>

(10:02)  
>Il est dix heures du mat' un Dimanche !<p>

(10:04)  
><em>Exactement ! Il est dix heures du mat' un *Dimanche* !<em>

(10:05)  
>Allez.<p>

(10:08)  
><em>.. Quel est le problème des écureuils, Blaine ?<em>

(10:10)  
>Comment sont-ils arrivés là ? Est-ce que quelqu'un les a mis là ou sont-ils simplement venu avec les arbres, dans un commun accord ?<p>

(10:12)  
><em>Suis-je en train d'envoyer des messages tout en dormant ?<em>

(10:13)  
>J'sais pas. Tu l'es ?<p>

(10:17)  
><em>Tu es à Central Park de nouveau, hein ?<em>  
>(10:18)<br>_Tu traines là-bas chaque Dimanche ?_  
>(10:19)<br>_Et comment t'en arrives à ces questions ? Comment?_

(10:20)  
>Je suis sérieux !<p>

(10:21)  
><em>J'en suis sûr !<em>  
>(10:22)<br>_Pourquoi tu ne le tapes pas dans Google ? Je parie que Google est une personne matinale._

(10:26)  
>Parfois, j'ai l'impression que les gens ont arrêté de réfléchir au moment où Google est arrivé. Et si tout le monde comptait sur ça, tout le temps ? C'est une impasse. Quelqu'un doit bien trouver les choses qui sont dessus.<p>

(10:28)  
><em>Oh, Dieu.<em>  
>(10:29)<br>_Hé, pourquoi tu ne retournes pas tout simplement te coucher avant de te blesser ? Peux-tu le faire?_

(10:31)  
>Ca ne répond pas à ma question.<p>

(10:33)  
><em>Des écureuils, Blaine. Des écureuils. Je pense qu'on va survivre.<em>

(10:35)  
>Vraiment ? Et si le 9 Novembre restait connu comme l'Apocalypse des Ecureuils ? Pourrais-tu vivre avec ta conscience ?<p>

(10:37)  
><em>Qu'est-ce que tu es ?<em>

(10:38)  
>Adorable.<p>

(10:40)  
><em>Laisse moi le droit de revenir là-dessus.<em>  
>(10:42)<br>_J'ai besoin de café ou sinon je vais aller chercher le prochain écureuil que je trouverais et tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il va se passer alors._

(10:44)  
>Tellement pas une personne matinale !<p>

(10:45)  
><em>Tu crois?<em>

(10:45)  
>:P<p>

(10:46)  
><em>Pourquoi je commence à penser que tu aimes m'agacer ?<em>

(10:47)  
>Google le !<p>

(10:47)  
><em>..<em>

(10:49)  
>Cela signifie que j'ai gagné ?<p>

(10:55)  
><em>Ca te ferait taire ?<em>  
>(10:56)<br>_Car alors oui, oui tu as gagné._

(10:58)  
>Savoure bien ton café, Kurt !<p>

* * *

><p>* Simple rappel, mais aux Etats-Unis, la majorité est à 21 ans.<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3

Ce moment où tu oublies être Mercredi et ne poste pas la traduction.. Oui, je crains. Enfin bon, la voilà et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai eu hier mais ça m'est sortie de la tête. Je pense que désormais, **SnowLiine** se fera un plaisir de me rappeler les jours.

Alors question reviews, je remercie de nouveau tout le monde, et je tiens à répondre à certaines d'entre elles. Déjà, comme me l'a demandé **en-passant1** (**SnowLiine**, je ne te cite pas, toi c'est habituel) : non, je n'ai pas abandonné _C'est fini_. J'ai juste énormément de mal avec le dernier chapitre car j'ai peur de décevoir, certains d'entres vous avec qui j'en ai discuté peuvent m'en être témoin. Ensuite je suis très heureuse de vos remerciements pour ma traduction, c'est un plaisir (**MilCat**, merci de t'être révélée) et j'espère coller le plus possible à l'histoire originale ! Et si vous voulez mettre une review après seulement cinq lignes comme **minisofy**, allez-y, ça me fait plaisir !

* * *

><p><strong>Mar 11 Nov.<strong>

(13:33)  
>Je hais les Mardis.<p>

(13:55)  
><em>Pas les Lundis?<em>

(13:57)  
>Non, Mardis.<p>

(13:59)  
><em>T'aimes être à contre-courant en général, ou c'est vraiment ce que tu ressens ?<em>

(14:03)  
>Je ne déteste pas les Mardis pour rire. Je suis quoi, un hipster* ? Je les déteste vraiment.<p>

(14:04)  
><em>Pourquoi?<em>

(14:06)  
>Parce qu'ils sont inutile.<p>

(14:08)  
><em>Ca te dérangerait de développer ? <em>

(14:15)  
>Bon, tout le monde sait à quoi s'attendre les Lundis, d'accord ? Tu retournes travailler ou quelque soit l'endroit où tu vas, et ça craint mais tu sais que c'est supposé être ainsi et ça craint pour tout le monde. Tu sais comment gérer ça et tu as des points communs. Les gens aiment détester les Lundis. C'est une entente sportive. Et puis c'est fini et tu penses "Hé super, on a survécu à un autre Lundi". Et finalement Mardi arrive mais le groupe sportif est oublié car "calmons-nous, c'est juste Mardi" et c'est inutile. Ce n'est pas le début de semaine, ce n'est pas le milieu de semaine et bon Dieu, c'est certain que ce n'est pas la fin de semaine, non ? C'est juste ça. C'est juste ça et ça craint.<p>

(14:20)  
><em>Wow.<em>  
>(14:21)<br>_C'était.._  
>(14:26)<br>_Tu as lu le mot "développe" et tu es vraiment entré dans le sujet._  
>(14:26)<br>_Es-tu sûr que c'est quelque chose de général?_

(14:27)  
>Positif.<p>

(14:30)  
><em>Donc rien qui ne sort de l'ordinaire ne s'est produit aujourd'hui ? Rien du tout?<em>

(14:31)  
>Non.<p>

(14:33)  
><em>Je pense que je te préfère quand tu es tout soleil et arc-en-ciel.<em>

(14:35)  
>D'accord, peut-être que je ne me sens pas comme un soleil aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, je suis nuageux avec quelques éclaircies. Ce serait bon ?<p>

(14:36)  
><em>Oui.<em>

(14:37)  
>Et nuageux avec des débuts de pluie ?<p>

(14:39)  
><em>Pluie battante?<em>

(14:39)  
>Des passages de bruine.<p>

(14:41)  
><em>Bien sûr, oui.<em>

(14:43)  
>Bien.<br>(14:44)  
>Et être un total ouragan ?<p>

(14:45)  
><em>Es-tu un ouragan,<em> _Blaine?_

(14:45)  
>Pas aujourd'hui.<p>

(14:47)  
><em>Alors oublions ça.<em>

(14:55)  
>Merci.<p>

(14:56)  
><em>Pour?<em>

(14:57)  
>Pour me laisser développer.<p>

(14:59)  
><em>Quand tu veux.<em>

.

**Mer 12 Nov.**

(1:03)  
><em>Savais-tu qu'un écureuil perd sa fourrure s'il n'est nourrit que de cacahuètes?<em>

(1:06)  
>Je ne savais pas !<p>

(1:08)  
><em>Bien, apparemment c'est vrai. Et les cacahuètes ne sont même pas des noix !<em>

(1:11)  
>Quelle sagesse à une heure aussi tardive!<br>(1:11)  
>Comment t'as su ça ?<p>

(1:13)  
><em>Je sais des choses.<em>

(1:15)  
>As-tu tapé écureuils dans Google, Kurt?<p>

(1:15)  
><em>Je sais des choses !<em>

(1:17)  
>Tu as tapé écureuils dans Google. Je ne sais pas si je dois être touché ou consterné.<p>

(1:17)  
><em>Je sais vraiment des choses !<em>

(1:18)  
>Kurt.<p>

(1:18)  
><em>J'ai beaucoup de connaissances !<em>

(1:19)  
>Kuuuuurt!<p>

(1:21)  
><em>D'accord, bien, j'ai cherché sur Google. Je ne peux pas dormir et je fais les choses les plus stupides que ça arrive. Heureux?<em>

(1:24)  
>Très (Pas pour ton insomnie).<p>

(1:25)  
><em>Quelle est ton excuse ? Une super soirée en milieu de semaine?<em>

(1:28)  
>Si seulement! Je dois rendre un essai demain.<br>(1:30)  
>Mais je suis en train de l'imprimer pendant que je te réponds.<p>

(1:31)  
><em>Ouch. Je vais essayer de dormir, alors. Encore. Bonne nuit !<em>

(1:34)  
>Bonne chance et bonne nuit!<br>(1:37)  
>(Tu devrais tenter de compter les écureuils!)<p>

(1:38)  
><em>C'est en dessous de mon niveau. Devine ce que je compte ?<em>

(1:40)  
>Des Alpacas*?<p>

(1:41)  
><em>J'ignore ton étrangeté dans 1.. 2.. 3..<em>

(1:43)  
>Dis-moi!<p>

(1:45)  
><em>Des chiens te vomissant dessus. Ce n'est pas une belle vision.<em>

(1:47)  
>Car ça, c'est pas étrange du tout.<p>

(1:49)  
><em>Mais c'est ta vie, Blaine. C'est réel.<em>

(1:51)  
>Je pense que tu devrais aller dormir.<p>

(1:53)  
><em>Mais ils continuent d'arriver ! Comment peux-tu vivre comme ça ?<em>

(1:53)  
>Dors.<p>

.

**Mer 12 Nov.**

(17:00)  
><em>Je suis désolé pour hier soir. J'étais debout depuis 19 heures.<em>

(17:33)  
>Relax! Je pense que c'était adorable.<p>

(17:34)  
><em>Tu penses que tout est adorable. T'as sûrement pensé que le chien était adorable.<em>

(17:34)  
>:P<p>

.

**Sam 15 Nov.**

(0:35)  
>C'est étrange de ne pas t'avoir entendu te plaindre Jeudi.<br>(0:36)  
>Est-ce étrange de penser que ça l'est ?<p>

(0:48)  
><em>On a déjà établie ta singularité. Plusieurs fois. Dis-moi quelque chose de nouveau !<em>

(00:49)  
>Il va neiger demain.<p>

(0:50)  
><em>Non, pas du tout !<em>

(0:52)  
>Tu es quoi, le bulletin météo ?<p>

(0:54)  
><em>Non, apparemment ça, c'est toi. Et tu es défectueux.<em>

(1:03)  
>D'accord, je vais te dire quelque chose.<p>

(1:04)  
>Souviens-toi Mardi?<p>

(1:06)  
>Le jour qui va désormais être éternellement connu comme le jour où Blaine-peut-être-un-ouragan ?<p>

(1:08)  
>C'était "nuageux avec.." quelque chose.<br>(1:09)  
>Et souviens-toi que j'ai eu cette semaine de merde en Octobre ?<p>

(1:09)  
><em>Oui?<em>

(1:15)  
>Bien, hier était la suite de ça. J'ai dit que j'avais été plaqué, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas comme si ça m'avait détruit, ce n'était pas comme que j'avais fini ermite, je suppose que je ne m'en soucis pas assez pour que ce soit plus que quelque chose de désagréable dans une semaine déjà désagréable (ou peut-être que c'est ce que je souhaite ? Si j'étais fou, j'aurais demandé à ma mère de m'analyser, mais je ne le suis pas, donc.. on ne sait jamais!) – mais ça craint toujours de voir son ex aimer quelqu'un d'autre sur le campus à peine quelques semaine après. Quand tu es en train de déjeuner. Sur le banc à côté du leur.<p>

(1:17)  
><em>Les situations dans lesquelles tu te retrouves..<em>  
>(1:18)<br>_Je suis désolé._

(1:20)  
>Je vais bien. Comme j'ai dit, je pense que ce n'était pas fait pour durer, mais..<p>

(1:21)  
><em>C'est encore loin d'être idéal.<em>  
>(1:22)<br>_T'en as parlé avec elle ?_

(1:25)  
>Merci!<p>

(1:25)  
><em>?<em>

(1:27)  
>Pour une fois encore m'avoir fait rire quand j'en avais besoin.<p>

(1:27)  
><em>?<em>

(1:29)  
>Okay, tu étais sérieux, wow.<br>(1:30)  
>Non, je n'ai pas discuté avec lui du tout. J'ai fui. Avec dignité. Mais ouais, je suis sorti de là aussi vite que j'ai pu, sans passer pour un malade.<p>

(1:35)  
><em>Oh.<em>

(1:36)  
>Oh? Tu penses que je ne peux pas ressembler à autre chose qu'un malade, c'est ça ?<p>

(1:38)  
><em>Non. Non, je suis certain que tu étais aussi gracieux qu'un cheval de course piqué par une guêpe.<em>  
>(1:39)<br>_Je suppose que je ne voulais pas présumer._

(1:40)  
>Vas-y.<p>

(1:41)  
><em>Parce que c'est vrai ?<em>

(1:42)  
>De quoi?<p>

(1:42)  
><em>Blaine! Tu es ridicule !<em>

(1:44)  
>Je suis aussi très gay. Content ?<p>

(1:44)  
><em>C'est supposé me rendre heureux ?<em>

(1:46)  
>Je ne sais pas. J'ai pensé que ce serait peut-être le cas.<p>

(1:47)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(1:47)  
>Désolé. C'était trop ?<p>

(1:48)  
><em>J'ai un peu tendu la perche, n'est-ce pas ?<em>

(1:50)  
>Un peu.<br>(1:51)  
>En y repensant, non. Ma phrase a franchi les limites. Je suis connu pour mes blagues stupides, désolé.<p>

(1:52)  
><em>Toujours gentleman.<em>

(1:54)  
>J'oublie toujours que nous ne nous connaissons pas réellement.<br>(1:55)  
>Etrange, hein?<br>(1:57)  
>Tu étais celui qui voulait des détails il y a deux semaines et maintenant, regarde dans quoi tu te plonges !<p>

(1:57)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(1:59)  
>Je sais, je sais. Ma singularité a été prouvé. Je vais la fermer.<p>

(2:02)  
><em>Ecoute, c'est bon. Oublions ça. C'était juste toi te sentant mal et voulant en parler, et rien d'autre. Tout va bien.<em>  
>(2:03)<br>_Et Blaine?_

(2:04)  
>Ouais?<p>

(2:05)  
><em>J'ai un petit ami. Donc on n'a pas besoin d'être gêné.<em>

(2:16)  
>Oh. Très bien.<br>(2:18)  
>Ouf. J'ai pensé que j'avais ruiné ça.<p>

(2:20)  
><em>Ma seule et unique amitié téléphonique basée sur un faux numéro et des chiens ?<em>

(2:21)  
>Ouais. Ca.<p>

(2:23)  
><em>Tu devras essayer plus que cela.<em>

(2:24)  
>Noté !<br>(2:27)  
>Je vais dire bonne nuit maintenant, j'ai cours demain. Ou aujourd'hui. Qu'importe le jour qu'on est maintenant.<p>

(2:28)  
><em>Un Samedi?<em>

(2:29)  
>Cruel, hein?<p>

(2:30)  
><em>Très. Je déposerais plainte.<em>

(2:30)  
>Ca, c'est déjà fait. Bonne nuit!<p>

(2:31)  
><em>Dors bien !<em>

.

**Dim 16 Nov.**

(13:37)  
><em>Comment était Central Park?<em>  
>(14:05)<br>_T'es-tu perdu ?_  
>(14:16)<br>_Ou alors les écureuils en ont eu marre que tu enquêtes sur leur histoire et t'ont trainé dans leur grotte ?_  
>(14:20)<br>_(Car les écureuils vivent dans des grottes, tout le monde sait ça..)_

.

**Mar 18 Nov.**

(20:17)  
><em>J'espère que ton Mardi a été tolérable cette fois !<em>

.

**Jeu 20 Nov.**

(15:04)  
>Il ne l'était pas ! Mais je suis habitué, tu sais ? Merci, cependant.<p>

(16:30)  
><em>Qui est-ce ?<em>

(16:36)  
>Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ça ?<p>

(16:38)  
><em>Et je pensais que tu avais des manières.<em>  
>(16:39)<br>_Es-tu réellement en train de répondre par hasard à un message que j'ai envoyé il y a deux jours ?_

(16:40)  
>Je suis désolé!<p>

(16:41)  
><em>Oui, bien..<em>

(16:42)  
>Tu es en colère contre moi ?<p>

(16:42)  
><em>Non?<em>

(16:43)  
>Est-ce une question ?<br>(16:50)  
>Tu es en colère contre moi !<p>

(16:51)  
><em>Tu aurais pu être mort.<em>

(16:54)  
>Je ne suis pas mort ! J'ai juste eu une de ces semaines.<br>(17:01)  
>As-tu vraiment pensé que j'aurais pu être mort ?<p>

(17:02)  
><em>Non.<em>  
>(17:03)<br>_Blessé par la mafia écureuil ? Peut-être._

(17:05)  
>Ca n'existe pas !<p>

(17:07)  
><em>Depuis quand es-tu la personne saine de cette relation ?<em>

(17:10)  
>Relation?<p>

(17:11)  
><em>Tu vois ce que je veux dire.<em>

(17:20)  
>Puis-je juste dire que je suis désolé et que ça n'arrivera plus ?<p>

(17:21)  
><em>Ca ne l'explique pas, cependant !<em>

(17:22)  
>Tu ne rends pas les choses faciles pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

(17:25)  
><em>Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais facile.<em>

(17:26)  
>Et je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais parfait.<p>

(17:28)  
><em>Quoi?<em>

(17:30)  
>Ecoute, si tu veux m'en vouloir pour ça, bien. Mais depuis quand est-ce devenu une obligation ?<p>

(17:32)  
><em>.. Blaine, calme toi. Je m'amusais juste avec toi. Tu n'as pas d'obligation ici, tu le sais.<em>

(17:35)  
>D'accord, bien, parce que je ne vais pas être là la semaine prochaine non plus et je ne veux pas que tu penses que je traine dans un fossé.<p>

(17:36)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

.

(23:33)  
>Merde. Je suis désolé. Vraiment vraiment désolé. Je suis fatigué, ok ? Je suis tellement fatigué et les choses continuent de se passer et.. Je suis désolé, d'accord?<p>

(23:45)  
><em>Veux-tu en parler ?<em>

(23:47)  
>Non, c'est bon. Mais peux-tu me donner une semaine ?<p>

(23:48)  
><em>Bien sûr.<em>

* * *

><p>* Hipster : bon, tentons d'expliquer ça. C'est un peu comme une philosophie de vie. Les Français ont eu les hippies il y a quelques décennies, les Américains se rattachent aux <em>hipsters<em> (les années 20/30). Rappelez-vous la chorale dans _Glee_ des personnes âgées, se nommant ainsi ? Bref, c'est une sorte de philosophie, comme j'ai dit, où les gens sont parmi la population mais ne partagent pas la même vision des choses. Ils ont d'autres avis et sont en quelque sorte en décalage. Certes, il y a des telles personnes à chaque époque, mais c'était vraiment répandu au siècle dernier aux USA.

* Alpacas : c'est une espèce proche des lamas, une race domestiquée d'Afrique du Sud, connue pour sa laine il me semble.


	4. Chapitre 4

Ce chapitre contient les premières photos et liens de vidéos, choses que l'on retrouve aussi par la suite. Comme il est impossible sur ce site de mettre ces fichiers, j'ai fais une page sur mon Tumblr qui les contient tous : _aklainbow . tumblr . com / littlenumbers_. Ainsi, il vous suffit de suivre les références : donc quand vous verrez par exemple **[4-1]** dans ce chapitre, il vous suffit d'aller voir la photo correspondante sur mon Tumblr, c'est pas sorcier mais si vous ne comprenez pas, envoyez-moi quand même un message. C'était soit ça, soit je vous renvoyais chercher dans les chapitres en VO à chaque fois -soit je ne les mettais pas du tout.

Pour les reviews..

**en-passant1** et **minisofy** : Oui, un jour de retard pour le chapitre précédent. Je m'excuse platement mais rassurez-vous : **SnowLiine** prend son travail très à coeur.

**Leaandthepen**, je suis contente de poster deux fois par semaine aussi, **WakeUpMe**, **Mouflette** et **DarkRoz**, merci d'aimer ma traduction, j'espère vraiment que j'arrive à la faire coller le plus possible à la version originale, **porcelain**, j'aurai pu mettre ce chapitre hier mais je me suis dit que ça te plairait peut-être de l'avoir un Dimanche -même si c'est prétentieux de ma part de sous-entendre pouvoir t'aider à aimer ce jour juste avec une traduction?

Pour la review anonyme : ce serait bien de mettre juste un nom, un mot, une lettre même ? Juste par politesse et pour que ce soit plus simple pour moi de te répondre ? D'ailleurs en parlant de réponse, non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de plaisant un Mardi car j'ai toujours détesté ce jour, j'avais un peu le même raisonnement que Blaine à ce propos d'ailleurs -sans la métaphore sportive, peut-être.

En tout cas, merci à vous tous de me lire, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et à Mercredi !

* * *

><p><strong>Jeu 27 Nov.<strong>

(19:30)  
>Bon Thanksgiving, Kurt !<p>

(21:45)  
><em>Bon Thanksgiving, Blaine!<em>

(22:17)  
>Hey.<p>

(22:19)  
><em>Hey.<em>

(22:20)  
>Je pense que je te dois des excuses..<p>

(22:22)  
><em>Avant que tu ne dises autre chose, puis-je commencer ?<em>

(22:22)  
>Ouais, bien sûr.<p>

(22:29)  
><em>J'ai eu le temps de penser à ça et je tiens à dire une bonne fois pour toutes que tu n'as pas besoin d'être inquiet pour les choses que tu partages avec moi, même si c'est quelque chose qui te tourmente dans ta vie. Particulièrement dans ce cas-là. Tu n'as pas à m'en parler, mais tu le peux. Peut-être qu'on ne se connait pas très bien, mais je t'apprécie et j'apprécie cette étrange correspondance (téléspondance?) qu'on entretient. C'est peut-être car on ne connait pas vraiment l'autre qu'on peut parler de tout.<em>  
>(22:31)<br>_Et tu dois arrêter de t'excuser. Quoique ce soit, je suis sûr que tu avais une bonne raison et j'ai __tendance à m'en prendre aux gens dès que je suis stressé, donc j'ai pigé._  
>(22:33)<br>_Je pourrais juste effacer ton numéro si je le voulais, mais je ne le ferai pas._

(22:36)  
>C'est à la limite du "mielleux".<p>

(22:38)  
><em>Ca ne l'était pas à ce point ! Mais oui, d'accord, bien, soit ainsi. Ruine mon moment d'honnêteté.<em>

(22:40)  
>J'avais tout ce speech préparé..<p>

(22:41)  
><em>Tu peux toujours me le donner ! J'aime les bons discours.<em>

(22:43)  
>Non, maintenant je me sens juste comme un idiot.<p>

(22:44)  
><em>Tu comprends ce que j'ai essayé de dire cependant, hein ?<em>

(22:46)  
>Oui.<br>(22:48)  
>Kurt?<p>

(22:48)  
><em>Oui?<em>

(22:50)  
>Moi non plus, je ne veux pas effacer ton numéro.<p>

(22:51)  
><em>Mielleux!<em>

(22:53)  
>Tu as commencé!<p>

(22:55)  
><em>Donc comment était ta journée?<em>  
>(22:55)<br>_Es-tu à NY ? Où est-ce que ta famille vit autre part ?_

(22:59)  
>Je suis à NY.<p>

(22:01)  
><em>Tu es originaire de New York?<em>

(22:02)  
>Non, je viens d'Ohio.<p>

(22:02)  
><em>C'est insolite..<em>

(22:04)  
>Qu'est-ce qui est insolite à propos de l'Ohio ? J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un endroit perdu.<p>

(22:05)  
><em>Je suis d'Ohio. Voilà ce qui est insolite !<em>

(22:05)  
>Wow!<br>(22:06)  
>Non.. vraiment?<p>

(22:07)  
><em>Oui, pourquoi je mentirais à propos de ça ? Qui le ferait?<em>

(22:10)  
>Personne.<br>(11:11)  
>Wow. Donc tu comprends de quoi je parle !<p>

(11:14)  
><em>Malheureusement. Mais on a réussit à s'en échapper, non?<em>

(11:15)  
>On a réussit, ouais.<p>

.

**Dim** **30 Nov.**

(11:02)  
>C'est un message en direct de Central Park.<p>

(11:10)  
><em>Mon favori.<em>  
>(11:12)<br>_Où est ta question, cependant ?_

(11:12)  
>Pas de question aujourd'hui. On profite juste de ce bon Dimanche matin ! La neige! La première neige de l'année!<p>

(11:13)  
><em>On?<em>

(11:16)  
>Bradshaw et moi.<p>

(11:20)  
><em>Ok..<em>  
>(11:21)<br>_Qui est_ _Bradshaw?_

(11:23)  
>Attends une seconde.<p>

(11:28)  
><em>J'attends!<em>

(11:30)  
>Désolé, il est hors de lui et ne veut pas se tenir en place assez longtemps. Il adore la neige. Il ne peut pas en être blâmé !<p>

(11:31)  
><em>Qu'est-ce que tu fais?<em>

(11:32)  
>Attends encore!<p>

(11:33)  
><em>Tu commences à me faire peur.<em>

(11:34)  
>Ne sois pas ridicule.<br>(11:34)  
>On est très amicaux.<p>

(11:35)  
><em>As-tu fini maintenant?<em>

(11:36)  
>Impatient!<br>(11:37)  
>Voilà. Je suis couvert de neige maintenant. J'espère que vous êtes tous deux heureux.<strong><br>[4-1]**

(11:38)  
><em>Tu as un chien nommé Bradshaw?<em>  
>(11:39)<br>_Tu as un chien?_

(11:40)  
>Ce n'est pas le mien. C'est le chien de mon voisin. Il n'est plus tout jeune (Bradshaw non plus mais il continue d'oublier ça..) donc je vais promener son chien chaque Dimanche.<p>

(11:42)  
><em>C'est le secret de Central Park que tu ne me disais pas !<em>

(11:44)  
>Je n'appellerais pas ça un secret, mais oui.<p>

(11:49)  
><em>Attends. Attends une seconde. C'est le chien ?<em>

(11:50)  
>Quel chien?<p>

(11:51)  
><em>Tu sais<em> -_LE chien._

(11:53)  
>Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles.<p>

(11:53)  
><em>Oh, mais c'est lui!<em>

(11:55)  
>Bradshaw aimerait te faire savoir que les chiens de dix ans ont des estomacs sensibles, merci bien.<p>

(11:58)  
><em>Le meilleur Dimanche matin de tous les temps.<em>

(12:01)  
>Ce n'est pas drôle.<p>

(12:03)  
><em>Bien sûr.<em>  
>(12:05)<br>_Je me sens comme si je te connaissais un peu mieux maintenant._

(12:06)  
>Heureux d'avoir pu aider.<p>

(12:09)  
><em>Profite de ta journée dans la neige !<em>

(12:11)  
>On allait prendre un café en fait. Il commence à faire froid.<p>

(12:12)  
><em>Toi et Bradshaw.<em>

(12:14)  
>Correct.<p>

(12:37)  
><em>Quelle est sa commande?<em>

(12:40)  
>Un grand café au lait avec un supplément de caramel*.<p>

(12:42)  
><em>Pas mal.<em>

(12:44)  
>N'est-ce pas?<br>(12:45)  
>Il dit que le caramel est assorti à sa fourrure.<p>

(12:49)  
><em>Je pense que j'aime bien ce chien.<em>

(12:52)  
>Je pense que je l'aime.<p>

.

**Mar 2** **Dec.**

(7:34)_**  
><strong>_**[4-2]**

(7:40)  
>Qu'essayes-tu de me dire?<p>

(7:41)  
><em>Qu'est-ce que.. bon Dieu, Blaine, les Mardis te rendent vraiment grognon.<em>  
>(7:42)<br>_Et, parce que je sais cela, je t'envoie cette photos d'un écureuil adopté par un chien !_

(7:43)  
>Pourquoi?<p>

(7:45)  
><em>.. pour égayer ton Mardi!<em>  
>(7:48)<br>_Clairement, ça n'a pas fonctionné comme je le voulais._

(7:50)  
>Je viens de me lever.<p>

(7:52)  
><em>Oui. D'accord. Adorable. Merci de l'info. Ca ne change rien. La première partie de ma mission a échoué.<em>

(7:55)  
>Mission?<p>

(7:56)  
><em>Chhhh.<em>

_._

(9:23)  
>Dois-je appeler les Services Secrets ?<p>

(9:45)  
><em>Ne sois pas idiot. Cette mission est dans ton intérêt.<em>

(9:47)  
>Et maintenant j'ai peur. Pourquoi suis-je effrayé ?<p>

(9:48)  
><em>Tu crois à la Mafia Écureuil. Je parie que des faons gambadant dans une prairie au Printemps te donnent la chair de poule.<em>

(9:51)  
>Parlons-nous de deux faons ou de plus de cinq ?<p>

(9:52)  
><em>Oublies les faons, Blaine!<em>  
>(9:59)<br>_As-tu quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui?_

(10:01)  
>J'ai l'après-midi de libre.<br>(10:03)  
>Pourquoi?<p>

(10:05)  
><em>Je vérifiais juste.<em>

.

(12:03)  
><em>Connais-tu le café au 123 de la 4ème avenue, entre les 12ème et 13ème rues?<em>_**  
><strong>_**[note de moi-même : 4-3]**

(12:20)  
>Je crois?<p>

(12:21)  
><em>Oui ou non?<em>

(12:23)  
>Oui.<p>

(12:25)  
><em>Bien. Je veux que tu y ailles et que tu leur donnes ton nom. N'importe quelle heure aujourd'hui, mais ça doit être aujourd'hui.<em>

(12:26)  
>Maintenant tu commences vraiment me faire peur.<p>

(12:29)  
><em>Fais-le juste, Blaine..<em>

.

(13:05)  
><em>Clique!<em> **[4-4]**

(13:23)  
>J'en veux un!<br>(13:24)  
>Kurt, je peux en avoir un?<br>(13:27)  
>Est-ce une part de ta mission?<p>

(13:33)  
><em>Quelle est ma mission?<em>

(13:39)  
>Me faire éprouver un faux sentiment de sécurité avec des bébés animaux, tout en planifiant secrètement de te débarrasser de moi dans un café ?<p>

(1:55)  
><em>Proche !<em>

.

(17:07)  
>Ta mission. Quoique ce soit, je l'aime.<p>

(17:33)  
><em>Tu y es allé?<em>

(17:34)  
>Oui. Je ne peux pas croire que tu as fait ça!<p>

(17:36)  
><em>Donc tu n'as plus peur?<em>

(17:37)  
>Qui aurait peur de café gratuit ? Pas moi.<br>(17:40)  
>Non, vraiment, merci.<p>

(17:41)  
><em>Est-ce que ça a égayé ton Mardi ?<em>

(17:44)  
>Oui. Oui, ça l'a fait.<p>

(17:46)  
><em>Alors il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.<em>

(17:59)  
>Était-ce juste une fois ou j'aurai du café chaque Mardi à partir de maintenant ?<p>

(18:01)  
><em>N'abuse pas.<em>

.

(22:34)  
>Es-tu ami avec un des garçons* ?<p>

(22:45)  
><em>Est-ce ce à quoi tu penses avant d'aller dormir ?<em>

(22:47)  
>L'es-tu ?<p>

(22:50)  
><em>Et si je l'étais ?<em>

(22:53)  
>Omg!<p>

(22:53)  
>"<em>Omg" ? Vraiment, Blaine?<em>

(22:54)  
>Espèce de.. d'être sournois et complotant!<p>

(22:56)  
><em>Tu es agréablement éloquent ce soir.<em>

(22:57)  
>Je vais aller me coucher, mais on n'en a pas terminé! ;)<p>

(22:59)  
><em>Oui. Tu veux savoir ce qui n'est pas terminé ? Ma mission.<em>

(22:01)  
>Je refuse d'être effrayé.<p>

(22:03)  
><em>Bien.<em>

* * *

><p>* <em>A tall skinny caramel latte with an extra shot<em> : bon, je ne suis pas une pro de café, j'ai déjà du mal avec les noms Français alors les Américains, à part deux ou trois, c'est encore pire. Après recherche de ma part, ce qu'il faut retenir de cette commande : c'est un café au lait et au caramel, et ici un extra de caramel est demandé (l'extra, c'est ce qu'on rajoute sur le dessus, vous savez?). Si quelqu'un s'y connait mieux que moi et/ou souhaite ajouter quelque chose, je suis preneuse.

* Garçons de café, bien entendu.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 ! On remercie de nouveau **SnowLiine** qui prend bien son rôle à coeur et m'a envoyé un superbe message il y a deux jours pour me le préciser.

_Edit : le chapitre a été posté en temps et en heure ; un bug sur le site vous a empêché de le lire, mais cette fois, je n'y suis pour rien ! Et du coup, **Blaine Warbler** m'a servit de bêta par la même occasion ! Whatever, j'ai donc rechargé le chapitre aujourd'hui, car apparemment le bug est passé -sources : les histoires que je lis qui ont été updatées à nouveau pour qu'on puisse avoir accès aux chapitres._

Aussi, remerciez **Spanou Black** pour m'avoir prévenu de l'erreur de présentation des répliques à la fin du chapitre précédent, que j'ai corrigé : certains messages de Kurt n'étaient pas en italique, j'en suis navrée.

Je remercie de nouveau **Leaandthepen**, **en-passant1** et **Dark Roz** pour aimer la traduction et me le dire à chaque chapitre. **Behh**, la question du "vont-ils être ensemble" est justement tout le but de l'histoire.. non ? En attendant, je rappelles que Kurt est en couple, n'oubliez pas son petit ami, thank you very much. Enfin **porcelain**, je suis désolée que mon plan pour te faire aimer le Dimanche est échoué lamentablement, mais j'aurai essayé !

* * *

><p><strong>Mer 3 Dec.<strong>

(16:56)  
>As-tu déjà parlé à ton ami?<p>

(17:10)  
><em>Quel ami?<em>

(17:11)  
>Ton ami du café.<p>

(17:15)  
><em>Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais un ami là-bas.<em>

(17:16)  
>Mais c'est le cas !<p>

(17:16)  
><em>Est-ce que tu *veux*que j'ai un ami là-bas?<em>

(17:19)  
>Es-tu vraiment en train de tenter de me faire croire que tu as dit à un quelconque étranger qu'un gars nommé Blaine allait passer et de lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait?<p>

(17:20)  
><em>a) Etrangers? C'est sont des gens de mon café. b) Tout ce que tu veux?<em>

(17:22)  
>a) Donc c'est ton café habituel? b) C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit.<p>

(17:25)  
><em>a) Maintenant, répondre serait imprudent. b) Ca semble une chose dangereuse à te dire. Je pense que j'aurai dû les avertir.<em>

(17:27)  
>Y étais-tu?<p>

(17:28)  
><em>?<em>

(17:28)  
>Au café. Ne fais pas l'idiot! ;)<p>

(1:33)  
><em>Non, je n'y étais pas.<em>

(17:35)  
>Ouais, tout comme tu n'as pas d'ami travaillant là-bas.<p>

(17:45)  
><em>Tu es tellement têtu et sceptique.<em>

(17:46)  
>Et tu es emmerdant ! :P<p>

(17:47)  
><em>Hé là ! Quelqu'un ne veut pas un autre café Mardi prochain..<em>

(17:49)  
>Bien sûr, donne une autre chance à tes amis de m'espionner.<br>(17:53)  
>Je veux vraiment croire que tu n'étais pas là.<p>

(17:54)  
><em>Pourquoi?<em>

(17:59)  
>Tu aurais été soit une moitié d'un vieux couple grincheux se battant sur la bonne quantité de sucre ou une femme d'affaire grossière, qui pensait qu'il serait bien de me trancher en morceaux. Sans mentionner l'étrange gamin avec une coupe à la Chad Kroeger.<p>

(18:02)  
><em>Bien!<em>  
>(18:05)<br>_Je pourrais être n'importe qui._

(18:08)  
>Mais tu n'étais pas là.<p>

(18:10)  
><em>Mais je n'étais pas là.<em>

.

**Jeu** **4 Dec.**

(10:24)  
><em>Ca va être le Jeudi le plus ennuyeux de toute ma vie.<em>  
>(10:25)<br>_Je propose un_ _Q&A._

(10:45)  
>Qui va faire les questions et qui va faire les réponses?<p>

(10:55)  
><em>Chacun son tour. Tu marches?<em>

(10:56)  
>Je marche.<br>(10:57)  
>Attends. Il va y avoir des règles?<p>

(10:59)  
><em>Tu as besoin de règles?<em>

(11:04)  
>Et si je ne veux pas répondre à quelque chose?<p>

(11:13)  
><em>Quelle sorte de questions tu penses que je vais poser?<em>  
>(11:14)<br>_Mais d'accord, tu peux utiliser "écureuil" comme_ _safe word._

(11:17)  
>J'ai l'impression qu'on ne me prend pas au sérieux.<p>

(11:20)  
><em>Et rien d'autre que des questions et réponses toute la journée.<em>  
>(11:20)<br>_D'accord?_

(11:23)  
>Etrangement déterminé, mais d'accord.<p>

(11:25)  
><em>Je commence.<em>

(11:27)  
>Bien sûr.<p>

(11:29)  
><em>Où étudies-tu?<em>

(11:29)  
>Ecureuil.<p>

(11:30)  
><em>Blaine!<em>

(11:32)  
>Quoi?<br>(11:33)  
>Je vais être gentil. Tu peux poser une autre question.<p>

(11:45)  
><em>Bien.<em>  
>(11:46)<br>_Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? (Oui, c'est ce que tu gagnes pour avoir fait le rabat-joie si tôt dans le jeu)._

(11:59)  
>Mature.<br>(12:00)  
>Rouge.<p>

(12:34)  
><em>C'est ton tour.<em>

(12:35)  
>Je sais. J'essaye de trouver la parfaite première question.<p>

(12:36)  
><em>Ne te blesses pas.<em>

(12:47)  
>Peux-tu changer un pneu ?<p>

(12:49)  
><em>Qu'est-t-il arrivé à la parfaite première question?<em>

(12:50)  
>Répondre par une autre question n'est pas autorisé!<p>

(12:51)  
><em>Ce n'était pas une règle.<em>

(12:54)  
>C'en est une maintenant.<br>(12:55)  
>Et chut. Y'avait trop de pression dont j'ai pris la première chose qui m'est venue à la place.<p>

(12:57)  
><em>Et si en réalité, tu pensais que c'était la parfaite première question?<em>

(12:58)  
>REPONDS-Y JUSTE!<p>

(13:01)  
><em>Ca se passe tellement bien.<em>  
>(13:02)<br>_Oui, je peux le faire._  
>(13:14)<br>_Où as-tu grandi ?_

(13:19)  
>Columbus*.<br>(13:20)  
>Est-ce près de l'endroit où vit ta famille?<p>

(13:33)  
><em>À deux heures en voiture. Assez près?<em>

(13:34)  
>Est-ce ta question?<p>

(13:35)  
><em>Non.<em>  
>(13:37)<br>_Ma question est : à quel lycée es-tu allé ? (C'est au passé. Ca devrait être sans danger d'y répondre !)_

(13:55)  
>J'ai eu mon diplôme à la Dalton Academy de Westerville.<p>

(13:59)  
><em>Tu viens d'un lycée privé.. Tout prend tellement sens maintenant.<em>

(14:01)  
>Es-tu toujours aussi insupportable?<p>

(14:23)  
><em>C'est ta question?<em>

(14:26)  
>Oui.<p>

(14:28)  
><em>Peut-être. Mais peut-être que tu me forces à l'être.<em>  
>(14:30)<br>_Ta famille vit-elle encore à Colombus?_

(14:33)  
>Oui.<br>(14:34)  
>Vis-tu en collocation ou seul ?<p>

(14:35)  
><em>Deux personnes habitent avec moi. Quel étudiant peut se permettre de vivre seul à NY?<em>

(14:39)  
>Si c'est ta question : j'ai mon propre appartement.<p>

(14:44)  
><em>Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprend pas <em>_? L'internat t'a trahi._

(14:45)  
>Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?<p>

(14:46)  
><em>Tes parents sont-ils pleins aux as?<em>

(14:49)  
>Définis pleins aux as. Ils voulaient simplement que j'ai un appartement.<p>

(14:55)  
><em>Et tu ne voulais pas ? Parce que je peux le prendre pour toi. Volontaire pour le sacrifice.<em>

(14:56)  
>Pourquoi es-tu celui qui pose toutes les question?<br>(15:01)  
>Et non, je ne voulais pas. J'aurai préféré vivre sur le campus en fait.<p>

(15:45)  
><em>Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?<em>

(15:47)  
>Tu brises toutes les règles.<p>

(15:49)  
><em>Pas toutes !<em>  
>(15:50)<br>_Mais d'accord, c'est ton tour._

(16:06)  
>Quelle est ta commande pour un café?<p>

(16:09)  
><em>McQueen.<em>

(4:11)  
>Est-ce une nouvelle sorte dans les Starbucks? Parce que je n'y suis pas allée depuis un moment.<p>

(16:12)  
><em>C'est mon<em> _safe word._

(16:17)  
>Depuis quand en as-tu un ? Et pourquoi en as-tu besoin sur une question à propos de café ?<p>

(16:18)  
><em>J'ai mes raisons, Blaine. J'ai mes raisons.<em>  
>(16:26)<br>_Tu es autorisé à recommencer._

(16:28)  
>Qu'étudies-tu, exactement ?<p>

(16:30)  
><em>Design de mode.<em>  
>(16:55)<br>_Rentres-tu chez toi pour les vacances, cette fois?_

(16:59)  
>Je ne pense pas, non.<p>

(17:01)  
><em>Pourquoi pas?<em>

(17:02)  
>Les règles, Kurt!<p>

(17:05)  
><em>Oublies les règles ! Comment peux-tu ne pas rentrer chez toi pour Noël?<em>

(17:15)  
>Mes parents sont occupés.<p>

(17:16)  
><em>À Noël ?<em>

(17:16)  
>Oui.<p>

(17:18)  
><em>Es-tu sérieux?<em>

(17:19)  
>Oui, positif.<p>

(17:24)  
><em>Je suis désolé.<em>

(17:35)  
>Ne le sois pas. Ca a toujours été comme ça.<p>

(17:36)  
><em>Ca ne veut pas dire que c'est bien<em>

(5:39)  
>Je ne suis pas un grand fan de Noël de toute façon.<p>

(17:40)  
><em>Absurde.<em>  
>(17:41)<br>_La mission #2 est officiellement en préparation._

(17:41)  
>Non! Quoi?<p>

(17:42)  
>C<em>hhhh.<em>  
>(17:43)<br>_Ton tour._

(17:44)  
>Que prépares-tu ?<p>

(17:46)  
><em>McQueen.<em>

(17:46)  
>Tu ne peux pas appeler McQueen maintenant!<p>

(17:50)  
><em>Je le peux. Je le fais.<em>  
>(17:55)<br>_Encore à toi._

(17:56)  
>Que prépares-tu ?<p>

(17:56)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(17:58)  
>Que prépares-tu ?<p>

(18:59)  
><em>T'es bloqué?<em>

(18:33)  
>Bien.<br>(18:36)  
>Quelle est la première phrase du deuxième chapitre du livre le plus proche de toi ?<p>

(18:38)  
><em>Pourquoi le deuxième chapitre ? Ce n'est pas toujours la première phrase du premier ?<em>

(18:39)  
>Non. Les gens sont trop dans les premières impressions.<p>

(18:40)  
><em>Très bien.<em>  
>(18:49)<br>_Puis-je tricher ? C'est la plus longue phrase de l'histoire des phrases. Mes doigts saignent juste à la regarder._

(18:55)  
>Alors donne-moi ta phrase préférée.<p>

(18:56)  
><em>Du deuxième chapitre?<em>

(18:57)  
>Toujours le deuxième chapitre.<p>

(18:59)  
><em>"Je pense, je pense, et je pense encore, la pensée m'a éloigné du bonheur un million de fois, pas une seule elle ne m'y a mené.<em>*_"_

(19:20)  
>Elle est bien.<p>

(19:25)  
><em>Elle l'est.<em>

.

(20:55)  
>Que pense ton petit ami, que tu m'envoies des messages toute la journée, chaque jour ?<p>

(20:59)  
><em>1) C'est mon tour de poser une question. 2) Pas toute la journée, *chaque* jour.<em>

(21:03)  
>Tu m'as posé plus de questions que je ne l'ai fait. J'essaye de contrer le déséquilibre que tu as crée.<br>(21:04)  
>Et tu ne m'as même pas demandé quoique ce soit en plus d'une heure.<p>

(21:06)  
><em>Diner. Je prenais mon diner.<em>

(21:07)  
>Avec ton copain?<p>

(21:21)  
><em>Pourquoi es-tu soudainement aussi intéressé par lui?<em>

(21:22)  
>Car tu ne parles jamais de lui.<p>

(21:26)  
><em>Pas à toi.<em>

(21:27)  
>Et pourquoi ça?<p>

(21:28)  
><em>Ne penses-tu pas que nous sommes équilibré maintenant ?<em>

(21:30)  
>Je crois que le score est à 11-8.<p>

(21:33)  
><em>Ca ne semble pas juste.<em>

(21:56)  
>Me laisserais-tu te payer un café un Mardi ?<p>

(21:58)  
><em>C'est mon truc ! Tu voles mon truc. Les Mardis sont pour toi, parce que tu es celui qui les détestes.<em>

(22:01)  
>Est-ce un non?<p>

(22:11)  
><em>Oui. Ne discute pas !<em>

(22:13)  
>Je ne l'aurai pas fait.<br>(22:36)  
>Me laisserais-tu t'inviter à déjeuner ?<p>

(22:37)  
><em>Mardi ?<em>

(22:39)  
>Non. Jeudi.<p>

(22:40)  
><em>Pourquoi Jeudi ?<em>

(22:43)  
>C'est notre anniversaire, dix semaines de correspondance sms.<p>

(22:45)  
><em>Ca a besoin d'un meilleur nom.<em>  
>(22:47)<br>_Attends. Proposes-tu qu'on se rencontre ?_

(22:49)  
>Je n'ai pas dit ça.<br>(22:50)  
>C'est ce que tu veux ?<p>

(22:52)  
><em>Oh non. Non non non. N'essayes même pas d'inverser les rôles !<em>

(22:53)  
>Relax.<br>(22:55)  
>Je t'enverrai les détails.<p>

(22:57)  
><em>Et comme toujours, je suis à la fois effrayé et intrigué.<em>

(22:59)  
>Tu devrais l'être<br>(11:02)  
>.. Intrigué. Pas effrayé. Jamais effrayé ! Je suis gentil! Je suis fait d'arcs-en-ciel et de romantisme et d'amusement, tu te souviens?<p>

(23:04)  
><em>J'aime comment tu ruines toujours tes moments de mystères en étant un abruti.<em>

(23:06)  
>Bonne nuit, Kurt!<p>

(23:09)  
><em>Bonne nuit.<em>

* * *

><p>* Vous me voyez dire Colombie à la place ? Oui? Bien, mais je n'aimais pas.<p>

* Citation de Jonathan Foer, _Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close_ (page 17), paru en 2005. La traduction de la phrase ne vient pas de moi, j'ai cherché la traduction précise de l'oeuvre, donc elle vient du traducteur du bouquin, bref, vous m'avez compris. Pour l'anecdote, c'est un de mes auteurs préférés et c'est un livre à lire, qu'on se le dise.


	6. Chapitre 6

Bon. Vous avez le droit de m'engueuler car j'ai intentionnellement sauté la publication de Dimanche. J'avais eu une longue semaine, pas mal de choses à faire, d'autres à régler, je suis sur les nerfs ces derniers-temps et mon unique envie ce WE était de me reposer. Et non de préparer la mise en page pour ce chapitre -car oui, j'ai peut-être tout traduit mais en bonne procrastinatrice, les présentations, les passages en italique, gras, soulignés, les notes, ne sont pas réalisés par avance. Donc j'ai passé mon Dimanche à actualiser des pages aléatoirement sur Internet, voilà.

J'abuse encore un peu de votre temps en remerciant tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur le dernier chapitre, je vois qu'il y a un réseau d'habitués que je retrouve d'une publication sur l'autre et.. vous êtes tous merveilleux. Vraiment. Oui, j'ai fait groupé aujourd'hui mais je dois publier ce chapitre avant de partir, blablah, vive ma vie.

Et pour **Snapou Black** : Déjà, ta review m'a fait super plaisir, j'ai adoré. Je te remercie de trouver que ma traduction fait naturelle, je crois que je l'ai déjà dit dans un chapitre précédent mais c'est vraiment ce que je recherche. Et pour ta question, j'ai à peu près mis entre une heure et demi et deux heures pour chaque chapitre.

De nouveau dans ce chapitre, je vous invite sur ce lien : _aKlainbow . tumblr . com / littlenumbers_. Voilà voilà, je vous promets d'être en forme le WE prochain !

* * *

><p><strong>Ven 5 Dec.<strong>

(18:24)  
><em>Donc hier était un jour fou.<em>

(18:45)  
>Tu peux le dire. Je suis déchiré.<br>(18:45)  
>C'est comme avoir la gueule de bois.<p>

(18:47)  
><em>Dois-je me sentir insulté?<em>

(18:50)  
>Pas du tout ! Je parlais dans le bon sens.<p>

(18:51)  
><em>Il y a un bon sens.<em>

(18:53)  
>Oui, ça inclut t'envoyer des messages.<br>(18:54)  
>Et le remède est.. davantage de messages !<p>

(18:55)  
><em>Comme le remède pour une vraie gueule de bois est de boire plus ?<em>

(18:59)  
>Exactement.<p>

.

**Sam 6 Dec.**

(11:04)  
><em>J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.<em>

(11:23)  
>Puis-je d'abord savoir ce que c'est ?<p>

(11:25)  
><em>Pas vraiment, non.<em>

(11:26)  
>C'est une part de tes missions ?<p>

(11:28)  
><em>Tu es tellement intelligent.<br>_(11:28)  
><em>Ca prend place dans la mission #2.<em>

(11:30)  
>Qu'est-ce que j'ai besoin de faire ?<p>

(11:35)  
><em>Intelligent et fiant.<em>

(11:37)  
>Ne me le fais pas regretter !<p>

(11:38)  
><em>Jamais. Tu connais la statue Balto<em>* _dans Central Park?_

(11:40)  
>Est-ce que je ne passe pas au moins chaque Dimanche matin dans Central Park?<p>

(11:41)  
><em>Je vais prendre ça comme un oui.<em>  
>(11:43)<br>_J'ai besoin que tu y sois à 15h précise._

(11:45)  
>Et.. je regarde la statue?<p>

(11:50)  
><em>Bien sûr, pourquoi pas.<em>

(11:52)  
>Kurt, tu dois me dire plus que ça si tu veux que j'y aille. Ma confiance a des limites.<p>

(11:53)  
><em>La confiance n'a pas de limite. Soit tu crois en quelqu'un, soit non.<em>

(11:55)  
>Dis moi simplement à quoi m'attendre !<p>

(11:56)  
><em>Quelque chose de magique.<em>

(11:56)  
>Kurt.<p>

(12:01)  
><em>Ecoute, tu ne vas pas te faire voler ou poignarder ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est un endroit public and toujours rempli de gamins. Fais moi confiance.<em>  
>(12:04)<br>_Viens avec un ami. Ou Bradshaw ! Il peut te protéger des menaces que tu t'imagines._

(12:06)  
>Bien. On voit que tu n'as jamais rencontré ce chien. Il salue les étrangers comme des âmes soeurs depuis longtemps disparues.<p>

(12:08)  
><em>Tous les étrangers ?<em>

(12:09)  
>Sans exception.<p>

(12:10)  
><em>Même les effrayants ?<em>

(12:11)  
>Même les effrayants.<p>

(12:14)  
><em>Es-tu sûr qu'il est de New-York ?<em>

(12:16)  
>Je n'en ai jamais été certain.<p>

(12:20)  
><em>Donc tu seras là ? Tu as le temps ?<em>

(12:21)  
>Je vais y réfléchir.<p>

.

(16:23)  
>Kurt.<br>(16:26)  
>KURT.<br>(16:33)  
>Sérieusement. Kurt!<br>(16:45)  
>Kurt. Je suis en hyperventilation.<br>(16:47)  
>Kuuuuuurt.<p>

(16:49)  
><em>Oui ! Oui, je suis là !<em>

(16:50)  
>Oh merci mon Dieu.<p>

(16:51)  
><em>Quoi de neuf ?<em>

(16:52)  
>Quoi de neuf?<br>(16:52)  
>Comment tu savais ? Comment ?<p>

(16:53)  
><em>Savais quoi ?<em>

(16:54)  
>Que j'avais quelque chose pour les groupes a cappella !<p>

(16:55)  
><em>Tu as quelque chose pour les groupes a cappella ?<em>

(16:57)  
>KURT!<p>

(16:59)  
><em>Bien, heureux hasard. Donc tu y es allé finalement?<em>

(17:01)  
>Ouiiiii. Oh oui, j'y étais. J'y étais. J'y étais et j'ai aimé.<p>

(17:02)  
><em>Même les chants de Noël ?<em>

(17:03)  
>Surtout les.. attends, quoi?<br>(17:03)  
>Espèce d'imbécile sournois !<p>

(17:05)  
><em>Quoi ? Peut-être que je suis juste familier avec ce groupe et son répertoire.<em>

(17:06)  
>Je ne sais pas si ma gratitude peut l'emporter sur ma colère contre toi qui m'as de nouveau espionné.<p>

(17:09)  
><em>Je ne t'ai pas espionné !<em>

(17:11)  
>Peux-tu voir ma confiance s'évanouir ? Peux-tu?<p>

(17:12)  
><em>Blaine. Je ne t'ai pas espionné. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde, des centaines, et je n'ai aucune idée d'à quoi tu ressembles.<em>

(17:14)  
>Aha! Donc tu l'admets !<br>(17:15)  
>Maintenant je suis heureux de ne pas avoir amener Bradshaw.<p>

(14:16)  
><em>As-tu amené un ami ?<em>

(17:17)  
>Tu n'as pas à savoir ça.<p>

(17:20)  
><em>Bien. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. C'était une belle journée d'Hiver ensoleillée. J'ai entendu parler du spectacle et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais l'apprécier. Y'a aucun mal à ça.<em>  
>(17:21)<br>_Tu as aimé, n'est-ce pas ?_

(17:22)  
>Oui..<p>

(17:25)  
><em>Et tu ne regrettes pas d'être venu, non ?<em>

(17:30)  
>Je suppose.<br>(17:31)  
>Non, je ne regrette pas.<br>(17:33)  
>C'était bien.<br>(17:34)  
>Vraiment bien.<br>(17:35)  
>J'ai peut-être versé une larme ou deux..<p>

(17:37)  
><em>Voilà ! Est-ce que ça t'a amené dans l'esprit de Noël ?<em>

(17:40)  
>Peut-être.<p>

(17:41)  
><em>C'était tellement beau que tu as pleuré, Blaine.<em>

(17:44)  
>Une larme ou deux.<p>

(17:45)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(17:45)  
>D'accord, oui. Oui, ça l'a fait. Heureux?<p>

(17:46)  
><em>Très. Et tu l'es aussi.<em>

(17:50)  
>Que vais-je pouvoir faire de toi?<p>

(17:51)  
><em>Tu vas m'adorer une fois ce mois terminé.<em>

(17:52)  
>On verra.<p>

.

**Dim 7 Dec.**

(1:12)  
>Kurt?<p>

(1:23)  
><em>Oui?<em>

(1:24)  
>Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?<p>

(1:26)  
><em>Que j'allais être là ?<em>

(1:28)  
>Oui.<p>

(1:28)  
><em>Serais-tu venu dans ce cas?<em>

(1:30)  
>Peut-être.<br>(1:31)  
>Je ne sais pas.<p>

(1:31)  
><em>Voilà ta réponse.<em>  
>(1:35)<br>_Dors bien, Blaine._

(1:36)  
>Bonne nuit.<p>

.

(11:03)  
><em>Comment va Bradshaw ?<em>

(11:11)  
>Je suis inquiet pour lui.<p>

(11:12)  
><em>Pourquoi ? Il est malade ?<em>

(11:14)  
>Ouais, dans sa tête.<br>(11:16)  
>Attends une seconde ; une photo devrait tout expliquer.<br>(11:20)  
>Il fait ça depuis trente minutes. Et je commence à être pareil.<strong><br>[6-1]**

(11:23)  
><em>C'est sûr qu'il aime la neige.<em>  
>(11:24)<br>_Pareil ? C'est-à-dire, sur le sol à faire des anges ?_

(11:26)  
>Non, pareil, comme recouvert de neige !<p>

(11:28)  
><em>Je peux avoir une photo de ça aussi ?<em>

(11:30)  
>Bien sûr.<br>(11:31)  
>Bouges pas.<p>

(11:35)  
><em>J'attends. De nouveau.<em>

(11:38)  
>Patience!<p>

(11:40)  
><em>Tu fais quoi, une séance photo ?<em>

(11:42)  
>Comment je suis ?<strong><br>[6-2]**

(11:44)  
><em>Positivement adorable!<em>  
>(11:45)<br>_Un peu froid, peut-être. Et je ne suis pas sûr de savoir si tu es heureux ou non._  
>(11:46)<br>_C'est quoi, sur ton cou?_

(11:49)  
>Un noeud papillon.<p>

(11:52)  
><em>Joli !<em>

.

**Mar 9 Dec.**

(9:23)  
><em>Sois sûr de passer prendre ton café entre maintenant et 20h ce soir !<em>

(9:29)  
>Tu me gâtes !<p>

(9:36)  
><em>Fais le juste, Blaine.<em>

(9:37)  
>Et si je ne veux pas ?<p>

(9:38)  
><em>Tu es fou ?<em>

(9:40)  
>Et si je l'étais ?<p>

(9:40)  
><em>Et si tu étais stupide et que je repensais à cette histoire de café ?<em>

(9:44)  
>Tu ne le ferais pas.<p>

(9:45)  
><em>Je le ferais.<em>

(9:46)  
>Non, tu ne le ferais pas.<p>

.

(16:47)  
>Putain, un café n'a jamais été aussi bienvenu. Merci!<br>(16:49)  
>Puis-je te dire un secret?<p>

(17:02)  
><em>Oui.<em>

(17:03)  
>Ton café est sur la route de mon université. Ou sur le chemin pour aller chez moi. Ca dépend de la façon dont tu vois les choses.<p>

(17:05)  
><em>Mama. Si seulement j'avais su que le café te faisait déballer tous tes petits secrets, je t'aurais donné tout celui du monde pour notre petit Q&amp;A.<em>

(17:08)  
>Tu connais maintenant ma faiblesse. S'il te plait, utilise cette connaissance de manière responsable.<p>

(17:10)  
><em>Bien sûr.<em>

(17:12)  
>Nos écoles sont dans le même quartier, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

(17:15)  
><em>C'est très probable, oui.<em>

(17:27)  
>Habites-tu près de la tienne?<p>

(17:28)  
><em>Très subtil,<em> _Blaine._

(17:30)  
>Ca valait le coup d'essayer !<br>(17:59)  
>Me diras-tu un secret maintenant?<p>

(18:02)  
><em>Ca dépend. Je n'avais pas réaliser que c'était la journée mondiale du partage de secrets.<em>

(18:04)  
>D'accord, laisse-moi reformuler. Répondras-tu à une question?<p>

(18:04)  
><em>Peut-être.<em>

(18:05)  
>Connais-tu quelqu'un se nommant Rachel ?<br>(18:14)  
>Kurt?<p>

(18:15)  
><em>Oui?<em>

(18:17)  
>Alors?<p>

(18:20)  
><em>Pourquoi?<em>

(18:23)  
>Parce qu'elle a fait mon café aujourd'hui et quand je lui ai dit mon nom pour ma commande, ses yeux lui sont carrément sortis de la tête et je suis devenu la chose la plus intéressante qu'elle ait jamais vu. Niveau d'intérêt licornien.<br>(18:45)  
>Ton silence parle pour toi.<p>

(18:46)  
><em>Que t'a-t-elle dit ?<em>

(18:47)  
>Rien. Effrayé ?<p>

(18:49)  
><em>Non.<em>

(18:53)  
>Cependant je me dois de dire qu'elle n'est pas vraiment bonne pour l'espionnage.<p>

(18:55)  
><em>Elle n'est pas une espionne ! Elle est juste une personne de mon café ! Et normalement, elle ne travaille pas les Mardis. Je suis surpris qu'elle ait été là aujourd'hui.<em>

(18:56)  
>Bien sûr.<br>(18:58)  
>Vas-tu l'appeler et tout lui demander sur moi ? ;)<p>

(18:59)  
><em>Non, je ne vais pas lui téléphoner.<em>

(19:10)  
>Veux-tu toujours que j'aille chercher un café la semaine prochaine?<p>

(19:12)  
><em>Bien sûr. Je n'ai rien à cacher.<em>

(19:17)  
>Bien. ;)<p>

(19:18)  
><em>Bien.<em>

* * *

><p>* Aussi fou que ça semble, c'est une statue de chien, oui. Balto, quoi.<p> 


	7. Chapitre 7

Je suis gentille (soyez sympa et faites semblant d'y croire) donc, vous avez droit à un chapitre ce soir, supeeeer!

Non, la vérité est tout autre : un nouveau chapitre de _Little Numbers_ a été mis en ligne en VO et j'ai eu envie de partager cette joie en publiant la suite de la traduction ici. J'avais déjà eu cette idée la semaine passée pour la publication de chapitre 14 mais finalement, j'avais résisté. Pas aujourd'hui.

**Snapou Black**, merci de m'avoir prévenu de l'erreur de frappe du chapitre précédent, que j'ai modifié. N'hésitez pas à me prévenir si vous en voyez !

Et je voudrais remercier **Alexandrine** pour avoir laissé la cinquantième review -et tous les autres également, hein. De plus, elle m'a fait une remarque sur mes notes d'auteur, et lis-tu mes pensées ? Car je voulais justement les mentionner avant que tu ne me le dises. Ce que je voulais préciser, était que j'ai l'impression que plus je publie, plus mes notes d'auteur sont longues car je me sens obligée de vous remercier, de vous parler, de vous raconter ma vie (toujours très intéressante, que ce soit dit), etc. Et vu que personne ne s'en est plaint pour le moment, c'est un soulagement !

En tout cas, vous aurez encore une fois (ou deux, pour être exacte..) besoin de ce lien : _aKlainbow . tumblr . com / littlenumbers_.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeu 11 Dec.<strong>

(9:00)  
>En cas où tu aurais besoin d'un rappel : n'oublies pas de t'arrêter au café aujourd'hui!<p>

(9:33)  
><em>C'est mon tour maintenant?<em>

(9:35)  
>Ouaip.<p>

(9:39)  
><em>Déjeuner?<em>

(9:40)  
>À peu près. Définis déjeuner.<br>(9:41)  
>Bon, d'accord.. léger changement de plan.<p>

(9:43)  
><em>Mon humeur vient de passer d'excité à effrayé.<em>

(9:44)  
>Il est temps pour toi de *me* faire confiance maintenant.<p>

(9:44)  
><em>Oui. C'est exactement de ça dont j'ai peur.<em>

(9:46)  
>Ce n'est pas quelque chose à sens unique, Kurt!<p>

(9:46)  
><em>Je sais.<em>

.

(13:35)  
><em>Un cupcake, Blaine? C'est tellement..<em>

(13:45)  
>Bon anniversaire* ? :P<br>(13:46)  
>Et oui, je t'avais promis un déjeuner et peut-être que ce que tu as eu à la place n'était qu'un minable cupcake mal-fait, mais j'ai vraiment essayé. C'est fait avec soin.<p>

(13:48)  
><em>Attends. Tu as fait ça toi-même ?<em>

(13:49)  
>.. Je pensais que c'était assez évident.<p>

(13:51)  
><em>D'accord, ne dénigres pas davantage ton cupcake. Il était délicieux ! Merci.<em>

(13:55)  
>Bien, car j'en ai mangé 5 et je le pensais aussi.<p>

(13:56)  
><em>5?<em>

(13:58)  
>Je devais les goûter !<p>

(14:02)  
><em>Oui, mais 5?<em>

(14:04)  
>Juste pour être sûr. Je ne voulais pas t'apporter de la nourriture empoisonnée. Toi et le personnel.<p>

(14:11)  
><em>Tu leur as donné des cupcakes?<em>

(14:12)  
>Oui.<p>

(14:15)  
><em>Ca me rend moins spécial.<em>

(14:15)  
>Le tien était super spécial ! Et ce sont les gens de ton café, ils le méritaient.<p>

(14:17)  
><em>Un super spécial "minable cupcake mal-fait" ?<em>

(14:22)  
>Hey! Tu as dit qu'il était délicieux !<p>

(14:24)  
><em>Il l'était. Tu vois les guillemets ?<em>  
>(14:46)<br>_Fais-tu chanter le personnel ?_

(15:01)  
>Pas vraiment, non. Mais il n'y a rien de mieux que de la pâtisserie pour vaincre.<br>(15:02)  
>Je pense qu'ils m'aiment assez maintenant.<br>(15:02)  
>On était lié.<br>(15:04)  
>Et par "on" je veux dire Rachel et moi.<br>(15:04)  
>Les femmes m'aiment.<p>

(15:09)  
><em>Bien pour toi.<br>_(15:10)  
><em>Je pense.<em>

(15:15)  
>Tu l'as bien formé. Ou menacé. Ce qui est plus probable.<br>(15:16)  
>On a fait un marché.<p>

(15:18)  
><em>Un marché?<em>

(15:20)  
>Elle ne te parle pas de moi si tu l'empêches de me parler de toi.<p>

(15:26)  
><em>Hypothétiquement, si c'était la vérité, comme aurais-tu pu accomplir ça ?<em>

(15:28)  
>Cupcakes, Kurt, cupcakes. Ne sous-estimes jamais le pouvoir des cupcakes et d'un sourire charmant.<p>

(15:45)  
><em>Serait-ce ton sourire?<em>

(15:47)  
>Peut-être.<br>(15:48)  
>En fait, 100% oui.<p>

(15:51)  
><em>Pourquoi je t'offre du café gratuitement, déjà ?<em>

(15:53)  
>Parce que je suis entré dans ta vie et tu ne t'imagines plus vivre sans moi ?<p>

(15:55)  
><em>Bien sûr.<em>  
>(15:56)<br>_Pourquoi être gentil se retourne toujours contre moi ?_

(16:02)  
>Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.<p>

.

(18:14)  
><em>Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'elle sait quelque chose sur moi?<em>

(18:33)  
>S'il te plait.<p>

(18:34)  
><em>Quoi?<em>

(18:36)  
>Niveau d'intérêt licornien, tu te souviens ?<p>

(18:55)  
><em>Je parie que tu avais juste quelque chose sur la figure.<em>

(18:56)  
>Ouais, mon sourire charmant.<p>

(18:59)  
><em>Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre.<em>

(19:04)  
>Car tu as été charmé !<p>

(19:05)  
><em>Je ne peux pas te voir, Blaine.<em>

(19:08)  
>Mais tu peux le sentir.<p>

(19:11)  
><em>Parfois je me demande comment une seule personne peut être aussi stupide.<em>

(19:14)  
>Je suis une créature mystérieuse et magique.<p>

.

**Ven 12 Dec.**

(9:45)  
><em>T'aimes les balades nocturnes ?<em>

(10:04)  
>Um... sans doute?<p>

(10:11)  
><em>J'ai besoin que tu ailles à Brooklyn après 19h. Quand il fait sombre.<em>

(10:13)  
>Kurt. On en a parlé. Je n'ai rien pour les tueurs! Certaines personnes oui mais c'est pas mon cas.<p>

(10:15)  
><em>On est obligé de repasser par là ? Je te promets, tu vas aimer et il y aura d'autres personnes. C'est totalement sans-danger.<em>

(10:17)  
>Bien.<p>

(10:20)  
><em>T'ai-je déjà laissé tomber ?<em>

(10:21)  
>Non.<br>(10:22)  
>Pas encore.<p>

(10:34)  
><em>J'ignore le dernier bout.<em>  
>(10:55)<br>_Ta balade doit avoir lieu entre la 13ème et la 10ème avenue, de la 82ème à la 86ème rue._

(10:57)  
>C'est étrangement précis.<p>

(11:00)  
><em>Bien évidemment que ça l'est. Je ne veux pas que tu marches au hasard dans Brooklyn quand il fait nuit. Quel genre de surprise ce serait ?<em>

(11:02)  
>On appelle tes petites missions des 'surprises' maintenant?<p>

(11:03)  
><em>Oui.<em>  
>(11:05)<br>_Donc je veux que tu ailles là-bas, soit ce soir soit demain. Rappels-toi, après 19h. Mais avant 22h par contre._  
>(11:07)<br>_Et je veux que tu prennes une photo de la chose qui te plaira le plus et que tu me l'envoies._

(11:10)  
>Tu appelles ça une surprise, j'appelle ça une mission suicide.<p>

(11:12)  
><em>Arrêtes ton cinéma.<em>

(11:15)  
>Tu es terriblement exigeant et rude pour quelqu'un qui prétend vouloir bien faire.<p>

(11:16)  
><em>Et tu ne sais pas ce qui est bon pour toi.<em>

.

(21:34)  
>Bordel de merde.<p>

(21:45)  
><em>?<em>

(21:46)  
>Je suis désolé.<p>

(21:46)  
><em>Pour?<em>

(21:47)  
>Avoir douté.<p>

(21:49)  
><em>Tu y es allé et tu as aimé comme je savais que ce serait le cas. Dis le !<em>

(21:51)  
>Dire quoi?<p>

(21:51)  
><em>Dis le simplement.<em>

(21:53)  
>Quoi?<p>

(21:53)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(21:55)  
>D'accord. Oui, c'était joli. Dans le sens fou et au dessus de tout, mais j'ai aimé.<br>(21:56)  
>Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont tu penses à ces choses.<br>(21:57)  
>As-tu un livre appelé "101 façons de faire aimer Noël à quelqu'un"?<p>

(22:01)  
><em>Non. Mais j'ai bien un livre appelé "101 façons de faire aimer Noël à Blaine". Il était avec "100 façons de faire aimer les Mardis à Blaine". 2 pour le prix d'1!<em>

(22:04)  
>Et tu continues quand même de dire que je suis l'abruti.<p>

(22:05)  
><em>Parce que c'est la vérité.<em>

(22:08)  
>Si ça peut te plaire.<br>(22:12)  
>Oh et<strong><br>[7-1]**

(22:15)  
><em>C'était ta préférée ?<em>

(22:17)  
>Oui.<p>

(22:18)  
><em>Pourquoi?<em>

(22:20)  
>Elle ressemblait à un vrai foyer.<p>

(22:20)  
><em>Ce sont toutes des vraies maisons.<em>

(22:24)  
>Je sais, mais celle-là n'était pas comme une mise en scène. Elle semblait chaude, habitée.<br>(22:25)  
>Elle ne paraissait pas parfaite et c'est ce qui la rendait parfaite.<br>(23:01)  
>Mauvaise réponse.<p>

(23:03)  
><em>Non. Parfaite réponse.<em>

.

**Sat 13 Dec.**

(16:05)  
>Peux-tu croire à toute cette neige ?<p>

(16:23)  
><em>On est en train de parler du temps ?<em>

(16:25)  
>Je voulais te parler. Je n'avais juste rien à dire. Donc je parle de ça.<p>

(16:27)  
><em>C'est.. agréablement honnête, je suppose.<em>

(16:34)  
>En fait, ne t'es-tu jamais juste couché dans ton lit en regardant le plafond?<p>

(16:35)  
><em>C'est ce que tu es en train de faire ?<em>

(16:36)  
>Oui.<p>

(16:36)  
><em>Tu vas bien ?<em>

(16:38)  
>Ouais, j'ai juste un Samedi où je paresse.<p>

(16:41)  
><em>Si tu es couché dans ton lit, pourquoi t'occupes-tu de la neige?<em>

(16:42)  
>Comme je l'ai dit, je voulais simplement te parler.<p>

(16:43)  
><em>Je vois.<em>  
>(16:44)<br>_Je suis touché._  
>(16:45)<br>_Mais tu as dit que tu n'avais rien à dire, donc de quoi allons-nous discuter?_

(16:47)  
>Tu vas me parler de ta prochaine surprise.<p>

(16:48)  
><em>Ca ne va pas arriver.<em>

(16:48)  
>Kurt.<p>

(16:49)  
><em>Jamais.<em>

(16:49)  
>S'il te plait.<p>

(16:52)  
><em>Non.<em>

(16:55)  
>Bien. Je vais juste continuer à être allongé là, et regarder à mon plafond. Et je vais être misérable. Veux-tu ça ? Que je sois misérable ?<p>

(16:59)  
><em>1) Tu as dit que tu avais un Samedi paresseux, donc n'essayes même pas de me faire sentir mal à propos de ça. 2) Il te suffit d'attendre pour savoir. Je fais cela pour que tu te sentes mieux et tu le sais. De plus, ça a toujours été des surprises et c'est ce qui les rends bonnes.<em>

(18:01)  
>Je déteste que ça ait un sens.<p>

.

**Dim 14 Dec.**

(10:02)  
>Kurt.<br>(10:03)  
>Kurt!<br>(10:08)  
>Kurt. T'es réveillé?<p>

(10:10)  
><em>Oui.<em>  
>(10:11)<br>_Maintenant oui._

(10:12)  
>Je me suis fait un nouvel ami au parc aujourd'hui !<p>

(10:14)  
><em>Blaine.<em>  
>(10:14)<br>_Blaine, chéri, tu as 5 ans._

(10:17)  
>Tu veux voir ? Tu veux ?<br>(10:18)  
>Oui, tu veux.<br>**[7-2]**

(10:20)  
><em>Juste quand je voulais être énervé contre toi pour m'avoir réveillé et car tu es ridicule, quand je suis encore trébuchant et à la recherche de café, tu fais quelque chose comme ça.<em>

(10:22)  
>Quelque chose comme quoi?<p>

(10:24)  
><em>Comme *ça*.<em>

(10:25)  
>Je lui ai donné un nom.<p>

(10:27)  
><em>J'en doute pas.<em>

(10:27)  
>Watson.<p>

(10:30)  
><em>Watson. Tu as appelé un écureuil Watson.<em>

(10:31)  
>Oui!<p>

(10:32)  
><em>L'as-tu ramené chez toi ?<em>

(10:33)  
>Non. C'est un esprit libre. Ne pouvant pas être dompté.<p>

(10:36)  
><em>Et qu'est-ce que Bradshaw trouve à dire à propos de ce nouvel ami ? Ne chasse-t-il pas les écureuils ?<em>

(10:38)  
>Non. Il sait qu'il ne faut pas emmerder la Mafia Écureuil.<p>

(10:43)  
><em>Parfois. Parfois je suis juste..<em>

(10:46)  
>Je sais, Kurt. Je sais. Parfois, je ne peux pas supporter à quel point je suis adorable, moi non plus. :D<p>

(10:48)  
><em>C'était pas ce que j'allais dire.<em>

(10:49)  
>S'il te plait. C'était exactement ce que tu allais dire.<p>

* * *

><p>* Rappel : Blaine lui fait fêter leurs dix semaines de correspondance.<p> 


	8. Chapitre 8

Je crains? Je crains. Je m'en excuse. Mais vous savez, Dimanche et Mercredi, le site m'empêchait de me connecter quand j'ai voulu poster. Donc techniquement, je n'y suis pour rien -si on oublie le fait que j'aurais pu poster le lendemain.

Je rappelle que le lien pour la fiction originale se trouve sur le premier chapitre.

De nouveau, je vous envoie ici : _aKlainbow . tumblr . com / littlenumbers_. Et pour ceux qui n'arrivent pas à faire marcher ce lien.. enlevez les espaces ?

* * *

><p><strong>Mar 16 Dec.<strong>

(15:45)  
>Les Mardis. Les Mardis ne sont plus les mêmes, Kurt.<p>

(15:59)  
><em>.. Qu'en est-il de ces nouveaux Mardis?<em>

(16:01)  
>C'est idiot.<p>

(16:05)  
><em>De quoi?<em>

(16:06)  
>Savoir qu'il y a une tasse de café m'attendant me ferait presque oublier que j'éprouve de la haine pour les Mardis. C'est idiot.<p>

(16:09)  
><em>Presque ?<em>

(16:11)  
>Et bien, il y a des problèmes que même le café ne peut pas résoudre.<br>(16:13)  
>Mais du café - le café est une étreinte dans une coupe et un câlin est toujours un bon départ, tu ne penses pas ?<p>

(16:15)  
><em>Attends. Ce n'est pas le thé qui est supposé être une étreinte dans une coupe?<em>*

(16:20)  
>Le thé, c'est quand tu es malade.<p>

(16:23)  
><em>Et les gens malades n'ont pas besoin de câlins ?<em>

(16:24)  
>Ce ne sont pas les mêmes câlins.<p>

(16:26)  
><em>Donc, le café est..?<em>

(16:29)  
>Le café est tout ce qui est bon dans ce monde.<p>

(16:30)  
><em>Wow. Tu aimes vraiment ton café.<em>

(16:33)  
>Tu crois?<p>

.

**Mer 17 Dec.**

(17:23)  
><em>C'est l'heure.<em>

(17:45)  
>Pour?<p>

(17:47)  
><em>Le Musée d'Histoire Naturelle. Le jour que tu veux, mais de préférence cette semaine. Sinon, tu vas pourrir mon planning.<em>

(17:47)  
>Planning.<br>(17:48)  
>On a un planning désormais?<p>

(17:50)  
><em>Oui. C'est un sérieux business.<em>

(17:51)  
>Mes surprises sont un sérieux business.<p>

(17:51)  
><em>Correct.<em>

(17:59)  
>Qu'y a-t-il de si spécial avec le MHNA* ?<br>(18:00)  
>Enfin, à part l'évident.<p>

(18:04)  
><em>Blaine, s'il te plait.<em>  
>(18:06)<br>_Ton billet sera à la billetterie du musée ; ils savent que tu viens. Tu auras des informations à ce moment-là._

(18:08)  
>Kurt.<br>(18:10)  
>Sérieusement, Kurt. As-tu des amis partout ou sais-tu juste comment tirer les ficelles ?<p>

(18:11)  
><em>Mes méthodes doivent demeurer secrètes.<em>

(18:13)  
>Bien sûr.<br>(18:18)  
>Combien de temps ça va durer ? La surprise, je veux dire.<p>

(18:20)  
><em>Ca dépend. Je suppose que tu peux y rester 5 minutes ou toute la journée. C'est ton choix.<em>  
>(18:21)<br>_Cependant j'ai une petite mission pour toi._

(18:25)  
>Une mission? Mais c'est supposé être une surprise.<p>

(18:27)  
><em>Et ça l'est. Ca ne veut pas dire que tu ne vas pas devoir travailler pour.<em>

(18:28)  
>C'est nouveau.<p>

(18:30)  
><em>C'est là qu'on revient à la confiance que tu me portes.<em> _Tu aimeras, j'en suis certain._

(18:31)  
>D'accord.<br>(18:45)  
>Quelle est ma mission ?<p>

(18:48)  
><em>Détails quand tu y seras.<em>

(18:48)  
>C'est ce que je pensais.<p>

.

**Jeu 18 Dec.**

(14:05)  
><em>C'est ma dernière classe ennuyante du Jeudi.<em>

(14:06)  
>Pour l'année?<p>

(14:06)  
><em>Oui. Et ça va être encore plus ennuyant vu que je l'ai déjà passé.<em>* _Quel est le but ?_

(14:07)  
>Pourquoi ne pas la sécher alors?<p>

(14:08)  
><em>Blaine. La première fois que je t'en ai parlé en Octobre, tu m'as dit que je devrais écouter. Maintenant tu me dis de partir ? Je suis choqué. C'est comme si je ne te connaissais plus.<em>

(14:09)  
>Peut-être que tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi. Ou peut-être que ça n'importe pas vraiment, vu que tu l'as déjà passé.<p>

(14:10)  
><em>Les deux.<em>  
>(14:10)<br>_Je ne peux pas partir._

(14:11)  
>Le cours a déjà commencé ?<p>

(14:11)  
><em>Non, mais je suis déjà assis.<em>

(14:11)  
>Et le professeur ?<p>

(14:12)  
><em>Pas encore là.<em>

(14:12)  
>Sors de là. Vite !<p>

(14:13)  
><em>Blaine!<em>

(14:13)  
>Fais le !<p>

(14:14)  
><em>Et ensuite quoi ?<em>

(14:14)  
>Et ensuite tu vas faire quelque chose de bien, quelque chose que tu aimes.<br>(14:15)  
>Je parie que les examens finaux sont tout autant épuisant pour toi qu'ils le sont pour moi.<p>

(14:16)  
><em>Ca sera de ta faute si quelque chose va mal.<em>

(14:16)  
>Ne sois pas ridicule. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner?<p>

(14:17)  
><em>D'accord. Bien, je le fais.<em>

(14:19)  
>Oui! :)<p>

(14:20)  
><em>Tu agis comme si tu étais celui qui vient d'avoir son après-midi de libre.<em>

(14:23)  
>Je vis à travers toi.<br>(14:25)  
>En fait, pourrais-tu aller prendre un burger et m'en décrire l'expérience ? Merci.<p>

(14:26)  
><em>Regret instantané.<em>

(14:28)  
>Pizza?<p>

(14:29)  
><em>Non.<em>

(14:30)  
>Frites?<p>

(14:33)  
><em>Tu es choquant.<em>  
>(14:41)<br>_Attends. C'est l'idée que tu te fais de quelque chose de bien?_

(14:44)  
>Qu'est-ce qui est mal ? De la nourriture, Kurt. Délicieuse nourriture.<p>

(14:46)  
><em>Tu ressembles à mon frère.<em>

(14:49)  
>Oh, il y a un frère?<p>

(14:50)  
><em>Oui. Et, crois-moi, tu ne veux pas lui ressembler.<em>  
>(14:55)<br>_Tu es en train de faire tes yeux de chiens maintenant, non ?_

(14:56)  
>Non?<br>(14:58)  
>Comment tu as su ?<p>

(14:59)  
><em>Je suis relié à toi.<em>

(15:01)  
>Et je ne suis pas impressionné. Maintenant va chercher ce burger.<p>

(15:04)  
><em>Parfois je souhaite connaître ton nom de famille, car dans des moments comme celui-ci, tu ne mérites vraiment pas d'être appelé par ton prénom.<em>

(15:06)  
>Moins de messages, plus de burgers.<p>

(15:09)  
><em>Adieu, B! Je ne peux plus te parler par peur de dommages cérébraux. (B marche aussi pour bâtard, bougre, brute, ou bouffon. Ou Bush. Comme dans George W. Tu choisis.)<em>

(15:11)  
>J'aime quand tu deviens créatif.<br>(15:13)  
>Mais je pense en réalité que B est pour bébé. J'en suis 100% sûr.<p>

(15:15)  
><em>Oui, parce que tu as 5 ans.<em>

(15:17)  
>S'il te plait. 5 et demi.<p>

.

(17:34)  
>Qu'as-tu fait finalement ?<p>

(17:45)  
><em>Je suis allé au café.<em>

(17:47)  
>Ha! Tu vois! Tout ce qui est bon dans ce monde !<p>

.

**Sam 20 Dec.**

(12:01)  
>Il y a la queue.<p>

(12:05)  
><em>Quoi?<em>

(12:06)  
>Au musée. Il y a la queue.<p>

(12:06)  
><em>Excuse-moi?<em>  
>(12:07)<br>_Attends. Es-tu en train de me raconter ça en direct?_

(12:08)  
>Ca se pourrait.<p>

(12:10)  
><em>C'est une première.<em>

(12:11)  
>Peut-être que je le fais car c'est la première fois que je dois attendre.<p>

(12:11)  
><em>Et le suspens te tue.<em>

(12:12)  
>En réalité, oui.<p>

(12:13)  
><em>C'est excitant !<em>

(12:13)  
>On verra. J'y entre.<br>(12:18)  
>Est-ce que ça va être une chasse au trésor?<p>

(12:20)  
><em>Pas vraiment, tu vas juste prendre un minuscule détour.<em>

(12:21)  
>C'est ton écriture?<p>

(12:23)  
><em>Evidemment.<em>

(12:23)  
>Huh.<p>

(12:24)  
><em>Quoi?<em>

(12:27)  
>Ne rie pas, mais en quelque sorte ça te rend plus réel.<p>

(12:28)  
><em>Je suis assez réel, Blaine.<em>

(12:30)  
>Je sais.<br>(12:31)  
>Bien. Première étape : les mammifères d'Amérique du Nord. Pourquoi?<p>

(12:34)  
><em>Que dit le message?<em>

(12:36)  
>Que je devrais visiter mes amis.<br>(12:45)  
>.. les écureuils, Kurt? T'es morbide.<p>

(12:48)  
><em>Quoi? Pourquoi?<em>

(12:50)  
>Ils sont morts.<p>

(12:51)  
><em>Mais ils seront toujours là. Ca les rend éternels.<em>

(12:55)  
>Okay, je suppose que ce n'est pas la pire manière de finir pour un écureuil. Je demanderai à Watson demain.<br>(13:11)  
>Seconde étape : le Hall des Océans, car "c'est l'un de mes endroits préférés à New-York". Vraiment?<p>

(13:13)  
><em>Oui.<em>  
>(13:14)<br>_Je te défis de t'assoir, ou mieux encore, te coucher et lever les yeux._

(13:17)  
>Ils te laissent faire ça?<p>

(13:20)  
><em>Bien sûr. Les enfants le font tout le temps.<em>

(13:22)  
>Toi aussi?<p>

(13:23)  
><em>Moi aussi.<em>  
>(13:24)<br>_Non vraiment, fais le._

(13:27)  
>D'accord.<br>(13:30)  
>C'est bien. Je peux voir l'attrait que ça a.<br>(13:33)  
>C'est apaisant.<br>(13:45)  
>Wow, d'accord, je pourrais rester là toute la journée.<br>(13:54)  
>Ils ferment quand, déjà?<p>

(13:59)  
><em>Ca me rend heureux, mais tu as quand même une troisième et dernière étape.<em>

(14:03)  
>Mhhhhhh. Un tout petit peu plus longtemps.<p>

(14:05)  
><em>Tu te moques de moi?<em>

(14:09)  
>Non! Je te jure, c'est comme une thérapie.<br>(14:13)  
>Pourquoi je ne connaissais pas ça ?<p>

(14:15)  
><em>De rien, je suppose ?<em>

(14:16)  
>Merci.<p>

(14:33)  
><em>Tu y es toujours?<em>

(14:35)  
>.. oui?<p>

(14:36)  
><em>Et tu es vraiment couché?<em>

(14:36)  
>Oui.<p>

(14:37)  
><em>Depuis tout ce temps ?<em>

(14:38)  
>Oui.<p>

(14:38)  
><em>Ils ferment avant 18h, tu sais.<em>

(14:40)  
>Je sais.<br>(14:42)  
>Souviens-toi quand j'ai dit regarder mon plafond?<p>

(14:44)  
><em>Oui?<em>

(14:47)  
>C'est pareil, seulement TELLEMENT mieux.<br>(14:52)  
>Bon. Avançons. Je peux le faire.<br>(14:54)  
>Grande Galerie, me voilà.<p>

(14:59)  
><em>C'est la partie Noël de la surprise.<em>

(14:59)  
>Je.. Je peux le voir.<br>(15:01)  
>Merde.<br>(15:03)  
>Comment tu parviens à imaginer ça, Kurt ?<p>

(15:05)  
><em>Je n'ai pas construit l'arbre.<em>

(15:06)  
>Même.<br>(15:09)  
>Je peux ouvrir la deuxième note maintenant?<p>

(15:10)  
><em>Oui, vas-y.<em>

(15:12)  
>Je viens d'exploser de rire. Les gens me regardent.<br>(15:13)  
>Je ne suis pas certain de savoir comment faire ça.<p>

(15:15)  
><em>Des gens sont là pour t'aider.<em>

(15:18)  
>Mais c'est surtout des enfants qui font ça !<p>

(15:19)  
><em>Et tu as 5 ans. Tu peux y arriver.<em>  
>(15:19)<br>_Désolé, 5 et demi._

(15:22)  
>Ca doit être quelque chose de spécifique?<p>

(15:25)  
><em>Ce que tu veux. Rappelle-toi bien de m'envoyer une photo !<em>

(15:33)  
>Ces gamins sont bien plus doués que moi, putain.<br>(15:38)  
>Il y a cette fille incroyablement talentueuse à côté de moi. Je pourrais voler le sien et faire croire que c'est le mien.<br>(15:42)  
>Elle me regarde de travers maintenant, cependant.<br>(15:43)  
>Mince, mon plan va échouer.<p>

(15:45)  
><em>Allez.<em>

(15:46)  
>C'est mon 4ème essai..<br>(15:50)  
>5ème.<br>(15:55)  
>6ème.<br>(16:03)  
>OUI !<br>(16:07)  
>D'accord, j'admets avoir été aidé. Mais j'en suis fier. Ne te moque pas.<br>**[8-1]**

(16:09)  
><em>Je ne m'en moquerai jamais ! Je suis impressionné.<em>

(16:11)  
>Ca peut être Bradshaw. Après avoir trop mangé.<p>

(16:12)  
><em>Ou après qu'il se soit roulé dans l'herbe au lieu de neige.<em>

(16:14)  
>L'herbe ne lui plait pas.<br>(16:21)  
>Kurt?<p>

(16:22)  
><em>Oui?<em>

(16:24)  
>Ca a été ma préférée.<p>

(16:27)  
><em>Ta surprise préférée ?<em>

(16:28)  
>Oui.<p>

(16:30)  
><em>Je suis content.<em>  
>(16:30)<br>_Mais j'espère qu'il reste de la place pour plus._

(16:33)  
>Toujours. Dis-moi tout!<p>

(16:35)  
><em>Tu espères. :)<em>

* * *

><p>Deux photos de l'auteur pour expliquer son chapitre :<p>

Le Hall des Océans - _Milstein Hall of Ocean Life_ **[8-2]**

L'arbre d'origami / Grande galerie - _Origami Holiday Tree / Grand Gallery_ **[8-3]**

* * *

><p>* Référence <em>The Mentalist<em>. J'ai cherché la traduction originale de la phrase en Français mais ne l'ai pas trouvé. D'ailleurs comme je ne regarde moi-même qu'en version original, je ne sais même pas si l'épisode a déjà été doublé ou non.

* Musée d'Histoire Naturelle Américain, le _American Museum of Natural History_. Pour tous les lieux du musée cités après, j'ai pris le nom que l'on peut trouver dans le guide touristique.

* Ca fait référence aux examens de mi-session ; Kurt a déjà obtenu le sien pour cette matière, probablement à cause de ses notes (c'est le système américain. Si tes notes sont assez hautes, tu auras ton examen de validé, que tu réussisses l'épreuve ou non). Je rappelle qu'il a dit dans les premiers chapitres qu'il connaissait déjà tout ce que cette classe enseignait.


	9. Chapitre 9

De nouveau, je vous remercie pour vos reviews. C'est juste un plaisir de vous lire, et je considère ça également comme un privilège, car je traduis une fiction formidable et l'auteure est vraiment extra avec moi ; et en supplément, j'ai de superbes lecteurs. Et puis, merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de me prévenir mes erreurs, souvent d'inattention dans la mise en page, ou lorsque j'oublie de traduire une phrase. C'est toujours mieux que de garder un écrit avec une faute.

Aussi, je voudrais prévenir que je risque de ne poster plus que les Dimanches, pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, plusieurs d'entre vous ne peuvent pas lire en semaine ou du moins le jour même, donc ils décalent leur lecture, et vite le WE est là, un nouveau chapitre est posté et ils se retrouvent avec deux choses à lire, si ce n'est plus. Je comprends, ça me le fait aussi parfois et je sais que personnellement, ça m'horripile quand je me retrouve avec beaucoup à lire et peu de temps -surtout que je suis de nombreuses fictions.  
>De plus, vous avez vu que je saute souvent les publications du Mercredi (manque de temps ou autre, qu'importe) donc ce serait tout simplement plus simple de les enlever -ce qui ne m'empêche pas de poster un chapitre supplémentaire de temps en temps, pour célébrer un nouveau chapitre dans la version originale par exemple.<br>Enfin, je me concentre sur une autre traduction qui je pense, pourrait plaire à pas mal de Français. Quand j'aurai pris assez d'avance, je vais commencer à la poster en parallèle à LN, et si deux jours sont déjà pris pour cette histoire, où vais-je caser la nouvelle ?

Enfin un petit rappel : Blaine est en caractères romans, _Kurt en italique_. Profitez, car je suis toujours en train de réfléchir à une mise en page pour les personnage qui arrivent dans les prochains chapitres..

En tout cas, je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre !

* * *

><p><strong>Dim 21 Dec.<strong>

(8:30)  
>Kurt?<p>

(8:45)  
><em>Bonjour, Blaine.<em>

(8:46)  
>Hey. :)<p>

(8:48)  
><em>C'est vraiment tôt.<em>

(8:50)  
>Ca l'est?<br>(8:51)  
>Peut-être. Bradshaw et moi, on aime aller à Central Park quand il est tôt. J'aime le silence et lui la neige fraiche.<br>(8:53)  
>Donc.. je voulais dire quelque chose. Non, attends. Je t'ai réveillé?<p>

(8:55)  
><em>C'est bon.<em>

(8:56)  
>Je l'ai fait, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

(8:59)  
><em>Pas vraiment, non. Ca va.<em>  
>(8:59)<br>_Que voulais-tu dire ?_

(9:01)  
>Juste que.. je pense vraiment que rien n'aurait pu aller mieux hier. Tu devrais peut-être arrêter, car il n'est pas possible de battre ça.<p>

(9:02)  
><em>Pourquoi voudrais-je battre mes propres surprises?<em>  
>(9:03)<br>_Tu veux que j'arrête ?_

(9:05)  
>Non. Jamais.<br>(9:07)  
>Mais j'ai peut-être pensé que ça va se terminer à Noël, et si c'est le cas, pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas se conclure avec ce parfait Samedi ?<p>

(9:09)  
><em>Qui a dit que ça devait s'arrêter ?<em>

(9:10)  
>Et bien, c'était à propos de me faire aimer Noël, non ?<p>

(9:11)  
><em>Ca n'a pas commencé comme ça.<em>  
>(9:12)<br>_Pense au café par exemple -il y en aura toujours._

(9:14)  
>'Toujours'. Sois prudent avec tes mots. ;)<p>

(9:14)  
><em>Je le suis.<em>

(9:16)  
>D'accord, bien. Parce qu'il y aura toujours de la place pour du café dans ma vie.<br>(9:19)  
>Es-tu toujours à NYC ?<p>

(9:20)  
><em>Oui, mais je pars demain.<em>  
>(9:21)<br>_Et toi, tu restes toujours?_

(9:21)  
>Oui.<p>

(9:22)  
><em>Es-tu.. je veux dire, vas-tu.. quels sont tes plans pour Noël?<em>

(9:25)  
>Si je vais être seul ? Non.<br>(9:25)  
>Je vais diner chez un ami pour le Réveillon.<p>

(9:26)  
><em>Et puis?<em>

(9:29)  
>Et puis le 25, j'irai promener le chien. Je rentrerai chez moi, me réchaufferai et ouvrerai les cadeaux que mes parents se sont souvenus d'envoyer. Je m'assiérai devant une inexistante cheminée, lirai un livre et boirai du thé. (Oui, je bois vraiment du thé). Et puis je promènerai à nouveau le chien, parce que Mr Donovan (c'est mon voisin) n'est pas vraiment à l'aise avec la neige ces jours-ci et "Tu continues d'oublier que j'ai une jambe boiteuse et un mauvais dos, Blaine Theodore, et comparé à moi tu es quasiment un bambin". Et puis j'irai me coucher.<p>

(9:31)  
><em>Blaine Theodore?<em>

(9:32)  
>Il voulait savoir mon second prénom quand on s'est rencontré la première fois, et depuis il m'appelle ainsi. J'ai tenté de le faire arrêter, mais il est têtu comme jamais.<p>

(9:33)  
><em>Mmh.<em>  
>(9:33)<br>_Blaine?_

(9:34)  
>Oui?<p>

(9:35)  
><em>T'ai-je fait sourire au moins?<em>  
>(9:36)<br>_Peut-être était-ce naïf de ma part de penser que je pourrais faire changer quelque chose avec des petites missions stupides._

(9:37)  
>Oh non. S'il te plait ne pense pas ça. Ne penses jamais ça. Tu étais merveilleux.<br>(9:37)  
>Es merveilleux.<p>

(9:38)  
><em>Mais?<em>

(9:40)  
>Mais peut-être ai-je juste un de ces jours*.<p>

(9:41)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(9:41)  
>Vraiment.<p>

(9:42)  
><em>Blaaaaaine. Ne me racontes pas de la merde.<em>

(9:44)  
>Kurt. Kurt! Tu as dit 'merde'.<p>

(9:44)  
><em>Je crois bien.<em>

(9:47)  
>D'accord. Bon, donc peut-être qu'en rentrant chez moi hier il y avait tous ces cadeaux de la part de mes parents.<p>

(9:48)  
><em>Et?<em>

(9:48)  
>Et peut-être qu'une part de moi pensait que cette année serait différente.<p>

(9:49)  
><em>J'écoute.<em>

(9:51)  
>Et bien maintenant que les cadeaux sont là, je ne vais pas avoir droit à une visite surprise, non ? Et je suis tellement idiot de penser que les choses pourraient être différentes. Tellement, tellement stupide.<br>(9:53)  
>Mince, je suis désolée. Il est Dimanche matin, tôt, et tout ce que je voulais était te dire à quel point j'avais aimé hier et regardes où j'en suis arrivé.<p>

(9:54)  
><em>Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Rappelles-toi quand je t'ai dit que tu pouvais me dire tout ce que tu voulais?<em>

(9:55)  
>'Tout ce que tu voulais'. Si peu soucieux de tes mots, à nouveau.<p>

(9:56)  
><em>Je suis toujours prudent.<em>

(9:57)  
>D'accord.<br>(9:58)  
>Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps. Mon café du Dimanche m'attends.<p>

(9:59)  
><em>Blaine. Ne me mets pas en colère!<em>

(10:01)  
>Quoi? Pourquoi ?<p>

(10:03)  
><em>Tu ne m'ennuies jamais.<em>

(10:05)  
>Bien.<p>

(10:06)  
><em>Maintenant vas-y avant que Bradshaw ne devienne fou. Tu l'empêches d'avoir son café !<em>

(10:09)  
>Oui, monsieur.<p>

.

(10:45)  
><strong>Devine qui vient d'arriver ?<strong>

(10:47)  
><em>Le Père Noël?<em>

(10:48)  
><strong>Tu devrais ramener tes jolies petites fesses par ici !<strong>

(10:48)  
><em>Pourquoi?<em>

(10:50)  
><strong>Il est là.<strong>

(10:51)  
><em>Qui? Le Père Noël ? Mais il a déjà eu ma liste.<em>

(10:53)  
><strong>Très amusant. Tu sais qui.<strong>

(10:55)  
><em>Non, Rachel. Je ne vois pas.<em>

(10:56)  
><strong>L'Homme Solitaire. Ton mec mystérieux. Celui dont on ne doit pas parler. Dont on ne doit jamais parler à moins que je ne veuilles me faire frapper. Ton Blaine. <strong>

(10:59)  
><em>Il n'est pas mon Blaine. Arrêtes de dire ça.<em>  
>(10:59)<br>_Attends.. qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?_

(11:02)  
><strong>Il prend un café. Quoi d'autre? ;)<strong>

(11:04)  
><em>Mais c'est Dimanche.<em>

(11:05)  
><strong>Je suppose qu'il peut être spontané, lui aussi.<strong>

(11:06)  
><em>Tu devrais simplement retourner travailler.<em>

(11:06)  
><strong>Et tu devrais venir et me rendre visite. Me tenir compagnie. Les bagels<strong>* **sont délicieux aujourd'hui.**

(11:08)  
><em>Rachel.<em>

(11:09)  
><strong>Relax, je ne vais rien lui dire. On a un marché.<strong>

(11:10)  
><em>Oui, et je sais à quel point tu es douée pour tenir ta langue.<em>  
>(11:12)<br>_Je sortais déjeuner de toute façon._

(11:13)  
><strong>Avec<strong> **Ethan?**

(11:14)  
><em>Oui, avec Ethan.<em>

(11:17)  
><strong>Bien.<strong>  
>(11:25)<br>**Tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'il avait un chien. Ou un copain.**

(11:25)  
><em>Il n'a pas de petit ami.<em>

(11:26)  
><strong>Tu es sûr ?<strong>

(11:27)  
><em>Oui. Pourquoi?<em>

(11:29)  
><strong>Il est avec quelqu'un.<strong>  
>(11:30)<br>**Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça te fait, Kurt ?**

(11:30)  
><em>Trop pour le marché que tu as passé avec lui.<em>

(11:31)  
><strong>Kurt.<strong>

(11:33)  
><em>Rachel.<em>

(11:34)  
><strong>Kurt.<strong>

(11:34)  
><em>Rachel.<em>

(11:35)  
><strong>Bien, bien. Va à ton stupide déjeuner. Mais ce n'est pas fini.<strong>

(11:37)  
><em>Je t'aime aussi,<em> _Rachel._

(11:43)  
><strong>Il est mignon.<strong>

(11:44)  
><em>Qui?<em>

(11:45)  
><strong>L'autre gars.<strong>

(11:47)  
><em>Pour l'amour de.. arrêtes-toi.<em>

(11:48)  
><strong>Déjeunes bien, Kurt! :)<strong>

.

(14:45)  
>C'est un peu de dernière minute, mais peux-tu passer au café aujourd'hui, comme tu pars demain?<p>

(14:59)  
><em>Pourquoi?<em>

(15:01)  
>Parce que je t'ai laissé un petit quelque chose et je veux que tu puisses l'avoir avant Noël.<p>

(15:05)  
><em>Tu ne m'as pas acheté de cadeau, hein ? Parce que ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire.<em>

(15:06)  
>Ce n'est pas un cadeau. Juste.. une minuscule, minuscule chose. Idiote, vraiment.<p>

(15:08)  
><em>Très bien.<em>

.

(15:16)  
><em>Ce soir, tu peux ramener avec toi ce qu'il a laissé ?<em>

(15:19)  
><strong>Qui m'a laissé quoi?<strong>

(15:21)  
><em>Rachel, allez.<em>

(15:23)  
><strong>Pourquoi ne pas venir et le récupérer toi-même ?<strong>

(15:25)  
><em>Est-il toujours là?<em>

(15:28)  
><strong>Mystérieux Blaine? Bien sûr que non.<strong>

(15:30)  
><em>Peux-tu simplement le ramener ? J'emballe.<em>

(15:32)  
><strong>D'accord, uniquement car c'est Noël.<strong>

.

(18:33)  
><em>Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais doué pour faire des écureuils en origami* !<em>

(18:39)  
>C'est un talent que je ne pensais pas avoir. D'ailleurs, je peux avoir des secrets, moi aussi. ;)<p>

(18:40)  
><em>Evidemment.<em>

(18:41)  
>Tu sais que j'ai eu de l'aide.<p>

(18:43)  
><em>Oui.<em>  
>(18:44)<br>_Merci._

(18:46)  
>De rien.<p>

.

**Lun** **22 Dec.**

(11:45)  
>Pas sûr si tu as déjà décollé, mais passes un bon voyage ! :)<p>

.

(14:30)  
><em>Je viens d'atterrir en fait. C'était aussi plaisant qu'un voyage en avion peut l'être.<em>  
>(14:33)<br>_Oh et Blaine?_

(14:45)  
>Oui?<p>

(14:47)  
><em>Demain, vers 16h15, Brooklyn Bridge.<em>

(14:49)  
>Que dois-je chercher?<p>

(14:50)  
><em>Tu verras la lumière.<em>

(14:51)  
>Littéralement ou au figuré ?<p>

(14:53)  
><em>Qui sait?<em>

(14:55)  
>Comme d'habitude, intrigué.<p>

.

**Mar 23 Dec.**

(16:01)  
>Je suis en avance et j'ai froid.<p>

(16:06)  
><em>1) Pourquoi es-tu en avance ? 2) Pourquoi tu ne portes pas des vêtements appropriés pendant l'hiver ?<em>

(16:08)  
>1) Parce que. 2) C'est le cas.<p>

(16:09)  
><em>Très expressif.<em>

(16:11)  
>Il fait vraiment froid, d'accord ? Rend compliqué d'écrire.<p>

(16:13)  
><em>Tu pourrais danser.<em>

(16:13)  
>Je ne vais pas danser sur Brooklyn Bridge.<p>

(16:16)  
><em>Dommage pour toi.<em>

(16:19)  
>Kurt. Kurt, pourquoi je suis là?<p>

(16:21)  
><em>Tu es intelligent -trouves.<em>

(16:24)  
>Que dois-je.. oh.. d'accord.<p>

(16:25)  
><em>Ca se passe ?<em>

(16:26)  
>Je pense que oui.<br>(16:30)  
>Très bien. Ouais. Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici. C'est superbe.<br>(16:33)  
>Pourquoi est-ce aussi beau?<p>

(16:35)  
><em>Je suis content que tu le penses.<em>

(16:36)  
>Qui ne le penserait pas?<p>

(16:38)  
><em>Des gens.<em>  
>(16:39)<br>_J'espère que tu n'es pas déçu. Je sais que tu as dit que ça ne pourrait pas être mieux que Samedi, mais je t'ai rattaché aux personnes qui apprécient les petites choses._

(16:40)  
>Tu te moques de moi ? J'étais sérieux quand j'ai dit que c'était splendide.<br>(16:45)  
>Je sais que tout ceci concernait Noël, mais c'était à propos de New-York aussi. Parfois j'oublie que cette ville est à couper le souffle et que je suis venu ici pour une raison. Tu me le rappelles.<p>

(16:46)  
><em>Maintenant je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre..<em>

(16:47)  
>Tu n'as pas à répondre quoi que ce soit.<br>(16:47)  
>Laisse-moi juste ici, t'envoyant ma gratitude.<p>

(16:49)  
><em>Je peux faire ça.<em>  
>(16:50)<br>_Blaine?_

(16:51)  
>Oui?<p>

(16:51)  
><em>Joyeux Noël.<em>

(16:52)  
>Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Kurt.<p>

* * *

><p>Les liens des vidéos que l'auteur a placé en fin de chapitre, pour montrer ce que voyait Blaine, se trouvent toujours à la même adresse : <em>aKlainbow . tumblr . com  littlenumbers_, références **[9-1]** et **[9-2]** (seconde vidéo prise de nuit).

Aussi, deux photos en **[9-3]** et **[9-4]**.

* * *

><p>* Ajout de la note suite à la review de <strong>Snapou Black<strong> : "un de ces jours" sous-entendu les jours où Blaine est en mode déprime.

* Bagel : sorte de petits pains ronds. On les voit souvent vendu par quatre dans des boîtes en carton carrés, dans les films américains.

* Pour l'anecdote des écureuils en origami : c'est. super. compliqué. à. faire. Je suis une pro dans ce domaine, et croyez-moi, les écureuils ne sont pas à la portée de n'importe qui quand on veut qu'ils soient réussit. Blaine a des amis vraiment doués.


	10. Chapitre 10

Ce chapitre me semble plus court que les autres, car je l'ai traduis bien plus rapidement (une heure seulement, environ -oui car, je sais combien de temps j'ai passé sur chaque chapitre, j'ai une bonne mémoire des chiffres). Après, ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression. J'ai peut-être uniquement travaillé plus vite, ou la traduction était plus simple, je ne sais pas.

Pour répondre à **Mekao** : _Little Numbers_ sera updaté tous les Dimanches, oui. Les Mercredis sont désormais réservés pour _Go Your Own Way_, comme certains d'entre vous s'en sont aperçus. Et j'ai terminé de traduire tous les chapitres déjà en ligne de LN, j'attends donc les mises à jour de l'auteure pour poursuivre.

Je vous invite ici pour les références : _aKlainbow . tumblr . com / littlenumbers_, comme d'habitude.

Puis-je dire que ce chapitre contient ma phrase préférée de l'histoire?

* * *

><p><strong>Mer 24 Dec.<strong>

(9:33)  
><em>Donc j'ai 'tiré quelques ficelles', comme tu dis, et je pense que tu vas aimer.<em>

(9:34)  
>Je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec les surprises de Noël.<p>

(9:44)  
><em>C'est aussi ce que je pensais. Mais 1) Noël n'a même pas encore passé et 2) ce n'est pas vraiment une nouvelle surprise.<em>  
>(9:45)<br>_3) Je fais ce que je veux._

(9:46)  
>Mais ferai-je ce que tu veux que je fasse?<p>

(9:47)  
><em>Oui.<em>

(9:47)  
>Quelqu'un est terriblement confiant.<p>

(9:50)  
><em>Blaine, ne t'embarrasses pas. Tu iras. Nous le savons tous les deux.<em>

(9:51)  
>Je vais ignorer ça.<br>(9:54)  
>Donc qu'est-ce que c'est?<p>

(9:55)  
>T<em>u vas de nouveau aller au MHNA. Aujourd'hui.<em>

(9:57)  
>Tu dis ça comme si c'était la dernière boîte de nuit new-yorkaise à la mode.<p>

(9:57)  
><em>Chhht, il n'y a que les personnes cool qui savent cela.<em>

(9:59)  
>Je peux me contenter rester dans le Hall des Océans ?<p>

(9:59)  
><em>Bien sûr. En fait, je l'encourage même.<em>

(10:01)  
>Pourquoi?<p>

(10:01)  
><em>Pourquoi je l'encourage?<em>

(10:02)  
>Non. Pourquoi le faire à nouveau?<p>

(10:04)  
><em>Et bien, Blaine Theodore, parfois je t'écoute *réellement*, tu sais?<em>

(10:04)  
>Je savais que te dire ça serait une erreur. Je le savais*.<p>

(10:05)  
><em>Me dire quoi? :)<em>

(10:05)  
>Et je ne peux même pas rester énervé contre toi.<p>

(10:06)  
><em>Je te l'avais dit ! Maintenant, qu'attends-tu?<em>

(10:07)  
>Je ne peux pas.<p>

(10:08)  
><em>Oh. Mais.. pourquoi? J'aurai dû t'en parler plus tôt, n'est-ce pas? L'idée m'est un peu venue ce matin, désolé.<em>

(10:08)  
>Oh j'irai. Mais dans l'immédiat, quelqu'un me dort dessus.<p>

(10:12)  
><em>D'accord.<em>

(10:12)  
>Mais j'irai une fois qu'il sera levé, sans aucun problème.<p>

(10:15)  
><em>D'accord.<em>

(10:16)  
>Mais peut-être que je vais juste me mettre bien contre lui et ne jamais quitter cet appartement. Il fait froid dehors et il est merveilleusement chaud.<p>

(10:19)  
><em>D'accord..<em>

(10:21)  
>Kurt?<p>

(10:22)  
><em>Oui?<em>

(10:24)  
>Détends-toi. ;)<strong><br>[10-1]**

(10:26)  
><em>Je suis détendu.<em>

(10:27)  
>Mhm.<p>

(10:29)  
><em>Je le suis.<em>

(10:30)  
>Oh ouais.<p>

(10:32)  
><em>C'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui ?<em>

(10:33)  
>Rien. Rien du tout.<p>

(10:40)  
><em>Attends. Il vit avec toi maintenant?<em>

(10:41)  
>Plus ou moins.<p>

(10:43)  
><em>Comment c'est possible?<em>

(10:46)  
>M. Donovan a dit que Bradshaw me préférait, mais pour être honnête, je pense qu'il a juste du mal à s'en occuper lui-même. Une promenade de temps en temps n'est plus suffisante. Il peut avoir 10 ans (Bradshaw, pas mon voisin), mais il n'en a pas vraiment l'air.<p>

(10:48)  
><em>À part quand il décide de s'effondrer sur toi.<em>

(10:49)  
>Pardon? Essayes-tu de dire que l'épuisement est son unique raison de le faire ?<p>

(10:49)  
><em>Peut-être.<em>

(10:51)  
>Pfffff. Je suis extrêmement confortable et câlin. Je suis un excellent endroit pour dormir.<p>

(10:51)  
><em>Et bien, je ne le saurais jamais.<em>

(10:52)  
>Et quelle honte, à ce propos.<p>

(10:55)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(10:56)  
>Désolé, mais je me devais de dire ça.<p>

(10:58)  
><em>Je pense que quelqu'un a drogué ton lait de poule<em>*_._

(10:59)  
>Il n'est même pas encore midi !<p>

(11:01)  
><em>Ca ne t'empêche pas d'être.. et bien.. comme ça.<em>

(11:04)  
>Kurt. Kurt, on est le 24 et je ne me sens pas misérable. C'est une bonne chose. Je suis très sérieux.<p>

(11:05)  
><em>Bon sang<em>_, je ne peux pas être en colère contre toi non plus._  
>(11:05)<br>_Ma famille m'appelle. S'il te plait, continue de passer un bon moment ! Je le pense vraiment. Toi et ton chien. :)_

(11:09)  
>Il n'est pas mon.. bon, je suppose qu'il l'est à peu.<br>(11:09)  
>Huh.<br>(11:10)  
>Oh mince, j'ai un chien.<p>

(12:33)  
><em>Tu ne penses à ça que *maintenant*?<em>

(12:35)  
>Je pense que je n'ai pas encore ingéré l'information.<p>

(12:35)  
><em>C'est un bon ou un mauvais sentiment?<em>

(12:36)  
>Bon.<p>

(12:38)  
><em>Et bien nous y voilà. Il est ton premier cadeau de Noël.<em>

(12:38)  
>Dans ce cas je suis en chemin pour le second.<p>

(12:39)  
><em>Qui est ?<em>

(12:40)  
>Le Hall des Océans, idiot !<p>

(12:41)  
><em>Bien, dans *ce* cas -amuses-toi bien! Et souviens-toi de te coucher!<em>

(12:43)  
>Naturellement.<p>

.

(14:03)  
><strong>[10-2]<strong>

(14:10)  
><em>Ce serait effectivement bien en ce moment.<em>  
>(14:11)<br>_Même si j'aime ma famille et être de retour pour les vacances.. c'est parfois un peu trop. Pas dans un mauvais sens, mais c'est par moment épuisant._

(14:12)  
>Tu pourrais toujours t'allonger dans ta chambre pendant 5 minutes et imaginer être là.<br>(14:13)  
>Et tu pourrais écouter la même musique que moi.<p>

(14:14)  
><em>Mhhh. Et ce serait ?<em>

(14:15)  
>Comme je suis sur mon téléphone, je n'ai qu'un lien YouTube, désolé.<br>(14:15)  
><strong>[10-3]<strong>  
>(14:16)<br>Tu peux aussi prétendre que c'est moi qui joue.

(14:17)  
><em>Dans un musée ?<em>

(14:17)  
>Chhht, imagine.<p>

(14:18)  
><em>Attends.. tu joues du piano ? Comme ça ?<em>

(14:18)  
>Ouais.<p>

(14:18)  
><em>Comme ça?<em>

(14:19)  
>Oui. ;)<br>(14:19)  
>C'est un peu ce que je fais.<p>

(14:20)  
><em>Du piano?<em>

(14:20)  
>De la musique.<br>(14:20)  
>Je suppose que je ne te l'avais jamais dit.<p>

(14:21)  
><em>Non. Non, jamais.<em>  
>(14:21)<br>_C'est bien._

(14:22)  
>De ?<p>

(14:22)  
><em>Être allongé là.<em>

(14:23)  
>Es-tu en train de prendre tes 5 minutes ?<p>

(14:23)  
><em>Je pense que c'est plutôt 6 minutes 32 secondes.<em>

(14:24)  
>*Ca*, c'est bien.<p>

(14:24)  
><em>C'était ton idée.<em>

(14:25)  
>Ouais, mais parfois je me surprends moi-même.<p>

(14:26)  
><em>Ca ne m'étonne pas.<em>

_._

(14:36)  
><em>Peux-tu s'il te plait venir un jour plus tôt que prévu et me gifler ?<em>

(14:38)  
><strong>Tout ce que tu veux. Mais pourquoi?<strong>

(14:38)  
><em>Parce que je pense que je vais faire quelque chose de stupide.<em>

(14:39)  
><strong>Comme quoi ? Ouvrir tous tes cadeaux en avance ?<strong>

(14:39)  
><em>Non.<em>  
>(14:41)<br>_Comme appeler Blaine._

(14:41)  
><strong>!<strong>*

(14:42)  
><em>..<em>

(14:43)  
><strong>Désolée. Ce que je voulais dire était : qu'est-ce que tu attends ?<strong>

(14:43)  
><em>Rachel. Allez, t'es la seule avec qui je peux parler de ça.<em>

(14:44)  
><strong>Et regarde, on en parle.<strong>  
>(14:45)<br>**Donc avant de lui téléphoner, tu veux que je te dise à quoi il ressemble ? Parce que je suis certaine que ça ne le dérangerait pas de briser notre pacte pour ça.**

(14:46)  
><em>D'accord, oublions tout ce que j'ai dit.<em>

(14:46)  
><strong>Kurt.<strong>

(14:46)  
><em>Rachel.<em>

(14:47)  
><strong>Kurt.<strong>

(14:47)  
><em>Rachel.<em>

(14:48)  
><strong>Demain. Demain on va en parler. En personne. Comme ça, je pourrais t'attraper et te secouer.<strong>

(14:48)  
><em>Non. Crois le ou non, ça a déjà aidé.<em>

(14:49)  
><strong>Donc tu vas l'appeler?<strong>

(14:49)  
><em>Non.<em>  
>(14:50)<br>_Je rejette la faute sur Noël. Noël me rend idiot._

(14:51)  
><strong>Faux. C'est l'inverse.<strong>

(14:52)  
><em>À demain, Rachel !<em>

(14:52)  
><strong>Tu ne peux pas m'échapper.<strong>

(14:53)  
><em>Oh, j'ai appris ça des pires façons possibles.<em>

.

**Jeu 25 Dec.**

(1:32)  
>J'ai besoin de te montrer quelque chose.<br>(1:33)  
>Je parie que tu dors déjà, donc je vais juste te le laisser par message pour que tu le regardes au matin.<br>(1:34)  
>Ou quand tu veux.<br>(1:35)  
>Quand tu veux, vraiment.<p>

(1:35)  
><em>Je suis réveillé.<em>

(1:36)  
>Oh d'accord. Salut.<p>

(1:37)  
><em>Hey.<em>  
>(1:37)<br>_Me montrer quoi ?_

(1:39)  
>Je t'ai dit que j'allais manger chez un ami ce soir. Et j'ai amené Bradshaw. Parce que.. et bien, il est à peu près mon chien maintenant et c'est ce que font les bons propriétaires.<p>

(1:40)  
><em>Blaine Theodore, propriétaire d'un chien. Ca te va bien.<em>

(1:41)  
>Pourquoi pas, merci. Je suppose.<br>(1:43)  
>Donc après diner, on a un peu trainé et j'ai joué pour les enfants. Puis ceci est arrivé et je me suis dit à ce moment qu'il était vraiment devenu mon chien. On est lié à vie.<br>(1:44)  
><strong>[10-4]<strong>

(1:50)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(1:50)  
>Oui?<p>

(1:52)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(1:53)  
>Oui..?<p>

(1:54)  
><em>Je ne sais même pas quoi dire.<em>

(1:54)  
>Oh..<p>

(1:55)  
><em>Tes messages à propos de Bradshaw deviennent peu à peu mes préférés.<em>

(1:56)  
>C'est bien, car il devient petit à petit mon préféré, également.<br>(1:58)  
>Bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves, Kurt.<p>

(1:59)  
><em>Bonne nuit.<em>

.

(2:01)  
><em>Rachel.<em>  
>(2:02)<br>_RACHEL._  
>(2:06)<br>_Penses-tu qu'il est possible de tomber amoureux de l'idée que l'on a d'une personne ?_

* * *

><p>* Blaine avait expliqué à Kurt pourquoi il n'aimait pas Noël (d'où l'origine de toutes les petites missions de Kurt) et qu'il allait le passer seul, sans sa famille. C'est ce à quoi il fait référence ici : un Réveillon en solitaire.<p>

* Un mélange de lait, crème, sucre, et un jaune d'œuf. C'est une boisson de Noël traditionnelle.

* Dans la version anglaise, il y a _beaucoup_ plus de points d'exclamation ici. Sauf que la disposition de FF ne nous permet pas de mettre plusieurs signes de ponctuation à la suite sans aucun texte donc par défaut, ça revient automatiquement à un seul signe.


	11. Chapitre 11

Pour le chapitre précédent, je vois que vous avez tous aimé la dernière phrase, ce qui ne m'étonne vu que c'est la phrase connue de l'histoire et effectivement, ma préférée.

Sinon pour **Blaine aand the Pips**, dans la vidéo avec Bradshaw, je ne sais pas du tout si c'est effectivement Darren que l'on entend ou non, je ne m'étais jamais posée la question avant que tu ne demandes ; mais si vous le souhaitez, je peux demander à l'auteure pour tirer cette affaire au clair.

Aussi : _aKlainbow . tumblr . com / littlenumbers_.

_Enjoy_ !

* * *

><p><strong>Jeu 25 Dec.<strong>

(7:45) _**~Appel entrant~**_  
>"<strong>Booooonjour, tourtereau!<strong>"

"_Putain, Rachel. C'est bien trop tôt pour que tu sembles être autant en forme._"

"**Un** **Joyeux Noël à toi aussi !**"

"_Ugh.. Tu ne célèbres même pas vraiment Noël, pourquoi es-tu debout ? Et pourquoi tu m'appelles ?_"

"**Pour parler de ton éternel amour pour l'Homme Solitaire.**"

"_.. Quoi?_"

"**Le message que tu m'as envoyé hier soir. Tard. Trèèèèès tard. Quand tu aurais dû dormir.**"

"_.. Merde Oh bon Dieu.. Donc ce n'était pas qu'un cauchemar ?_"

"**Non. Non, c'était un joli rêve. Un rêve plein de chaleur et-**"

"_S'il te plait, arrête. C'est trop tôt._"

"**Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour les histoires de coeur, Kurt.**"

"_Pas de coeur. Pas du tout._"

"**Bien, tu as clairement eu un révélation la nuit dernière. A-t-il fait quelque chose ? C'est ça, hein ? Tu l'as appelé ? Il t'a enfin envoyé une photo de lui ? Et tu as-**"

"_Non. Rien. Rien n'est arrivé._"

"**Menteur! Pourquoi tu continues à te mentir?**"

"_Je ne me mens pas._"

"**Explique Ethan, alors.**"

"_Je refuse de reparler de ta haine envers mon petit ami-_"

"**Je ne le hais pas, je-**"

"_Chut. Je l'aime et il m'aime. Ca fait plus d'un an et depuis le temps tu devrais être habituée à notre relation, à lui._"

"**Et le message alors?**"

"_Une erreur de jugement-_"

"**Kurt.**"

"_-que tu as influencé, du rhum, et un manque de sommeil._"

"**Kurt, je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Tu le sais.**"

"_Je le suis. Blaine et moi.. On est amis._"

"**Et tu es certain qu'il voit ça de la même manière?**"

"_Rachel. On ne sait jamais rencontré. Bien sûr qu'il voit-_"

"**Depuis quand c'est un critère?**"

"_Uhm, je suis à peu près sûr que c'est la façon classique. Tu rencontres quelqu'un, tu aimes quelqu'un, tu tombes amoureux de quelqu'un._"

"**Bien. Parce que tu es connu pour faire les choses de manière 'classique'.**"

"_Tu me laisses me lever et prendre une douche maintenant?_"

"**Pour que tu puisses de nouveau éviter cette conversation ? Pas de problème.**"

"_Et est-ce qu'on peut ne pas en parler devant ma famille toute à l'heure ?_"

"**D'accord, bien. 15h?**"

"_Oui._"

"**À toute à l'heure alors ! Et Kurt?**"

"_Oui?_"

"**Je veux vraiment que tu sois heureux.**"

"_.. Je sais, Rachel. Et je le suis._"

"**D'accord.. bye !**"

"_Bye._"

.

(8:23)  
>Au secours !<p>

(8:25)  
><em>Comment puis-je t'aider ?<em>

(8:26)  
>Tu as un conseil pour que je puisse récupérer mon lit?<p>

(8:26)  
><em>.. Pardon?<em>

(8:28)  
>Je me suis levé pour boire et quand je suis revenu, voilà ce qui m'accueillait :<strong><br>[11-1]**

(8:32)  
><em>Je vois que tu l'as bien dressé.<em>

(8:33)  
>Il faisait déjà ça quand je l'ai eu. C'est-à-dire il y a quelques jours. Ce n'est pas ma faute !<p>

(8:34)  
><em>Je parie que ton lit est super confortable et qu'il ne pouvait pas résister.<em>

(8:34)  
>Donc c'est de ma faute ? Car mon lit est trop confortable?<p>

(8:35)  
><em>Oui.<em>

(8:36)  
>Wow. Tu donnes de supers conseils.<p>

(8:40)  
><em>C'est ce qu'on m'a dit.<em>  
>(8:40)<br>_Je vais avoir une photo de Bradshaw chaque jour maintenant?_

(8:41)  
>Je ne sais pas.<br>(8:42)  
>Ca pourrait être un truc. Le Bradshaw Hebdomadaire.<p>

(8:43)  
><em>Comme Le Coyote Hebdomadaire<em>* _?_

(8:44)  
>Exactement.<br>(8:46)  
>Sauf que l'un est plus ou moins un animal sauvage et l'autre aime les oreillers et tous les gens qu'il croise dans la rue.<p>

.

**Ven 26** **Dec.**

(10:44)  
><em>Que fais-tu pour la Saint-Sylvestre ?<em>

(10:47)  
>Pourquoi ? Tu m'invites à sortir ? ;)<p>

(10:48)  
><em>Non. Juste.. je demande.<em>

(10:49)  
>Je peux voir ça.<br>(10:51)  
>En fait, mes parents font un grosse fête à NYC chaque année. Ils sont amis avec certains parents de mes amis, donc je vais sûrement y aller.<br>(10:52)  
>Pas sûrement. Sans aucun doute C'est comme une tradition.<p>

(10:53)  
><em>Et c'est une bonne tradition ? Je veux dire, tu veux vraiment y aller ?<em>

(10:55)  
>Oui.<br>(10:59)  
>Que vas-tu faire ? Ohio ou NYC?<p>

(11:01)  
><em>NYC. On rentre le 30.<em>

(11:02)  
>On?<p>

(11:02)  
><em>Je veux dire, je rentre le 30.<em>

(11:05)  
>D'accord.<br>(11:07)  
>Tu n'as pas à me le dire, mais tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir non plus, tu sais?<p>

(11:16)  
><em>Rachel. Je rentre avec Rachel.<em>

(11:17)  
>Oh! D'acccord.<br>(11:21)  
>Non, attends. Quoi?<br>(11:22)  
>Kurt.<br>(11:23)  
>Kuuuuuuurt.<p>

(11:24)  
><em>Promets de ne pas te mettre en colère ! Parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour.<em>

(11:24)  
>Je le savais !<p>

(11:25)  
><em>Promets!<em>

(11:25)  
>Très bien, je te le promets.<p>

(11:27)  
><em>Elle est un peu plus qu'une simple personne travaillant au café.<em>

(11:27)  
>Continue.<p>

(11:29)  
><em>On était au lycée ensemble et maintenant elle vit avec moi à NYC.<em>  
>(11:30)<br>_On est un peu meilleurs amis._  
>(11:31)<br>_Je jure qu'elle n'est pas une espionne et je n'avais jamais prévu qu'elle te rencontre et sache qui tu es et elle est très sérieuse avec le marché qu'elle a fait avec toi et ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il faut flipper !_

(11:33)  
>Kurt.<p>

(11:34)  
><em>.. Oui?<em>

(11:34)  
>Relax.<p>

(11:35)  
><em>'Relax'? Qui dit encore ça ?<em>

(11:36)  
>Tu dois te détendre. Je ne suis pas énervé.<br>(11:37)  
>Je vais même dire, toi qui panique, c'est assez mignon. Tu es toujours si sérieux.<p>

(11:38)  
><em>C'est ce que je veux te faire croire.<em>  
>(11:40)<br>_Donc tu n'es pas en colère?_

(11:41)  
>Non. Je te fais confiance maintenant, tu te souviens?<p>

(11:42)  
><em>Bien.<em>

(11:45)  
>'Un peu' meilleurs amis?<p>

(11:46)  
><em>Ca prendra plus de sens quand tu la connaîtras mieux.<em>  
>(11:47)<br>_Pas.. que je veux que tu la connaisses !_  
>(11:47)<br>_Je veux dire, tu peux si tu veux._  
>(11:48)<br>_Tu es toi-même._  
>(11:50)<br>_Et je n'ai pas à te dire quoi faire._

(11:51)  
>Kurt?<p>

(11:52)  
><em>Oui?<em>

(11:53)  
>Tu recommences.<p>

(11:53)  
><em>Oh.<em>  
>(11:54)<br>_Mince._

(11:55)  
>Adorable.<p>

(11:56)  
><em>Tais-toi.<em>  
>(12:05)<br>_J'espère que mon honnêteté ne va pas se retourner sur moi._  
>(12:09)<br>_Blaine?_

(12:10)  
>Tu m'as dit de me taire.<p>

(12:11)  
><em>Qui est le chien ici ? Toi ou Bradshaw?<em>

(12:12)  
>Il est dans mon lit. Je suis par terre. À toi de me le dire.<p>

(12:13)  
><em>Encore?<em>

(12:15)  
>Tout. Le. Temps.<p>

(12:17)  
><em>Donc tu dois être plus strict avec lui.<em>

(12:17)  
>Ses yeux, Kurt. Ses yeux.<p>

(12:19)  
><em>Tu es impossible.<em>

(12:20)  
>Attends de te retrouver en face-à-face avec lui !<br>(12:20)  
>Enfin. Hypothétiquement.<p>

(12:25)  
><em>Hypothétiquement, oui.<em>

.

(23:38)  
><em>Pas de photo de Bradshaw aujourd'hui ? Tu as encore 22 minutes.<em>

(23:40)  
>Le Bradshaw Hebdomadaire n'est pas une habitude.<p>

(23:41)  
><em>Je pensais que ça pourrait l'être.<em>

(23:42)  
>Non, mais tu pourrais en avoir une aujourd'hui si tu demandes gentiment. Je suis d'humeur généreuse.<p>

(23:43)  
><em>S'il te plait?<em>

(23:43)  
>Hm.<p>

(23:44)  
><em>Allez, s'il te plait?<em>

(23:46)  
>Hmm.<p>

(23:47)  
><em>J'ai des yeux, Blaine. Des yeux.<em>  
>(23:48)<br>_Et je pourrais être en train de faire ce qu'on pourrait appeler un 'regard de chien'._

(23:50)  
>D'accord, bien.<strong><br>[11-2]**

(23:51)  
><em>Qu'est-ce qui le fait rire?<em>

(23:53)  
>Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûr qu'il s'amuse à mes dépends.<p>

(23:54)  
>"<em>Tu vas dormir par terre ce soir, on le sait tous les deux. Maintenant donne-moi quelque chose à manger.<em>"

(23:57)  
>Ouais, ça lui ressemble.<p>

(23:58)  
><em>Merci. Je peux aller dormir maintenant.<em>

(23:58)  
>Dieu merci. ;) Bonne nuit!<p>

(11:59)  
><em>Bonne nuit.<em>

.

**Lun 29 Dec.**

(17:46)  
>Comment avons-nous réussit à ne pas nous envoyer de messages pendant deux jours?<p>

(17:48)  
><em>Je n'en ai aucune idée.<em>  
>(17:49)<br>_J'ai été très occupé. On ne peut pas appeler ça des vacances !_

(17:50)  
>Tu peux parler.<br>(17:50)  
>Mes parents sont en ville.<p>

(17:51)  
><em>Oh. Bien.<em>  
>(17:52)<br>_Comment ça se passe pour toi?_

(17:54)  
>"Blaine, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" - "Un chien?" - "Et pourquoi tu tiens sa laisse, précisément ?" - "Parce que c'est un peu le mien ?" - "Oh, chéri.."<br>(17:55)  
>Je me sens comme un petit garçon qui essaye de convaincre ses parents qu'il peut aussi être responsable.<p>

(17:56)  
><em>Ils n'approuvent pas, huh?<em>

(17:57)  
>Oh, je ne sais pas ! Et je m'en fiche, vraiment.<br>(17:58)  
>Car à part ça, c'est bien. Qu'ils soient là.<br>(17:58)  
>Bien sûr, j'attends que quelque chose de mal se passe maintenant. ;)<br>(18:00)  
>Bien, doit y aller ! Diner.<p>

(18:01)  
><em>Amuses-toi bien !<em>

(18:02)  
>Aies un bon vol demain ! Salut Rachel pour moi. :P<p>

(18:04)  
><em>Peut-être.<em>  
>(18:04)<br>_Bye!_

.

**Mer 31 Dec.**

(21:23)  
>Et c'est parti.<p>

(21:45)  
><em>La soirée?<em>

(21:46)  
>Oui.<br>(22:01)  
>J'ai besoin de plus de vin.<p>

(22:05)  
><em>Déjà?<em>

(22:07)  
>Je suis à court d'excuses.<br>(22:08)  
>"Non, désolée, je suis gay" n'est plus suffisant de nos jours, non ?<p>

(22:10)  
><em>Oh bon sang, les images que j'ai !<em>

(22:11)  
>Bien sûr, moques-toi, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?<p>

(22:15)  
><em>Attends. Tu m'annonces donc que tu es un total.. comment ils appellent ça ? Aimant sexuel?<em>

(22:17)  
>Je n'y peux rien, Kurt. C'est au-dessus de mon contrôle.<p>

(22:18)  
><em>Bien sûûûûûr.<em>

(22:22)  
>Mais c'est la vérité !<p>

(22:24)  
><em>Tu es ridicule.<em>

(22:26)  
>Est-ce que Rachel est avec toi ce soir?<p>

(22:26)  
><em>Elle est quelque part, oui.<em>

(22:27)  
>Demande-lui. Demande-lui juste.<p>

(22:30)  
><em>De quoi?<em>

(22:31)  
>Mes qualités magnétiques. C'est totalement légitime.<p>

(22:40)  
><em>Tu as bu combien de verres de vin?<em>

(22:43)  
>Est-ce que tu m'as vu faire une faute ? Non. Car je suis super concentré.<br>(22:55)  
>Je pourrais être éméché.<p>

(22:56)  
><em>Je te l'avais dit.<em>

(23:01)  
>Lui as-tu déjà demandé?<p>

(23:02)  
><em>Non. Et je ne suis pas certain que je devrais.<em>

(23:03)  
>Kuuuuuurt.<p>

(23:04)  
><em>Blaaaaaine.<em>  
>(23:10)<br>_Elle veut savoir le statut du marché._

(23:11)  
>Dis-lui qu'il n'y a aucune règle ce soir.<p>

(23:11)  
><em>Aucune?<em>

(23:13)  
>Oui.<p>

(23:14)  
><em>En général?<em>

(23:14)  
>Quoi?<p>

(23:16)  
><em>Aucune importance.<em>

(23:16)  
>Donc?<p>

(23:17)  
><em>Elle dit que tu es assez onirique.<em>

(23:17)  
>Ha! Ha!<p>

(23:20)  
><em>Calme-toi.<em>

(23:21)  
>:P<br>(23:22)  
>Elle devrait t'en dire plus à moin propos.<p>

(23:29)  
><em>Faute ! C'est officiel maintenant. Il est.. 23:29 et je déclare que tu es ivre.<em>  
>(23:32)<br>_Et je crois bien que je l'ai perdu. C'est un peu la folie ici pour l'instant._

.

(23:58) _**~Appel entrant~**_  
>"<strong>Kurt?<strong>"

"_Rachel? Où es-tu ? Je te cherche depuis 20 minutes !_"

"**QUOI?**"

"_.. OÙ_ _es-tu?_"

"**Près du bar!**"

"_As-tu vu Ethan?_"

"**Qui?**"

"_ETHAN!_"

"**Non. Je pensais qu'il était avec toi!**"

"_C'est un cauchemar ! Je viens te chercher, d'accord?_"

"**QUOI?**"

"_RESTE juste où tu es!_"

.

**Jeu 1 Jan. **

(00:03) _**~Appel entrant~**_  
>"Allô ?"<p>

"_Allô?_"

"Kurt?"

"_RACHEL? Putain mais t'es où ? Je n'ai même pas encore trouvé Ethan et je t'avais dit de rester près du b-_"

"Kurt?"

"_.. Qui est-ce?_"

"Blaine. C'est.. c'est Blaine."

"_QUI?_"

"BLAINE!"

"_.. Merde.._"

"Kurt? .. Kurt? .. Es-tu toujours.. Kurt..?"

"_Merde. Oui. Oui, je suis là. J'ai lâché mon téléphone._"

"Je vois que tu as censuré tes textos."

"_Quoi?_"

"Je pensais que tu ne jurais pas, mais manifestement c'est le cas et je ne croyais pas que tu le faisais et-"

"_Blaine._"

"Oui. Salut."

"_Salut.. Attends une seconde. Peux-tu.. peux-tu attendre __**une**_ _seconde?_"

"Bien sûr."

"_D'accord. Je ch.. J'ai trouvé un coin tranquille.. Salut._"

"Hey."

"_Tu as appelé._"

"Je l'ai fait."

"_Tu as __**appelé**__._"

"Oui, j'ai appelé. Je suppose que je voulais dire ça en personne. Enfin.. au téléphone."

"_Dire quoi?_"

"Bonne année, Kurt."

"_.. Bonne année, Blaine._"

".. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait peur avec ça."

"_Non. Non, pas du tout. Putain, j'ai besoin d'un verre._"

"Quoi?"

"_Rien._"

"Tu vas bien?"

"_Oui, juste un peu à bout de souffle. Parce que je.. y'avait du bruit et je.. je devais.._"

"Tu devais trouver ce coin tranquille."

"_Oui._"

"Tu es un peu sans-voix, n'est-ce pas?"

"_Non, je.. oui, je le suis._"

"Je me disais."

"_.._"

"Kurt?"

"_Ton rire.._"

"Quoi?"

"_Ton rire est.. Il est bien._"

"Merci. Ecoute, je sais que je t'ai un peu surpris avec ça, mais je.. je voulais vraiment te téléphoner."

"_Je suis content que tu l'aies fait._"

"C'est vrai?"

"_Oui._"

"Bien. As-tu déjà trouvé Rachel?"

"_Non._"

"Alors tu devrais peut-être le faire. Je ne voudrais pas être tenu pour responsable si elle se perd. Ou se blesse."

"_Je le ferais._"

"Très bien."

"_Blaine?_"

"Oui?"

"_C'était agréable d'entendre ta voix._"

"C'était agréable d'entendrz la tienne aussi, Kurt."

"_Bye._"

"Bye."

.

(00:10)  
><em>RACHEL!<em>

(00:11)  
><strong>On est dehors.<strong>

(00:11)  
><em>Putain, Rachel.<em>

(00:12)  
><strong>Quoi?<strong>

(00:12)  
><em>Plus tard.<em>

* * *

><p>* Bon, je suis sûre que tous ceux qui ont lu l'histoire en VO ont déjà cherché dans Google <em>The Daily Coyote<em> mais qu'importe : c'est un site Internet où chaque jour, il y avait une nouvelle photo d'un coyote. Ca suivait son évolution il me semble, mais je n'ai pas cherché davantage. En résumé, le truc c'est un jour = une photo.


	12. Chapitre 12

Tout d'abord, la traduction en est à 99 reviews. J'aurai bien dit que je ferai quelque chose de spécial pour la personne me mettant la 100ème, mais je ne sais pas quoi. J'accepte déjà les prompts après tout. Enfin, je peux toujours faire sa prompt en priorité dans ce cas, et vu toutes les choses sur lesquelles je bosse, croyez-moi, c'est un superbe cadeau ! Je contacterai par DM la personne ; si celle-ci n'a pas de compte sur FF, je la préviendrai dans la note du prochain chapitre pour qu'elle me contacte sur Tumblr (vu que là, même anonyme, c'est possible). Enfin bref, je dérive.

Voilà voilà.. Ici, au début, Blaine me ressemble tellement dans sa façon de parler que ça place ce chapitre dans mon Top5. Mais comme vous n'êtes pas là pour que je vous raconte ma vie, _enjoy_!

_aKlainbow . tumblr . com / littlenumbers_.

* * *

><p><strong>Ven 2 Jan.<strong>

(18:45)  
>Je vais briser ce silence pesant. Prêt?<p>

(18:51)  
><em>Tu sais, dire que quelque chose est pesant peut le rendre pesant, même si ça ne l'était pas au début<em>

(18:52)  
>Quelle sagesse.<br>(18:53)  
>Donc tu dis que cette petite séparation n'était pas à cause d'un malaise entre nous ?<p>

(18:53)  
><em>Oui.<em>

(18:54)  
>Donc on a pas de problème?<p>

(18:54)  
><em>Non, aucun.<em>

(18:55)  
>.. D'accord. Bien. J'avais un autre discours de préparé mais bon.<p>

(18:56)  
><em>Mince, je continue de t'en empêcher.<em>  
>(18:56)<br>_Note à moi-même : ne plus contrer les speeches de Blaine._  
>(18:57)<br>_Un jour, tu m'en feras un vrai._

(18:57)  
>Marché conclu.<p>

(18:57)  
><em>Toi aussi, tu me manques. Tu passes la nuit chez moi demain ? S'il te plaaaaait ?<em>

(18:58)  
>Uhm.. Kurt?<p>

(18:59)  
><em>Merde. Oh je suis désolé.<em>  
>(19:01)<br>_C'était pour.. Ce n'était pas pour toi. Accident ! Ignore ça !_

(19:05)  
>Ethan?<p>

(19:06)  
><em>.. Quoi?<em>

(19:07)  
>Quand tu as répondu, tu as dit ce nom.<p>

(19:07)  
><em>Et tu as bien sûr entendu, huh?<em>  
>(19:09)<br>_Oui. Oui, Ethan._

(19:11)  
>Le petit copain?<p>

(19:11)  
><em>Oui.<em>

(19:14)  
>Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps?<p>

(19:15)  
><em>Un petit peu plus d'un an.<em>

(19:16)  
>Wow. D'accord.<br>(19:21)  
>Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?<p>

(19:22)  
><em>C'est quoi, un interrogatoire?<em>  
>(19:22)<br>_À la fac._

(19:23)  
>Ca dépend. T'as fait quelque chose de mal?<br>(19:24)  
>Il est aussi dans la mode?<p>

(19:24)  
><em>Tu crois?<em>  
>(19:25)<br>_Non. Design et Management, mais même université._

(19:30)  
>Je peux te demander quelque chose?<p>

(19:31)  
><em>Tu veux dire, à part tout ce que tu as déjà demandé ? Ouais, pourquoi pas.<em>  
>(19:32)<br>_Apparemment c'est un Vendredi sans-filtre._

(19:32)  
>Il sait à propos de moi ?<br>(19:39)  
>Kurt?<p>

(19:40)  
><em>Non.<em>

(19:41)  
>Pourquoi pas?<p>

(19:42)  
><em>Ce n'est pas me demander 'quelque chose', c'est me demander de 'tout' révéler.<em>

(19:42)  
>Quoi?<p>

(19:44)  
><em>Laisse tomber.<em>  
>(19:47)<br>_Déjà, je ne lui en ai pas parlé car c'était juste quelque chose de stupide que je faisais chaque Jeudi. Que pouvais-je en dire ? Et puis, quand c'est devenu plus -par exemple avec les missions, je n'ai pas pensé qu'il comprendrait. Et aussi qu'il serait trop tard pour en parler._

(19:48)  
>Serait-il jaloux?<p>

(19:48)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(19:50)  
>Quoi? Simple curiosité.<br>(19:51)  
>Tu n'as pas à répondre.<p>

(19:52)  
><em>Il peut être un peu protecteur, oui.<em>  
>(19:54)<br>_Mais j'aime penser qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'être jaloux._

(19:55)  
>Car nous ne sommes qu'amis?<p>

(19:57)  
><em>Car nous sommes amis, oui.<em>

(19:58)  
>Et c'est juste quelque chose d'idiot.<p>

(20:01)  
><em>Je n'ai pas dit ça.<em>

(20:02)  
>Si.<p>

(20:02)  
><em>Non, j'ai dit que ça l'était au début.<em>

(20:03)  
>Et maintenant c'est..?<p>

(20:04)  
><em>Et maintenant tu es mon petit et stupide ami auquel je tiens pas mal.<em>

(20:06)  
>Je ne suis pas petit !<p>

(20:07)  
><em>Et bien, je ne peux pas vraiment savoir. Mais je t'associe à mon téléphone, en quelque sorte et mon portable est relativement minuscule. Désolé.<em>

(20:07)  
>Je ne suis pas minuscule !<p>

(20:08)  
><em>Fais avec.<em>

(20:08)  
>Pas. Minuscule.<p>

(20:10)  
><em>Oh, Blaine.<em>

(20:11)  
>Ne me fait pas le coup du 'Oh Blaine' !<p>

(20:11)  
><em>Oh, Theodore.<em>

(20:13)  
>Voilà. Tu es allé trop loin.<p>

(20:13)  
><em>Et que comptes-tu faire ?<em>

(20:14)  
>.. Je vais devoir y penser.<p>

(20:16)  
><em>Voilà, c'est pourquoi je ne peux jamais avoir peur. Tu dois quand même réfléchir à un retour. Sûrement pendant des jours et des jours et même avec ça tu n'arriveras à rien. Tu es créé à partir de peluches et d'arcs-en-ciel. <em>  
>(20:17)<br>_Avec de minuscules et adorables chiots en dessus de tout ça._

(20:18)  
>Bradshaw n'est pas minuscule. Nous ne sommes *pas* minuscules.<p>

(20:18)  
><em>D'accord, tout ce que tu veux.<em>

(20:22)  
>Kurt?<p>

(20:23)  
><em>Oui?<em>

(20:23)  
>'Pas mal'?<p>

(20:24)  
><em>Hm?<em>  
>(20:25)<br>_Oh._  
>(20:25)<br>_Oui. Je n'envoie pas n'importe qui pour accomplir de mignonnes petites missions._

(20:26)  
>De nouveau avec le 'petit'.<p>

(20:28)  
><em>C'est le thème.<em>

(20:29)  
>Vengeance..<p>

(20:30)  
><em>Mhm. Je vais attendre, mon minuscule ami.<em>

(20:30)  
>Tu es impossible.<p>

(20:31)  
><em>Merci.<em>

.

(20:55) _**~Appel sortant~  
><strong>_"**Hey, beauté!**"

"_Salut! Comment est la répétition?_"

"**Bien, on va bient-**"

"_Dans combien de temps tu sera rentrée ?_"

"**Deux ou trois heures. Pourquoi?**"

"_J'ai parlé à Blaine._"

"**Excellent! Donc il veut combien d'enfants ? Vous allez avoir un second chien ? Ou peut-être des chats ? Ou il n'aime que les chiens? Dis-moi to-**"

"_Parfois tu me fais toujours peur, Berry. .. Ethan. On a parlé d'Ethan._"

"**Ohhhhh.**"

"_On discutait et -et bien, j'ai merdé. Apparemment, je ne suis pas aussi bon que je le pensais pour envoyer des messages à plusieurs personnes en même temps. Enfin. Il m'a posé quelques questions. Et j'ai répondu._"

"**Bien. D'accord.. Continu.**"

"_Et si je lui donnais de faux espoirs, Rachel? Et s'il pense qu'on pourrait être plus que.. des amis, ou qu'importe ce qu'on est ?_"

"**Et si tu te contentais de fermer les yeux ?**"

"_Quoi?_"

"**D'accord, je sais que je continues de faire des blagues là-dessus. Et j'aime t'embêter à propos de ça. Et tu sais que je pense qu'il est plutôt cano-**"

"_Stop! Arrêtes-toi maintenant._"

"**Mais il-**"

"_Non._"

"**Et tu-**"

"_Non._"

"**Pourquoi m'avoir appelé, Kurt?**"

"_Parce que.. Je ne sais pas.. je ne veux pas ruiner ça, Rachel._"

"**Oh, chéri.. Tu dois juste faire ce qui est le meilleur pour toi.**"

"_Qui est..?_"

"**C'est ce que tu dois trouver. **"

"_Et si je pense faire le bon-choix, mais qu'il s'avère que c'était le mauvais ?_"

"**Et si tu passer le reste de ta vie à te demander 'et si' ?**"

"_.. Urgh._"

"**Ecoute, je dois y retourner. Tu veux qu'on en parle un peu plus quand je serai rentrée ?**"

"_Oui. Je te préparerais une collation de minuit comme récompense._"

"**Tu es le meilleur ! En attendant, prends un bain, détends-toi, et laisse reposer ton cerveau pour une fois.**"

"_D'accord._"

"**Je t'aime!**"

"_Je t'aime aussi._"

.

**Sam 3 Jan.**

(8:31)  
>Tu dois m'emmener me saouler ce soir.<p>

(8:36)  
><span>Bonjour, M. Anderson. Il est 8h36. T'es-tu réveillé avec cette charmante pensée?<span>

(8:37)  
>Je ne me suis même pas couché.<p>

(8:38)  
><span>Encore?<span>

(8:38)  
>Oui.<p>

(8:39)  
><span>Blaine.<span>

(8:40)  
>C'est pathétique, je sais. S'il te plait, ne me juge pas.<p>

(8:41)  
><span>Pas de jugement, simplement de l'inquiétude.<span>

(8:43)  
>J'ai été debout toute la nuit m'entrainant pour ce concert et je te jure, c'est comme si chaque morceau avait été écrit pour lui ou à propos de lui.<p>

(8:44)  
><span>Wow, d'accord. On va sortir boire.<span>  
>(8:45)<br>On peut essayer d'en 'prendre un pour l'équipe', tu sais, de nouveau.

(8:46)  
>Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment une aussi bonne idée, Wes.<p>

(8:47)  
><span>Tu es toujours énervé à propos de cette fois en 2013, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois laisser tomber.<span>

(8:49)  
>N'oublies jamais Le Grand Désastre de 2013, Wesley. Ne l'oublies jamais.<p>

(8:50)  
><span>Assez équilibré. 21h? Je passe te prendre.<span>

(8:51)  
>Ca semble bien.<p>

.

**Dim 4 Jan.**

(1:16) _**~Répondeur~**_  
>"Kurt. Kuuuuuuurt. Kurt, tu dors ? Tu ne devrais pas dormir -c'est un Vendredi magnifique. Non, Samedi. Dimanche ? C'est une JOURNEE magnifique.. mais ça le serait davantage si tu n'étais pas endormi. Car tu es beau.. Kurt, je le sais. L'ai su depuis le début. Tu sembles beau à travers tes messages.. les messages ! Comment est-ce même possible.. Tu devrais être ici avec moi, maintenant. Avec moi et n- .. Hey non ! C'est mon portable, rends-"<p>

.

(9:45)  
><em>Bien, bien, bien<em> _Blaine Theodore. Tu étais bourré à quel point hier soir ?_

(9:50)  
>Bruit. Téléphone. S'il te plait non.<p>

(9:51)  
><em>Je pense que j'ai ma réponse.<em>  
>(9:52)<br>_Intéressant message sur le répondeur, cependant._

(9:59)  
>?<p>

(10:01)  
><em>Le message que tu m'as laissé?<em>

(10:02)  
>?<p>

(10:02)  
><em>Oh, je vois.<em>

(10:06)  
>Bon sang. Non.. j'ai dit quoi?<p>

(10:06)  
><em>Rien.<em>

(10:07)  
>Mais j'ai dit quelque chose.<p>

(10:08)  
><em>Non. C'était simplement de la musique, des bruits de voix, et quelques mots par-ci par-là.<em>

(10:08)  
>.. Vraiment ?<p>

(10:09)  
><em>Oui.<em>

(10:13)  
>Mince. Désolé.<p>

(10:14)  
><em>Pas de problème. Ca arrive.<em>

(10:17)  
>Oh, j'ai un chien.<p>

(10:18)  
><em>C'est une assez grande amnésie que tu as là. Impressionnant..<em>

(10:19)  
>Quoi?<br>(10:21)  
>Non. Non, je veux dire.. quelqu'un doit pendre ce chien. Et dans l'immédiat je ne me sens même pas vivant.<br>(10:21)  
>Prendre. Prendre le chien pour le promener. Oh mon Dieu, c'est quoi ça.<p>

(10:22)  
><em>Je pense qu'on appelle ça la gueule de bois.<em>

(10:24)  
>Intelligent.<p>

(10:24)  
><em>Hey! Je ne suis pas responsable pour ta nuit de débauche.<em>

(10:25)  
>T'en es sûr?<br>(10:27)  
>Allez, je peux le faire.<p>

(10:29)  
><em>Bien.<em>

(11:45)  
><strong>[12-1]<strong>

(11:48)  
><em>.. Tu es allé à Central Park avec une telle gueule de bois ? Tu aurais pu te contenter de faire le tour du pâté de maison.<em>

(11:50)  
>C'est Dimanche. Il mérite d'aller au parc. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si son papa a eu un petit peu trop à boire.<p>

(11:51)  
><em>Son papa ?<em>

(11:52)  
>Ouaip.<p>

(11:54)  
><em>C'est une belle photo.<em>

(11:57)  
>N'est-ce pas ? Je viens de lui dire que tout ce que la lumière touchait lui appartiendrait un jour*.<p>

(11:58)  
><em>.. Tu n'as pas fait ça.<em>

(11:59)  
>Non ? Je pensais que si.<br>(12:01)  
>Tu nous excuses, mais nous sommes maintenant en marche pour notre point d'eau, alias le café.<br>(12:03)  
>Si tu savais à quel point j'ai besoin d'un café maintenant.<p>

(12:07)  
><em>Blaine?<em>

(12:08)  
>Oui, mon cher ?<p>

(12:09)  
><em>.. Tu es toujours ivre.<em>

(12:09)  
>Non, mais le soleil brille et je commence à me sentir de nouveau comme un être humain.<p>

(12:10)  
><em>Bien.<em>

(12:14)  
>Quoi ?<p>

(12:15)  
><em>Aucune importance.<em>

(12:16)  
>D'accord? On se parle plus tard !<p>

.

(15:04)  
><strong>Alors, tu l'as fait ?<strong>

(15:06)  
><em>Non.<em>

(15:06)  
><strong>Fais-le.<strong>

(15:07)  
><em>Tu penses ?<em>

(15:09)  
><strong>Oui. C'est le seul moyen.<strong>

(15:17)  
><em>D'accord.<em>

.

(15:48)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(15:50)  
>Kurt.<p>

(15:51)  
><em>J'ai réfléchis.<em>

(15:52)  
>Très bien.<br>(15:55)  
>Tu veux que je devine?<p>

(15:56)  
><em>Non.<em>  
>(15:58)<br>_Je pense qu'on devrait se rencontrer._  
>(16:02)<br>_Blaine?_

(16:03)  
>Tu.. wow.<br>(16:03)  
>Je suis encore ivre ?<p>

(16:04)  
><em>Je ne pense pas.<em>  
>(16:05)<br>_Qu'en dis-tu ?_

(16:07)  
>Tu es certain ?<p>

(16:07)  
><em>Oui.<em>

(16:07)  
>Sérieusement?<p>

(16:08)  
><em>Oui.<em>

(16:10)  
>Bien.<p>

(16:10)  
><em>Bien.<em>

* * *

><p>* #adorableréférenceLeRoiLion.<p> 


	13. Chapitre 13

Tout déjà, par rapport au chapitre précédent : merci à** Young Porcelain** qui a mis la 100ème review.

Aussi à propos de la référence du _Roi Lion_, apparemment certains ne l'ont pas compris : au début du dessin-animé, le père de Simba lui montre le royaume en annonçant que tout ce qui est dans la lumière lui appartient, et sera donc à son fils un jour. De là, Simba réplique _Et tout ce qu'il a dans l'ombre aussi?_ ; je ne me souviens plus de la phrase exacte, mais la réponse est non. Voilà voilà -ensuite, Blaine joue sur la métaphore du _point d'eau_ pour désigner le café mais je pense que vous avez saisi.

Bon, on m'a demandé de bien rappeler que **ce chapitre contient du Angst**. Je l'ai relu avant de le poster, la VO et ma traduction et ça me rend mal dans les deux cas, et c'est vrai que j'ai vu la réaction des fans à chaud lorsque le chapitre a été mis il y a deux mois et apparemment beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de gens ont été touchés car cette fiction ne laissait en rien prévoir cela. Quand j'ai lu ce chapitre pour la première fois, je ne savais pas pour le Angst, je suis tombée dessus comme ça et ça m'a tué. Alors je le répète, **il y a du Angst**, alors apprenez à respirer calmement pour ne pas hyper-ventiler durant la lecture -je ne souhaite pas avoir votre mort sur la conscience, l'auteure en a assez elle-même sans que j'ai envie de reproduire son parcours, merci merci.

Aussi, il est conseillé d'écouter _Somebody That I Used To Know_ par Gotye pendant que vous lisez. L'auteure dit que cette musique est parfaite pour le Blangst (le chapitre original a été posté fin Janvier, donc bien avant que RIB ne choisisse d'utiliser cette chanson dans le 3x15, pour représenter le Blangst, aussi. Cette fille est médium).

Rappel : Blaine en caractères romans, _Kurt en italique_, **Rachel en gras**, Wes souligné.

* * *

><p><strong>Dim 4 Jan.<strong>

(16:21)  
>Urgence!<br>(16:22)  
>Wes.<br>(16:24)  
>Wes, allez.<br>(16:29)  
>Wesleyyyyyyyy.<p>

(16:30)  
><span>Quelle est l'urgence?<span>

(16:31)  
>Il m'a demandé de le rencontrer.<p>

(16:32)  
><span>Qui?<span>

(16:32)  
>Tu sais qui.<p>

(16:34)  
><span>.. Wow. D'accord. Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?<span>

(16:34)  
>.. Pourquoi pas?<p>

(16:35)  
><span>Il a toujours un petit ami?<span>

(16:37)  
>Je crois? Peut-être. Sûrement.<p>

(16:37)  
><span>De nouveau, es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée?<span>  
>(16:38)<br>Tu t'arraches toi-même le coeur, Anderson.

(16:39)  
>Chut. C'est simplement une rencontre.<p>

(16:39)  
><span>Et tu es 'simplement' amoureux de lui.<span>

(16,:40)  
>Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui!<p>

(16:40)  
><span>Biiien.<span>

(16:41)  
>Je ne le suis pas !<br>(16:42)  
>Tu ne peux pas *aimer* quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais rencontré.<p>

(16:44)  
><span>Et maintenant tu vas le rencontrer. Et si tu tombes vraiment amoureux de lui ? Ce sera pire, car il restera celui avec le petit copain et tu me pleureras dessus et je n'en verrai jamais la fin !<span>

(16:46)  
>Tu es cruel.<p>

(16:46)  
><span>Je suis réaliste. Et je ne veux pas te voir blessé. Encore une fois.<span>

(16:47)  
>Je le rencontre en tant qu'ami. Je ne suis pas idiot.<br>(16:49)  
>Hey, peut-être qu'il est hideux ! Comme.. Tom Cruise dans Tropic Thunder!<p>

(16:49)  
><span>Ou un personnage d'un mauvais film d'horreur.<span>

(16:50)  
>Or Gollum!<br>(16:52)  
>J'essaye de tromper qui ; il va être.. Kurt.<p>

(16:53)  
><span>Le garçon qui semble beau même au travers de textos. Oui, je sais. Tu me l'as dis 100 fois hier soir.<span>

(16:56)  
>Et si tout ça EST une mauvaise idée ?<br>(16:58)  
>Oh merde, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?<p>

(16:59)  
><span>Quand allez-vous vous voir?<span>

(16:59)  
>Je.. Je ne sais pas.<br>(17:00)  
>Oh. On n'a même pas parlé de ça.<p>

(17:01)  
><span>Tu es sans espoir, Anderson.<span>

(17:01)  
>Et tu n'aides pas du tout.<p>

(17:02)  
><span>Je serai là pour te remonter le moral ensuite.<span>

(17:02)  
>Hmph.<p>

.

(17:10pm)  
>Quand veux-tu qu'on se voit ? Tu reprends les cours demain, toi aussi?<p>

(17:12)  
><em>Non, pas encore. Je suis en stage pour à peu près deux semaines.<em>

(17:13)  
>Oh, d'accord. Donc tu vas être assez occupé..<p>

(17:13)  
><em>Je suppose.<em>

(17:16)  
>Bien.<p>

(17:16)  
><em>Mais je suis libre Mardi après-midi.<em>

(17:17)  
>Super ! Moi aussi.<p>

(17:18)  
><em>17h?<em>

(17:18)  
>Oui. Où?<p>

(17:19)  
><em>Au café?<em>

(17:19)  
>D'accord. :)<br>(17:20)  
>Tu pourras m'offrir mon café gratuit habituel comme ça.<br>(17:22)  
>Pas que.. que tu sois obligé. Je veux dire..<br>(17:25)  
>Tu veux rencontrer Bradshaw?<p>

(17:26)  
><em>Uhm..<em>

(17:27)  
>Non..? Je ne suis pas obligé de l'amener ; il peut très bien rester seul sinon.<p>

(17:29)  
><em>Non -d'accord, bien sûr. Oui, pourquoi pas?<em>

(17:29)  
>Génial ! :)<p>

.

(17:30) _**~Appel sortant~  
><strong>_"Hey Blai-"

"Mardi. Mardi ! C'est super rapide. C'est dans.. deux jours ! Est-ce trop tôt?"

"Respire, Blaine. Reeeespire."

"D'accord.. Oui."

"Ca va mieux?"

"Oui. C'est juste si.. je pensais pas que ce serait si tôt."

"Ca fait trois mois."

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire !"

"Ouais. Tu iras bien ? T'as besoin d'un peu d'encouragement?"

"Non. Je vais bien. Je pense que je vais bien.. Mardi. C'est très bien. Pas de problème. Je ne te semble pas aller bien?"

"Comme tu me demandes, je vais dre un peu hystérique.. Et tu as dit le mot 'bien' **beaucoup** de fois."

"Et bien, c'est parce que je le suis, bien. Je suis un Blaine qui va bien et qui est hystérique, dans l'immédiat."

".. Tu as besoin que je vienne?"

"Non.. Oui.. Peut-être.. Non. Peut-être?"

"Voilà, c'est bon. On va aller marcher."

"Mais je ne veux pas.."

"Déjà en route."

"Wes! .. Wes? .. Merde."

.

(17:33)  
><em>J'espère vraiment que ce n'était pas une erreur.<em>

(17:35)  
><strong>Tu lui as demandé?<strong>

(17:35)  
><em>Oui.<em>

(17:36)  
><strong>Et il a dit oui?<strong>

(17:36)  
><em>Oui.<em>

(17:37)  
><strong>Quand?<strong>

(17:37)  
><em>Mardi.<em>

(17:38)  
><strong>Bien. Maintenant on patiente.<strong>

(17:41)  
><em>J'arrive pas à croire que tu as choisit ce moment pour quitter la ville.<em>

(17:42)  
><strong>Je suis là n'importe quand si tu as besoin de moi, tu le sais.<strong>  
>(17:44)<br>**Tu aurais pu lui demander de te voir la semaine prochaine.**

(17:45)  
><em>Non. Ca doit être maintenant.<em>

(17:46)  
><strong>Très bien.<strong>  
>(17:46)<br>**Appelle-moi -quand tu veux !**

(17:47)  
><em>*coeur*<em>

.

**Lun 5 Jan.**

(18:45)  
>Comment était ton premier jour?<p>

(18:56)  
><em>Fou. C'est impossible à croire. Le monde de la mode est une pile de drames. C'est presque trop un cliché.<em>

(18:57)  
>Je suis sûr que tu peux gérer ça mieux que personne.<br>(18:59)  
>On est toujours bon pour demain?<p>

(19:01)  
><em>Oui, bien sûr.<em>

(19:03)  
>Rachel sera là?<p>

(19:04)  
><em>Non. Elle passe la semaine avec une troupe de théâtre à Boston. Quelque chose en rapport avec des crédits supplémentaires.<em>

(197:04)  
>Wow, d'accord.<p>

(19:05)  
><em>C'est juste toi et moi.<em>

(19:06)  
>Et Bradshaw.<p>

(19:06)  
><em>Et Bradshaw. Oui.<em>

.

**Mar 6 Jan.**

(1:22)  
>Je ne peux pas dormir.<br>(1:24)  
>Tu dors?<p>

(1:25)  
><span>Oui.<span>

(1:26)  
>Non. Menteur.<p>

(1:26)  
><span>Va dormir, Anderson.<span>

(1:27)  
>Soupire.<p>

(1:28)  
><span>Oh pitié, s'il te plait.<span>

(1:28)  
>Bien.<p>

.

(16:50)  
>Merde merde merde merde merde merde.<p>

(16:51)  
><span>Tu ne vas pas l'impressionner comme ça, Blaine. ;)<span>

(16:53)  
>Simplement.. merde. Je pense que je vais vomir. Sur Bradshaw. Oh non.<p>

(16:55)  
><span>Blaine. Hey. Ca va aller. Vous êtes amis et vous vous parlez depuis maintenant trois mois. Rien ne changera.<span>

(16:59)  
>C'était une erreur.<p>

(17:01)  
><span>Oh chut. Détends-toi. Tu t'entends bien avec les gens.<span>

(17:02)  
>Kurt n'est pas comme les gens.<p>

(17:03)  
><span>Tu peux être vraiment frustrant, on te l'a déjà dit?<span>

(17:04)  
>Ca n'aide pas.<p>

(17:10)  
><span>Est-il en retard?<span>

(17:11)  
>.. Oui.<br>(17:16)  
>Oh mon Dieu, il est en retard.<br>(17:20)  
>Wes, il ne viendra pas. Et s'il ne venait pas ?<p>

(17:21)  
><span>Il a peut-être été retenu. Tu n'as pas dit qu'il commençait son stage hier?<span>

(17:22)  
>Ouais.<br>(17:25)  
>Il est vraiment en retard.<p>

(17:25)  
><span>Je suis sûr qu'il sera bientôt là.<span>

.

(17:26)  
><em>Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir finalement. Un imprévu, désolé !<em>

(17:27)  
>D'accord..<br>(17:27)  
>Bien, peut-être la prochaine fois?<p>

.

(17:28)  
>C'était bien ça finalement..<p>

(17:29)  
><span>?<span>

(17:29)  
>Il ne viendra pas.<p>

(17:30)  
><span>Tu es sûr?<span>

(17:31)  
>1) Il est 17:31. 2) Il vient de m'envoyer un message me disant qu'il ne pouvait pas venir.<br>(17:33)  
>Merde..<p>

(17:34)  
><span>Juste comme ça?<span>

(17:35)  
>Ouais, 'un imprévu.' C'est quoi ce putain d''imprévu'?<p>

(17:36)  
><span>Hey.. Je suis sûr qu'il a une bonne raison. Tu ne l'as pas vu aujourd'hui.. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.<span>  
>(17:37)<br>Tu veux passer et regarder un film avec moi?

(17:39)  
>Non, je pense que je vais simplement rentrer et m'entrainer un peu.<p>

(17:40)  
><span>D'accord. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de parler.<span>

(17:41)  
>Merci.<p>

(17:41)  
><span>Pas de problème.<span>

.

(20:12)  
>Tu vas bien?<br>(20:33)  
>Non, sérieusement. Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé?<br>(21:45)  
>Kurt, je commence à m'inquiéter.<br>(22:01)  
>Réponds-moi dès que tu liras ça, d'accord?<p>

.

**Mer 7 Jan.**

(16:14)  
>J'ai vraiment besoin que tu me dises que tu vas bien, Kurt.<br>(18:34)  
>S'il te plait, allez.<br>(22:13)  
>Merde.. Kurt.<p>

.

**Jeu 8 Jan.**

(12:01)  
>Ce n'est pas drôle. Peux-tu juste me répondre?<p>

(13:12)  
><em>Hey.<em>

(13:13)  
>Oh mon Dieu.<br>(13:14)  
>Que s'est-il passé?<p>

(13:15)  
><em>Je vais bien. Rien ne s'est passé. Ca a simplement été une semaine assez stressante.<em>

(13:17)  
>Tu es sérieux?<p>

(13:20)  
><em>Je suis désolé.<em>

(13:21)  
>Et tu vas bien.<p>

(13:22)  
><em>Oui, je vais bien.<em>

(13:25)  
>Donc, laisse-moi récapituler.. Tu me demandes de te rencontrer, puis tu ne viens pas, avec pour seule excuse 'un imprévu' PUIS tu ne réponds plus à mes messages du tout et maintenant tu me dis que tu vas bien et que rien n'est arrivé?<p>

(13:30)  
><em>Je.. oui.<em>

(13:31)  
>Wow, d'accord.<p>

(13:32)  
><em>Je suis désolé.<em>

(13:33)  
>Ouais, super.<p>

.

**Fri 9 Jan.**

(23:55)  
>Dis-moi, Kurt. Est-ce ça ? Une tentative ratée et on arrête de parler?<br>(23:59)  
>Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais?<br>(0:01)  
>Certes, je ne pige pas pourquoi tu as proposé une rencontre pour finalement ne pas te montre. Mais je suis sûr que tu avais une bonne raison, donc je ne suis pas en colère.<br>(0:06)  
>Tu avais une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas ?<br>(0:08)  
>Je pensais que tu en avais une. Seulement tu laisses les choses comme ça, sans aucune vraie explication, et tu ne réponds à aucun de mes messages et je ne suis même pas certain que tu es encore vivant.<p>

(0:14)  
><em>Je le suis. Je suis vivant.<em>

(0:15)  
>Oui, je le sais maintenant, hein?<br>(0:33)  
>Ecoute, si tu veux que j'arrête de t'envoyer des textos, tu n'as qu'à demander.<p>

(0:34)  
><em>Non.<em>  
>(0:35)<br>_Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes, je veux dire._

(0:36)  
>Alors quoi? Donne-moi quelque chose pour que ce soit possible, allez.<p>

(0:40)  
><em>Mais peut-être qu'on devrait.<em>

(0:41)  
>.. Quoi?<p>

(0:42)  
><em>Peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter.<em>

(0:45)  
>Bon sang, Kurt..<br>(0:47)  
>Je le ferai si c'est ce que tu veux.<br>(0:48)  
>Mais je ne pige pas. Comment peux-tu passer de me demander de te rencontrer pour un café à ça ? Comment?<p>

(0:50)  
><em>Ne rends pas ça plus difficile que ce n'est déjà le cas.<em>

(0:51)  
>*Je* rends ça plus difficile?<p>

(0:52)  
><em>S'il te plait..<em>

(0:53)  
>S'il te plait quoi? Que veux-tu de moi?<p>

(0:55)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(0:56)  
>Tout ce que *je* veux est une explication.<p>

(0:59)  
><em>Je ne peux pas.<em>  
>(1:01)<br>_Tu m'as dit une fois que tu ne voulais pas que ce soit une obligation. Là c'est pourtant ce que tu es en train de faire._

(1:04)  
>Wow. Juste.. wow.<br>(1:05)  
>Tu sais quoi, Kurt? Va te faire foutre.<p>

(1:06)  
><em>S'il te plait..<em>

(1:06)  
>Je te donne ce que tu veux. Je te laisse. Maintenant laisses-*moi*.<p>

.

(12:03)  
><em>J'ai tout merdé. Tout.<em>

(12:15)  
><strong>Que s'est-il passé?<strong>

(12:16)  
><em>S'il te plait dis-moi que tu es bientôt là.<em>

(12:17)  
><strong>Oui ! Oui, c'est le cas.<strong>

(12:17)  
><em>Merci beaucoup.<em>

(12:18)  
><strong>Tu me fais peur, Kurt.<strong>

(12:20)  
><em>J'ai peur de moi-même.<em>

.

(13:03)  
><span>Hey Blaine, on va se balader ou autre ?<span>

(13:05)  
>Non.<p>

(13:06)  
><span>Allez, il fait super beau dehors ! Je parie que Bradshaw est impatient d'y être.<span>

(13:07)  
>Il va bien sans ça.<p>

(13:10)  
><span>Ca va?<span>

(13:11)  
>Non.<p>

(13:12)  
><span>Il s'est passé quoi?<span>

(13:14)  
>Je ne veux pas en parler.<p>

(13:14)  
><span>Blaine.<span>

(13:16)  
>Arrête.<p>

(13:16)  
><span>J'arrive de toute façon.<span>

(13:17)  
>Et bien, je n'ouvrirai pas la porte.<p>

(13:17)  
><span>Donc j'appellerai M. Donovan -je sais qu'il a le double de tes clés.<span>

(13:20)  
>Pour l'amour de.. peux-tu juste me laisser?<p>

(13:21)  
><span>Merde. Je te vois dans 15 minutes.<span>

(13:25)  
>Je suis un tel idiot, Wes..<br>(13:26)  
>Tu avais raison. Tu as toujours raison. Pourquoi as-tu toujours raison?<p>

(13:27)  
><span>Bien, sois certain que là je déteste avoir raison. Accroche-toi, d'accord? Et ouvre la porte quand j'arrive.<span>

.

**Dim 11 Jan.**

(11:05)  
>Donc on est Dimanche et Bradshaw vient de faire la chose la plus extraordinaire et tout ce que j'ai voulu faire était de lui envoyer un texto pour le lui dire.<br>(11:12)  
>Je souhaite pouvoir le haïr. Je souhaite pouvoir le haïr lui au lieu de moi-même.<br>(11:15)  
>Tu avais raison. Je ressens trop de choses, trop vite.<p>

(11:19)  
><span>Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose..<span>

(11:20)  
>Pour l'instant si.<br>(11:23)  
>C'est trop, Wes. Simplement trop.<br>(11:24)  
>Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que je ressente ça ainsi.<br>(11:26)  
>Je sais, je sais.. ne me dis pas 'Je te l'avais dit', s'il te plait.<p>

(11:27)  
><span>Je ne le ferai jamais. Quand tu rentreras, passe et arrête-toi chez moi, d'accord?<span>

(11:28)  
>J'ai déjà ruiné ton Samedi, je ne vais pas faire pareil avec ton Dimanche.<p>

(11:28)  
><span>La ferme et fais-le, Anderson !<span>

(11:29)  
>.. Bien.<p>

.

**Mar 13 Jan.**

(14:45)  
>Les Mardis craignent.<p>

(14:48)  
><span>Et voilà. Le retour de l'ancien Blaine.<span>

(14:49)  
>Mais c'est vrai ! Et je pensais qu'ils craignaient avant, mais maintenant.. maintenant ils sont un enfer!<br>(14:51)  
>On devrait les appeler Enferdis.<p>

(14:53)  
><span>Quelqu'un est dramatique aujourd'hui.<span>

(14:54)  
>Ouragan.<p>

(14:54)  
><span>Quoi?<span>

(4:55)  
>Rien.<p>

(14:57)  
><span>D'accord ? Comment ça s'est passé à l'atelier ?<span>

(14:58)  
>La musique craint.<p>

(14:59)  
><span>Mince, Blaine. À un moment tu vas devoir passer outre ce qui est arrivé.<span>

(15:01)  
>Je vais retourner à mon Enferdi et faire un peu de cette stupide musique.<p>

(15:02)  
><span>Oui, va faire ça. Puis tu vas venir et m'aider avec mon devoir.<span>

(15:02)  
>Je suis obligé?<p>

(15:04)  
><span>Oui. Ca t'empêchera de trouver des choses comme 'Enferdi'.<span>

(15:04)  
>Bien.<p>

.

(16:40)  
><strong>Kurt. Kurt Kurt Kuuuuurt!<strong>

(16:42)  
><em>Oui?<em>

(16:43)  
><strong>Non, je ne devrais pas te dire ça. Je ne le devrais pas.<strong>

(16:43)  
><em>Quoi?<em>

(16:45)  
><strong>Il était là. À l'instant.<strong>

(16:45)  
><em>?<em>

(16:46)  
><strong>Blaine!<strong>

(16:48)  
><em>Oh.<em>

(16:48)  
><strong>Oui, oh.<strong>  
>(16:53)<br>**Kurt.**

(16:53)  
><em>Oui?<em>

(16:54)  
><strong>Il n'a pas sourit.<strong>

(16:54)  
><em>Et?<em>

(16:55)  
><strong>Et il souriait toujours avant.<strong>

(16:59)  
><em>Bien, merci beaucoup, Rachel. Tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de me dire ça.<em>  
>(17:03)<br>_Pourquoi diable me l'as-tu dit ?_

(17:04)  
><strong>As-tu simplement discuté de tout ça avec lui?<strong>

(17:05)  
><em>Je.. pas vraiment, non.<em>

(17:06)  
><strong>Peut-être que ce n'est pas juste. Après tout ce temps et ce que tu as fait pour lui.<strong>

(17:09)  
><em>Tu lui as donné son café?<em>

(17:10)  
><strong>Non. Enfin, je lui ai bien donné un café, mais il l'a payé.<strong>

(17:13)  
><em>C'est un tel merdier.<em>

(17:13)  
><strong>Je n'aurais pas dû te le dire.<strong>

(17:14)  
><em>Trop tard pour ça !<em>

(17:15)  
><strong>Désolée..<strong>

.

(16:42)  
>Pourquoi je continue de me faire ça ?<p>

(16:44)  
><span>Qu'as-tu encore fait?<span>

(16:45)  
>Je suis passé au café. J'ai vu Rachel. Elle a dû me prendre pour un fou.<p>

(16:46)  
><span>Blaine, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ?<span>

(16:47)  
>Simplement te taire et me laisser aider avec ce devoir.<p>

(16:47)  
><span>Comme tu demandes si gentiment.. À tout de suite !<span>

.

**Ven 16 Jan.**

(21:32)  
><em>Blaine, tu te souviens quand j'ai dit qu'il y aurait toujours du café ?<em>  
>(21:35)<br>_C'était vrai._

.

(21:55)  
>Je sais que j'ai dit que j'allais mieux, mais ce n'est pas le cas.<br>(21:56)  
>Tu n'en as pas encore marre de moi ?<p>

(21:58)  
><span>De quoi as-tu besoin?<span>

(21:58)  
>De boire.<p>

(21:59)  
><span>D'accord, on est au bar de ma rue. Tu es le bienvenu. Adam a une histoire qui pourrait te plaire.<span>

(22:00)  
>Semble bien.<p>

.

**Sam 17 Jan.**

(2:01)  
>Pourquoi?<p>

(2:05)  
><em>.. Quoi?<em>

(2:06)  
>Pourquoi m'ad-tu envoyé xce message, Kurt ?<p>

(2:07)  
><em>.. Es-tu ivre?<em>

(2:10)  
>Ert si je l'étais ?<p>

(2:11)  
><em>On ne peut pas avoir cette conversation si tu as bu.<em>

(2:12)  
>Pourquoi pas?n<p>

(2:15)  
><em>Si tu veux toujours parler demain, envoie-moi un message et on le fera. D'accord ?<em>

(2:17)  
>Qu'impoorte*.<p>

.

(16:16)  
>Bien.<p>

(16:20)  
><em>Bien?<em>

(16:21)  
>Parlons.<p>

(16:23)  
><em>Uhm..<em>

(16:25)  
>Kurt. Oui, j'étais ivre hier soir, mais je me souviens très bien que tu as proposé de discuter. Je n'ai rien à te dire mais peut-être que tu as quelque chose pour moi. Si ce n'est pas le cas, passe une bonne fin de semaine.<p>

(16:33)  
><em>Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière.<em>

(16:34)  
>Oui, merci de m'avoir fait vivre dans un film à la Meg Ryan. J'ai vraiment apprécié.<p>

(16:37)  
><em>J'ai un petit ami.<em>

(16:37)  
>Je sais.<p>

(16:38)  
><em>Non.<em>  
>(16:40)<br>_J'ai un petit ami qui m'aime et m'adore et c'est quelque chose que j'ai pensé ne jamais avoir._

(16:41)  
>Pourquoi me dis-tu ça?<p>

(16:41)  
><em>Parce que j'ai besoin que tu comprennes. Tout ça.<em>  
>(16:46)<br>_J'avais abandonné cette idée. C'est idiot, je sais. J'étais si jeune, merde, je suis *encore* jeune. Mais tout le monde autour de moi avait cette vie que je voulais et c'était si *simple* pour eux. Ca ne l'était pas pour moi, ça ne l'a jamais été. À force j'étais fatigué de me battre et d'essayer de montrer à quel point j'étais fort._  
>(16:47)<br>_Et puis je suis venu ici et tout a changé.. Tout._  
>(16:48)<br>_Est-ce un cliché? Je m'en fiche. C'est mon cliché. C'est la vérité._

(16:50)  
>De nouveau, pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça?<p>

(17:01)  
><em>J'étais là, Blaine.<em>  
>(17:03)<br>_Dehors. J'étais là et je t'ai vu assis près de cette fenêtre avec ton stupide chien et tes stupides cheveux en désordre et tu semblais tellement.._  
>(17:04)<br>_Et je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je ne pouvais pas ouvrir cette porte._

(17:05)  
>Pourquoi?<br>(17:06)  
>Si tu étais déjà là, alors pourquoi ne pas être entré ?<br>(17:06)  
>C'était ton idée, pas la mienne.<br>(17:07)  
>Pourquoi?<p>

(17:10)  
><em>Parce que tu étais.. toi.<em>

(17:12)  
>Quoi?<p>

(17:15)  
><em>Une partie de moi voulait te rencontrer, comme ça j'aurai pu t'enlever de ma tête. Car cette chose qu'on a, c'est bizarre, et ça commençait à me perturber. Souvent.<em>  
>(17:16)<br>_Je commençais à aimer la pensée que j'avais de toi._  
>(17:18)<br>_Mais ce n'est pas réel, n'est-ce pas? Ca peut paraître tout comme, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et je suppose que je me disais que si je te rencontrais, mon imagination planterait et je pourrais passer à __autre chose avec ma vie._  
>(17:19)<br>_J'ai un petit ami, Blaine._

(17:20)  
>Je sais. Tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter.<p>

(17:23)  
><em>J'ai un petit ami qui m'aime et je ne pouvais pas ouvrir cette porte, car je t'ai vu et tu étais toi-même et tu étais quelqu'un dont je ne me voyais pas capable de m'éloigner.<em>

(17:26)  
>Oh.<p>

(17:27)  
><em>Et c'est ça. C'est tout<em>*_._

* * *

><p>* Pour ce passage, j'ai reproduit les erreurs par rapport à un clavier Azerty donc en prenant des touches voisines aux lettres écrites. Tout simplement car mon portable a ce type de clavier et même si j'aurai très bien pu me baser sur le fait que Blaine en ait un normal, je me connais et me serais posé la question du 'Ecrit-il en T9 ou non ?' donc.. c'était plus simple.<p>

*Ici, le 'tout' n'est pas donné comme une conclusion, du genre 'That's all!' ou 'Voilà, j'ai fini d'expliquer.' ou bien encore 'Voilà tout !' ; Kurt le dit pour conclure, certes, mais il le fait en VO avec _That's everything_ donc davantage 'Voilà, je t'ai tout raconté, tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur, tout ce que je pensais.' Souvenez-nous il y a deux chapitres, quand Kurt dit à Blaine 'Ce n'est pas me demander 'quelque chose', c'est me demander de 'tout' révéler.' ; pour moi, il faut voir ici une référence. Maintenant, Kurt lui a révéler cela, ce 'tout'.  
>Je voulais vraiment que vous compreniez ça car en Français, <em>That's all<em> et _That's everything_ se traduisent pareil mais le sens est ô combien différent !


	14. Chapitre 14

Rappel : Blaine en caractères romans, _Kurt en italique_, **Rachel en gras**, Wes souligné.

* * *

><p><strong>Sun 25 Jan.<strong>

(9:44)  
>Un jour, quand Bradshaw sera vraiment vieux (il ne l'est pas encore -il va encore vivre pour 100 ans), je veux déménager à Bruges et acheter une maison juste devant le canal, comme ça il pourra regarder par la fenêtre toute la journée et sentir le Soleil sur lui.<p>

(9:55)  
><em>Blaine...<em>  
>(9:56)<br>_Quoi?_

(9:57)  
>Tu sais, comme le chien.<p>

(9:59)  
><em>Quel chien? Bradshaw?<em>

(10:00)  
>Non, pas Bradshaw. Enfin, pas encore.<br>(10:00)  
>Ce chien qui vit à Bruges.<p>

(10:03)  
><em>Est-ce une blague?<em>

(10:03)  
>Tu aimes Google.<p>

(10:04)  
><em>.. Ah bon?<em>

(10:04)  
>Oui. Cherche "chien fenêtre Bruges".*<p>

(10:05)  
><em>..<em>

(10:05)  
>Fais le.<p>

(10:06)  
><em>Très bien, je le fais ! Bon sang.<em>  
>(10:11)<br>_Je peux l'imaginer, maintenant._ _Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait._  
>(10:12)<br>_Que ferais-tu?_

(10:13)  
>Je jouerais du piano toute la journée.<br>(10:13)  
>Et je mangerais.<p>

(10:15)  
><em>Et qui payerait pour ça?<em>

(10:15)  
>S'il te plait. Les gens *me* payerait pour ça. Moi et mon chien décoratif à la fenêtre.<p>

(10:16)  
><em>T'es sûr de ça?<em>

(10:16)  
>Hey!<p>

(10:17)  
><em>Je suis simplement honnête.<em>

(10:20)  
>Comme la semaine dernière?<p>

(10:21)  
><em>.. Peut-on en parler ?<em>

(10:26)  
>Je n'ai pas pu dormir les deux jours qui ont suivi.<p>

(10:27)  
><em>Je suis désolé.<em>

(10:33)  
>J'étais levé toute la nuit, car je continuais de penser à ce que tu avais dit et ce que tu voulais dire par là et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ce que tu t'attendais à ce que je fasse.<br>(10:34)  
>Je n'en suis toujours pas certain.<br>(10:37)  
>Et je ne saurai jamais pourquoi je suis toujours honnête avec toi, putain.<p>

(10:40)  
><em>Que veux-tu?<em>

(10:40)  
>Non. Ce n'est pas juste. Tu ne peux pas te contenter de me balancer ça et vouloir que je dirige ce bordel.<p>

(10:43)  
><em>C'en est un gros, hein?<em>

(10:44)  
>Assez.<p>

(10:45)  
><em>Je ne le veux pas.<em>

(10:46)  
>Alors quel est le plan?<p>

(10:49)  
><em>Peut-on être amis, à nouveau?<em>

(10:50)  
>Kurt..<p>

(10:50)  
><em>Être ton ami me manque.<em>

(10:51)  
>Kurt.<p>

(10:55)  
><em>Tu me manques.<em>  
>(10:56)<br>_Ca va faire une semaine et tu me manques, c'est tout, d'accord?_

(10:57)  
>Injuste.<p>

(10:57)  
><em>Je suis désolé de t'avoir entrainé dans ce merdier. Car c'est de ma faute, n'est-ce pas ?<em>

(10:59)  
>Je ne pense pas que *désolé* va le faire.<p>

.

(11:34)  
>Weeeees. Je lui manque.<p>

(11:36)  
><span>Non, Blaine. Non. On en a parlé. Souviens-toi quand on l'a fait ?<span>  
>(11:36)<br>On s'est mis d'accord comme quoi tu avais besoin de temps et d'espace après ce qu'il s'était passé.

(11:38)  
>Je lui ai envoyé un texto.<p>

(11:38)  
><span>Pourquoi?<span>

(11:39)  
>Car c'est un réflexe, ok?<br>(11:39)  
>Et Bruges est vraiment un bel endroit. Parfois, les belles choses me donnent envie d'en parler.<p>

(11:40)  
><span>Quoi?<span>

(11:40)  
>Tu ne comprendrais pas.<p>

(11:41)  
><span>Peut-être. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu dois être prudent.<span>

(11:43)  
>Je le suis toujours. Ma vie entière est prudente. Depuis..<br>(11:44)  
>Je lui ai dit qu'être désolé n'était pas suffisant. Tu vois, prudent.<p>

(11:45)  
><span>Mais ça l'était?<span>

(11:49)  
>Je ne vais pas me jeter là-dedans, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais où j'en suis.<p>

(11:50)  
><span>D'accord, bien.<span>

(11:50)  
>Content de voir que ma misère te rend heureux.<p>

(11:51)  
><span>Tu vois bien ce que je veux dire.<span>

(11:52)  
>.. Oui. Désolé. Je devrais arrêter de retourner ma colère contre toi.<p>

(11:52)  
><span>Ca aide?<span>

(11:53)  
>.. Pour un petit moment?<p>

(11:54)  
><span>Alors tu peux continuer.<span>  
>(11:54)<br>Mais peut-être qu'il devrait savoir à quel point tu es énervé.

(11:55)  
>Je ne peux pas faire ça.<p>

(11:56)  
><span>Tu es trop gentil. Tu l'as toujours été.<span>

(11:58)  
>J'aime l'être. Il n'y a pas assez de gens bien dans ce monde.<p>

(11:59)  
><span>Et je t'aime ainsi, c'est comme un don. Mais pas quand quelqu'un en profite.<span>

(11:59)  
>C'est pour ça que je t'ai pour veiller sur moi.<p>

(12:00)  
><span>Tu vois ! Tu devrais toujours m'écouter.<span>

(12:01)  
>Oui, maman.<p>

(12:02)  
><span>Les gamins de nos jours..<span>

.

(18:14)  
><em>Je veux de nouveau être ton ami. Je le veux vraiment.<em>  
>(18:23)<br>_Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de dire ça, ou de te le demander._  
>(18:33)<br>_Tu peux refuser. Bien sûr que tu le peux, pourquoi je le précise d'ailleurs?_  
>(18:35)<br>_J'espère juste que tu vas considérer cette option._

(20:01)  
>Quelle sorte d'amitié ce serait?<br>(20:02)  
>On ne peut pas juste recommencer.<p>

(20:03)  
><em>Je sais.<em>  
>(20:04)<br>_Mais peut-être qu'on pourrait avoir un nouveau départ?_

(20:05)  
>Un nouveau départ?<p>

(20:05)  
><em>Sans secret ; avec de l'honnêteté.<em>

(20:09)  
>J'ai toujours été honnête.<p>

(20:10)  
><em>Mais peut-être que ça n'a pas toujours été <em>_**mon**_ _cas._

(20:11)  
>C'est donc ça ?<p>

(20:12)  
><em>Tu sais ce que je veux dire.<em>

(20:17)  
>Es-tu occupé?<p>

(20:18)  
><em>Quoi?<em>  
>(20:18)<br>_Non._

(20:19)  
>Bien.<br>(20:20)  
>L'aimes-tu?<p>

(20:24)  
><em>.. Blaine?<em>

(20:25)  
>Allez, je commence avec une facile.<p>

(20:26)  
><em>Commence..?<em>  
>(20:28)<br>_Oui. Oui, je l'aime._

(20:33)  
>Lui dirais-tu, à mon propos, si on recommençait à zéro?<p>

(20:40)  
><em>Oui.<em>

(20:42)  
>As-tu ou as-tu eu des sentiments pour moi?<p>

(20:43)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(20:44)  
>Non. J'ai besoin de savoir. Je dois savoir, car je ne retourne pas là-dedans à l'aveuglette.<p>

(20:44)  
><em>Mince, Blaine.<em>

(20:44) _**~Appel sortant~  
><strong>_"Whoa.. Hey."

"_Hey. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça par textos._"

"Pour une fois que je pensais avoir le contrôle."

"_.. Quoi ? Ca te va de faire comme ça? Je veux dire.. je peux raccrocher, c'est bien aussi ; je __comprendrais, j'ai juste p-_"

"Calme-toi. Tu divagues vraiment quand t'es nerveux. Donc peut-être que je reste en contrôle, finalement."

"_Ce n'est pas drôle._"

"Plutôt, si."

"_.._"

"Vas-y. J'écoute."

"_J'ai demandé à te rencontrer parce que je ne savais plus quoi penser. Puis je t'ai vu et je ne le savais toujours pas. J'ai pensé que ça m'aiderait. J'ai pensé que te rencontrer arrangerait tout, mais on sait tous les deux que ça n'a pas fonctionné._"_  
><em>"_.. Oui. Oui, j'ai pensé que je pouvais avoir des sentiments pour toi, et rentrer dans ce café m'aurait fait me sentir comme si je trompais Ethan, dans un sens. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne suis pas.. Ce n'est pas.. je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé ainsi -ce n'était pas un de mes plus grands moments. Reculer et m'éclaircir l'esprit était la seule solution que je pouvais envisager.. Et je suis désolé si tu as cru que je te laissais tomber ou t'utilisais ou.._"_  
><em>"_Blaine? .. Es-tu encore avec moi au moins?_"

"Tu étais effrayé."

"_.. Je l'étais, oui. Et je le suis toujours. J'ai peur de faire encore une erreur et j'ai peur de te perdre.. est-ce que ça fait de moi la personne la plus égoïste de cette planète?_"

"Peut-être."

"_Mhhh._"

"Tu ne peux pas tout avoir."

"_Je sais. Je t'en demande beaucoup._"

"T'en demandes beaucoup à tout le monde là, toi inclus"

"_Mais est-ce si mal?_"

"Donc tu l'as choisi."

"_Quoi? Je n'ai pas saisi ce qu-_"

"Est-ce que.. j'ai dit que tu l'avais choisi."

"_Je.. oui, c'est le cas. Je le devais. Je suis dés-_"

"Non. Non.. Je sais que j'ai été énervé et blessé et confus -mais je n'avais pas le droit d'être en colère à propos de **ça**. J'ai toujours su que tu avais un petit ami. Tu me l'as dit, depuis quasiment le début."

"_Mais-_"

"Pas de mais. Tu as dit que tu avais cette idée de moi, de nous, dans ta tête et apparemment moi aussi. Et ce n'est la faute de personne, à part la mienne."

"_.. Est-ce qu'on sait ce qu'on est en train de faire?_"

"Non, mais au moins on est d'accord là-dessus. .. Merci."

"_.. Pour quoi?_"

"Pour ça. Pour tenter d'expliquer. Pour être si honnête. Pour m'appeler. Ca demande pas mal de courage. Tu aurais pu te contenter de m'envoyer un message et voilà."

"_Je n'aurais jamais fait ça._"

"Donc.. amis, huh?"

"_Oui.. Si c'est ce que tu veux. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que ce soit le cas.. je veux dire, je sais que ça ne peut pas être réglé en un jour et-_ _.. Es-tu en train de rire?_"

"Non."

"_Tu es en train de rire._"

"Je ne rigole pas. .. attends, c'était quoi ça?"

"_Ca de quoi?_"

"Ce son."

"_Quoi.. Oh. Ca. C'est James._"

".. Qui? Ne me dis pas qu'il y a un autre petit copain. Je commence juste à m'habituer au prem-"

"_Oh, non non non. Il est le second colocataire._"

"Oh, d'accord. .. Attends. Qu'est-il en train de fabriquer pour faire ce genre de bruit?"

"_Il fait toujours ce son quand il est content. Et il l'est quasiment à chaque fois qu'on lui frotte le ventre._"

".. Pardon?"

"_C'est un chat, Blaine._"

".. Un chat."

"_Oui._"

"Tu as un chat."

"_Oui._"

"Le colocataire dont tu m'as parlé il y a des semaines est un chat. Un **chat**."

"_Oui._"

".."

"_.. Tu rigoles vraiment maintenant._"

".. je ne peux pas.."

"_Blaine!_"

"Oh mon dieu..!"

"_Vas-tu arrêter_ _? .. Tu as pratiquement dit que Bradshaw était ton fils! .. Blaine!_"

"Oh mon Dieu.. d'accord, je suis de retour."

"_Bien._"

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais un chat?"

"_Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne t'ai pas dites. Nouveau départ, tu te souviens?_"

"Je ne me souviens pas avoir accepté."

"_Oh, oui.. Je me suis juste dit.. mais c'est bon, je-_"

"Kurt?"

"_Oui?_"

"Je vais y penser."

"_D'accord. Merci._"

"Mhm. C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant."

"_D'accord. Donc, je suppose.._"

"Ouais. On reste en contact."

"_Ca sonne vraiment formel._"

"Je peux l'être. Tu devrais me voir dans un costume. .. Uhm. Mais ouais, je vais.. tu auras ma réponse."

"_D'accord, bien._"

"Bye, Kurt."

"_Bye._"

.

**Mer 28 Jan.**

(16:01)  
>Comment est-il?<p>

(16:11)  
><em>C'est un test?<em>

(16:12)  
>Quelle sorte de test ce serait?<p>

(16:13)  
><em>Je ne sais pas. Toutes ces questions, avant, aussi.. c'est comme si tu me testais.<em>

(16:15)  
>Je tente juste de savoir si le truc à propos du nouveau départ et de l'honnêteté marche vraiment.<p>

(16:15)  
><em>Donc *c'est* un test.<em>

(16:16)  
>C'est une simple question.<p>

(16:18)  
><em>Et tu veux la réponse.. pour quelle raison?<em>

(16:19)  
>Les amis savent ce genre de choses à propos de l'autre.<p>

(16:21)  
><em>Acceptes-tu l'amitié?<em>

(16:22)  
>Tu t'avances trop.<p>

(16:23)  
><em>Oui. Le test d'abord.<em>

(16:25)  
>Ce n'en est pas un.<p>

(16:28)  
><em>Bien.<em>  
>(16:45)<br>_Il est.. Quand je suis arrivé à New-York, c'était.. C'était vraiment ce que j'avais toujours voulu, c'était pour ça que j'avais travaillé, c'était ce que j'avais espéré, et c'était fantastique. Ca l'est __toujours. Mais c'était pesant, aussi, ça l'est encore. À Lima, mon seul objectif était de partir. C'était la seule chose dont je me préoccupais. Quand je suis arrivé à New-York, tout ça a changé. J'aurais pu faire quelque chose, devenir quelqu'un -n'importe qui. C'est à peu près le meilleur et le plus effrayant sentiment au monde._  
>(16:47)<br>_Ethan est.. Il sait ce qu'il veut. Il est calme et concentré et c'est la personne la plus confiante que j'ai jamais connu._  
>(16:48)<br>_Il a été mon ancre._  
>(16:59)<br>_C'était trop?_

(17:01)  
>Non.<p>

(17:02)  
><em>J'ai réussi?<em>

(17:04)  
>Pas un test, Kurt.<br>(17:23)  
>Lima?<p>

(17:24)  
><em>Oui.<em>  
>(17:26)<br>_Kurt Hummel, 21 ans, étudiant en stylisme à Parsons, habitant avec sa meilleure amie et un chat à Chelsea, né à Lima, Ohio._

(17:28)  
>Oh mon Dieu.<br>(17:30)  
>Blaine Anderson, 21 ans, étudiant en éducation musical à la NYU, récent propriétaire de chien, vivant dans l'Upper West Side, né à Columbus, Ohio.<br>(17:31)  
>Heureux de te connaître, Kurt.<p>

(17:33)  
><em>Heureux de te connaître aussi, Blaine. :)<em>  
>(17:35)<br>_.. Attends. Atteeeeends une seconde. 21 ans?_

(17:36)  
>.. Ouais. À ce propos..<p>

* * *

><p>* Soyons francs : on a tous cherché. Non?<p> 


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonjour ! Je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, les mises en favoris et/ou alertes, j'ai l'impression que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Je suis touchée.

Par contre, autre chose. Certaines personnes m'ont DM pour se plaindre car je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière, alors je tiens à régler ce problème. Déjà, c'était le week-end de Pâques, je n'étais pas chez moi pour les trois jours. Certes, j'aurais pu aller sur Internet si je l'avais voulu mais je pensais à autre chose plutôt qu'à LN, je m'en excuse. J'ai des examens toute la semaine prochaine car je passe mon Bac en fin d'année, alors oui, j'ai révisé quand je le pouvais, et je n'ai pas mis le chapitre. Je comprends que ça peut frustrer, mais il y a une certaine politesse à avoir. Il en va de même pour ceux qui me suivent sur GYOW, mais je m'expliquerai sur mon prochain chapitre là-bas également.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

_aKlainbow . tumblr . com / littlenumbers_.

Rappel : Blaine en caractères romans, _Kurt en italique_, **Rachel en gras**, Wes souligné. La **quatrième personne** de ce chapitre ne sera pas récurrente.

* * *

><p><strong>Mer 28 Jan.<strong>

(17:37)  
><em>Quoi? À propos de *quoi,* Blaine?<em>

(17:39)  
>Et bien, j'ai eu 21 ans.<p>

(17:39)  
><em>Quand?<em>

(17:40)  
>Il y a à peu près deux semaines..?<p>

(17:40)  
><em>Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?<em>  
>(17:41)<br>_.._  
>(17:41)<br>_Attends._  
>(17:42)<br>_Merde._  
>(17:43)<br>_Quand, *exactement*?_

(17:44)  
>Oh, admirons. Tu sais jurer par texto.<p>

(17:45)  
><em>Blaine, arrête. Quand?<em>

(17:45)  
>Ca n'a pas d'importance.<p>

(17:46)  
><em>Quand?<em>  
>(17:50)<br>_Blaine, allez._

(17:51)  
>Bien. 10 Janvier.<p>

(17:54)  
><em>Oh mon Dieu.<em>  
>(17:55)<br>_C'était quand.. Et j'ai.. merde._  
>(17:57)<br>_J'ai ruiné ton anniversaire._

(17:59)  
>C'est du passé.<p>

(18:00)  
><em>Tu vas me sortir que ce n'est pas de ma faute aussi?<em>

(18:00)  
>Tu n'étais pas au courant.<br>(18:01)  
>Et puis, t'aurais fait quoi si tu l'avais su?<br>(18:02)  
>Passons à autre chose.<p>

(18:03)  
><em>Non.<em>

(18:03)  
>Non?<p>

(18:03)  
><em>Non.<em>

(18:04)  
>Tu as une DeLorean*?<p>

(18:04)  
><em>Quoi?<em>

(18:05)  
>Tu ne peux pas remonter le temps.<br>(18:06)  
>T'inquiètes pas.<p>

(18:06)  
><em>Mince...<em>

(18:07)  
>Quoi?<p>

(18:09)  
><em>Tu as l'habitude qu'on te laisse tomber, hein ? Tu en as tellement l'habitude, ça ne te surprend même plus. Et là, je te laisse tomber alors que je te dis de me faire confiance donc pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me hais pas encore ? Tu devrais. Mais non, tu avances comme si rien n'était arrivé et tu es si *gentil* à ce propos. Pourquoi l'es-tu?<em>

(18:10)  
>Tu divagues.<p>

(18:11)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(18:11)  
>Tu veux que je sois en colère ? Tu veux que je te haïsse ?<p>

(18:12)  
><em>Non.<em>  
>(18:12)<br>_Mais tu devrais peut-être._

(18:13)  
>Oh, la ferme.<p>

(18:13)  
><em>..<em>

(18:14)  
>Ca va. N'en parlons plus. J'ai survécu.<br>(18:16)  
>D'accord?<p>

(18:16)  
><em>Très bien. Mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir me racheter pour ça.<em>

(18:17)  
>Franchement, Kurt, laisse tomber.<p>

(18:17)  
><em>Non.<em>

(18:18)  
>Très têtu?<p>

(18:18)  
><em>Déterminé.<em>

(18:20)  
>Je te répète de laisser tomber.<p>

(18:21)  
><em>Et je te répète que je m'en fiche.<em>

(18:30)  
>Tu sais, après ce que tu as fait, tu devrais être plus sympa. ;)<p>

(18:30)  
><em>Oh mince, 'après ce que j'ai fait'?<em>

(18:31)  
>Je plaisante.<p>

(18:31)  
><em>Ce n'est pas drôle. Je suis quelqu'un d'horrible.<em>

(18:32)  
>Attends, tu veux que ce soit moi qui te remonte le moral?<p>

(18:33)  
><em>Non. Oh non. Je vais me taire. Pour l'instant.<em>

(18:33)  
>Très bien.<br>(18:34)  
>Tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit.<br>(18:34)  
>Vraiment pas.<br>(18:35)  
>C'est bon.<br>(18:39)  
>Tu comptes vraiment ne pas parler, huh?<br>(18:42)  
>Bien. Anderson, dehors.<p>

(18:43)  
><em>Abruti.<em>  
>(18:55)<br>_Eeet tu m'ignores maintenant._  
>(18:57)<br>_C'est bon. Je le mérite._

(18:58)  
>;)<p>

.

**Jeu 29 Jan.**

(10:12)  
><em>Bon, je dois vérifier quelques petits trucs avec toi.<em>

(10:15)  
>..Oui?<p>

(10:16)  
><em>Tu as parlé d'enfants. À Noël.<em>

(10:16)  
>Euh.. en effet.<br>(10:17)  
>Ce qui nous mène?<p>

(10:18)  
><em>Ils ont quel âge?<em>

(10:19)  
>6 et 9 ans. Honnêtement, à quoi ça va te servir?<p>

(10:19)  
><em>Chhhht.<em>  
>(10:20)<br>_Parfait._  
>(10:21)<br>_Ils vivent par ici?_

(10:21)  
>Oui.<br>(10:21)  
>Explique-toi.<p>

(10:22)  
><em>Patience.<em>  
>(10:23)<br>_Et donc, c'est quoi le truc? Tu les connais bien?_

(10:24)  
>Ce sont le frère et la soeur de mon meilleur ami.<br>(10:24)  
>Ils sont comme de la famille. Non, pas *comme*. Ils sont ma famille. Et je suis Oncle Blaine. (Ne ris pas.)<br>(10:25)  
>Maintenant dis-moi.<br>(10:26)  
>Ca devient effrayant.<p>

(10:26)  
><em>Pas du tout.<em>  
>(10:27)<br>_Plutôt, excellent. Exactement comme je l'avais prévu._

(10:28)  
>Prévu quoi ?<br>(10:30)  
>Kurt.<p>

(10:30)  
><em>Et maintenant dis-moi si vous êtes tous les trois libres demain soir et Dimanche matin?<em>

(10:31)  
>Effrayant.<p>

(10:31)  
><em>Nope. Je te promets, tu vas en mourir !<em>

(10:32)  
>..<p>

(10:33)  
><em>D'accord, j'ai mal choisi mes mots<em>

(10:33)  
>Tu crois?<br>(10:34)  
>Je dois leur en parler pour savoir, mais comment j'explique ça?<p>

(10:34)  
><em>Dis-leur que c'est la chance de leur vie !<em>

(10:35)  
>Pas suffisant.<p>

(10:36)  
><em>Dis-leur que c'est le meilleur cadeau possible et que tu vas le partager avec eux!<em>

(10:36)  
>Pas suffisant.<br>(10:37)  
>Et je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas à faire ça.<p>

(10:39)  
><em>Mais ce n'est même pas moi -*c'est* venu à *moi*. C'est le destin ! Et si tu n'acceptes pas dans les heures qui viennent, ça reviendra à quelqu'un d'autre.<em>

(10:39)  
>Je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec les mystères ?<p>

(10:40)  
><em>Pas quand ça concerne des surprises. De merveilleuses surprises.<em>  
>(10:42)<br>_D'accord, écoute. On va rendre ça moins effrayant._  
>(10:42)<br>_Tu sais que je connais quelqu'un au MHNA_* _?_

(10:43)  
>Ouiii.<p>

(10:43)  
><em>Bien, j'ai ton attention désormais.<em>

(10:44)  
>Tu l'as toujours eu. C'était pas un problème.<p>

(10:45)  
><em>.. Bien.<em>  
>(10:45)<br>_Donc. Savais-tu que chaque année, ils organisent une soirée où l'on peut y dormir ?_  
>(10:46)<br>_.. Pourquoi je demande ? Tu ne connaissais même pas le Hall des Océans._  
>(10:46)<br>_Et tu vis dans l'Upper West Side, alors comment c'est possible que tu ne sois jamais allé au musée avant ? Tu es étrange. Très, en effet._

(10:47)  
>C'est supposé me faire remonter dans ma propre estime ou...?<br>(10:48)  
>Attends. Dormir?<p>

(10:50)  
><em>Oui, dormir. Et les places partent toujours assez rapidement, mais il y avait un groupe de 20 enfants qui devaient venir qui viennent d'annuler. <em>  
>(10:51)<br>_Tu peux avoir une de ces places. Gratuitement. Si tu veux. Tu ferais mieux de dire oui. Comme j'ai dit, la chance de ta vie._

(10:52)  
>Où peut-on dormir dans un musée?<p>

(10:54)  
><em>Oui, où ? Où est-ce que ça pourrait se passer, Blaine ? Quelle salle pourrait faire tenir 100 personnes dans des sacs de couchage?<em>

(10:54)  
>Non.<br>(10:55)  
>Oh.. oh non. Ne me dis pas que..<p>

(10:56)  
><em>Oh oui.<em>

(10:56)  
>Non.<p>

(10:57)  
><em>Oui.<em>

(10:58)

(10:58)  
><em>Je te l'avais dit. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'effrayant.<em>

(11:30)  
>Pour que tu le saches, j'ai vérifié avant de les appeler.<p>

(11:32)  
><em>Très responsable de ta part.<em>  
>(11:33)<br>_Qu'ont-ils dit ?_

(11:34)  
>On y va.<p>

(11:35)  
><em>Oui! Super.<em>  
>(11:36)<br>_Donc vous devez arriver vers 18 heures. Le musée ferme à 20. Ils ne vous laisseront pas rentrer après, même si c'est toi._

(11:37)  
>On dirait que je suis une personne VIP.<br>(11:38)  
>Merci. Les enfants sont super excités.<p>

(11:39)  
><em>Génial. Et toi?<em>

(11:39)  
>Oh.. bon. C'est bien, je suppose. Il y pire pour un Vendredi soir.<p>

(11:39)  
><em>Ha.<em>

(11:40)  
>:P<p>

(11:41)  
><em>Tu aimes vraiment m'embêter, hein?<em>

(11:41)  
>Peut-être?<p>

(11:42)  
><em>Je l'accepte. Pour le moment.<em>

(11:42)  
>Trop généreux. ;)<p>

.

**Ven 30 Jan.**

(22:55)  
><span><strong>Hey Kurt, tu penses que ton ami accepterais de travailler pour nous?<strong>

(22:59)  
><em>.. Quoi?<em>

(22:59)  
><span><strong>C'est une bonne distraction.<strong>

(23:00)  
>Pardon<em>?<em>

(23:01)  
><span><strong>Il chantait avec les enfants.<strong>

(23:01)  
>Il quoi<em>?<em>

(23:02)  
><span><strong>Ouais, du jamais-vu. Je ne sais pas du tout comment ça a commencé, mais à la fin presque tout le monde chantait, même les parents. Je parie qu'ils ont pensé que ça faisait parti du programme.<strong>

(23:03)  
><em>D'accord.. huh.<em>  
>(23:04)<br>_Maintenant je suis triste d'avoir raté ça._

(23:05)  
><span><strong>Je peux t'envoyer un bout que j'ai enregistré.<strong>  
>(23:06)<br>**[15-1]**

(23:12)  
><em>Oh mon Dieu..<em>  
>(23:12)<br>_Une guitare?_

(23:13)  
><span><strong>Ouaip. Je pense qu'il l'a piqué à quelqu'un qui l'avait apporté.<strong>

(23:14)  
><em>Wow. Maintenant, je suis *vraiment* triste d'avoir loupé ça.<em>

(23:14)  
><span><strong>N'est-ce pas? Je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais qu'il devrait travailler ici.<strong>  
>(23:20)<br>**Il est gay?**

(23:22)  
><em>.. Oui.<em>  
>(23:22)<br>_Je pensais que tu disais que ton gaydar était le meilleur du pays._

(23:23)  
><span><strong>Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé.<strong>  
>(23:24)<br>**Et puis, je travaille. Je ne peux pas trop me laisser aller.**  
>(23:26)<br>**Donc, il est pris?**

(23:26)  
><em>?<em>

(23:27)  
><span><strong>Ce serait bizarre si je l'invitai à sortir?<strong>

(23:29)  
><em>Je.. tu n'es plus avec cet Espagnol?<em>

(23:29)  
><span><strong>Non, on a rompu y'a un mois. On devrait parler plus souvent, Kurt. ;)<strong>

(23:30)  
><em>Apparemment..<em>

(23:30)  
><span><strong>Donc?<strong>

(23:32)  
><em>Oui, il est libre. Pour autant que je le sache, je veux dire, je ne savais même pas que tu étais célibataire donc..<em>

(23:32)  
><span><strong>Génial, d'accord.<strong>

(23:35)  
><em>Est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas.. tu sais.<em>

(23:35)  
><span><strong>Ne pas quoi?<strong>

(23:36)  
><em>Lui faire un de tes tours? Il n'est pas le genre de gars pour les coups d'un soir.<em>

(23:37)  
><span><strong>Qui a dit que je l'étais?<strong>

(23:37)  
><em>Je te connais. Je t'ai vu à l'action.<em>

(23:38)  
><span><strong>Tu dis ça comme si j'étais une trainée.<strong>

(23:38)  
><em>Désolé, je voulais pas le dire ainsi.<em>

(23:39)  
><span><strong>Je sais. C'est pas grave.<strong>  
>(23:42)<br>**Il est terriblement tentant cependant. Mmmh.**  
>(23:42)<br>**Il a séduit 150 personnes en 10 secondes, c'est pas rien.**

(23:43)  
><em>Alex.<em>

(23:44)  
><span><strong>Relax, je vais m'occuper de lui comme un gentleman. Et puis, je pense qu'il est assez grand pour décider seul.<strong>

(23:45)  
><em>Si on me rapporte la moindre chose négative..<em>

(23:45)  
><span><strong>Très bien. Noté.<strong>  
>(23:46)<br>**T'étais plus amusant avant, Hummel. :P**

.

**Sam 31 Jan.**

(6:23)  
>La meilleure nuit que j'ai jamais eu.<br>(6:24)  
>Quel bon groupe de gamins, aussi !<p>

(6:55)  
><em>Oh bon sang, pourquoi t'es levé?<em>

(6:56)  
>Car j'ai oublié mes bouchons d'oreilles. C'était une erreur. À part le premier truc -la meilleure nuit possible.<p>

(6:56)  
><em>As-tu au moins dormi?<em>

(6:57)  
>Ouais, quelques heures. Mais j'ai aussi pas mal regardé le plafond. Comme tu l'avais dit, c'était la chance de ma vie.<br>(6:59)  
>Merci, Kurt.<p>

(6:59)  
><em>Je suis content si tu as aimé.<em>  
>(7:02)<br>_Et j'ai entendu dire que tu avais travaillé pour avoir le droit de rester. J'étais impressionné._

(7:03)  
>Toi et tes espions. C'est presque adorable à quel point t'y mets du coeur.<p>

(7:04)  
><em>C'était pas un espion !<em>  
>(7:04)<br>_Un espion ne se dénoncerait jamais, non ?_

(7:05)  
>Vrai.<br>(8:55)  
>Et un espion ne te donnerait jamais son numéro de téléphone, je dirais.<br>(8:59)  
>En fait, je n'ai jamais rencontré d'espions donc je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'est leur truc ; se faufiler vers des gars sans méfiance et peu réveillés et leur donner leur numéro pour avoir leur confiance.<p>

(9:04)  
><em>Ne sois pas idiot.<em>

(9:04)  
>Es-tu jaloux?<p>

(9:04)  
><em>Quoi? Non!<em>

(9:05)  
>Vraiment? Tu m'as dit que le Hall des Océans était l'un de tes endroits préférés à NYC et j'ai pu y dormir. Je serais jaloux à ta place.<p>

(9:06)  
><em>Tu te crois si intelligent.<em>

(9:07)  
>Quoi, Kurt, pas du tout. Je suis sûr que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi tu parles.<br>(9:07)  
>:P<p>

(9:08)  
><em>Tais toi.<em>

(9:09)  
>Mmmh. Toujours très matinal.<p>

(9:10)  
><em>Je pense que tu n'as pas assez dormi la nuit dernière.<em>

(9:10)  
>Totalement vrai. J'avais mieux à faire.<p>

(9:11)  
><em>Tu devrais te chercher du café.<em>

(9:11)  
>Oui, Monsieur.<p>

.

(14:03)  
>Je crois que quelqu'un m'en veut.<p>

(14:05)  
><em>Je ne t'en veux pas.<em>

(14:06)  
>Est-ce que tout tourne toujours autour de toi? ;)<br>(14:10)  
>Ici M. Docile*.<br>**[15-2]**

(14:12)  
>Il fait le "tu m'as laissé tout seul pour la nuit, horrible être humain, maintenant assume en croisant mon regard triste toute la journée".<p>

(14:13)  
><em>Oh, il te fait *ça*.<em>

(1:14)  
>Je n'arrête pas de passer du chagrin au refus.<p>

(14:15)  
><em>Tu ne peux pas l'acheter avec Central Park?<em>

(14:15)  
>Non, il ne se sent pas d'y aller. des yeux tristes toute la journée. *Toute la journée*. Y'a un moment où je ne pourrais plus le supporter.<p>

(14:17)  
><em>Oh, ça me rappelle quelque chose.<em>  
>(14:17)<br>_Je voudrais que tu rencontres quelqu'un._

(14:18)  
>D'accord..?<p>

(14:22)  
><em>Dis bonjours à James Benroy, 3ème.<em>  
><strong>[15-3]<strong>

(14:24)  
>Ahhhhhh!<br>(14:24)  
>Il semble tellement TOUFFU !<br>(14:26)  
>Tu plaisantes pour le nom?<p>

(14:26)  
><em>Non. Comment oses-tu?<em>

(14:27)  
>Whoa, très bien. Je demandais juste.<p>

(14:28)  
><em>Je t'embête exprès.<em>

(14:28)  
>Je comprend le James -mais Benroy?<p>

(14:29)  
><em>Ca veut dire 'Fils d'un Lion.'<em>

(14:29)  
>Ohhhh, d'accord, ça fait sens maintenant.<br>(14:29)  
>C'est adorable.<p>

(14:30)  
><em>Merci.<em>  
>(14:42)<br>_Je parle à Ethan ce soir. À propos de.. ça._

(14:44)  
>Oh.<br>(14:45)  
>Des animaux de compagnie à la réalité en un clin d'oeil..<br>(14:47)  
>Tu vas vraiment aller jusqu'au bout, huh?<p>

(14:48)  
><em>Les animaux de compagnie sont réels.<em>  
>(14:48)<br>_Mais oui, je vais le faire_

(14:50)  
>C'est.. je suis heureux pour toi.<p>

(14:51)  
><em>?<em>

(14:52)  
>Votre relation semble vraiment solide. Tu n'es pas effrayé.<br>(14:54)  
>Donc tu n'as sûrement pas besoin que je te souhaite bonne chance.<p>

(14:55)  
><em>La chance peut toujours être utile. Tu es autorisé à le dire.<em>

.

**Dim 1 Feb.**

(8:55) **~Appel entrant~  
><strong>"_Qu'est-ce que tu fous?_"

"**Bonjour à toi aussi, chéri !**"

"_.. Que puis-je faire pour toi à cette heure-là?_"

"**Pourquoi on chuchote?**"

"_Et bien contrairement à nous, Ethan dort encore._"

"**Longue nuit? Attends.. est-ce que je suis sur haut-parleur?**"

"_.. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Rachel?_"

"**Juste savoir comment ça s'est passé.**"

"_Attends une seconde.. Chhhht non, rendors-toi. Je reviens tout de suite.. C'est bon. Tu as dit quoi?_"

"**Comment ça s'est passé?**"

"_Bien.. Je pense. Je veux dire, il a voulu que je reste, donc c'est pas mal._"

"**Il a marqué son territoire, huh?**"

"_Oh mon Dieu, arrête ça !_"

"**Quoi? C'est la vérité.**"

"_Est-ce que ça nous mène quelque part?_"

"**Désolée. Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien.**"

"_Oui. On en a parlé. Il n'a pas aimé, mais on n'a pas eu de disputes. Ca va aller._"

"**D'accord. Mais je veux plus de détails quand tu seras rentré toute à l'heu- .. Kurt?**"

"_Non, c'est Rache- .. Ah ! Je pense que.. Je dois y aller. Bye!_"

"**Kurt?**"

(9:02)  
><strong>Comme je le disais. Il marque son territoire.<strong>

.

(12:04)  
><span><strong>Peut-être que *tu* aurais dû *me* prévenir pour Blaine. Je dis ça comme ça.<strong>

(12:10)  
><em>Pardon?<em>

(12:11)  
><span><strong>'Pas le genre de gars pour les coups d'un soir' mon cul.<strong>

(12:13)  
><em>..<em>  
>(12:13)<br>_Ce n'est pas.. Il n'aurait pas fait ça. Non._  
>(12:14)<br>_T'es sûr?_

(12:16)  
><span><strong>Si je suis sûr ? Sûr que nous sommes sortis boire et avons terminé chez moi ? Oui. Sûr qu'il m'a ensuite baisé toute la nuit avant de partir au matin sans dire un mot ou laisser une note ? Ouais, je suis assez sûr de moi. ;)<strong>

(12:18)  
><em>..<br>_(12:18)  
><em>T'es toujours obligé d'être si direct?<em>

(12:19)  
><span><strong>Désolééééé.<strong>  
>(12:20)<br>**Et je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, si c'est pour ça que tu t'inquiètes. C'était bien. Je ne recherche pas de copain pour l'instant, de toute façon.**  
>(12:21)<br>**Je devrais peut-être te remercier.**  
>(12:21)<br>**Oui, je dois te remercier.**

(12:22)  
><em>T'es pas possible.<em>

(12:23)  
><span><strong>Je suis aussi bien reposé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.<strong>

(12:25)  
><em>.. La ferme.<em>

(12:26)  
><span><strong>;)<strong>

.

(13:23) _**~Appel sortant~**_**  
><strong>"Hey Blaine. Quoi de beau?"

"Je suis une personne horrible, vraiment horrible."

* * *

><p>Image donné par l'auteur : <strong>[15-4]<strong>. Précision : la pyjama-party au musée est une chose réelle.

* * *

><p>* Voiture dans <em>Retour Vers Le Futur<em>.

* Le musée où Blaine s'est déjà rendu.

* _Mr. Sourpants_. Peut être quelque chose de positif, sympa, merveilleux, cool ; ou de négatif, choquant, affreux, étrange, stupide. Ici, on parle de Bradshaw. J'ai penché pour le côté positif. Vu la suite du texte.


	16. Chapitre 16

Je remercie **Summer Blue** car effectivement, j'ai inversé les photos du chapitre 11 sur mon Tumblr. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi, mais le fait est là. En réponse à sa question et celle de **Pcindy20.08**, la fiction compte actuellement 19 chapitres et n'est pas terminée ; l'auteur elle-même ignore combien il va y avoir de chapitres au final.

Je pense poster un autre chapitre dans la nuit. Elan de gentillesse. Et aussi car je pense que les deux vont de paire. Et que j'aime le suivant. Vous verrez.

_aklainbow . tumblr . com / littlenumbers_.

Rappel : Blaine en caractères romans, _Kurt en italique_, **Rachel en gras**, Wes souligné, et _Ethan, le petit ami de Kurt_.

* * *

><p><strong>Dim 1 Feb.<strong>

(13:23)  
>"<span>Non, ce n'est pas le cas.<span>"

"Ca l'est, je le suis."

"Très bien. On va dire ça. Pourquoi?"

"J'ai.. aucune importance."

"Ne me sors pas que tu as téléphoné juste pour signaler que tu étais horrible. Explique maintenant."

".. J'ai couché avec le gars du musée cette nuit. Vas-y, juge-moi."

"Coucher comme dans..?"

"Ouais. Mais je suis _parti_ après. J'ai même pas attendu le matin. Dès qu'il s'est endormi, j'ai fui. Impossible de faire mieux."

"Tu t'es amusé j'espère?"

"Wesley! Tu m'écoutes au moins?"

"Oui, mais tu es sorti avec lui le jour où tu l'as rencontré. Pour boire. Et il t'a ramené chez lui. On dirait qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre."

"Moi pas ; je ne fais pas ce genre de choses, jamais. Je ne.. c'est ce que les gens pensent de moi quand ils me rencontrent?"

"Oh, arrête. Tu l'as dit toi-même -c'est arrivé une fois ! Si tu te sens mal, tu peux toujours l'appeler et t'expliquer."

"Ce n'est pas qu'à propos de lui. Je.. oui, j'étais peut-être un peu ivre, mais je savais ce que je faisais. La plupart du temps."

"Et de nouveau, il savait probablement ce que _lui_faisait. Arrête d'être si dur avec toi-même, Blaine. Parfois on doit savoir faire une pause, surtout quand on voit comment ton année a commencé."

"Mmmh."

"Tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu es toujours sympa avec les autres mais jamais quand ça te concerne."

"That's not... Ce n'est pas.. je pensais que ça m'aiderait à faire que je me sente mieux. Je pensais que je le faisais pour moi. Je pensais que je pouvais avancer et oubl-.. Oh mince, Kurt."

"Quoi?"

"Oh non. Non non non non."

"Blaine. Quoi?"

"What if he knows? Et s'il savait ? S'il savait que j'ai couché avec Alex ? Oh mince, je suis sûr qu'il est déjà au courant. Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Et si-"

"Blaine, stop."

"Mais c'est un tel bordel."

"Ca l'est depuis _longtemps_, si tu veux mon avis."

".."

"Blaine?"

"Je réfléchis."

"Non, tu penses trop."

".."

"Blaine."

".."

"Et si on allait marcher?"

"Je ne.. merde. Ouais, d'accord."

"Dans 30 minutes?"

"Oui. On se retrouve en bas de chez moi."

"Très bien."

.

(13:45)  
><em>Blaine a couché avec Alex.<em>

(13:46)**  
>Comment ça?<br>**(13:46)**  
>Attends.. Alex de Parsons*<strong> **ou Alex de l'anniversaire?**

(13:47)  
><em>Alex de l'anniversaire. Alex de Parsons est une fille, Rachel.<em>

(13:47)**  
>Hey, on sait jamais.<br>**(13:48)  
><strong>Comment c'est arrivé?<strong>

(13:49)  
><em>Je te l'ai dit, je l'ai une nouvelle fois envoyé au MHNA et apparemment Alex ne pouvait pas se retenir.<em>  
>(13:49)<br>_Ou bien c'est Blaine. J'en sais rien._

(13:50)**  
>Ils l'ont fait au musée?<strong>

(13:50)  
><em>Non! Attends, c'est quoi ton problème?<em>  
>(13:50)<br>_Ils sont sortis ensemble Samedi._

(13:51)**  
><strong>**Coup d'un soir?**

(13:51)  
><em>Je ne sais pas.<em>  
>(13:52)<br>_Je ne sais pas quoi penser._  
>(13:52)<br>_Et je ne peux pas *m'arrêter* d'y penser._

(13:53)**  
>Et bien, peux-tu le lui reprocher?<strong>

(13:54)  
><em>Je suppose que non. Je veux dire, tu utilises toujours le mot 'onirique' pour Blaine et ce que j'ai vu était.. Tu sais. Donc..<em>

(13:55)**  
>Blaine. Je parlais de Blaine, pas d'Alex.<br>**(13:55)**  
>Quoique oui, tu ne peux rien reprocher à Alex non plus. ;)<strong>

(13:56)  
><em>Ils se connaissaient depuis *un jour.*<em>  
>(13:56)<br>_Je dois vraiment arrêter d'y penser._

(13:56)**  
>Kurt.<strong>

(13:57)  
><em>Oui?<em>

(13:57)**  
>Tu es jaloux.<strong>

(13:58)  
><em>Non.<em>

(13:58)**  
>Si, Kurt. Tu l'es.<strong>

.

(13:58)  
><em><span>Je peux t'entendre envoyer des sms de là.<span>_

(13:59)  
><em>Non, tu ne peux pas.<em>  
>(13:59)<br>_C'est impossible._

(14:00)  
><em><span>J'ai l'ouïe d'un superhéros.<span>_

(14:00)  
><em>J'ai un écran tactile.<em>

(14:01)  
><em><span>Ce qui fait?<span>_

(14:02)  
><em>Que personne ne peut entendre, même pas toi.<em>

(14:02)  
><em><span>Le repas refroidit. Viens me rejoindre.<span>_  
>(14:02)<br>_S'il te plait?_

.

(14:02)  
><em>Bon, on va devoir en rester là -le petit ami est impatient. On en reparle quand je serai rentré.<em>

(14:03)**  
>Oh, on va *en* reparler, t'inquiète pas.<br>**(14:04)**  
>Je peux te voir lever les yeux au ciel, tu sais.<strong>

(14:04)  
><em>Tout tourne autour de stupides supers pouvoirs aujourd'hui ou quoi?<em>

(14:05)**  
>?<strong>

(14:05)  
><em>Rien.<em>

.

(16:55)  
>Donc. J'ai pensé à ce que tu as dit.<p>

(16:57)  
><span>Bien.<span>

(16:57)  
>Je ne pense pas que je puisse faire ça.<p>

(16:58)  
><span>Et si je confisquais ton téléphone?<span>

(16:58)  
>J'en achèterai sûrement un autre.<p>

(16:59)  
><span>Ton second nom est Désespérant.<span>

(17:01)  
>C'est pas vrai !<p>

17:01)  
><span>D'accord, ton troisième.<span>

(17:02)  
>Et toi c'est Je-Sais-Tout.<p>

(17:02)  
><span>J'aime penser que c'est Voix de la Raison.<span>

(17:03)  
>Rêve.<p>

.

(20:23)  
><em>*Quelqu'un* n'est plus autorisé à aller au MHNA, car *quelqu'un* s'y amuse beaucoup trop.<em>

(20:25)  
>Ben Stiller?<p>

(20:26)  
><em>Il y va toujours? On aurait pensé que son groupe d'entraide l'aurait attrapé.<em>

(20:28)  
>Ils en sont capable*?<p>

.

(22:15)  
>Tu pourrais monter un groupe d'entraide et écrire des livres. Ca te donne une bonne idée de carrière.<p>

(22:17)  
><span>?<span>

(22:20)  
>"Comment Oublier un Gars Que L'on N'a Jamais Rencontré mais Auquel On Ne Peut Pas Arrêter de Penser et Trouver le Vrai Bonheur en Même Temps -Un Guide Pour Débutants."<p>

(22:21)  
><span>Ca réduit un peu le nombre de lecteurs, non ?<span>

(22:22)  
>De nos jours, tu pourrais être surpris. Je pense que ça peut entrer dans la liste des Best-Sellers du 'New York Times'.<p>

(22:25)  
><span>Tu regardes trop ton plafond, Anderson.<span>

(22:26)  
>Suis mon conseil. Suis-le !<p>

(22:26)  
><span>Je vais me coucher.<span>

.

(23:34)  
>D'accord. Soyons francs.<br>(23:35)  
>Je sais que tu sais et tu sais sûrement que je sais que tu sais. Il parle. Beaucoup. (Sérieusement, comment c'est possible qu'une personne parle toujours autant ?)<br>(23:39)  
>Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait, de ce que *nous* avons fait, mais c'est arrivé et la seule chose que je vais regretté est qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un que tu connais et je ne veux même pas savoir à quel point ça va rendre la situation étrange, parce qu'on se connait depuis des mois et je connais ta meilleure amie et maintenant j'ai couché avec l'un de tes amis, ou du moins avec une personne que tu connais, et on ne sait pas encore rencontré et j'ignore à quoi tu ressembles et waw, quand on écrit ça comme ça ça semble vraiment bizarre et bordélique et merde, Wes avait raison, il devrait arrêter d'avoir toujours raison à propos de tout. (Note à moi-même : trouver quelque chose où il ne connait pas de solution et le lui coller sous le nez.)<br>(23:41)  
>Donc voici ce qu'il peut arriver maintenant. a) Tu me dis que tu m'en veux, et arrêtes de me parler. b) Tu me dis que tu m'en veux, mais on arriver à dépasser ça. c) Tu ne m'en veux pas du tout et on devient les nouveaux Merry et Pippin*. d) Tu ne m'en veux pas, mais on se met d'accord pour continuer chacun de notre côté, sans s'en vouloir l'un l'autre.<br>(23:42)  
>Wow, ouais.<br>(23:43)  
>Ecoute, quand je deviens honnête, ça se finit par des choses incompréhensibles. C'est de ta faute.<br>(23:49)  
>Eeet je parie que tu dors déjà. Super timing.<br>(23:50)  
>Y'a t-il un moyen d'effacer les messages après les avoir envoyé? Non? Très bien.<p>

(23:51)  
><em>Hey, Blaine.<em>

(23:52)  
>Uhm..<br>(23:52)  
>Salut.<p>

(23:53)  
><em>Trop à dire. Voyons voir..<em>  
>(23:54)<br>_Oui, je sais._  
>(23:54)<br>_(Il travaille en tant que guide, parler fait parti de son métier.)_  
>(23:55)<br>_Je suis surpris que tu ne m'as pas encore cherché sur Facebook._  
>(23:56)<br>_Wes?_  
>(23:56)<br>_Merry et Pippin? Vraiment, Blaine?_  
>(23:58)<br>_e)_

**Lun 2 Feb.**

(00:01)  
>Te rechercher sur Facebook ? S'il te plait, ça date de 2011, ça. Et je suis un gentleman.<br>(00:02)  
>Wes est mon meilleur ami. Celui avec le frère et la soeur.<br>(00:02)  
>Tais-toi, leur amitié est une épopée à elle-seule.<br>(00:03)  
>Il n'y pas de e).<p>

(00:05)  
><em>Mais il devrait y en avoir un.<em>

(00:06)  
>Que serait le e)?<p>

(00:08)  
><em>e) Je ne t'en veux pas, mais ça m'a pris par surprise et m'a montré que je ne savais pas tout de toi. Je n'ai aucun droit d'être en colère contre toi et tu n'as rien fait de *mal*. Que je ne m'y attende pas ne veut pas dire que c'est quelque chose de mal. J'ai dit que je voulais qu'on soit amis et des amis devraient pouvoir parler de ce genre de choses.<em>

(00:09)  
>Mes options étaient bien plus courtes que les tiennes.<br>(00:12)  
>Donc, maintenant.. Est-ce que ça fait que tu ne veux plus savoir trop de choses sur moi?<p>

(00:15)  
><em>Non.<em>  
>(00:16)<br>_J'ai envie d'en savoir plus._

.

(00:33)  
><em>Rachel?<em>

(00:34)**  
>Tu devrais dormir.<strong>

(00:35)  
><em>Ne crois pas que j'entends pas ta musique. Tu es levée aussi.<em>

(0:35)**  
>D'accord. Qu'y a-t-il?<strong>

(00:36)  
><em>As-tu déjà pensé que ne pas savoir ce que tu veux était plus difficile que vouloir quelque chose que tu ne peux pas avoir?<em>

(00:38)**  
>Viens me rejoindre en cuisine pour un verre de lait et des cookies. Prends James avec toi.<strong>

.

**Mar 3 Feb.**

(10:01)  
><em>Mardi!<em>

(10:04)  
>Merci. Tu es un vrai petit calendrier.<p>

(10:05)  
><em>Pas petit.<em>  
>(10:06)<br>_C'est juste un rappel pour le café._

(10:07)  
>Je peux encore en avoir?<p>

(10:07)  
><em>Pourquoi encore?<em>

(10:08)  
>Je pensais que peut-être que je ne le méritais plus.<p>

(10:09)  
><em>Quoi? Pour t'être trop amusé au musée?<em>

(10:09)  
>Pas *au* musée !<p>

(10:11)**  
><strong>_Attends, donc ta nuit au musée ne t'a *pas* plu ? Je suis consterné. Je croyais que c'était l'expérience de toute une vie._ _Pourquoi je me donne autant de peine?_

(10:11)  
>Oh mince.<p>

(10:12)  
><em>T'embêter est trop amusant.<em>

(10:12)  
>Diabolique.<br>(10:13)  
>Diabolique diabolique diabolique.<p>

(10:13)  
><em>:)<em>

(10:13)  
>Non.<p>

(10:14)  
><em>Non?<em>

(10:15)  
>Ca ne t'emmènera nul part.<p>

(10:17)  
><em>Assez courageux pour quelqu'un qui avait peur de ne plus avoir droit aux cafés.<em>

(10:18)  
>Ton côté malfaisant change tout.<br>(10:19)  
>Maintenant apporte-moi mon café.<p>

(10:20)  
><em>Oui, monsieur.<em>  
>(10:21)<br>_Sauf que tu vas quand même devoir aller te le chercher toi-même._

(10:22)  
>:(<p>

(10:24)  
><em>Ca t'emmènera nul part.<em>

(10:24)  
>:'(<p>

(10:26)  
><em>.. Non.<em>

(10:26)  
>D'accord.<p>

.

(16:34)  
>À ce stade, je crois qu'on se tourne autour. Je ne veux pas lâcher prise, il ne veut pas lâcher prise. Et aucun de nous ne sait ce qu'on est en train de faire, on se contente de trébucher en cherchant notre chemin.<br>(16:36)  
>Un coup, c'est ce poids sur mes épaules, et un autre coup c'est simplement.. c'est.. et juste pour ces moments-là, je ne veux pas laisser tomber. Je ne peux pas.<br>(16:39)  
>J'ai eu pas mal de café.<p>

(16:45)  
><span>Blaine?<span>

(16:46)  
>Oui?<p>

(16:46)  
><span>Tu peux pas simplement arranger ça?<span>

(16:47)  
>.. Wes?<p>

(16:50)  
><span>Tu ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser. Ca fait des semaines que tu en parles -des mois d'ailleurs. Et avant ça te rendait heureux, mais maintenant c'est devenu ce truc heureux-malheureux-pleurs-heureux-malheureux-heureux et ne peux-tu pas voir ce que ça te fait ? Soit tu le laisses tomber maintenant soit tu te décides à *faire* quelque chose.<span>  
>(16:51)<br>*Fais* quelque chose. N'attends pas que ça te rende fou. Je ne peux pas voir ça se passer à nouveau.  
>(16:52)<br>You Tu as dit que tu avais toujours été prudent, et je t'ai *dit* de l'être. Mais peut-être que là, faut arrêter de l'être autant, parce que c'est assez clair que ça ne marche pas quand ça le concerne.  
>(164:53)<br>Et pour l'amour de Dieu, vous pouvez pas simplement vous rencontrer?

(16:55)  
>..<p>

(16:55)  
><span>Je crois que mon pouce est explosé.<span>  
>(17:03)<br>Blaine? C'était une blague.  
>(17:04)<br>À propos du pouce. Je vais bien.  
>(17:06)<br>Mais le reste était sérieux.

(17:10) _**~Appel sortant~**_**  
><strong>"Hey. Merci d'appeler. Car je pense qu'en réalité j'ai quand même _un petit peu_ explosé mon pouce."

"Tu veux me préparer à un nouveau chagrin ?"

"Chagrin, huh? Tu ne peux pas vraiment me dire que tu es heureux avec cette situation."

"Non, mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire?"

"Rencontre le."

"Il ne veut pas me voir. Je pense qu'il a été plutôt clair."

"Mais tu ne vois pas comme ça paraît étrange ? Pourquoi vouloir garder une amitié, dans ce cas ?"

"C'est compliqué."

"Vous rendez la situation compliquée. Tous les deux."

"C'est pas vraiment aussi simple que ça, Wes."

"Car il a un copain ? Dis-moi, Blaine. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu te voir ?"

"Il a dit-"

"Oh, je sais ce qu'il a dit. Mais le sais-_tu_? Penses-y."

"Je ne vois pas ce que t-"

"Réfléchis."

".. Que veux-tu.. Tu penses qu'il est-"

"Je crois qu'il est tout autant effrayé que toi."

".. Alors c'est quelque chose qu'il doit surmonter lui-même. Pas moi. Je ne peux pas le faire pour lui."

"Je veux juste que tu puisses avoir une sorte de fermeture à tout ça. Car là tu te fais balader par cette.. chose."

"Je sais."

"Et désolé d'avoir été un peu dur."

"Tu es la voix de ma raison, tu te souviens?"

"Tu dis ça de manière assez tendre."

"Car je suis sincère."

"C'était pas trop?"

"S'il te plait. Depuis quand tu y vas doucement avec moi?"

"Donc tu vas y penser?"

" Je te l'ai dit, ça dépend de lui."

"Donc jusqu'à ce qu'il arrange son merdier, vas-tu essayer d'être calme et raisonnable?"

"On dirait que je suis une ado."

"C'en est pas loin."

"Prudence. Tu pourrais perdre ton statut de voix de la raison."

"D'accord ; je ne voudrais pas risquer ça. Je te vois Jeudi?"

"Bien sûr."

.

(21:55)  
><em><span>Tu me manques.<span>_

(21:56)  
><em>Tu viens de me voir *à l'instant* !<em>

(21:56)  
><em><span>Je sais, mais tu me manques quand même.<span>_

(21:58)  
><em>Adorable.<em>

(21:58)  
><em><span>On prend le petit-déjeuner ensemble demain?<span>_

(22:00)  
><em>Bien sûr. Dors bien !<em>

(22:00)  
><em><span>*coeur*<span>_

.

(22:33)  
><em>Vous avez été étrangement silencieux aujourd'hui, M. Anderson.<em>

(22:34)  
>C'était un jour très, très chargé, M. Hummel. Acceptez mes excuses.<p>

(22:34)  
><em>Je les accepte.<em>  
>(22:34)<br>_C'est dommage cependant. Ce silence._

(22:35)  
>Je t'ai manqué?<p>

(22:35)  
><em>Oui, bien sûr.<em>  
>(22:40)<br>_Tu ne m'as pas remercié pour le café._

(22:41)  
>Je ne suis pas allé le prendre.<p>

(22:42)  
><em>.. Pourquoi?<em>

(22:42)  
>Je te l'ai dit, journée chargée.<p>

(22:43)  
><em>Oh.<em>

(22:44)  
>Je peux l'avoir Jeudi?<p>

(22:45)  
><em>Laisse-moi vérifier.<em>

(22:45)  
>Avec qui t'as besoin de voir ça?<p>

(22:46)  
><em>Les gens du café.<em>

(22:46)  
>Dis bonjour à Rachel de ma part, d'accord?<p>

(22:47)  
><em>.. Tu sais trop de choses.<em>

(22:47)  
>Pas assez. Jamais.<br>(22:48)  
>Aussi, t'as une manière très gangsta de dire ça.<p>

(22:49)  
><em>Je vais ignorer cette remarque.<em>  
>(22:51)<br>_Oui._

(22:51)  
>Oui?<p>

(22:52)  
><em>Oui, tu peux avoir ton café Jeudi.<em>

(22:52)  
>Alors j'irai le prendre.<p>

(22:54)  
><em>Bien.<em>  
>(22:55)<br>_Autre chose avant que j'aille me coucher._

(22:56)  
>Ouais?<p>

(22:58)  
><em>C'est sa façon de dormir. Je devais le partager avec toi. Parce que tu mérites toutes les choses touffues et douces du monde.<em>_**  
><strong>_**[16-1]**

(23:01)  
>Mais *c'est* le chose la plus touffue que j'ai jamais vu omg!<br>(23:02)  
>Je ne peux pas battre ça.<p>

(23:03)  
><em>Ca doit vouloir dire quelque chose si on compte que tu en es réduit à 'omg'.<em>

(23:04)  
>En attendant je suis assis avec un chien déprimé qui a abandonné mon lit pour un lieu.. peu orthodoxe à la place. Et ça *me* déprime. Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête.<br>(23:05)  
>C'est ce que j'obtiens en étant strict. Un coeur brisé.<p>

(23:06)  
><em>.. Quoi?<em>

(23:08)  
>Ce n'est pas passé par photoshop.<strong><br>[16-2]**

(23:10)  
><em>..Non.<em>

(23:11)  
>Oh si.<p>

(23:11)  
><em>Pas possible !<em>

(23:12)  
>Je te jure !<p>

(23:13)  
><em>C'est tellement déprimant, je ne pense plus pouvoir dormir.<em>

(23:15)  
>Désolé de t'avoir fait basculer de côté sombre.<p>

(23:15)  
><em>Maintenant je ne suis plus certain pour le café..<em>

(23:16)  
>Tu as dit qu'il y en aurait toujours, Kurt.<p>

(23:17)  
><em>Ah bon, tu crois?<em>  
>(23:18)<br>_Peut-être un petit expresso._

(23:19)  
>Ce n'est *pas* ce que je commande.<p>

(23:19)  
><em>Alors dis-moi qu'elle *est* ta commande?<em>

(23:20)  
>Demande à ton espionne.<p>

(23:20)  
><em>Elle ne me dit jamais rien sur toi.<em>

(23:21)  
>Biiiiiien sûr.<p>

(23:22)  
><em>C'est vrai.<em>

(23:22)  
>Bonne nuit, Kurt.<p>

(23:23)  
><em>Je suis toujours déprimé !<em>  
>(23:25)<br>_Blaine!_  
>(23:27)<br>_Blaaaaaaaaaine._  
>(23:28)<br>_Je retire tout ! Tous les trucs gentils que tu méritais avant._

(23:28)  
>Non, tu ne le feras pas. Je les mérite toujours.<p>

(23:30)  
><em>.. Oui. Oui, c'est vrai.<em>

(23:30)  
>Bonne nuit!<p>

(23:31)  
><em>Bonne nuit.<em>

.

(23:32)  
><em>Cuisine, cookies, lait et chat?<em>

(23:33)**  
>Oh, Kurt.<strong>

* * *

><p>* Parsons, rappel : école de design de NYC.<p>

* Je retiens ici la réponse de **Citrus Tee** : la référence à Ben Stiller vient du film _La Nuit Au Musée_, où il joue un gardien de nuit au MHNA, et où les personnages du musée (squelettes, momies, et autres) prennent vie. Effectivement, c'est l'analyse la plus logique, donc je la remercie !

* _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_.


	17. Chapitre 17

Bon. Je vous l'avais dit, j'en avais envie. Nouveau chapitre, voilà voilà ! Profitez-en bien.

_aklainbow . tumblr . com / littlenumbers_.

Rappel : Blaine en caractères romans, _Kurt en italique_, **Rachel en gras**, Wes souligné, et _Ethan, le petit ami de Kurt_.

* * *

><p><strong>Mer 4 Feb<strong>**.**

(10:04)  
><strong>T'es parti assez rapidement ce matin. Une idée pour le diner ?<strong>

(10:05)  
><em>Non.<em>

(10:05)  
><strong>Tu es debout depuis pas mal de temps. Tu devrais avoir plus de dialogue.<strong>

(10:06)  
><em>Désolé. C'est le pire petit-déjeuner au monde.<em>  
>(10:06)<br>_Bon, c'était un peu trop dramatique._  
>(10:07)<br>_Mais ça devrait suffire pour te faire comprendre que ça se passe pas trop bien._

(10:07)  
><strong>Il se passe quoi?<strong>

(10:08)  
><em>On a eu une petite.. non, c'était pas une dispute. Mais y'a de la tension.<em>

(10:08)  
><strong>Pourquoi?<strong>

(10:09)  
><em>Parce que j'ai eu deux messages de Finn quand on commandait.<em>

(10:09)  
><strong>Et?<strong>

(10:09)  
><em>Et j'ai répondu.<em>

(10:10)  
><strong>.. Je ne suis pas.<strong>

(10:11)  
><em>Il pense que c'est Blaine. Ces derniers-temps dès qu'il entend mon téléphone, il pense que c'est lui.<em>  
>(10:11)<br>_Je lui ai dit qu'il était ridicule._

(10:12)  
><strong>On voit que tu es très compréhensif.<strong>

(10:12)  
><em>T'es de son côté maintenant?<em>

(10:13)  
><strong>Il n'y a aucun côté.<strong>

(10:13)  
><em>Il revient. Je dois y aller.<em>

(10:13)  
><strong>C'est un problème, Kurt, et pas vraiment un que tu peux ignorer.<strong>

(10:14)  
><em>Je mets mon téléphone en silencieux.<em>

.

(13:23)  
><strong>Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question pour le diner.<strong>

(13:24)  
><em>On peut pas commander ?<em>

(13:24)  
><strong>Tu te sens toujours mal?<strong>

(13:25)  
><em>Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant.<em>  
>(13:25)<br>_L'école est une horreur et ma présentation a été un cauchemar. C'est pas vraiment mon jour et je ne me sens pas moi-même._

(13:28)  
><strong>Mercredi Pizza ?<strong>

(13:29)  
><em>Oui. S'il te plait.<em>

.

(13:55)  
><em><span>Tu peux me retrouver pour un café (ou un thé -je sais, je sais) après les cours?<span>_

(13:57)  
><em>Bien sûr.<em>

(13:57)  
><em><span>Je veux m'excuser pour ce matin, c'était horrible.<span>_

(13:58)  
><em>Quoi ? Non ! Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser -*moi* oui.<em>

(13:59)  
><em><span>Non, vraiment.<span>_  
>(13:59)<br>_Juste.. retrouve-moi dehors, ça te va ?_

(14:00)  
><em>Pas de problème.<em>

.

(14:01)  
><em>Est-ce normal d'être nerveux quand ton petit ami te donne rendez-vous ?<em>

(14:02)  
><strong>Pour parler?<strong>

(14:02)  
><em>Oui.<em>

(14:03)  
><strong>Vous allez bien ? Je veux dire, vous deux ?<strong>

(14:03)  
><em>Oui.<em>

(14:04)  
><strong>Certain?<strong>

(14:08)  
><em>Oui.<em>

.

(17:11)  
><em>C'est un problème.<em>

(17:13)  
><strong>De quoi?<strong>

(17:14)  
><em>*Tout*.<em>  
>(17:14)<br>_Les messages._  
>(17:14)<br>_Il m'a vu t'envoyer des textos, et dire qu'il m'a lancé un regard de 'chien battu' serait un euphémisme._

(17:15)  
><strong>Je te l'avais dit.<strong>

(17:15)  
><em>Mais ce n'est pas.. je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.<em>

(17:16)  
><strong>Tu ne lui avais jamais donné de raison d'être ainsi.<strong>

(17:16)  
><em>Et maintenant oui?<em>

(17:17)  
><strong>Êtes-vous vraiment *aussi* stupide, Kurt Hummel?<strong>  
>(17:17)<br>**Ou alors tu penses qu'Ethan l'est ? Car il peut être beaucoup de choses, mais pas idiot.**

(17:18)  
><em>Quoi?<em>

(17:18)  
><strong>Débrouille-toi et trouve, <strong>**comme ça je pourrais arrêter de me cogner la tête contre le mur. Car j'ai besoin de ma tête, Kurt.**

(17:18)  
><em>T'es bizarre.<em>

(17:19)  
><strong>CHERCHE.<strong>

(17:22)  
><em>Wow.<em>  
>(17:45)<br>_Je suis toujours autorisé à rentrer pour la pizza?_

(17:46)  
><strong>Tu as trouvé ?<strong>

(17:47)  
><em>Sérieusement<em>_?_

(17:47)  
><strong>Bon, d'accord. Mais seulement si je suis autorisée à cogner *ta* tête contre le mur.<strong>

(17:48)  
><em>Je ne vais jamais m'habituer à ton côté effrayant et fou, Rachel.<em>

(17:50)  
><strong>Psh, c'est tout le positif de vivre avec moi.<strong>

.

(23:03)  
>Bonne nuit, Kurt.<p>

(23:04)  
><em>Bonne nuit<em>_, Blaine._  
>(23:10)<br>_Est-ce ta manière de me montrer que tu es toujours là, même si on n'a pas parlé de la journée?_

(23:11)  
>Tu es toujours éveillé.<p>

(23:12)  
><em>C'est le cas.<em>

(23:12)  
>Déjà dit bonne nuit.<p>

(23:13)  
><em>Y'a aucune règle nous empêchant de parler après s'être souhaité bonne nuit.<em>

(23:13)  
>M'as réveillé.<p>

(23:14)  
><em>Mais tu viens *à<em>_ peine* de m'envoyer 'bonne nuit'!_

(23:14)  
>Mhhh.<p>

(23:15)  
><em>Tu te rendors déjà, n'est-ce pas?<em>

(23:15)  
>Mh.<p>

(23:16)  
><em>Fais de beaux rêves, Blaine.<em>

.

**Jeu 5 Feb****.**

(15:33)**  
>L'Homme Solitaire est là.<strong>

(15:34)  
><em>Bon<em>_, 1) je t'ai prévenu qu'il allait passer, et 2) tu m'avais promis de ne plus l'appeler comme ça._

(15:35)  
><strong>Pas devant lui.<strong>  
>(15:35)<br>**Je suis toujours troublée qu'il ne vit pas à Brooklyn. On peut le faire déménager à Brooklyn?**

(15:36)  
><em>Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû t'offrir ce coffret de DVDs de Gossip Girl pour ton anniversaire. <em>_Mon plus gros regret à ce jour._

(15:36)  
><strong>Kurt, tu sais que tu m'aimes.<strong>

(15:37)  
><em>Je suis en train d'effacer ton numéro.<em>

(15:37)  
><strong>Tu le feras jamais. Tu as besoin de moi. T'es comme un petit agneau perdu.<strong>

(15:38)  
><em>Rachel..<em>

(15:38)  
><strong>Bien, bien, retour à des choses plus importantes.<strong>  
>(15:38)<br>**Homme Solitaire n'est pas très seul aujourd'hui.**

(15:39)  
><em>Bien essayé.<em>

(15:39)  
><strong>Non, vraiment. Ce mec est de retour.<strong>

(15:40)  
><em>Bon<em>_, quel est son nom?_

(15:41)  
><strong>Je ne sais pas. Il est resté à leur table pendant que Blaine prenait les cafés.<strong>  
>(15:43)<br>**Mais je peux trouver si tu veux. Blaine pense déjà que je suis ton espionne. Je peux très bien jouer le jeu.**

(15:43)  
><em>Non merci.<em>

(15:44)  
><strong>J'ai une pause dans pas longtemps. Y'a pas grand-monde aujourd'hui.<strong>

(15:45)  
><em>Rachel!<em>  
>(15:47)<br>_Reviens._  
>(15:49)<br>_Maintenant._

(16:25)  
><strong>Et bien, c'était agréable.<strong>

(16:26)  
><em>Qu'as-tu fait?<em>

(6:27)  
><strong>Rien, j'ai juste pris un café avec eux. Charmants garçons.<strong>

(16:27)  
><em>Qu'as-tu fait?<em>

(16:48)  
><strong>Je leur ai montré toutes les photos embarrassantes que j'ai dans mon téléphone.<strong>

(16:49)  
><em>Tu te crois drôle, Rachel, mais tu ne l'es jamais.<em>

(16:49)  
><strong>C'est mignon, la façon dont tu voudrais me faire croire que tu t'en fiches. Mais Kurt.. ça t'intéresse toujours.<strong>  
>(16:49)<br>**Plus que tu ne veux l'admettre.**

(16:50)  
><em>De quoi avez-vous parlé?<em>

(16:51)  
><strong>Tu vois? Ca t'intéresse *toujours*.<strong>  
>(16:51)<br>**On a parlé de l'université ; de l'Ohio. Tu savais que Blaine et Wes faisaient tous deux partis des Warblers?**

(16:52)  
><em>Wes, huh?<em>

(16:53)  
><strong>Merde. Je voulais t'embêter encore un peu avec ce mystérieux gars.<strong>

(16:53)  
><em>Dommage.<em>

(16:54)  
><strong>Allez, t'occupe pas de ça. Homme Solitaire était leur soliste principal, aussi.<strong>  
>(16:55)<br>**Vous auriez pu vous rencontrer au lycée!**

(16:58)  
><em>Mais ça n'a pas été le cas.<em>

(16:58)  
><strong>Mais ça aurait pu.<strong>

(16:59)  
><em>C'est pas important.<em>

(16:59)  
><strong>Bien sûr que si, andouille. Tout est connecté. Tu trouves pas ça étrange?<strong>

(17:01)  
><em>Essayes-tu de me dire que c'est un autre signe?<em>

(17:01)  
><strong>Peut-être<strong>**.**

(17:02)  
><em>Ne penses-tu que c'est un 'signe' de ne pas nous être rencontré, alors que nous étions si proche l'un de l'autre?<em>

(17:04)  
><strong>Qui sait? Peut-être que l'univers pensait qu'il vous fallait plus de temps, à tous les deux. Vous deviez d'abord sortir de là. Et maintenant, vous êtes prêt.<strong>

(17:04)  
><em>À quoi?<em>

(17:05)  
><strong>À vous trouver.<strong>

(17:05)  
><em>Tu regardes trop de comédies romantiques.<em>  
>(17:08)<br>_T'y crois vraiment?_

(17:09)  
><strong>Pas toi?<strong>

.

(21:15)  
>Pas de commentaires sur mes aventures au café ?<br>(21:16)  
>Pas de "Rachel et toi avez brisé le pacte ! Traitres!" ?<br>(21:16)  
>Pas de remarques sarcastiques à propos de blazers?<br>(21:17)  
>Pas de blagues sur mes qualités de meneur?<br>(21:19)  
>Pas de "Hey Blaine, comment s'est passé ta journée?"<p>

(21:20)  
><em>Hey Blaine, comment s'est passé ta journée?<em>

(21:20)  
>Vraiment? Tu choisis celui-là ?<p>

(21:21)  
><em>Oui.<em>  
>(21:22)<br>_Rachel m'a déjà raconté vos aventures, et le pacte n'était pas *mon* pacte, si je me souviens bien -*tu* as passé ce marché. Je continue de dire que je suis d'accord avec et que je n'ai pas d'espions. Je savais déjà à propos des blazers, aussi._  
>(21:23)<br>_Je ricane à propos de ton commentaire de 'meneur', cependant._

(21:23)  
>Hey!<br>(21:23)  
>Elle m'a dit que tu n'étais pas vraiment d'accord.<p>

(21:24)  
><em>C'est un mensonge.<em>

(21:24)  
>Ah bon?<p>

(21:26)  
><em>.. Elle a vraiment montré des photos?<em>

(21:26)  
>Elle a proposé.<p>

(21:27)  
><em>Elle va mourir.<em>  
>(21:27)<br>_Attends.. donc tu ne les as pas regardé?_

(21:28)  
>Non. Je pense qu'elle cherchait juste à m'embêter ou à me tester, mais je suppose qu'on ne le saura jamais. J'ai refusé.<p>

(21:28)  
><em>Pourquoi?<em>

(21:29)  
>Je t'ai dit que j'étais un gentleman.<p>

(21:31)  
><em>C'est..<em>

(21:31)  
>Ouais?<p>

(21:32)  
><em>Rien.<em>

(21:45)  
>Kurt?<p>

(21:46)  
><em>Oui?<em>

(21:46)  
>Te voir pour la première fois.. je ne veux pas que ce soit sur une image. Je veux que ce soit en personne.<p>

(21:48)  
><em>Oh.<em>

.

**Ven 6 Feb**.

(16:45)  
><em><span>Tu peux venir un peu plus tôt ? On doit parler.<span>_

(16:46) _**~Appel sortant~**_  
>"<em><span>Hey..<span>_"

"_Salut ! J'espère que tu es conscient que c'est la pire façon possible d'inviter ton copain au cinéma._"

"_Je suis désolé.._"

"_.. Es-tu.. tu pleurs?"_

"_Je.. Non.._"

"_.. Si. Que s'est-il passé ? C'est ta mère?_"

"_Non, elle va bien. Est-ce que tu peux venir, tout simplement?_"

"_Oui, bien sûr. Je suis là dès que possible._"

.

**Sam 7 Feb.**

(9:03)  
><strong>Salut toi <strong>**! Pensais que tu voulais rentrer cette nuit. Le déjeuner tient toujours?**

(9:05) _**~Appel sortant~**_  
>"<strong>Salut! Pas besoin d'appeler. Un simple oui ou non aurait suffit.<strong>"

"_Hey._"

"**Déjeuner****?**"

"_J'sais pas__._"

"**Tu as des plans avec Ethan?**"

"_.._"

"**Kurt?**"

"_Je ne sais pas._"

"**Ca ne va pas? On dirait que t'as la gueule de bois. **"

"_C'est une manière de le dire._"

"**D'accord, chéri, maintenant tu m'inquiètes. T'a t-il fait regarder un film d'horreur?**"

"_On n'est même pas allé au cinéma._"

"**.. Ce qui veut dire?**"

"_On a été debout toute la nuit. .. On a parlé. Et.._"

"**Et?**"

"_Rachel.._"

"**Quoi?**"

"_.. Je l'ai fait._"

"**Chéri, tu peux parler plus fort? Je ne t'entends pas.**"

"_On a rompu. J'ai.. j'ai cassé._"

"**Oh, Kurt..**"

"_Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas pleurer, car je sais que tu pleurs quand je pleurs et il y a eu assez de larmes hier soir et y'en aura encore plus quand il se réveillera et une partie de moi voudrait que je parte, car je ne le supporte pas. J'attends qu'il se lève ; j'ai besoin qu'il se lève. Mais.. il s'est endormi, juste pour un moment et j'en suis heureux, car je ne pouvais plus le voir ainsi en sachant que c'était ma faute. Et je ne.. je ne pensais pas que.. la manière dont il a réagi.. Je ne pouvais plus lui faire ça._"

"**Chhhhhhhht, prends une grande inspiration.**"

"_Je me suis dit que je ne devais pas pleurer, et je ne l'ai pas fait. Pourquoi je pleurs maintenant?_"

"**C'est normal de pleurer, chéri.**"

"_Est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas me dire ça maintenant? Je me sens.. je me sens comme-_"

"**Hey, non. Je sais ce que tu penses. Non.**"

"_.._"

"**Tu veux que je passe te prendre?**"

"_.. Non. Je ne veux pas partir._"

"**D'accord.**"

"_.._"

"**Y'a un moment où tu devras partir, Kurt.**"

"_Je ne sais pas comment faire ça._"

"**There's Y'a pas de règles officielles en matière de rupture, mais à la fin tu vas **_**devoir**_** partir. C'est un peu ce qu'une rupture signifie.**"

"_Peut-être que c'est ça. Partir.. Ca.. Ca semble tellement définitif._"

"**Comment tu te sens?**"

"_Comme de la merde._"

"**Non, mais.. tu penses toujours que c'était la bonne décision ? Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, si ?**"

"_.. j'ai la tête qui tourne._"

"**Bien, bien, plus de questions ; j'ai pigé. S'il te plait, juste.. essaye de te calmer, d'accord ? Et mon offre tient toujours. Je peux passer.**"

"_D'accord._"

"**D'accord?**"

"_Je t'enverrai un sms. Je n'arrive même plus à distinguer la gauche de la droite._"

"**Je souhaiterais pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras..**"

"_.. je crois qu'il se réveille.._"

"**Okay. D'accord. Envoie-moi un message.**"

"_Sans problème._"

.

(13:23)  
><em>C'est bon.<em>

(13:24)  
><strong>Je suis en route.<strong>

.

**Dim 8 Feb.**

(17:15)  
><span>On doit parler.<span>

(17:16)  
><strong>Je pense aussi.<strong>

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteure :<p>

_Je sais que c'était ce que beaucoup d'entre vous attendait, c'était inévitable, mais soyez gentils, s'il vous plait ? Ce garçon vient d'avoir le coeur brisé et écrire la rupture n'était pas vraiment une chose marrante. Trouver un gif de Hunter Parrish en pleurs n'aidait pas non plus. ;)_

Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà mentionné, je ne crois pas, mais l'auteure voyait Ethan sous les trait de Hunter Parrish. Le gif qu'elle mentionne est sur mon Tumblr : **[17-1]**


	18. Chapitre 18

Bon, tout d'abord, un énorme désolé pour l'attente. J'ai déménagé, puis mon PC m'a lâché. Mais je suis très heureuse de voir le nombre de personnes qui ont continué à suivre l'histoire et/ou m'ont demandé des nouvelles via Twitter.

Prenez en compte que le nom de mon blog a changé : _bemyCoffeeOrder . tumblr . comm / littlenumbers_. (Enlever les espaces et le second M. Le site ne permettait déjà pas de mettre un lien, mais il est totalement impossible de mettre un simple _. comm_ désormais).

Rappel : Blaine en caractères romans, _Kurt en italique_, **Rachel en gras**, Wes souligné, et _Ethan, le petit ami de Kurt_.

* * *

><p><strong>Dim 8 Fev.<strong>

(17:17)  
><strong>Attends. Que se passe-t-il avec le tien?<strong>

(17:18)  
><span>Il marche dans tout Central Park chaque Dimanche et Bradshaw et moi, on commence à en avoir marre.<span>  
>(17:19)<br>Pourquoi? Que fabrique le tien?

(17:19)  
><strong>C'est délicat à dire.<strong>

(17:21)  
><span>Comment ça?<span>

(17:21)  
><strong>Ca change les règles du jeu.<strong>

(17:23)  
><span>Bon, tu vas t'expliquer?<span>

(17:24)  
><strong>Tu ne pourras pas lui dire.<strong>

(17:24)  
><span>Il ne sait même pas qu'on se parle.<span>

(17:25)  
><strong>Promets.<strong>

(17:25)  
><span>Allez!<span>

(17:26)  
><strong>Jure le sur ton marteau, Wes.<strong>

(17:26)  
><span>Quoi?<span>  
>(17:27)<br>Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

(17:28)  
><strong>Blaine a dit que tu l'avais gardé.<strong>  
>(17:28)<br>**Il est sur ton bureau. Côté gauche. Tu l'utilise comme un presse-papier.**

(17:29)  
><span>..<span>

(17:29)  
><strong>On a utilisé à bon escient le moment où tu es allé aux toilettes.<strong>

(17:30)  
><span>Pour faire quoi, me faire chanter? T'es de quel côté ?<span>

(17:30)  
><strong>Je te demande juste de le garder pour toi.<strong>  
>(17:31)<br>**L'opération KB ne va réussir que si on a une alliance.**

(17:33)  
><span>Je peux te demander quelque chose?<span>

(17:33)  
><strong>Bien sûr.<strong>

(17:34)  
><span>Pourquoi tu te mêles de ça?<span>

(17:34)  
><strong>Parce que je veux que Kurt soit heureux.<strong>

(17:35)  
><span>Mais je pensais qu'il l'*était*. C'est ce qu'il a dit à Blaine.<span>

(17:36)  
><strong>Ethan était..<strong>  
>(17:36)<br>**Il était bon pour Kurt. Je le savais, même si on s'entendait pas vraiment. Avant qu'il arrive, ça avait toujours été Kurt et moi. Ethan a débarqué avec cette.. nonchalance, et a tout transformé. Je pense que j'étais pas prête.**  
>(17:37)<br>**Kurt n'arrêtait pas de plaisanter comme quoi on se ressemblait trop pour s'entendre, donc que c'était pour ça qu'on se disputait. **  
>(17:37)<br>**Enfin bref. Il a donné à Kurt de la force, de la confiance, quelque chose auquel il pouvait se raccrocher et oui, il l'a rendu heureux. On n'était pas meilleurs amis, mais c'était un mec bien.**

(17:38)  
><span>Donc, à nouveau.. pourquoi tu t'en mêles?<span>

(17:39)  
><strong>Car je connais Kurt. Je le connais mieux que lui-même par moments, surtout quand c'est à <strong>**propos de ça.**  
>(17:40)<br>**J'ai vu les changements, depuis que Blaine et lui se parlent. Ce n'était pas grand-chose au ****début, et je n'étais même pas au courant de l'existence de Blaine, mais -en y repensant, tout prend sens. **  
>(17:41)<br>**Le sourire sur son visage quand il envoyait les messages, ses yeux s'éclairant.. Subtil, mais quand même visible.**  
>(17:42)<br>**Sans parler de son obsession avec les missions. Bien sûr, je savais pour Blaine à ce moment-là, même si Kurt n'aimait pas parler de lui.**

(17:43)  
><span>Obsession?<span>

(17:45)  
><strong>Elles devaient toutes être parfaites -entièrement parfaites. Qui fait des trucs comme ça pour une personne qu'on ne connait pas?<strong>

(17:46)  
><span>Bien, laisse-moi résumer. Délicat à dire, Opération KB, le passé quand tu parles d'Ethan. T'essayes de me dire quoi?<span>

(17:48)  
><strong>Kurt a rompu.<strong>

(17:49)  
><span>QUOI?<span>  
>(17:49)<br>Quand?

(17:50)  
><strong>Vendredi.<strong>  
>(17:52)<br>**Muet?**

(17:53)  
><span>Assez.<span>  
>(17:54)<br>Ca veut dire quoi?

(17:55)  
><strong>Je ne sais pas encore ; je lui laisse un peu de temps pour s'en remettre. Il ressemble à rien.<strong>

(17:56)  
><span>Naturellement.<span>  
>(17:57)<br>Wow. Je n'avais pas vu ça arriver.

(17:58)  
><strong>Moi si.<strong>  
>(17:58)<br>**Il ne va pas l'admettre, même pas à lui-même, mais ça lui trottait dans la tête depuis des semaines.**

(17:59)  
><span>Tu crois qu'il a fait ça à cause de Blaine?<span>

(18:01)  
><strong>Non, il l'a fait pour Ethan. Et pour lui. Je veux dire.. il n'a jamais rencontré Blaine, enfin pas vraiment. Pas d'une façon qui compte. Mais il était tellement concentré sur eux deux, sur tout ce qui arrivait entre lui et Blaine, qu'il a perdu de vue son vrai petit ami.<strong>  
>(18:02)<br>**Je ne fais que supposer, mais je pense qu'il a compris qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Ils étaient heureux, mais il y a heureux et *heureux*.**

(18:04)  
><span>On fait quoi maintenant?<span>

(18:05)  
><strong>Maintenant, on attend.<strong>

(18:05)  
><span>Très bien.<span>  
>(18:07)<br>Tu me tiens au courant?

(18:08)  
><strong>Oui.<strong>  
>(18:09)<br>**Et ne dis rien à Blaine.**

(18:09)  
><span>Bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.<span>

.

**Lun 9 Fev****.**

(15:04)  
>Pensée totalement aléatoire qui ne l'est peut-être pas tant que ça. Mais je me suis levé avec ça en tête et pour le moment, ma journée m'a prouvé que j'avais raison et on n'est même pas un Jeudi.<br>(15:05)  
>Quand quelque chose ne se passe pas de la façon dont *ils* le veulent, certains préfèrent faire demi-tour et partir, plutôt que de chercher une solution ou, Seigneur, changer quelque chose dans leur comportement pour que ça marche.<p>

(15:10)  
><em>Et ben.<em>

(15:11)  
>Désolé, ça a dû sortir bizarrement.<p>

(15:16)  
><em>C'est normal de laisser tomber certaines choses.<em>

(15:17)  
>Non, je sais. Mais parfois c'est juste la chose la *plus simple* à faire. C'est être paresseux. Et moi, je suis toujours celui qui ramasse les morceaux, qui tente de faire que tout le monde arrive à travailler ensemble.<p>

(15:25)  
><em>Mais et si ça ne l'était pas ? Et si tu savais que tu ne pouvais rien faire ? Alors laisser tomber, admettre que tu as perdu; est la meilleure solution. Ce n'est pas paresseux -c'est tout sauf ça. C'est la chose la plus dure à faire.<em>  
>(15:26)<br>_Et qu'en sais-tu ? Tu ne peux pas voir les pensées des personnes. Et si elles avaient une bonne raison d'agir comme ça ? Et pourquoi t'essayerais de changer de toute façon ? Tu n'aurais pas à le faire si tout allait bien au départ._

(15:28)  
>Je.. c'était juste une pensée. Une de mes pensées totalement imprévisibles et idiotes.<p>

.

(16:15)  
>C'est exceptionnellement ensoleillé pour un jour de Février. Bradshaw est triste qu'il n'y ait plus sa neige, mais maintenant je vais pouvoir prendre mon café dehors demain.<p>

(16:17)  
><em>Il fait<em>_ froid._

(16:18)  
>Ouais, mails il y a du Soleil, ce n'est pas super?<p>

(16:19)  
><em>Le réchauffement climatique n'est pas super, Blaine.<em>

(16:20)  
>C'est..<br>(16:41)  
>D'accord.<p>

.

**Mer 11 Fev.**

(12:23)  
>J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?<br>(12:29)  
>C'était mes stupides divagations, hein?<br>(13:05)  
>Je suis désolé. Tu sais que je n'arrive pas à la fermer.<br>(13:12)  
>Je babille.<br>(13:13)  
>Je suis un babilleur.<br>(13:13)  
>Ahhh, arrête-moi.<br>(13:14)  
>Tu dois vraiment m'en empêcher.<br>(13:55)  
>Dis-moi juste que tu m'en veux pas trop.<br>(13:59)  
>Non? Bien.<p>

.

**Jeu 12 Fev.**

(18:01)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(18:15)  
>Salut étranger!<p>

(18:16)  
><em>C'est ce que je fais.<em>

(18:18)  
>De quoi?<p>

(18:19)  
><em>Dès que je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire.. dès que je m'énerve moi-même.. plutôt que d'expliquer, je m'en prends aux autres. Ce n'est pas bien, mais c'est ce que je fais. Maintenant t'es au courant.<em>  
>(18:20)<br>_Je suis désolé._

(18:21)  
>.. Il se passe quoi?<p>

(18:23)  
><em>Rien.<em>

(18:23)  
>T'avais pas l'air d'aller bien toute la semaine.<p>

(18:24)  
><em>'Toute la semaine' ne se résume pas à Jeudi. Ne sois pas ridicule.<em>

(18:25)  
>T'es en train de faire ce truc où tu t'en prends à moi plutôt que d'expliquer?<p>

(18:26)  
><em>N'utilise pas ça contre moi.<em>

(18:26)  
>C'est pas le cas.<br>(18:27)  
>Je m'inquiète, c'est tout.<p>

(18:28)  
><em>Bien. J'expliquerai.<em>  
>(18:30)<br>_Simplement.. pas maintenant._  
>(18:30)<br>_S'il te plait._

(18:31)  
>D'accord.<p>

.

**Lun 16 Fev.**

(16:45) _**~Appel entrant~**_  
>"Oh mon Dieu, Max, <em>arrête<em> d'appeler. Je t'ai dis que j'arrivais. Cinq minutes, d'accord? Tu peux attendre cinq minutes de plus. Je suis- Max ? Allo?"  
>".. Putain.. Kurt. Allo?"<p>

.

(16:47)  
>Pourquoi l'identification des numéros a été inventée si je ne vérifie jamais avant de répondre ?<p>

(16:47)  
><span>T'es un putain de fléau.<span>

(16:48)  
>Arrête d'être aussi gentil et serviable, Wes, c'est oppressant.<p>

(16:48)  
><span>Ce n'est pas si dur, Blaine. Peut-être qu'un de ces jours on peut se faire un de ces trucs "Comment se servir d'un téléphone portable" ; ça fait longtemps.<span>

(16:49)  
>Je dois donc gérer le gâchis qui me sert de vie tout seul maintenant?<p>

(16:50)  
><span>Si ça inclut ne pas vérifier avant de prendre un appel ? Oui, très cher.<span>

(164:50)  
>Grrrrrrrrargh.<p>

(16:51)  
><span>:)<span>

.

(17:01)  
>Salut, désolé pour ça. Je savais pas que c'était toi avant de vérifier le nom qui s'affichait.<br>(17:01)  
>Ce que j'aurais dû faire *avant* de répondre, je sais.<br>(17:04)  
>Et maintenant tu ne réponds pas.. Alors juste.. quand tu auras ça, appel? Ou.. je suis occupé là, mais je vais réessayer plus tard. Et quand ce sera le cas, ne raccroche pas à nouveau, d'accord?<br>(17:10)  
>Ou bien fais-le. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligé de me parler.<br>(17:21)  
>T'as peut-être appelé par accident, donc..<br>(17:23)  
>Mais tu peux appeler si tu veux. Quand tu veux.<p>

.

(19:12)  
>Tu sais, avec l'incident avec le coup de téléphone toute à l'heure et mon vomi de mots continuel.. t'avais peut-être raison. On devrait probablement m'enlever mon téléphone. Ou le détruire.<br>(19:14)  
>Il y a une Montagne du Destin à New York City?<p>

(19:15)  
><span>Ton téléphone n'est *pas* l'Anneau Unique*, Anderson, et qu'importe à quel point tu le trouve précieux.<span>

(19:15)  
>Wesleyyy.<p>

(19:16)  
><span>L'Empire State Building irait?<span>

(19:17)  
>Peut-être de nuit, quand les lumières peuvent être vu comme de la lave.<p>

(19:18)  
><span>Est-ce que t'envoies ces messages à d'autres personnes, à part moi?<span>

(19:20)  
>Non.<p>

(19:21)  
><span>Bien.<span>

(19:21)  
>Pourquoi?<p>

(19:22)  
><span>J'veux pas qu'ils te fassent enfermer.<span>

(19:23)  
>~geste obscène~<p>

(19:23)  
><span>Adorable.<span>

.

(23:23)  
><em>Hey.<em>

(23:25)  
>Salut.<p>

(23:25)  
><em>Tu es toujours debout?<em>

(23:26)  
>Je réponds, non?<br>(23:27)  
>Je veux dire.. ouais, je ne suis pas somnolent ou quoique ce soit.<br>(23:27)  
>J'ai pas mal pratiquer, donc..<p>

(23:28)  
><em>Pratiquer<em>_?_

(23:28)  
>Musique.<p>

(23:31)  
><em>Je peux appeler?<em>

(23:31)  
>Bien sûr.<p>

(23:32) _**~Appel entrant~**_  
>"Hey.."<p>

"_Désolé pour toute à l'heure."_

"Non, c'est moi."

"_J'aurais dû dire quelque chose plutôt que simplement raccrocher._"

"Donc c'était fait exprès, huh?"

"_Non.. pas vraiment. J'ai paniqué._"

"Paniqué?"

"_Blaine.. Je dois te dire quelque chose._"

".. Oui?"

"_.._"

"Ce n'est rien ; tu peux tout me dire, Kurt."

"_C'est différent. Et difficile. Je ne pensais pas que ça le serait autant. Et.. Je pensais ne pas te le dire, pas maintenant, mais je ne peux pas te parler sans te le dire car sinon tu vas te demander ce qu'il y a et-_"

"Chhhhht, hey. Je suis là et je ne vais nul part. .. Je pourrais rester au téléphone toute la nuit et attendre que tu sois prêt, si c'est ce dont tu as besoin."

"_Arrête ça._"

"Quoi?"

"_Arrête de.. toujours aussi bien comprendre._"

"Tu veux que je te _force_à me parler ?"

"_Non. .. Blaine?_"

"Oui?"

"_J'ai rompu avec mon copain.. ex-copain. Ethan. J'ai.. j'ai cassé avec Ethan._"

".."

"_.. C'est le moment où tu dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi._"

"Je.. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.. Tu vas bien?"

"_.._"

"Ce soupir voulait tout dire."

"_Non, c'est.. c'est encore frais, mais.. je gère._"

"Tu as des personnes à qui tu peux parler, n'est-ce pas?"

"_Oui._"

"Bien, très bien.. il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire ? Je veux dire.. ça peut sembler un peu étrange, mais.. Tu es mon ami, donc.. je suis.. Jésus Christ, je m'en sors pas très bien là, non ?"

"_C'est rien. Je ne m'attends pas à quoi que ce soit de ta part._"

"Je peux demander pourquoi?"

"_Pourquoi quoi?_"

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça?"

"_.._"

"Tu n'as pas à répondre."

"_Non, je veux répondre. Honnêteté, tu te souviens?_"

"Mhm."

"_Je t'ai parlé de lui. Qu'il était la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Et.. attends, avant de continuer, je dois dire autre chose._"

"Bien."

"_Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute. C'est entre lui et moi, d'accord?_"

"Ouais.."

"_Blaine._"

"Oui."

"_Quand je lui ai parlé de nous -comme quoi on se parlait par textos, notre amitié- j'ai pensé que ça allait entre nous deux. Il n'était pas enchanté par cette idée et il y avait ce silence pesant entre nous, mais on en a parlé et ça s'est amélioré. Il m'a dit que ça allait et je l'ai cru. Avec le recul, je sais à quel point c'était idiot -à quel point j'étais stupide et aveugle.  
><em>"_Il a tout mis bout-à-bout et je suppose qu'il a commencé à voir certaines choses qui s'étaient passées durant les derniers mois d'un nouvel oeil. Puis ça n'eut plus d'importance que je parle à Rachel, ou à mon père ou à quelqu'un d'autre -c'était toujours toi, dans son esprit. Il te voyait partout, dans tout-_"

"C'est un peu m-"

"_Non, laisse moi finir._"

"D'accord."

"_Je suppose que je voulais l'ignorer, ignorer les signes, car prétendre que tout allait bien était plus simple._"

"Kurt, ce que j'ai dit.. l'autre jour.. ce n'était pas à propos de toi."

"_Je sais. Ce n'est rien._"

"Bien. Continues."

"_Et puis un jour, il a craqué. Il s'est totalement effondré et.. je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi auparavant. Jamais. Savoir que c'était à cause de moi.. Qu'il.. Que je lui faisais ça.. C'était comme se prendre une énorme claque et putain, j'en avais besoin. C'était un vrai réveil._"

"Et donc.. tu as rompu?"

"_Oui. Parce que.. c'était simplement la seule chose que je pouvais faire. .. Blaine?_"

"Merde.. Oui?"

"_Blaine, il y a.. Il y a un autre côté à tout ça, bien sûr qu'il y en a un, et je sais que je laisse pleins de non-dits. Je peux imaginer ce que tu dois penser maintenant, mais je-_"

"Hey, non. Je ne suis pas.. Je ne m'attends à rien. C'est bien que tu m'en aies parlé, mais je ne m'attends à rien en retour."

"_Je sais que je ne suis pas dans une bonne position pour demander.. en réalité, c'est horrible de demander ça, maintenant, après tout ça, mais-_"

"Mais tu peux le faire."

"_.. Ca va si j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps?_"

"Pour réfléchir ?"

"_Oui__._"

"Of course. Bien sûr. Tu peux utiliser tout le temps qu'il te faudra. Et quand ce sera le cas, je serai là et nous en parlerons. Quoi que ce 'en' soit."

"_Merci._"

"Merci pour être aussi ouvert à propos de tout ça. Et Kurt ?"

"_Ouais?_"

"Je suis bien plus fort que ce que tu peux croire. _On est_bien plus fort. Ca va aller."

"_.. OK. Je vais.. je-_"

"Chhhht. Quand tu seras prêt."

"_.. Bonne nuit, Blaine._"

"Bonne nuit, Kurt."

.

**Mar 17 Fev.**

(14:23)  
><strong>Il sait.<strong>

(14:27)  
><span>Je sais.<span>

(14:28)  
><strong>Il va bien?<strong>

(14:28)  
><span>Oui. Il est.. Il est très raisonnable à propos tout ça.<span>  
>(14:29)<br>De ton côté?

(14:30)  
><strong>Des hauts et des bas.<strong>  
>(14:31)<br>**Il vient tout juste de dénigrer ma tenue, cependant.**

(14:32)  
><span>Et c'est positif?<span>

(14:32)  
><strong>Y'a pas mieux.<strong>

.

**Dim 21 Fev.**

(16:23)  
><em>Il est venu pour prendre son café?<em>

(16:29)  
><strong>Non. Arrête de demander.<strong>

(16:30)  
><em>Bien.<em>

(16:41)  
><strong>C'est sa façon de te laisser de l'espace, tu sais?<strong>

(16:43)  
><em>Oui.<em>

.

**Dim 28 Fev.**

(9:46)  
><em>Je t'envie, parfois.<em>

(9:55)  
>Hm?<p>

(9:56)  
><em>Que tu puisses promener ton chien. Ca doit être superbe pour te changer les idées.<em>

(9:58)  
>Tu pourrais faire pareil avec ton chat.<p>

(9:59)  
><em>Seulement si je lui trouve une laisse à la mode et des petites bottes assorties.<em>

(10:02)  
>Pour toi ou pour lui?<p>

(10:03)  
><em>Ca reste flou.<em>

(10:05)  
>Salut, en fait.<p>

(10:06)  
><em>Hey.<em>

(10:07)  
>Viens-tu ici souvent?<p>

(10:07)  
><em>.. Vraiment, Blaine ? Vraiment?<em>

(10:08)  
>.. Désolé. Tentative pour briser la glace.<p>

(10:10)  
><em>Bravo, maintenant y'a un trou dedans. Et tu es à l'intérieur. Et tu coules.<em>

(10:10)

(10:11)  
><em>Tu veux que je te donne un coup de main?<em>

(10:12)  
>Ton nom est Scar*?<p>

(10:12)  
><em>Non.<em>

(10:13)  
>Alors oui.<p>

(10:14)  
><em>Donc, comment vas-tu?<em>

(10:15)  
>Attends, c'est ça ton coup de main?<p>

(10:15)  
><em>Contente-toi de l'accepter, <em>_Blaine._

(10:16)  
>Ca ne semble pas être une prise très résistante.<p>

(10:17)  
><em>Tu as fais ce trou.<em>

(10:17)  
>Peut-être qu'on devrait se calmer avec les métaphores..<p>

(10:18)  
><em>Peut-être.<em>

(10:20)  
>Je vais bien. Je suis.. occupé.<br>(10:21)  
>Toi?<p>

(10:22)  
><em>De même.<em>  
>(10:24)<br>_Pourquoi c'est si difficile?_

(10:26)

Parce que c'est un moment important ? Du moins on pense que c'est le cas?  
>(10:27)<br>Mais.. ça n'a pas à l'être. On n'a pas à faire ça maintenant. Je suppose qu'on pourrait se contenter de.. parler et voir où ça nous mène?

(10:28)  
><em>J'adorerais.<em>

.

(11:23)  
><em>Hey Blaine?<em>

(11:24)  
>Mhm?<p>

(11:25)  
><em>Je pense que tu m'as un peu manqué.<em>

(11:27)  
>Je pense que toi aussi, un peu.<p>

.

(14:22)  
><strong>Tu lui as dis?<strong>

(14:31)  
><span>Ouais.<span>

(14:33)  
><strong>Et il va faire quoi?<strong>

(14:34)  
><span>Le truc avec Blaine.. c'est que par moment tu dois juste le pousser un peu dans la bonne direction, puis il fait tout lui-même, au-delà des espérances.<span>

(14:35)  
><strong>Bien.<strong>

.

(17:02)  
>Tu es occupé?<p>

(17:03)  
><em>C'est Dimanche.<em>

(17:03)  
>Et?<p>

(17:04)  
><em>C'est *Dimanche*.<em>

(17:04)  
>Donc tu ne l'es pas?<p>

(17:04)  
><em>Non. C'était ce que j'essayais de dire.<em>

(17:06)  
>Bien.<p>

(17:06)  
><em>Pourquoi?<em>  
>(17:08)<br>_Blaine?_

(17:09) _**~Appel entrant~**_  
>"<em>Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques<em>_?_"

"Salut à toi aussi"

"_Mhm, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_"

"Tu es bien trop grognon pour un Dimanche."

"_C'est drôle, je pensais que j'étais extrêmement joy-_"

"Tu es toujours au lit."

"_-eux. .. Comment tu sais ça?_"

"Donc tu l'avoues!"

"_T'es effrayant._"

"J'ai un sixième sens."

"_Très effrayant._"

"J'ai aussi entendu le bruit de ta couverture."

"_Encore plus effrayant. T'es fort pour faire peur._"

"Mais c'est parfait ! Maintenant, tu restes assis et tu profites?"

"_.. Je.. Quoi?_"

"Chhht ; contente-toi d'écouter."

"_Ecouter quoi ? Blaine, tu me fais vraiment peur là. Peut-être que durant les semaines où on a pas parlé, tu as eu une révélation et-_"

"Fais-moi confiance et écoute."

"_Je.. Bien. Mais si t-_"

"Uh! Ecoute."

"_D'accord._"

".."

"_Qu'est-ce que tu.. Oh, d'accord.._"

**[18-1]**

"Hey, donc c'était.. t'es toujours là?"

"_Je.. Oui._"

"Bien."

"_Je suis.._"

"Ouais?"

"_Un peu à court de mots._"

"Super!"

"_Tu es tellement un.. C'était.. Est-ce que c'était Super Bass?_"

"En effet."

"_Oh mon Dieu._"

"Et bien, ça t'a fait sourire?"

"_Ca.. Oui. Oui, totalement._"

"Donc tu ne vas pas résister quand je vais rappeler demain soir?"

"_.. Tu prépares quoi?_"

"Rien."

"_Blaine._"

"Tais-toi toi."

"_C'est ta mission maintenant?_"

"Peut-être?"

"_Je dois être effrayé__?_"

"Non, excité plutôt."

"_On verra pour ça._"

"Décroche, c'est tout, d'accord?"

"_Bien__._"

"Bye, Kurt!"

"_.. T'es pas croyable. Bye._"

.

(17:34)  
><em>Merci.<em>

(17:35)  
>C'était un plaisir de jouer pour toi.<p>

.

(17:36)  
><em>Omg Rachel.<em>

(17:38)  
><strong>T'es enfin sorti du lit?<strong>

(17:39)  
><em>Je ne peux pas *bouger*.<em>

(17:39)  
><strong>Huh. C'est nouveau.<strong>

* * *

><p>* <em>Le Seigneur des Anneaux<em>.

* _Roi Lion_.


	19. Chaptitre 19 partie 1

Chapitre coupé en deux, non à cause de la longueur (même s'il reste le chapitre le plus long de cette fiction) mais car ça donne une bonne fin, il y a une bonne rupture. Donc pour respecter les effets que l'auteur a voulu donner, je vous le poste en deux parties également.

De plus, il est conseillé, pour un meilleur effet, d'écouter tous les extraits dans leur intégralité avant de poursuivre la lecture -il y a d'ailleurs pas mal d'extraits dans ce chapitre.

_bemyCoffeeOrder . tumblr . comm / littlenumbers_.

Rappel : Blaine en caractères romans, _Kurt en italique_, **Rachel en gras**, Wes souligné, et _Ethan_.

* * *

><p><strong>Dim 1 Mar.<strong>

(19:15)  
><strong>T'avais raison pour Blaine.<strong>

(19:21)  
><span>Ah ouais?<span>

(19:22)  
><strong>Oui.<strong>

(19:22)  
><span>C'est-à-dire?<span>

(19:23)  
><strong>Je viens de rentrer et je n'avais pas vu Kurt comme ça depuis.. et bien, tu sais depuis quand.<strong>

(19:24)  
><span>C'est mon garçon!<span>  
>(19:26)<br>Bon, les choses se passent bien pour le moment, mais gardons un oeil sur eux.

(19:27)  
><strong>Toujours -je ne leur fais pas encore confiance. Stupides garçons.<strong>

(19:27)  
><span>.. C'est une généralisation?<span>

(19:29)  
><strong>Peut-être?<strong>

(19:29)  
><span>Rappelle-toi, on est censé être du même côté.<span>

(19:30)  
><strong>C'est le cas, Wes. Mais *je* contrôle le tout.<strong>

.

(20:01)  
><span>Comment ça se passe, Blainey?<span>

(20:02)  
>Tu as promis.<p>

(20:02)  
><span>Bien, *Blaine<span>*.  
>(20:04)<br>Donc?

(20:05)  
>Quoi?<p>

(20:05)  
><span>Quoi de beau ?<span>

(20:06)  
>Tu es bizarre, c'est la nouvelle du jour.<p>

(20:06)  
><span>Je veux simplement savoir comment tu vas.<span>

(20:07)  
>Tu m'as vu toute à l'heure. J'avais deux bras et deux jambes. Rien n'a changé.<p>

(20:07)  
><span>Oui, mais on a parlé. À propos de trucs.<span>

(20:08)  
>Si t'essayes d'être subtil, tu peux t'arrêter. Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir.<p>

(20:08)  
><span>Allez, donne-moi les détails.<span>

(20:09)  
>T'adores les commérages, Wesley. Ca me consterne.<p>

(20:10)  
><span>Hey, on a bien le droit d'être curieux, non ? Après tout, on a surmonté les derniers mois ensemble..<span>  
>(20:11)<br>C'est comme si t'étais d'accord pour partager la peine, mais pas la joie.  
>(20:12)<br>Partage la avec moi, Blaine.

(20:13)  
>Tu. Es. Bizarre.<br>(20:13)  
>Laisse-moi ce bonheur, d'accord? Pour l'instant.<p>

(20:14)  
><span>Bien.<span>  
>(20:14)<br>Blainey.

(20:15)  
>Coup bas.<p>

(20:15)  
><span>Mwuah!<span>

.

**Lun 2 Mar.**

(7:33)  
><em>Regarde-le, il a la belle vie.<em>  
><strong>[19-1-1]<strong>  
>(7:34)<br>_Et moi *je* suis là, quittant la maison à minuit._

(7:46)  
>Les oiseaux.<p>

(7:47)  
><em>Quoi<em>_?_

(7:48)  
>Tu devrais les prendre comme modelés. J'ai sorti Bradshaw ce matin et ils étaient exceptionnellement enjoués. Le printemps est pour bientôt.<p>

(7:49)  
><em>On est début Mars, Blaine. Tu as des hallucinations.<em>  
>(7:52)<br>_T'es sûr que tu sors pas tout droit d'un Disney ? Les oiseaux, les écureuils, les chiens.. est-ce que tu leur parles ?_  
>(7:53)<br>_Non, réponds pas. Bien sûr que tu leur parles._

(7:54)  
>Quand t m'as présenté ton chat, tu as dit qu'il était ton troisième colocataire.<p>

(7:55)  
><em>Car il a la taille d'un chien.<em>

(7:55)  
>Peu importe.<br>(7:56)  
>Je vais dire aux oiseaux de te passer le bonjour quand ils te croiseront.<p>

(7:56)  
><em>S'il te plait, pas la peine.<em>

(7:57)  
>Pourquoi pas?<p>

(7:58)  
><em>Tu sais qui est Hitchcock?<em>

(7:58)  
>Peur des oiseaux. Pigé.<p>

(7:59)  
><em>Est-ce que t'en prends note?<em>

(8:03)  
>Ca va dans mon dossier Kurt Hummel.<p>

(8:04)  
><em>T'es un tel imbécile.<em>  
>(8:07)<br>_Là t'essayes de me trouver un surnom mais t'y arrives pas, c'est ça ?_

(8:08)  
>..Non?<p>

(8:08)  
><em>Bonne journée, Blaine !<em>

(8:09)  
>Toi aussi.. Kurt.<br>(8:10)  
>Voilà. C'est le surnom.<br>(8:10)  
>T'as compris? Parce que tu es..<br>(8:11)  
>..Non?<br>(8:13)  
>Bien.<p>

.

(10:02)  
><em>M'ennuie.<em>

(10:05)  
>En cours?<p>

(10:05)  
><em>Oui.<em>

(10:06)  
>Ca me semble familier.<br>(10:07)  
>Mais on est Lundi, pas Jeudi.<p>

(10:08)  
><em>Cette leçon se déroule les Lundis maintenant, Blaine. Tiens-toi au courant. <em>

(10:08)  
>Je prends note.<p>

(10:09)  
><em>Il contient quoi d'autre ton dossier?<em>

(10:10)  
>Comme si je *te* le dirais.<p>

.

(13:14)  
><em>Tu penses qu'il est trop tard pour changer d'école?<em>

(13:15)  
><strong>Tu l'as encore croisé?<strong>

(13:15)  
><em>À. Chaque. Fois. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le supporter.<em>

(13:16)  
><strong>Tu peux, Kurt.<strong>

(13:16)  
><em>J'en serais pas si sûr.<em>

(13:17)  
><strong>Tu ne commences pas à avoir des doutes sur ton choix, hein?<strong>

(13:20)  
><em>Non, je.. Non. Bien sûr que non. Tu sais que c'est pas une décision que j'ai pris à la légère.<em>

(13:21)  
><strong>Mais?<strong>

(13:22)  
><em>C'est si dur. On fait quoi maintenant? J'arrête pas de le voir, chaque jour et c'est toujours étrange, et douloureux, et..<em>

(13:23)  
><strong>Tu penses que vous pouvez être amis?<strong>

(13:25)  
><em>Pour le moment, la première chose que je veux faire quand je le vois est m'enfuir en courant, et je suis certain que c'est pareil de son côté.<em>

(13:26)  
><strong>Alors laisse le temps faire.<strong>

(13:26)  
><em>Hm.<em>

(13:28)  
><strong>Et Kurt?<strong>

(13:28)  
><em>Oui.<em>

(13:29)  
><strong>Rappelle-toi : tu as survécu à pire. *coeur*<strong>

.

(14:01)  
><em>Je pense que mes Lundis sont comme tes Mardis.<em>

(14:04)  
>Un jour pluvieux?<p>

(14:05)  
><em>Plutôt une semaine.<em>

(14:08)  
>La pluie ne dérange pas si tu as un parapluie.<p>

(14:08)  
><em>Ben apparemment, j'ai dû oublier le mien.<em>

(14:09)  
>Tu me lances un défi en disant ça, tu le sais ?<p>

(14:11)  
><em>Oh, non, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça. Tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit pour moi.<em>

(14:12)  
>Toi non plus, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça et pourtant, ça a été le cas.<p>

(14:12)  
><em>C'était différent.<em>

(14:13)  
>Comment ça?<p>

(14:14)  
><em>C'était Noël et tu étais triste et personne ne devrait se sentir comme ça en cette période, Blaine.<em>

(14:16)  
>Et tu m'as construit un abris.<p>

(14:17)  
><em>Quoi?<em>

(14:17)  
>Pour mon ouragan.<p>

(14:20)  
><em>..<em>

(14:20)  
>*clin d'oeil*<p>

.

(14:21)  
><em>Coeur.<em>

(14:21)  
><strong>Quoi?<strong>

(14:22)  
><em>Mon heart.<em>

(14:23)  
><strong>Qu'est-ce que ton coeur a, chéri?<strong>

(14:23)  
><em>Il fait des trucs.<em>

(14:23)  
><strong>Des trucs?<strong>

(14:24)  
><em>Je ne sais pas, Rachel. Vraiment pas.<em>

(14:25)  
><strong>C'est un peu les montagnes russes aujourd'hui, huh?<strong>

(14:25)  
><em>Ce n'est pas un jeu, Rachel.<em>

(14:26)  
><strong>D'aaaccord.<strong>  
>(14:27)<br>**Si c'est à propos de ce que je crois..**  
>(14:28)<br>**Kurt.**

(14:28)  
><em>Oui?<em>

(14:29)  
><strong>Tu crois pas que tu devrais faire quelque chose à propos de ça?<strong>

(14:29)  
><em>Faire quoi ?<em>

(14:29)  
><strong>Tu le sais très bien.<strong>

(14:30)  
><em>Rachel.. je ne peux pas lui demander de me rencontrer à nouveau. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé la première fois.<em>

(14:30)  
><strong>Mais les choses ont changé !<strong>

(14:32)  
><em>Et s'il refuse?<em>  
>(14:32)<br>_Et si.. si tout se passe mal encore une fois?_  
>(142:34)<br>_Et si on n'est pas.._  
>(14:35)<br>_Je ne peux pas._

(14:36)  
><strong>Bien.<strong>

.

(14:44)  
>Et pour les Mardis alors?<p>

(14:48)  
><em>Hm?<em>

(14:48)  
>Ca n'a pas commencé avec Noël. Ca a commencé avec les Mardis.<p>

(14:50)  
><em>C'est..<em>

(14:51)  
>Tu sais que j'ai raison.<br>(14:52)  
>J'aime rendre les gens heureux.<br>(14:53)  
>J'aime *te* rendre heureux.<p>

(14:54)  
><em>J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.<em>

(14:55)  
>Je me disais aussi.<p>

.

(14:37)  
><strong>Je crois que le mien commence à paniquer.<strong>  
>(14:38)<br>**Et toi?**

(14:40)  
><span>Il va bien, je suppose.<span>  
>(14:41)<br>Déterminé, peut-être.

(14:43)  
><strong>Bien. C'est déjà quelque chose. On a bien besoin d'un peu de détermination dans cette opération.<strong>

(14:44)  
><span>On verra où ça nous mène.<span>

(14:45)  
><strong>D'accord.<strong>

(15:04)  
><span>Y'a quelque chose que je voudrais bien savoir, mais j'ai toujours eu peur de demander.<span>

(15:05)  
><strong>Vas-y.<strong>

(15:06)  
><span>Tu ne dois pas rire ou juger.<span>

(15:07)  
><strong>Promis. ;)<strong>

(15:09)  
><span>Je me demandais juste.<span>

(153:09)  
><strong>Allez, Warbler Wes. Je ne mords pas.<strong>

(15:10)  
><span>Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, à combien est Kurt, niveau apparence?<span>

(15:11)  
><strong>Weees! Oh mon Dieu.<strong>

(15:12)  
>T'as dit que t'allais pas juger.<br>(15:12)  
><span>Je cherche juste à protéger mon frère.<span>

(15:13)  
><strong>Tu es *curieux*, c'est tout.<strong>  
>(15:13)<br>**Il est à 12.**

(15:14)  
><span>Tu dis ça en tant que meilleure amie ou..?<span>

(15:15)  
><strong>En tant qu'être humain muni d'yeux.<strong>  
>(15:16)<br>**Kurt est vraiment spécial et tout le monde serait chanceux de l'avoir.**  
>(15:16)<br>**Autre chose que tu souhaiterais savoir?**

(15:17)  
><span>Pas pour l'instant, merci. ;)<span>  
>(15:19)<br>Putain, à quel point j'aimerais embêter Blaine avec ça.

(15:20)  
><strong>Oh, donc c'était surtout pour *ça*.<strong>

(15:21)  
><span>Chhhht.<span>

.

(16:23)  
>Tu seras chez toi vers 19h?<p>

(16:26)  
><em>Oui.<em>

(16:27)  
>Très bien.<p>

.

(19:23)  
>Prêt?<p>

(19:25)  
><em>Oui.<em>

(19:25)  
>Vraiment?<p>

(19:26)  
><em>Allez B<em>_laine, contente-toi d'appeler !_

(19:26)  
>Whoa, d'accord.<p>

(19:27) _**~Appel entrant~**_  
>"<em>Salut.<em>"

"T'es autoritaire."

"_Et toi compliqué.._"

"Je ne l'étais pas. Simplement, je ne voulais pas te choquer."

"_En m'appelant?_"

"Ouais."

"_Tu penses pas qu'on a dépassé ce point ?_"

".. D'accord, peut-être que j'étais compliqué. Je pense trop, par moment, désolé."

"_Arrête de t'excuser et deviens mon parapluie, Blaine._"

"Tu sais comment séduire un mec, Kurt. Je suis impressionné."

"_Ce n'était pas.. je veux dire.. Je-_"

"Détends-toi. T'es à l'aise?"

"_.. Oui?_"

"Parfait."  
><strong>[19-1-2]<br>**  
>".. Je plaisante.."<p>

"_Blaine!_"

"C'était pas ce que je voulais jouer. Je me suis laissé emporter."

"_Tu connais toutes les chansons par coeur?_"

"Pas _toutes_les chansons."

"_T'es modeste?_"

"Pas vraiment. Je peux recommencer?"

"_Absolument._"

"Bien. Ce n'est pas.. Peut-être que ce n'est.. j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu après hie-"

"_Blaine._"

"Ouais."

"Tu penses trop_._"

".. D'accord."  
><strong>[19-1-3]<strong>

"_.._"

"Bon, c'était.. c'était juste quelque chose sur lequel je bossais.."

"_.._"

".. Kurt?"

"_Je.. je suis là.__"_

".. Tu vas bien?"

"_Mhm._"

"Oh non, j'aurais dû te prévenir avant. Ce n'est pas.. Tu connais cette chanson, hein ? .. Bien sûr que tu la connais. Ce n'est pas pour les paroles ; je ne l'ai pas choisis pour les paroles. Ca aurait été.. Ce n'est-"

"_Blaine._"

".. Oui?"

"_C'était magnifique._"

"Oh."

"_Comment as-tu pu faire ça?_"

"Quoi?"

"_Comment t'as réussi à changer cette chanson en quelque chose comme __**ça**__?"_

"Oh.. Et bien, je.. J'ai juste joué. J'aim- .. Je veux dire, j'adore regarder les choses d'un point de vue différent de temps en temps."

"_Ca a marché. Je peux te poser une question, par contre?_"

"Je ne vais pas te déchirer et te briser le coeur, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir."

"_.._"

"Oh mince, désolé. Désolé. Ecoute, c'est pourquoi je te préviens quand j'appelle. T'as besoin de te préparer à écouter toutes mes divagations. Je t'ai dis que je divaguais quand j'étais nerveux et- "

"_Tu es nerveux?_"

"Non, je.. oui."

"_Adorable._"

"Quoi?"

"_J'ai dis que tu étais adorable._"

"Oh.. D'accord, bien, uhm.. je suppose.. est-ce que tu ris?"

"_.. Non?_"

".. Ca t'amuse, hein?"

"_Oui. Ce n'était pas le but de ton appel?_"

"Tu te moques de moi."

"_Non, pas du tout. Tu vas de nouveau jouer pour moi?_"

"C'était ce que tu voulais demander?"

"_À peu près, oui. _"

"Tu as le droit à une chanson par jour et t'en as eu presque deux aujourd'hui."

"_Exactement, __**presque**__. Demain alors?__"_

"Une seule chanson."

"_Tu les choisis au hasard ou..?_"

"Je ne choisis jamais rien au hasard, Kurt."

"_Mais ce n'est pas pour les paroles ?_"

"Ce n'est pas pour les paroles.."

"_Bien. Même heure demain?_"

"Oui."

"_Je vais tenter de penser à d'autres chanson stupides allant dans le Top 40 que tu pourrais jouer, dans ce cas._"

"En gros, tout le Top?"

"_Ah, pas si modeste que ça finalement._"

"T'as bien boosté mon ego, faut dire."

"_.. Bien. Demain?_"

"Demain."

.

(20:05)  
><em>MON ESTOMAC A FAIT UN SALTO.<br>_

(20:07)  
><strong>C'est supposé avoir un sens?<strong>

(20:09)  
><em>Mets-ça sous "Choses que je dois te dire plutôt que de les envoyer à Blaine et passer pour un idiot" s'il te plait.<em>  
>(20:10)<br>_C'est une mesure de sécurité._

(20:11)  
><strong>Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt!<strong>

(20:12)  
><em>Oui?<em>

(20:13)  
><strong>Rien dont tu veux parler<strong>**?**

(20:13)  
><em>Non, ju<em>_ste ça._

(20:14)  
><strong>Je te déteste.<strong>

(20:15)  
><em>Je te déteste aussi. *coeur*<em>

.

(20:33)  
><strong>Il se passe quelque chose.<strong>

(20:35)  
><em>Il se passe quelque chose?<em>

(20:36)  
><strong>Oui. Quelque chose est en train de se<strong>** passer, c'est incontestable_._**


	20. Chaptitre 19 partie 2

Deuxième partie du chapitre, enjoy ! Il est toujours conseillé d'écouter tous les extraits, dans leur intégralité, avant de poursuivre la lecture.

Certains d'entre vous ont l'air de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, mais mon username sur Tumblr a changé, donc je me répète : _bemyCoffeeOrder . tumblr . comm / littlenumbers_.

Rappel : Blaine en caractères romans, _Kurt en italique_, **Rachel en gras**, Wes souligné, et n'oubliez pas _Ethan_ qui a un petit passage ici !

* * *

><p><strong>Mar 3 Mars.<strong>

(10:01)  
><em>On est Mardi.<em>

(10:11)  
>C'est le cas.<p>

(10:12)  
><em>Je sais que tu penses que c'est ton tour avec les missions, mais tu sais aussi que ça ne signifie pas pour autant que tu ne peux pas avoir ton café, hein?<em>

(10:13)  
>Je suppose.<br>(10:15)  
>Rachel travaille?<p>

(10:16)  
><em>Non, pas aujourd'hui.<em>

(10:16)  
>*sad face*<p>

(10:16)  
><em>Aw, désolé. J'ignorais que tu tenais autant à elle.<em>

(10:17)  
>Elle travaille à mon café, Kurt.<p>

(10:17)  
><em>D'aaaccord, je lui dirai.<em>

(10:18)  
>Pas besoin d'être jaloux.<p>

(10:20)  
><em>Bien essayé, Blaine.<em>

(10:21)  
>:P<p>

.

(19:34)  
>Je vais avoir un peu de retard ce soir.<p>

(19:39)  
><em>C'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.<em>  
>(19:40)<br>_J'ai du travail de toute façon._

(19:42)  
>J'ai perdu son jouet et il ne veut pas rentrer<br>**[19-2-1]**

(19:44)  
><em>Il semble pas trop triste.<em>

(19:45)  
>Il croit encore qu'on va le retrouver. Incorrigible optimiste.<br>(19:50)  
>Je peux te dire un secret?<p>

(19:51)  
><em>Oui.<em>

(19:52)  
>*Il* l'a perdu.<p>

.

(19:53)  
><strong>Tout va bien dans ta chambre?<strong>

(19:54)  
><em>Je n'ai pas le droit de rire?<em>

(19:54)  
><strong>En réalité, ton rire me manquait. Donc continue.<strong>  
>(19:55)<br>**Quelque chose que tu souhaites partager, par contre?**

(19:56)  
><em>Arrête de demander et apporte-moi mon repas.<em>

(19:56)  
><strong>Viens le chercher.<strong>

.

(20:42) ~_**Appel entrant**_~  
>"<em>Blaine! Hey!<em>"

"J'appelle au mauvais moment?"

"_Non, non, simplement.. Tu ne m'as pas prévenu cette fois._"

"Et bien, tu disais que j'étais compliqué quand je le faisais. Je t'écoute, par moment, tu sais?"

"_Bien. Uhm.. Je.. Oh mon Dieu, Rachel, arrête.. Stop ! .. Ra-_"

".. Kurt?"

"_.. Cette femme est un montre ; désolé pour ça. Je me suis échappé._"_  
><em>"_Elle te dit salut, d'ailleurs.. pas que ça soit intéressant._"

"Ce sont tes soirées type ? Te battre avec ta coloc?"

"_Tout allait bien avant que t'appelles._"

"Oh, donc c'est ma faute?"

"_Je le pense._"

"Je peux rattraper le coup?"

"_Je connais quelque chose que me ferait changer d'avis sur toi._"

"Sur _moi_? C'est aussi mauvais que ça, huh? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?"

"_Deux chansons, Blaine._"

".."

"_Rigole pas ! C'est un sérieux problème. Je suis intoxiqué._"

"Evidemment. Je vais déjà en faire une puis on verra, d'accord?"

"_C'est un piège, Anderson. T'essayes de me piéger._"

"Oooh, on sait que c'est sérieux quand le nom de famille débarque."

"_**S'il te plait**__._"

"Assis-toi et tais-toi."

"_.. bien._"

"Pas de réponse sarcastique?"

"_J'attends._"

"D'accord."  
><strong>[19-2-2]<strong>

"_Comment.._"

"Ouuui?"

"_Tu es incroyable._"

".."

"_Tu l'es. Je pourrais t'écouter jouer chaque jour sans problème._"

".. Est-ce que c'est une offre?"

"_Non, idiot. C'est une demande._"

"Kurt.."

"_Mhm?_"

"Je.."

"_Mhhh?_"

".. T'as envie de dormir?"

"_Peut-être. Mauvaise nuit, longue journée._"

"Tu veux que je joue en privé?"

"_Quoi?_"

"Je peux te jouer un autre morceau, si tu veux, mais ce ne serait pas mon registre habituel."

"_Oui, s'il te plait._"

"Bien installé?"

"_Très._"  
><strong>[19-2-3]<strong>

"Kurt?"

"**Salut Blaine.**"

".. Rachel. Hey."

"**Désolé, il s'est endormi et a presque lâché son portable.**"

".. Il va bien?"

"**Oh, j'ai seulement entendu les dernières notes, mais je suis sûre qu'il a aimé. Il semble en paix là.. Il a été.. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui serait vraiment utile.**"

".. Bien."

"**Blaine?**"

"Ouais?"

"**Pourrais-tu passer au café demain?**"

"Demain. Uhm.. Oui?"

"**On doit parler.**"

".. J'ai des problèmes?"

"**Non, mais y'a quelque chose dont on a besoin de discuter.**"

"Et.. on ne peut pas le faire maintenant?"

"**Non. On a besoin de quelqu'un d'autre.**"

"Que.."

"**Fais-moi confiance. Après les cours?**"

".. D'accord."

"**Super! À demain alors. Bye!**"

".. Bye."

.

(21:45)  
>Fais de beaux rêves, Kurt.<p>

.

**Mer 4 Ma****rs.**

(10:23)  
><span>Think Coffee, 16h?<span>

(10:29)  
>Je dois déjà voir Rachel.<p>

(10:30)  
><span>C'est pas grave, ça me dérange pas.<span>

(10:31)  
>Elle veut me parler.<p>

(10:31)  
><span>Je sais.<span>

(10:32)  
>.. Tu sais?<p>

(10:33)  
><span>Ouaip.<span>

(10:34)  
>.. Es-tu.. Non. Ce n'est pas possible.<p>

(10:34)  
><span>Quoi?<span>

(10:35)  
>Elle a parlé de.. Wes, es-tu cette fameuse troisième personne?<p>

(10:36)  
><span>Elle a dit "grand, élégant, brun" ?<span>

(10:36)  
>Et ça serait qui ?<p>

(10:38)  
><span>Ha. Ha.<span>  
>(10:39)<br>Peut-être qu'on devrait pas t'aider. Peut-être que tu ne le mérites pas.

(10:40)  
>"On" ? Oh pitié.<p>

(10:42)  
><span>Tu nous as laissé 5 minutes, et on était tous les deux frustrés de votre "un coup chaud, un coup froid". Tu peux nous le reprocher?<span>

(10:43)  
>Je ne peux pas le croire.<br>(10:43)  
>Non, en fait, je peux. Je peux pas croire que *je* n'ai rien vu venir.<br>(10:44)  
>Donc y'a quoi aujourd'hui? Une intervention?!<p>

(10:45)  
><span>Peut-être.<span>  
>(10:46)<br>On voudrait t'aider.

(10:47)  
>J'ai pas besoin d'aide.<p>

(10:48)  
><span>Oh si, t'en as besoin.<span>

(10:48)  
>Je m'en sors très bien.<p>

(10:49)  
><span>Ce que tu fais est bien, mais c'est pas suffisant.<span>

(10:50)  
>Suffisant pour quoi ?<p>

(10:52)  
><span>Pour avoir ton homme.<span>

(10:53)  
>Il s'agit pas de ça.<p>

(10:55)  
><span>Bien sûr.<span>  
>(10:56)<br>Il aime ce que tu fais pour lui, mais tu as besoin d'aller plus loin. Il ne fera pas le prochain pas et tu es plus ou moins trop poli pour le faire toi-même. C'est là qu'on intervient.

(10:57)  
>Je n'aime pas ça.<p>

(10:59)  
><span>16h, Blaine.<span>

(11:00)  
>Je suis obligé?<p>

(11:01)  
><span>Tu veux que je t'y emmènes de force en te tirant par les cheveux?<span>

(11:02)  
>.. Bien.<p>

.

(13:02)  
><em><span>J'ai trouvé les places de concert qu'on avait pour la semaine prochaine.<span>_

(13:23)  
><em>.. J'avais totalement oublié.<em>

(13:24)  
><em><span>Tu peux les avoir si tu veux.<span>_

(13:25)  
><em>C'est ton groupe préféré, pas le mien.<em>

(13:26)  
><em><span>Je sais, mais.. j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait..<span>_

(13:27)  
><em>Ethan.<em>  
>(13:27)<br>_S'il te plait.. S'il te plait, non._

(13:29)  
><em><span>Je sais. Désolé.<span>_

(13:30)  
>C'est pas grave. Juste..<p>

(13:31)  
><em><span>Je sais. C'est trop tôt.<span>_

.

(13:59)  
><em>Pourquoi ma vie est-elle aussi merdique?<em>

(14:01)  
><strong>Salut, drama qu<strong>**een.**

(14:02)  
><em>Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi?<em>

(14:02)  
><strong>Elle ne l'est pas.<strong>

(14:03)  
><em>Alors pourquoi on dirait que c'est le cas?<em>

(14:05)  
><strong>T'es une drama queen. C'est dans ta nature.<strong>

(14:05)  
><em>Et bien toi aussi.<em>

(14:06)  
><strong>Je sais. C'est pourquoi j'ai le droit de d'appeler ainsi.<strong>  
>(14:07)<br>**T'es sur la bonne voie, Kurt.**

(14:10)  
><em>Je ne sais pas.<em>

(14:11)  
><strong>Si. Arrête de t'en faire.<strong>

(14:12)  
><em>Urgh, pourquoi es-tu aussi.. aussi..<em>

(14:12)  
><strong>Serviable? Attentionnée ? Irremplaçable?<strong>

(14:13)  
><em>T'as gagné. J'ai pas le courage de te contredire aujourd'hui.<em>

(14:14)  
><strong>Kurt..<strong>

(14:17)  
><em>Ca va. Je vais bien.<em>

_._

(19:15) ~_**Appel entrant**_~  
>"<em>Salut toi.<em>"

"Salut toi-même."

"_Tu t'améliores. Je suis fier de toi._"

". quoi ? Parler? "

"_M'appeler. Pas d'avertissement, rien -juste un coup de fil ordinaire entre amis__._"

"Et bien, regarde-nous. Nous sommes ordinaires."

"_Tu vois ce que je veux dire._"

"Oui. Donc, comment a été ta journée, chéri?"

"_.. J'ai dit 'entre amis', pas 'un vieux couple marié'._"

"Je savais que je m'avançais trop. Mais honnêtement, comment ca a été ?"

"_C'était.. un de ces jours._"

"Uh oh, ça ne semble pas super. Tu veux en parler?"

"_.._"

"Tu n'es pas obligé."

"_C'est.. Rachel a dit que j'étais une drama queen, ce qui est sûrement vrai. Je me suis dis d'arrêter de me plaindre et de me concentrer sur ce qui se profile devant moi, et non plus le passé._"

".. Tu t'es acheté un de ces livres d'auto-assistance* ?"

"_Excuse-moi?!_"

"Désolé, désolé. Je t'écoute."

"_Non, tu te moques, voilà ce que tu fais. Sympa de savoir que mes maux sont source d'amusement chez toi._"

"Ils ne sont pas.. Kurt, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne voulais pas- ..  
>"-Attends. Mais tu te moques."<p>

"_C'est tellement simple de t'embêter, Blaine.__"_

"Je vais changer mon choix de chansons pour ce soir."

"_Ohhh, non, s'il te plait, non ! J'ai attendu ça toute la journée._"

"Vraiment?"

"_Oui, idiot._"

"'Idiot' est mon signal."

"_**Maintenant**__ j'ai peur._"

"Pas la peine"

"_J'atteeends._"

"Oui, oui, mon appel était tellement désinvolte que je ne suis pas préparé. Je dois changer de pièce avant. Ne bouge pas."

"_.. je reste là._"

"Bien. .. Ouch.. merde."

"_.__. Qu'est-ce que tu __**fabriques**__?_"

"Je marche à travers mon appartement avec la grâce naturelle d'une gazelle. À ton avis ?"

"_.. Ton appartement est grand jusqu'à quel point?_"

"Uhm.. Je ne sais pas. Assez. Pourquoi?"

"_Car t'es toujours en train de marcher._"

"Plus maintenant. Nous avons atteint notre destination : j'espère que vous avez eu un bon voyage. Je vais te mettre sur haut-parleur, d'accord ?"

"_D'accord, Capitaine._"

"Prêt?"

"_Pas besoin de crier, Blaine._"

"On va dire que t'es prêt."  
><strong>[19-2-4]<strong>

"_.._"

"Trop?"

"_..__"_

"Kurt?"

"_Oui__._"

"C'était trop, n'est-ce pas ?"

"_Non, pas du tout. C'était mon symbole de vie. Blaine.._"

"Oui?"

"_.. Mince_"

"C'était quoi?"

"_Rien, j'ai juste.. rien__._"

"D'aaaccord. Alors laisse moi demander quelque chose."

"_.. Vas-y._"

"Tu as les Vendredis après-midis de libre, n'est-ce pas?"

"_.. Oui?_"

"N'aies pas peur. C'est comme ça qu'on se sent quand on se fait envoyer en mission, tu sais?"

"_.. Mission?_"

"Ouaip. Vendredi, 15h, Madison Square Park, près du Monument Chester Alan Arthur. Tu sais où ça se trouve?"

"_.. je peux chercher, oui._"

"Donc, tu viendras?"

"_Blaine.._"

"Allez ; j'ai toujours fais ce que tu m'as demandé et est-ce que je le regrette ? Non."

"_Je.._"

"Tu n'aimes pas cette incertitude, hein?"

"_.. je suppose._"

"Tu as confiance en moi?"

"_.. Oui. Oui, j'ai confiance.  
><em>"_.. Bien, je viendrai pour ta petite mission._"

"Yay!"

"_Ca a intérêt à en valoir la peine._"

"Que penses-tu de moi?"

"_Seulement le meilleur._"

"Bien."

"_La plupart du temps_"

"Hey!"

"_J'ai accepté la mission ; que veux-tu de plus ?_"

"Que tu l'_apprécies_."

"_Je te dirai ça Vendredi._"

"Marché conclu."

"_Même heure demain__?_"

"Même heure."

"_Dors bien__._"

"Toi aussi."

.

(20:23  
>L'aigle a atterri.<p>

(20:26)  
><span>Putain, tu te fous de moi ?<span>

(20:27)  
>Quoi?<br>(20:28)  
>Vous deux avec votre *opération* -j'ai pensé qu'une petite conversation cryptée serait bien. Ce serait marrant.<p>

(20:29)  
><span>On ne parle pas par messages codés, Anderson.<span>

(20:30)  
>Snob.<br>(20:31)  
>Il a dit oui.<br>(20:31)  
>C'est mieux?<p>

(20:33)  
><span>Beaucoup mieux.<span>

(20:34)  
>Wes?<p>

(20:35)  
><span>Oui?<span>

(20:35)  
>Je suppose que je dois vous remercier.<p>

(20:36)  
><span>Tu le feras quand ce sera fini.<span>

.

**Jeu 5 Mars.**

(16:23)  
><em>Tu es bien silencieux aujourd'hui.<em>

(16:29)  
>J'ai l'impression de faire un million de choses différentes aujourd'hui.<br>(16:34)  
>Tu es silencieux, toi aussi.<p>

(16:35)  
><em>J'ai l'impression de aire un milliard de choses différentes aujourd'hui.<em>

(16:36)  
>Evidemment.<p>

(16:36)  
><em>Je ne pouvais pas te laisser gagner.<em>

.

(17:12)  
><span>T'es trop calme, Blainey. Tout va bien?<span>

(17:14)  
>.. Je parle autant d'habitude ? C'est quoi votre problème, à tous aujourd'hui?<p>

(17:14)  
><span>Je vérifiais juste.<span>

(17:15)  
>Je pense que je me prépare simplement pour la bataille.<br>(17:15)  
>Tais-toi. C'est ce que je ressens.<p>

(17:16)  
><span>Je n'ai rien dis.<span>  
>(17:17)<br>Ca doit être grave -je m'en suis tiré avec le 'Blainey'.

(17:17)  
>C'est ce que je veux te faire croire.<br>(17:18)  
>Et puis un jour..<p>

(17:18)  
><span>Tu vas me tuer avec des câlins?<span>

(17:19)  
>Plus ou moins. Mais sans les câlins.<p>

.

(18:03)  
><em>Tu auras quand même le temps pour la soirée piano, hein?<em>

(18:10)  
>C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle?<p>

(18:11)  
><em>Non, mais c'est ce que je dis quand je suis en publique.<em>

(18:14)  
>Je ne suis jamais trop occupé pour ça.<p>

(18:14)  
><em>Bien.<em>

.

(22:01) ~_**Appel entrant**_~  
>"<em>T'es en retard aujourd'hui.<em>"

"Désolé, j'espère que je ne suis pas.. j'espère que je n'appelle pas au mauvais moment."

"_Non, ça va. Je commençais simplement à m'inquiéter._"

"Aw. Désolée, j'étais.. Je devais.. faire des trucs."

"_Trucs__, hm?_"

"Oui, trucs."

"_T__u peux être tellement mystérieux, Blaine Anderson._"

".."

"_Quoi__?_"

"Rien, juste.."

"_.. Tu devrais peut-être commencer à jouer._"

"Ohhh, donc maintenant tu acceptes ça seulement pour les chansons, hein ? Un coup de fil rapide puis tu me jettes."

"_Non, je pense simplement à tes voisins._"

"C'est pas un problème."

"_Ils sont d'accord pour les concerts au milieu de nuit?_"

"Et bien, a) il n'est pas _aussi_ tard que ça, et b) crois-le ou non, cette pièce est insonorisé."

"_Tu plaisantes__._"

"Non, elle l'est vraiment. Ils l'ont fait faire quand ils m'ont acheté cet endroit."

"_'Ils'?_"

"Mes parents."

"_Oui, j'avais compris, mais.._"

"Hm?"

"_Sûrement pas le meilleur sujet pour ce soir.. Bon, je suis prêt__._"

"Et c'est reparti, un coup de fil rapide pour toi."

"_Blaiiiiine. Que dois-je faire?_"

"Rien, ce ton pleurnichard était assez gratifiant."

"_Y'a pas de quoi._"

"Trois.. Deux.. -"

"_Vraiment__?_"

"Chhhhhhht ; tu veux m'écouter ou pas?"

"_Oui, s'il te plait._"

"Trois.. Deux.. Un.."  
><strong>[19-2-5]<strong>

"Tadaaaaaa!"

"_**Je**__ ne peux pas __**te**__ supporter dans l'immédiat. Jésus Christ, c'était.._"

"Stupide?"

"_Parfait__._"

"Merci."

"_Non, merci à __**toi**__._"

"On recommence ce jeu?"

"_.. Blaine?_"

"Mhm?"

"_Je.._"

"Oui?"

"_.. je suis fatigué._"

"Oh, d'accord. Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps avant d'appeler."

"_Non, ça.. ça allait._"

"Bon, alors.. n'oublies pas pour la mission, d'accord?"

"_Je n'oublierai pas._"

"Bien. Dors bien."

"_Toi aussi. Et -merci._"

"Sans problème."

.

(22:33  
><em>J'EN AI MARRE DE À JEU<em>

(22:36)  
><strong>À classer sous<strong>** : Choses que je dois te dire plutôt que de les envoyer à Blaine et passer pour un idiot ?**

(22:37)  
><em>Gentille fille.<em>  
>(22:38)<br>_Pourquoi ça avance aussi *doucement* ?_

(22:38)  
><strong>Tu me poses la question ? À moi ?!<strong>  
>(22:39)<br>**Je serai bientôt rentrée.**

(22:40)  
><em>C'est bon, je vais aller me coucher. Plus de gémissements, non ?<em>

(22:41)  
><strong>Oui.<strong>

.

(23:55)  
><strong>Il est à *ça* de perdre la tête. Blaine a fait un boulot excellent.<strong>

(23:59)  
><span>Tu dis ça comme si Kurt est une proie et que tu adores assister à cette chasse.<span>

(23:00)  
><strong>C'est pas comme si Blaine comprend ce qu'il fait à Kurt. Il est comme un adorable chiot.<strong>

(23:01)  
>Vrai.<p>

.

**Ven 6 Mars.**

(7:28)  
>Debout, Trésor ! C'est une belle journée !<p>

(7:29)  
><em>Merde. Quoi..<em>  
>(7:30)<br>_Il est 7h30, Blaine._

(7:31)  
>Oui ! C'est l'heure de se lever pour accueillir cette journée !<p>

(7:31)  
><em>Combien de cafés tu as bu ?<em>

(7:32)  
>Pas un seul.<p>

(7:33)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(7:33)  
>.. D'accord, deux.<br>(7:34)  
>Mais mes promenades matinales avec Bradshaw font une bonne excuse. Tu devrais réfléchir à nouveau, pour promener ton chat.<p>

(7:35)  
><em>Mon chat est couché sur mon torse, profondément endormi.<em>

(7:35)  
>Je suppose que vous deviez être un duo destiné à vous rencontrer.<br>(7:36)  
>Bien, je vais te laisser alors.<br>(7:39)  
>Oublies pas pour 15h.<p>

(7:40)  
><em>Aucune chance.<em>

_._

(14:13)  
><span>Tu es nerveux?<span>

(14:15)  
>Non.<p>

(14:15)  
><span>Huh.<span>

(14:16)  
>Je devrais l'être?!<p>

(14:16)  
><span>Non?<span>

(14:17)  
>Wesley!<p>

(14:17)  
><span>Non.<span>

(14:18)  
>Super.<p>

(14:18)  
><span>Quoi?<span>

(14:19)  
>Maintenant je le suis.<p>

(14:19)  
><span>Oups.<span>

(14:21)  
>'Oups'? Vraiment, Wes? T'es supposé dire 'Non, Blaine, ça va très bien se passer. Tu es merveilleux. Tout est merveilleux. Oh non, et si c'était tout sauf merveilleux ? Ca va être un gros dérapage, non ? Putain merde merde putain merde.<p>

(14:22)  
><span>.. C'est toujours moi qui parle ?<span>

(14:22)  
>Non, tu t'arrêtes au deuxième 'merveilleux'.<p>

(14:23)  
><span>T'as loupé un guillemet, mon pote.<span>

(14:24)  
>Il s'est enfui avec ma confiance.<br>(14:24)  
>T'es censé m'aider.<p>

(14:25)  
><span>Tu n'as plus besoin de mon aide, Blaine. Tout va *bien*.<span>

(14:26)  
>Promis?<p>

(14:26)  
><span>Promis.<span>  
>(14:27)<br>Regarde, y'a du Soleil. C'est parfait. Vois ça comme un signe.

.

(14:13)  
><em>Tu devrais venir avec moi.<em>

(14:13)  
><strong>Non.<strong>

(14:14)  
><em>Pourquoi pas?<em>

(14:14)  
><strong>Il n'a pas dis que c'était possible. C'est ta mission. Arrête d'être une mauviette, ça ne te ressemble pas.<strong>

(14:17)  
><em>Bien.<em>

.

(14:58)  
><strong>Le chat est dans la boîte.<strong>

(14:59)  
>.. Le quoi?<p>

(14:59)  
><strong>Le *chat* est dans la *boîte*.<strong>

(15:00)  
>Rachel, en quoi m'envoyer ça va m'aider?<p>

(15:00)  
><strong>VAS-Y!<strong>

(15:01)  
>D'ACCORD<p>

.

(15:01) ~_**App**__**el sortant**_~  
>"<strong>Tu devrais pas être à ta mission?<strong>"

"_Je le suis. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est censé être. Il y a tellement de personnes ici, avec des glaces, des picnics, Rachel. Des __**picnics**__. Ils se croient en plein Juillet et.. pourquoi il ne m'a pas donné de meilleures directions ? On dirait un zoo. Je te jure, si je vois un seul autre.._"

"**Un autre quoi?**"

"_.. Piano._"

"**Quoi****?**"

"_Merde__._"

"**Quoi****?!**"

"_Oh non... Ohhhh non non non non non. Il n'oserait pas.. Non._"

"**Kurt?**"

"_.. Oh mon Dieu._"  
><strong>[19-2-6]<strong>

"**Chéri****?**"

"_Peux pas.. peux pas.._"

"**D'accord****.**"

"_Ce n'est pas.. Ce n'est pas son registre.._"

"**Chhhht ; contente-toi d'écouter.**"

"_.._"

"**Respire****.**"

"_Je.. Rachel, je.._"

"**.. Est-ce que tu ple-**"

"_Je dois y aller._"

"**Kur-**"

.

(15:12) ~_**Appel entrant**_~  
>"<em>Oui?<em>"

"Kurt. C'est moi."

"_.. Blaine, je.._"

"Tu es toujours là?"

"_.. Tu aurais dû me le dire._"

"Et gâcher la surprise? Prendre le risque que tu refuses? Bien sûr. .. Où es-tu?"

"_Je suis parti._"

"Conneries. Où es-tu?"

"_Blaine, non.._"

"Kurt, j'ai aucune idée d'à quoi tu ressembles. Tu dois me donner un coup de main là, allez."

"_Blaine._"

"Non. Non, c'en est assez. C'en est _assez_. As-tu.. Tu as entendu ce que j'ai joué, n'est-ce pas ?"

"_Oui, mais je ne savais pas-_"

"Ca n'a pas d'importance. Il n'y a pas de paroles. Ca n'en a pas besoin."

"_Je ne comprends p-_"

"C'est à propos de toi. C'est à propos de toi et de tout ce qui s'est passé durant les cinq derniers mois."

"_Blaine.._"

"Je ne l'aurais pas fais si je ne savais pas que tu le voulais. Je sais que c'est le cas, Kurt. Tu en as marre de cette.. danse, et j'en ai marre, moi aussi. Ca fait cinq mois. Cinq. Je sais qu'on est prêt. Si on ne l'est pas, on ne le sera jamais.  
>"Tu as dis que tu avais peur. J'ai peur, aussi.. mais j'ai davantage peur de ne jamais te rencontrer que de te voir. Cinq mois et je ne veux pas penser à ce qu'il se serait passé si je ne t'avais pas envoyé ce texto par accident.<br>"Rappelle-toi quand on parlait des obligations, au tout début ? Je n'attends rien de ta part. Je veux juste.. Je veux simplement te voir. Je veux te parler. En personne. Je veux.. Je veux prendre ta main et sentir que tu es réel. J'ai besoin que tu sois réel."

"_.. Etait-ce le discours que tu as toujours voulu me donner?_"

"S'il te plait. S'il te plait, dis-moi juste où tu es, avant que je ne me retrouves totalement dans un film de Katherine Heigl."

"_D'accord, respire profondément.._"

"C'était quoi ça?"

"_Un encouragement._"

".. Quoi?"

"_Tourne-toi__._"

"Je.."

"_Tourne-toi, avant que je ne change d'avis._"

".."

"_Hey._"

.

(15:33)  
><span>J'ai besoin d'une mise à jour.<span>

(15:34)  
><strong>!<strong>

(15:34)  
><span>DIS-MOI !<span>

(15:35)  
><strong>On doit sortir et aller fêter ça, toi et moi. Maintenant.<strong>

(15:35)  
><span>Tu es toujours là-bas?<span>

(15:36)  
><strong>Oui.<strong>

(15:36)  
><span>Donne-moi 15 minutes.<span>

* * *

><p>* Le style 'comment devenir bricoleur en douze leçons' – 'comment avoir confiance en soi' blablah.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors, pour l'auteur, c'est un passage qu'elle a eu à l'esprit dès le début, cette fameuse rencontre que tout le monde attendait.<p>

Le dernier morceau de piano.. elle l'a écouté pour la première fois il y a plusieurs mois et ça l'a marqué -elle se devait de l'utiliser pour cette histoire. Elle l'a tellement écouté depuis, pendant qu'elle écrivait le chapitre 19, et même avant -elle est peut-être devenu folle, mais ce sont 'ses' Kurt et Blaine, pour elle. Son morceau de musique, qui surpasse même _Little Numbers_ (qui, rappel, à donner son nom à l'histoire).

Dernière précision : il ne reste plus qu'un seul chapitre.


	21. Chapitre 20

Dernier et assez long chapitre ! Regardez bien les heures, car il y a un moment où les messages sont envoyés plus ou moins en même temps entre les différents personnages.

Une dernière fois : _bemyCoffeeOrder . tumblr . comm / littlenumbers_.

Rappel : Blaine en caractères romans, _Kurt en italique_, **Rachel en gras**, Wes souligné.

* * *

><p><strong>Ven 6 Mars.<strong>

(18:01)  
><strong>Peut-être qu'on devrait vérifier s'ils vont bien.<strong>  
>(18:02)<br>**Tu crois qu'on devrait le faire ?**

(18:02)  
><span>Je crois que tu devrais vérifier si *je* vais bien.<span>

(18:03)  
><strong>Viens-tu vraiment d'envoyer ça?<strong>

(18:03)  
><span>Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je rêve. Ou que tu rêves.<span>  
>(18:04)<br>Peut-être que *nous* rêvons.

(18:05)  
><strong>Oh pitié. Je pensais que c'était Blaine qui disait les trucs comme ça.<strong>

(18:05)  
><span>C'est ce qui arrive quand on passe trop de temps avec lui.<span>  
>(18:05)<br>Ou avec toi.  
>(18:07)<br>C'était un compliment.

(18:08)  
><strong>On travaillera sur tes compliments.<strong>

.

(18:11)  
><strong>Kurt.<strong>  
>(18:12)<br>**Hey Kurt.**

(18:15)  
><em>Oui?<em>

(18:15)  
><strong>Tu rentres ce soir?<strong>

(18:16)  
><em>La ferme.<em>

(18:16)  
><strong>C'est un non?<strong>

(18:17)  
><em>C'est un 'tu es ridicule'.<em>

(18:17)  
><strong>Comment ça se passe?<strong>

(18:19)  
><em>Salut Rachel, c'est Blaine. Il refuse de te répondre mais Iksfjdgbhsdfn<em>

(18:19)  
><strong>Je vois.<strong>

.

(19:23)  
><em>Je devrais peut-être aller à l'hôtel ce soir, juste pour l'embêter.<em>

(19:24)  
>C'est comme ça qu'on lance des rumeurs, Kurt.<p>

(19:24)  
><em>Vrai. Mais ce serait marrant.<em>  
>(19:25)<br>_Elle le mérite, en plus. Elle m'a piégé._

(19:26)  
>J'étais partant aussi ! C'était pas un piège.<p>

(19:26)  
><em>On peut débattre là-dessus.<em>

(19:28)  
>.. Tu le regrettes ?<p>

(19:28)  
><em>Non, bien sûr que non.<em>

(19:29)  
>Kurt?<p>

(19:29)  
><em>Oui?<em>

(19:30)  
>C'était un bon après-midi.<p>

(19:30)  
><em>Oui.<em>  
>(19:33)<br>_Bonne chance avec cette tâche._

(19:34)  
>T'as promis de pas en reparler. Tu as *juré*.<p>

(19:35)  
><em>Que puis-je dire ? Je t'ai déjà dit que les oiseaux ne sont pas tes amis, Blaine. Qu'importe le nombre de Disney que tu as vu.<em>

(19:35)  
>Même.<p>

.

(19:36pm) ~_**Appel sortant**_~  
>"<span>Dis moi tout !<span>"

"Salut, Wes."

"Ouais ouais ouais. Allez ! C'était romantique ? C'était ce dont tu rêvais ? C'était étr-"

"Tu fonctionnes à l'envers ou quoi ?"

"Blaine."

"Bien. Je.."

"Oui?"

"Je.."

"Ouuui?"

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire."

".. Tu _m_'as appelé !"

"Je sais et je.. et puis.. et-"

"T'as une crise cardiaque ?"

"Je suis en Kurtpression."

"En.. quoi?"

"Comme une dépression mais avec.. Kurt. Je sais pas ; ça semblait bien dans ma tête."

"Ca dépend, c'est quelque chose de positif?"

"Oui et non ? Je.. On peut se retrouver devant chez moi dans dix minutes ? Je dois sortir Bradshaw et.. tu sais. Parler."

"Bien sûr, mais si tu me raccroches à la figure, je te jure que-"

"Wes."

"Oui?"

"Wes, je.."

"Ouuui?"

"Je sais que c'est stupide et que je recommence en me précipitant et ressentant trop de choses, et tout le reste, mais je.. Je pense.. je pense que je pourrais craquer pour ce gars, Wes."

".."

"Quoi?"

".."

".. Arrête ! Quoi?!"

".."

"Je vais raccrocher **maintenant**!"

"Tu es.. Tu es adorable.. Oh non, je ne peux plus respirer."

".."

"Blaine."

"Quoi?!"

"Tu **penses** que tu _pourrais_ craquer pour _ce gars_?"

"Je ne compr-"

"C'est précieux, **tellement** précieux ; c'est un miracle que tu n'es pas été retenu pour faire Le Seigneur Des Anneaux."

"La ferme."

"Je me tairais quand tu arrêteras d'être aveugle."

"Pitié, tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de soutien?"

"C'est ce que je fais. Je vous supporte totalement, toi et Kurt, et-"

"T'es drogué ou quoi?"

"Non, mais toi oui. .. D'accord, je suis peut-être éméché."

"Tu es.. Pourquoi?"

".."

"Wesley?"

"Pas besoin de paraître condescendant."

"C'était plutôt de la curiosité mélangé à de l'amusement."

"Tu me jugeais."

"Et t'essayes de changer de sujet."

"Bien. Je célébrais."

"Tu célébrais quoi?"

"Tout l'amour et la romance naissance qui te lie à Kurt."

"Tu es bourré, pas éméché. Et.. attends, seul?"

"Quoi?"

"Tu étais seul?"

".. Non."

"Oh, Wesley. On va avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire."

"Ferme-la et ramène ton petit cul osseux. Je suis déjà devant ta porte."

"**Ca**, ce n'est rien qu'un mensonge."

"Non, je suis vraiment devant ta por-"

"Je parlais de mon cul."

.

(19:49)  
><strong>Bébéééééé.<strong>  
>(19:52)<br>**Je sais que tu n'es plus avec Blaine. Rentre et raconte moi.**

(19:53)  
><em>T'es effrayante parfois, Rachel.<em>

(19:53)  
><strong>Allez allez allez.<strong>

(19:54)  
><em>Et si je ne veux pas?<em>

(19:55)  
><strong>Et si je viens de moi-même et te force à tout me dire ?<strong>

(19:55)  
><em>.. Donne-moi dix minutes.<em>

.

**Sam 7 Mars.**

(9:23)  
><em>Hey.<em>

(9:28)  
>Hey.<p>

(9:29)  
><em>Que fais-tu?<em>

(9:29)  
>Que fais-*tu*?<p>

(9:30)  
><em>Je suis toujours au lit.<em>

(9:30)  
>Que portes-tu?<p>

(9:32)  
><em>.. Blaine?<em>

(9:33)  
>J'étais.. C'était une blague. Je rigolais! Parce que.. envoyer des messages. Et.. C'était la pire blague possible, Blaine.<br>(9:34)  
>Hey.<p>

(9:34)  
><em>Excuse-moi?<em>

(9:35)  
>(Chhhht, tout ceci ne s'est pas produit.)<p>

(9:36)  
><em>(Oh, bien.)<em>  
>(9:36)<br>_Hey. *clin d'oeil*_

.

(9:35)  
>Ce serait étrange si je l'invitais à sortir ?<p>

(9:38)  
><span>Bonjour, cher ami qui analyse toutes les situations.<span>  
>(9:38)<br>Ce serait étrange si tu ne l'invitais *pas* à sortir.

(9:39)  
>Ouais, mais.. le rencontrer n'a rien changé, non ? On est amis.<p>

(9:40)  
><span>Blaine. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit hier ? À propos de lui ?<span>

(9:40)  
>.. Qu'il était la personne la plus merveilleuse que je n'avais jamais vu ?<p>

(9:41)  
><span>Et qu'est-ce que j'ai répondu ?<span>

(9:42)  
>'Si vous n'êtes pas ensemble avant la fin du semestre, je vais me frapper.'<br>(9:42)  
>Puis que tu allais me frapper, aussi.<br>(9:43)  
>.. Tu es super violent, Wes.<p>

(9:43)  
><span>Et ensuite on s'est mis d'accord sur quoi ?<span>

(9:44)  
>Commander des pizzas?<p>

(9:44)  
><span>On a dit qu'on allait tout faire pour que ça arrive.<span>

(9:45)  
>Oh.<p>

(9:46)  
><span>Dans quel monde tu vis, où le rencontrer ne change rien ?<span>

(9:47)  
>Je manque de sommeil.<p>

(9:47)  
><span>Car t'as pensé à lui toute la nuit ?<span>

(9:48)  
>Oui.<p>

(9:50)  
><span>Alors ça va.<span>

.

(9:57)  
><em>Recommencer veut dire se taire ?<em>

(9:58)  
>Désolé, j'étais distrait.<p>

(9:58)  
><em>Distrait.<em>

(9:59)  
>Mais maintenant tu as toute mon attention.<p>

(10:03)  
><em>Et<em>_ maintenant je dois y aller. Plus tard ?_

(10:04)  
>Oh. Pas de problème.<p>

.

(14:31)  
><em>Tu répètes à Wes tout ce qu'on se dit ?<em>

(14:34)  
><strong>Non, bien sûr que non.<strong>  
>(14:35)<br>**Pourquoi ?**

(14:36)  
><em>Je vérifiais juste.<em>

(14:38)  
><strong>Tu veux me parler de quelque chose?<strong>

(14:42)  
><em>Je veux le revoir.<em>  
>(14:44)<br>_Rachel?_

(14:45)  
><strong>Désolée, parfois le besoin de danser est trop puissant.<strong>  
>(14:46)<br>**Invite le à sortir.**

(14:46)  
><em>Comme.. un vrai rendez-vous?!<em>

(14:47)  
><strong>Bien sûr !<strong>

(14:48)  
><em>Je ne sais pas.<em>

(14:48)  
><strong>Tu ne sais pas quoi?<strong>

(14:50)  
><em>Et s'il refusait ? S'il regrette de m'avoir rencontrer ? Et si je ne suis pas son genre et qu'il veut retourner aux sms?<em>

(14:51)  
><strong>Et s'il réduisait ton cerveau en poussière juste avec ses beaux yeux?<strong>

(14:51)  
><em>Omg, Rachel!<em>

(14:52)  
><strong>:)<strong>

.

**Mar 10 Mars.**

(22:23) ~_**Appel sortant**_~  
>"Rappelle-moi pourquoi je fais tout ça."<p>

"Je.. il se passe quoi?"

"Enfer. Je suis en enfer."

"C'est un pu dramatique, tu crois pas?"

"Tu crois?! Wes. Wes, pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait être avec Frodon s'il peut avoir Legolas?"

".. tu as bu?"

"Peut-être? J'ai trouvé une vieille bouteille de vin que mon père m'a donné. J'étais pas censé la boire avant d'avoir eu mon diplôme et.. mais c'est pas important. L'important c'est que je.. c'est quoi déjà?"

"Où es-tu?"

"Chez moi."

"Bien, moins de chances que tu te perdes. Maintenant dis-moi ce qu'il se passe."

"Je voulais faire une surprise à Kurt."

"Oui. Tu m'avais prévenu."

"Les surprises, c'est mauvais, tellement mauvais. Aussi mauvais que.."

"Chht, hey, allez. Il s'est passé quoi?"

"Il était là."

"Kurt?"

"Non. Enfin.. Oui. Mais _il_ était là."

"Legolas?"

"Yes."

"Qui est Legolas?"

"Ethan."

"Oh.."

"'Oh'!?"

"Comment tu sais que c'était lui?"

"Je les ai entendu parler, j'étais.. je ne voulais pas, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger et ils m'ont tous les deux vu et ils m'ont simplement fixé et je me suis enfui en courant."

"Blaine."

"D'accord, j'ai pas couru, je suis allé à pas de hobbit au premier panneau 'C'est ta vie, Blaine Anderson ; regarde à quel point tu crains'."

"Ce panneau existe toujours ? Je pensais qu'ils les avaient enlevé."

"Non, ils étaient populaires, ils ont été remis."

"Bon, sans plaisanter-"

"Qui plaisante?"

"Bon, sans plaisanter, je pense pas que ça devrait t'atteindre à ce point."

"Je sais ! Je suis pathétique.."

"Je peux pas t'entendre si tu as la tête dans un oreiller."

"C'est un chien."

"C'est pareil. Tu as parlé à Kurt depuis?"

"Non. Ma vie est tellement faite de cliché. Je vais avoir ma propre série sur Bravo un de ces jours."

"Je regarderai."

"Pas marrant."

"Blaine, allez. Parle-lui ; je suis sûr que c'était rien. Tu sais qu'ils vont dans la même école et donc se voient parfois."

"Chaque jour. On ne s'est vu qu'une seule fois et il n'a pas demandé à me revoir depuis."

"Toi non plus."

"C'est son tour."

"Oh mon dieu mais quel âge as-tu?!"

"J'ai-"

"Uh-uh, ne réponds même pas. Prends un douche, va te coucher et appelle-le demain, d'accord?"

"Et si je-"

"Nuh-uh. Demain."

"Autoritaire."

"T'as appelé pour avoir mon conseil. Le voici."

"Je t'ai appelé pour pouvoir me lamenter."

"Va dormir, Blaine."

"D'accord. .. Tu vas contrôler le monde, un jour, Wesley."

".. Au lit. Maintenant."

"Aye."

"Bonne nuit."

"'nuit."

.

(23:02)  
><span>Il ressemble à quoi?<span>

(23:04)  
>Cash.<br>(23:05)  
>À un modèle. Je paris que Kurt rêve de l'habiller.<p>

(23:06)  
><span>Au moins il ne le *déshabille* pas ?<span>

(23:06)  
>Qui devrait aller dormir maintenant?!<p>

(23:07)  
><span>Désolé. Trop tôt ?<span>  
>(23:10)<br>Ouais, d'accord, trop tôt.

.

**Mer**** 11 Mars.**

(13:23) ~_**Boite vocale**_~  
>"<em>Blaine.. Je dois appeler combien de fois avant que tu répondes ?<br>_"_Qu'importe ce que tu as vu, ce n'est pas.. je ne veux pas dire 'ce n'est pas ce que tu crois' car c'est un truc qu'on dit qu'on a trompe l'autre et.. Ecoute, je n'ai pas à m'expliquer, non ? Et il n'y a rien à expliquer. Juste, appelle-moi, __**s'il te plait**__. _"

.

(16:05) ~_**Appel entrant**_~  
>"<em>Oh merci mon dieu -j'ai pensé que tu étais vraiment en colère et que tu n'allais plus jamais me reparler après le message que j'ai laissé. J'étais simplement inquiet ; je ne voulais pas paraître méchant. Mais j'ai eu peur que tu.. Que tu ne voudrais<em>_-_"

"Hey, Kurt."

"_.. Salut._"

"Parfois, j'ai besoin de temps pour organiser mes pensées."

"_D'accord. Est-ce- elles le sont maintenant?_"

"J'ai réfléchi durant la nuit et je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comm ça... Ce que tu ne sais même pas car je ne t'en ai jamais parlé. Je suis si-"

"_Non, c'est bon. Après tout ce qui s'est passé.. J'aurais réagi de la même façon. Ethan.. on se voit beaucoup et je veux.. Peut-être qu''amis' n'est pas le bon mot, mais je ne veux plus que ce soit aussi gênant entre nous. On a juste parlé de sa mère et-_"

"Non, s'il te plait. Tu avais raison ; tu n'as rien à m'expliquer. Je ne suis pas _ce_mec. Et on n'est pas.. Je veux dire, on n'est.. mince, pourquoi j'ai toujours l'air d'un idiot avec toi?"

"_J'ai cet effet sur les gens._"

".. Bien."

"_T'apprendras à vivre avec.__  
><em>"_.. je veux dire, ce n'est pas.. Uhm.._"

".."

"_Oh, arrête de rire. J'étais distrait._"

"Distrait, bien sûr. Par moi?"

"_Par.. des trucs._"

"Mhm. Essaye d'être plus convaincant la prochaine fois."

"_Il y aura une prochaine fois?_"

"Tu comptes te débarrasser de moi ?"

"_Non. Blaine?_"

"Ouais?"

"_Qu'est-ce que tu.. Pourquoi es-tu venu?_"

"Oh. Je.. je voulais.. j'ai pensé m'arrêter.. pour un café.. j'avais deux café. Enfin un thé chai pour toi et un café pour moi. Rachel m'a donné tes horaires et j'ai pensé que ce serait sympa. De.. de te voir."

"_.._"

".. C'était sûrement trop. Je ne suis pas un harceleur ou autre, je le jure, et je ne vais plus-"

"_Blaine?_"

"Ouais?"

"_J'aurais adoré ça._"

".. Vraiment?"

"_Oui. J'étais triste que tu partes aussi vite._"

"C'est vrai?"

"_.. Oh mon dieu. Tu es tombé sur la tête étant gamin ?_"

"Excuse moi?!"

"_Je dois te l'épeler?_"

"Quoi?"

"_Bien__. Blaine Anderson, voudrais-tu qu'on aille boire un verre ensemble cette semaine?_"

".."

"_Blaine?_"

"Uh, ouais."

"_C'est un oui?_"

"Quoi? Oh, ouais. Je veux dire, oui. Oui, j'adorerais."

"_Super. Vendredi après-midi?_"

"J'ai des cours jusqu'à 15h, mais je suis libre ensuite. .. Kurt?"

"_Oui?_"

"Tout mais pas au Think Coffee, d'accord?"

"_Um.. Bien sûr, j'aurais proposé autre part dans tous les cas. Mais devrais-je être offensé pour Rachel ? Leur café n'est pas mauvais, he-_"

"Oh non, c'est pas ça. Je suis simplement un peu traumatisé. Quelqu'un m'a posé un lapin là-bas un fois."

"_.._"

"Je plaisante ! Je rigole !"

"_Oh mon dieu._"

"Mais oui, ce serait bien d'aller autre part."

"_Bien sûr. Je t'enverrais les détails._"

"Bien."

"_Excellent._"

.

(16:33)  
><em>J'ai un rendez-vous j'ai un rendez-vous j'ai un rendez-vous !<em>

(16:35)  
><strong>!<strong>  
>(16:36)<br>**Avec qui?**

(16:37)  
><em>RACHEL<em>

(16:37)  
><strong>:)<strong>  
>(4:38)<br>**Bien joué, chéri.**

(16:42)  
><em>Attends.<em>

(16:42)  
><strong>Oui?<strong>

(16:43)  
><em>Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un rendez-vous.<em>

(16:44)  
><em>Oh non, et s'il n'avait pas compris?<em>

(16:44)  
><strong>Je suis certaine qu'il sait que tu veux avoir ton affaire avec lui.<strong>

(16:45)  
><em>Rachel!<em>

(16:45)  
><strong>Et je suis sûre que c'est réciproque. Tu es assez attractif à ce niveau-là si je peux me permettre.<strong>

(16:46)  
><em>Tu ne peux pas !<em>  
>(16:47)<br>_Je pense qu'il est temps que tu t'éloignes de la vapeur des machines à café._

(16:48)  
><strong>Je ne travaille pas.<strong>

(16:49)  
><em>Alors tu as bu.<em>

(16:49)  
><strong>Pas du tout.<strong>

(16:50)  
><em>Es-tu.. Où es-tu?<em>

(16:55)  
><strong>Tu savais que Blaine fait de la muscu?<strong>

(16:56)  
><em>*Où* es-tu?<em>

(16:56)  
><strong>Il est passe mal sans son t-shirt.<strong>

(16:57)  
><em>RACHEL BERRY, QU'EST CE QUE TU TENTES D'ACCOMPLIR AVEC CA ?!<em>

(16:59)  
><strong>:)<strong>

(17:01)  
><em>Je ne répète plus jamais avec toi. Jamais. Oublies-moi quand tu auras besoin de quelqu'un, tu m'entends ?!<em>

(17:05)  
><strong>Whoa, hey, calme-toi.<strong>  
>(17:06)<br>**Je suis chez Wes.**

(17:07)  
><em>QUOI?<em>  
>(17:07)<br>_La ferme__!_

(17:10)  
><strong>D'accord.<strong>

(17:10)  
><em>Non non ! Raconte.<em>

(17:13)

**On regarde les vieilles vidéos des Warblers. Il y pas mal de passages intéressants dans les coulisses.**

(17:13)  
><em>Êtes-vous..?<em>

(17:15)  
><strong>Peut-être ?<strong>

(17:16)  
><em>Comment *on* a fait pour décrocher deux gars sortant tout droit d'un lycée privé ?!<em>

(17:16)  
><strong>Excuse moi -que je sache, tu ne l'as pas encore attrapé.<strong>

(17:17)  
><em>Bien, très classe. Je suis à l'agonie, je te rappelle.<em>

(17:20)  
><strong>Ce n'est pas vrai. T'es impatient de le revoir.<strong>

(17:21)  
><em>.. Vrai.<em>

(17:24)  
><strong>Notre repas vient d'arriver. Ca va aller pour toi?<strong>

(17:24)  
><em>Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas.<em>

(17:25)  
><strong>Noté.<strong>

(17:25)  
><em>Je t'aime!<em>

(17:25)  
><strong>Je t'aime aussi!<strong>

.

(18:23)  
><em>Je pense qu'il pourrait être bien pour toi.<em>

(18:25)  
><strong>Je pense aussi.<strong>

.

(16:33)  
>Devine quel jour on est !<p>

(16:34)  
><span>On est le 11 Mars.<span>  
>(16:35)<br>Enfin je crois. C'est un peu flou.

(16:35)  
>Non.<br>(16:36)  
>Celui où j'ai obtenu un rendez-vous! :)<p>

(16:36)  
><span>Ca veut dire ce que je pense que ça veut dire?<span>

(16:37)  
>Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?<p>

(16:37)  
><span>Que je n'ai plus besoin de te botter les fesses.<span>

(16:38)  
>La colère est un problème sérieux, Wes.<p>

(16:42)  
><span>:)<span>  
>(16:43)<br>Tu l'as invité?

(16:43)  
>Non, c'est lui qui m'a proposé.<p>

(16:44)  
><span>Évidemment.<span>

(16:44)  
>Hey!<br>(16:45)

(16:46)  
><span>Quoi?<span>

(16:47)  
>Et si c'était une rencontre normale, juste entre amis ?<p>

(16:48)  
><span>C'est pas le cas, crois-moi.<span>

(16:48)  
>Pourquoi tu.. Attends. Qu'est-ce que tu sais?<p>

(16:50)  
><span>Rien.<span>

(16:50)  
>Quoi?<p>

(16:53)  
><span>Va à ton rendez-vous et laisse les choses se faire, Blaine.<span>

(16:53)  
>Quelles choses?<p>

(16:55)  
><span>La magie.<span>

(16:55)  
>.. Tu vas bien.<p>

(16:59)  
><span>Tout simplement splendide.<span>

.

(17:28)  
><em>Exactement, quand nos deux stupides amis sont devenu un vrai couple ?<em>

(17:29)  
>Excuse moi?!<p>

(17:31)  
><em>Oh.<em>

(17:31)  
>Quoi oh?<p>

(17:32)  
><em>Je pensais que tu savais.<em>

(17:32)  
>Savoir quoi?<p>

(17:33)  
><em>Rentre tes griffe.<em>  
>(17:35)<br>_Rachel est avec Wes en ce moment-même et je pense que ça a commencé y'a déjà quelques temps._

(17:36)  
>.. Pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier à être au courant?<p>

.

(17:36)  
>Splendide, huh?<p>

(17:42)  
><span>Ouaip.<span>

(17:42)

Tu m'appelles dès que possible, compris?

(17:44)  
><span>Bien.<span>

(17:45)  
>Et tu dis être mon meilleur ami.<p>

(17:50)  
><span>Je t'aime !<span>

(17:51)  
>Garde ça pour quand tu devras t'expliquer.<br>(17:52)  
>Et Wes?<p>

(17:53)  
><span>Oui?<span>

(17:53)  
>Bien joué.<p>

(17:56)  
><span>Tu dis ça aussi d'une voix énervée ?<span>

(17:56)  
>La ferme.<p>

(17:57)  
><span>Je me disais.<span>

.

(18:15)  
>Ca veut dire qu'on est des entremetteurs?<p>

(18:17)  
><em>Est-ce qu'on a *fait* quelque chose ?<em>

(18:18)  
>D'accord, Bradshaw est un entremetteur.<p>

(18:21)  
><em>On parle seulement de Wes et Rachel ou..?<em>

(18:22)  
>Je ne sais pas. À toi de me le dire.<p>

(18:23)  
><em>Non, *toi* dis le moi!<em>

(18:23)  
>Tais-toi.<p>

(18:24)  
><em>Non, *toi* tais-toi !<em>

.

**Jeu 12 Mars.**

(15:45)  
>Et si j'emballais toutes mes affaires, prenais Bradshaw sous le bras, et déménageais en France ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils faisaient de bons pancakes.<p>

(15:48)  
><em>Des crêpes.<em>  
>(15:49)<br>_Et.. uhm.. pourquoi?_

(15:50)  
>Sweetness, sweetness, I was only joking.<p>

(15:50)  
><em>When I said I'd like to smash every tooth in your head.<em> **[20-1]**  
>(15:51)<br>_Que se passe-t-il?_

(15:52)  
>.. Tu aimes The Smiths?<p>

(15:54)  
><em>Ma mère les adorait.<em>

(15:55)  
>Toujours une bonne surprise.<br>(15:57)  
>Les adorait?<p>

(15:59)  
><em>Elle est morte quand j'étais petit, mais je me souviens qu'elle chantait leurs chansons parfois. Je suppose que la plupart sont assez mélancoliques, mais elles me rendent heureux. Ce sont de bons souvenirs, j'en ai très peu d'elle. J'aimais sa voix.<em>  
>(16:01)<br>_Je suis désolé, pourquoi je te raconte tout ça?_

(16:02)  
>Attends une seconde.<p>

(16:03)  
><em>Quoi?<em>

(16:03)  
>Juste une sec.<p>

(16:04)  
><em>Tu fais quoi ?<em>

.

(16:07) ~_**Appel entrant**_~  
>"<em>Blaine, qu'est-ce que t-<em>"

"Tu n'as toujours rien appris?"

"_Qu__-_"

**[20-2]**

"_.._"

".. T'es toujours là?"

"_.._"

"Kurt?"

"_.. O-oui._"

"Oh god, no. I didn't mean to make you cry. I was going for... Happy. You said happy and-"

"_Je ne suis pas triste, Blaine._"

".. Ah non?"

"_Non. Je suis.. vraiment heureux._"

"Grâce à la chanson ?"

"_Grâce à la chanson. .. Et grâce à.. toi. Je suis heureux car tu es là__._"

".."

"_Blaine?_"

"..Oui?"

"_On peut.. peut-on se voir_"

".. Maintenant?"

"_Je sais que demain, on est Vendredi et je pensais pouvoir attendre, mais.. je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. .. Ca te va ?_"

"Si ça me.. Bien sûr que oui ! Où ?"

"_Il y a ce café sur la 12ème Avenue, entre la 7ème et 7ème. C'est vraiment miniscule mais ils font le meilleur mocha de Chelsea._"

"Je pensais que ton affreux petit secret était de ne pas boire de café.."

"_.. D'accord, tout d'abord, affreux ? Vraiment, Blaine ? Et, disons que je fais une exception pour leur mocha de temps en temps. Ne dis rien à Rachel._"

"Oh, donc c'est _ça_, ton affreux petit secret. Tu as un second café sous le coude."

"_Concentration__, Blaine.__"_

"Oui."

"_Quand peux-tu être là__?_"

"Hm.. quarante-cinq minutes?"

"_Il ne faut pas aussi longtemps pour aller de l'Upper West Side à Chelsea._"

"Tout d'abord-"

"_Ohhh, 'tout d'abord'._"

"Chhht. Tout d'abord, tu ne sais pas où je vis. Deuxièmement, j'ai des choses à faire avant de venir."

"_Des choses_"

"Oui."

"_Quel animal t'a vomi dessus aujourd'hui?_"

".. Mes cheveux ne ressemblent à rien et je porte des survêtements. L'horrible vérité. Heureux?"

"_Tu vas te mettre sur ton trente-et-un pour moi ? Oh, __**Blaine**__._"

"Tu es bien isolent. Peut-être qu'on _devrait_ attendre demain."

"_C'est sûrement la montée d'adrénaline._"

"Montée d'adrénaline?! On dirait que pour toi, me voir c'est comme faire du saut à l'élastique."

"_.. En fait, c'est.. un peu le cas._"

"Tu es nerveux?"

"_Peut__-être?_"

".. On peut attendre dem-"

"_Non. Non, j'aimerais vraiment te voir aujourd'hui. Je.._"

"D'accord."

"_Dans quarante-cinq minutes__?_"

"Oui."

"_Tu perds pas._"

"C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça."

"_Très drôle._"

.

(16:55)  
><em>Je quitte mon appartement.<em>  
>(16:59)<br>_Je suis presque là._  
>(16:59)<br>_Oops, je suis rentré dans un arbre._  
>(17:01)<br>_Encore un angle de rue._  
>(17:03)<br>_Eeet je suis là, je te garde une place._

(17:04)  
>Tu viens juste de me raconter en live ta ballade jusqu'au café ?<p>

(17:05)  
><em>Oui. Pour te rassurer, je sais que t'en as besoin.<em>  
>(17:06)<br>_Je peux t'envoyer une photo, aussi, si tu veux une nouvelle preuve._

(17:06)  
>Non c'est bon.<p>

(17:07)  
><em>Je suis vraiment là.<em>

(17:07)  
>Je vois ça.<br>(17:07)  
>Tu es très mignon aujourd'hui.<p>

(17:08)  
><em>Harceleur<em>_._

.

(17:55)  
><strong>T'es où? Je croyais qu'on devait manger ensemble. :(<strong>

(17:58)  
><em>Changement de plans.<em>

(17:59)  
><strong>Ton devoir pour l'école?<strong>

(18:01)  
><em>Non, quelque chose de bien mieux.<em>

(18:01)  
><strong>Allez, arrête de t'amuser et dis-moi !<strong>

(18:02)  
><em>T'avais qu'à pas avoir de secret.<em>

(18:02)  
><strong>Kurt!<strong>

(18:03)  
><em>Chhht, je suis occupé.<em>

.

(22:03)  
><em>Tu es rentré chez toi sans problème ?<em>

(22:05)  
>Je ne suis plus un gamin et je ne vis pas dans les quartiers mal-famés de l'Upper West Side.<p>

(22:06)  
><em>Il y en a ?<em>

(22:06)  
>Peut-être. On n'en parle jamais.<p>

(22:07)  
><em>D'aaaccord.<em>

(22:10)  
>Je pourrais m'y habituer.<p>

(22:11)  
><em>À quoi?<em>

(22:11)  
>À.. nous.<p>

(22:13)  
><em>Bien, car tu ne vas pas pouvoir te débarrasser de moi.<em>

(22:14)  
>C'est une promesse ?<p>

(22:14)  
><em>Oui.<em>

(22:15)  
>:)<p>

.

**Ven 13 Mars.**

(16:59)  
><em>Il ne m'a pas parlé de toute la journée.<em>

(17:05)  
><strong>Il est peut-être trop occupé pour répondre.<strong>

(17:06)  
><em>Je ne lui ai rien envoyé.<em>

(17:06)  
><strong>..<strong>  
>(17:07)<br>**C'est la chose la plus idiote que j'ai jamais entendu.**

(17:08)  
><em>Mais non !<em>

(17:10)  
><strong>Bien sûr que si.<strong>  
>(17:12)<br>**Est-ce que tu attends à côté de ton téléphone?**

(17:14)  
><em>Non, je.. Bon d'accord, oui.<em>

(17:14)  
><strong>Appelle-le.<strong>

(17:15)  
><em>Je ne veux pas paraître collant.<em>

(17:18)  
><strong>Kurt, un de ces jours, tu vas devoir arrêter.<strong>

(17:20)  
><em>Je sais.<em>

.

**Sam 14 Mars.**

(13:01) ~_**Appel entrant**_~  
>"Al-"<p>

"T'aurais dû l'embrasser."

".. Quoi?"

"La prochaine fois que tu le vois -embrasse-le."

"Et ça résout tout?"

"Et bien, vous êtes en train de recommencer à faire du sur-place. Il n'est pas sûr de tes sentiments ; tu n'es pas sûr des siens. Et vous êtes tous les deux si.. je sais pas, vous êtes quoi ? Effrayés ? Comment c'est possible après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"On apprend toujours à se connaître. On s'est seulement vu deux fois après des mois d'sms. On doit s'y habituer, d'accord?"

"Bien, je te l'accorde, mais vous en parlez au moins?"

"De quoi?"

"De vous deux."

".. Pas vraiment."

"Tu veux être davantage que son ami?"

"Tu connais la réponse."

"Blaine."

"Oui."

"Et Jeudi quand tu l'as vu, t'as voulu l'embrasser?"

".. Plus que tout."

"Alors tu devrais lui en parler."

"Que je veux l'embrasser ?!"

"Que tu voudrais être davantage qu'ami. .. Tu veux que je te fasse des notes ?"

"La ferme, je dis les bonnes choses au bon moment."

"Parfois."

"C'est pas drôle."

"Ca l'est un peu."

"T'as fini?"

"Oui. Tu viens toujours à la soirée ce soir?"

".. Je suis obligé?"

"Tu as promis."

"D'accord. Je suppose que je viens te prendre à neuf heures."

"Bien. Tu sais, tu pourrais régler ton problème en attendant."

"Bye, Wes."

"Hey, ne-"

.

(1:05)  
><em>Alors, pas de messages en étant saoule ce soir?<em>

(1:33)  
>Wes a pris mon téléphone.<br>(1:34)  
>Attends. Pourquoi tu demandes ?<p>

(1:35)  
><em>Je sais que tu es à une fête d'anniversaire avec Wes. Et devrais-je dire *étais* ? On dirait que tu as récupéré ton portable.<em>

(1:36)  
>Tu seras toujours le harceleur.<p>

(1:36)  
><em>Excuse moi?<em>

(1:38)  
>Je sais comment ça a commencé. J'étais là.<p>

(1:38)  
><em>Tu as été celui qui m'a envoyé un message.<em>

(1:42)  
>Ce n'était pas ma faute. C'était lui !<br>**[20-3]**

(1:44)  
><em>Comment peux-tu rejeter la faute sur un innocent animal ?<em>

(1:45)  
>Il fait la moitié d'un veau et bave sur mes draps.<p>

(1:48)  
><em>Il est un très bon entremetteur, aussi.<em>

(1:50)  
>De nouveau, tu parles seulement de Wes et Rachel ou..?<p>

(1:51)  
><em>À toi de me le dire.<em>

(1:52)  
>Je ne recommence pas ce jeu.<p>

(1:52)  
><em>Quoi?<em>

(1:53)  
>'Toi!' - 'Non toi !'<p>

.

(1:54) ~_**Appel entrant**_~  
>"<em>Hey-<em>"

"Je suis désolé."

"_Pourquoi?_"

"Pour avoir été distant ces deux derniers jours."

"_Oh, donc c'était fait exprès?_"

"En partie ? J'étais occupé, aussi, mais je.. Je ne suis pas sûr de comment.. Après qu'on se soit vu Vendredi.. merde, j'ai vraiment besoin des notes de Wes.."

"_Quoi?_"

"Je ne peux pas faire ça par téléphone."

"_De quoi tu parles?_"

"Serais-tu d'accord pour.. veux-tu.. On peut se voir demain?"

"_Demain matin?_"

"Pourquoi-"

"_Dans Central Park? .. C'est juste que.. j'ai toujours voulu aller là-bas avec toi. Et je pense qu'il est temps que je rencontre ton chien._"

".. D'accord."

"_T'as besoin de combien d'heures de sommeil?_"

"Je serais d'accord pour qu'on se voir dès maintenant s'il ne faisait-"

"_Pas nuit et que ça ne faisait pas un peu peur?_"

".. Je ne suis pas effrayant."

"_Les parcs la nuit le sont._"

"Dix heures, ça te va ?"

"_Ce serait parfait._"

"Bien."

"_Bien._"

"Bonne nuit, Kurt."

"_Bonne nuit, __B._"

.

(2:05)  
><em>Je crois que je viens de profiter de Blaine alors qu'il était ivre.<em>

(2:11)  
><strong>Je savais que t'en étais capable.<strong>

(2:12)  
><em>Pas ce que tu penses.<em>  
>(2:12)<br>_Non attends. À quoi tu penses?_

(2:13)  
><strong>Es-tu seul à la maison?<strong>

(2:13)  
><em>Oui.<em>

(2:14)  
><strong>Alors c'est probablement pas ce que je pense.<strong>

(2:14)  
><em>Je.. non, j'ignore ça.<em>  
>(2:16)<br>_Il a accepté de me retrouver à Central Park demain._

(2:18)  
><strong>TELLEMENT romantique !<strong>

(2:18)  
><em>Um..<em>

(2:19)  
><strong>Non, c'est mignon. Tout prend enfin place. Je suis si heureuse pour toi, Kurt.<strong>

(2:19)  
><em>Je pense que t'as dû avaler un chaton rose ou quelque chose et qu'il parle à ta place.<em>

(2:20)  
><strong>Allez ! C'est quelque chose qui devrait te réjouir.<strong>

(2:20)  
><em>Se promener à Central Park ne signifie rien.<em>

(2:21)  
><strong>KURT. Arrête d'être pessimiste !<strong>

(2:22)  
><em>Il a dit qu'il voulait me parler en personne. Qu'il ne pouvait pas le dire par téléphone.<em>

(2:22)  
><strong>Romantique!<strong>

(2:26)  
><em>Rachel. Il va me dire que je ne suis pas ce qu'il cherche.<em>  
>(2:28)<br>_Rachel?_

(2:29)  
><strong>Chhhht, je calcule combien de temps ça va me prendre pour rentrer.<strong>

(2:30)  
><em>Pourquoi?<em>

(2:31)  
><strong>Car je dois te frapper un peu partout, VOILÀ POURQUOI.<strong>  
>(2:32)<br>**Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné une idée aussi idiote?**  
>(2:35)<br>**Non, je vais répondre moi-même. Ta stupide peur d'être rejeté et ton stupide cerveau qui pense toujours que les bonnes choses ne *peuvent* pas t'arriver, ce qui est évidemment faux, et ta stupide habitude de réfléchir à ce genre de choses après minuit, alors qu'on sait tous deux que c'est après cette heure-là que tes pensées sont les plus stupides.**

(2:37)  
><em>Wow.<em>  
>(2:38)<br>_.. Je veux aller me coucher, alors. Me remettre sur pieds._

(2:39)  
><strong>Félicitations, tu viens de prendre une décision intelligente alors qu'il est minuit passé.<strong>

(2:39)  
><em>Félicitations, tu sais comment frapper quelqu'un via message.<em>  
>(2:40)<br>_Je ferai attention de ne pas voir Blaine après minuit._

(2:40)  
><strong>Pour l'instant.<strong>

.

**Dim 15 Mars*****.**

(11:45)  
><span>Hey Blainey! J'ai besoin que tu me donnes ton meilleur truc pour ne pas avoir la gueule de bois, c'est urgent.<span>

(11:50)  
>Baisers.<p>

(11:51)  
><span>Baisers?<span>

(11:51)  
>Mmmhmm. Tous les baisers.<p>

(11:52)  
><span>Skdgnfdkjgfdgkjgbkdfj!<span>

(11:52)  
>C'était quoi ça?<p>

(11:53)  
><span>Moi envoyant mon point en l'air.<span>  
>(11:54)<br>JE CROIS QUE J'AI DISLOQUÉ MON ÉPAULE.

(11:55)  
>Ca va ?<p>

(11:56)  
><span>OUI!<span>  
>(11:56)<br>As-tu.. Ou lui? C'était bien ? C'était ce dont tu rêvais ? C'était doux ? Ou passionné ? Combien de fois ? Avec la langue ?!

(11:58)  
>Tu voudrais bien arrêter et t'écouter un peu?<br>(11:59)  
>J'ai besoin de ma voix de la raison là.<p>

(11:59)  
><span>Elle a disparu.<span>

(12:01)  
>Ils sont de retour.<p>

(12:01)  
><span>Quoi?<span>

(12:02)  
>Kurt et Bradshaw.<p>

(12:03)  
><span>Ils étaient partis?<span>

(12:03)  
>Ils faisaient la course.<br>(12:04)  
>Dois y aller !<p>

(12:04)  
><span>Blaine!<span>

(12:05)  
>Plus tard.<p>

(12:06)  
><span>Blaine!<span>

.

(13:45)  
><strong>Dis moi tout.<strong>

(13:47)  
><em>Tout.<em>

(13:47)  
><strong>Kurt!<strong>

(13:48)  
><em>Je<em>_ suis sérieux. C'est.. il est tout._

.

(13:59)  
><em>Bon, je viens de voir quelqu'un avec son chien de l'autre côté de la rue et ça m'a fait penser à toi.<em>

(14:00)  
>Tu es ridicule.<p>

(14:00)  
><em>Et tu sembles incapable de marcher et d'envoyer des messages en même temps.<em>

(14:01)  
>Et tu sembles incapable d'arrêter de me fixer.<p>

(14:01)  
><em>C'est parce que j'ai changé d'avis.<em>

(14:02)  
>?<p>

(14:02)  
><em>J'adorerais manger avec toi. Maintenant.<em>

(14:03)  
>Petit-déjeuner *et* déjeuner? T'es sûr ?<p>

(14:03)  
><em>Oui, je sais ce que je veux. Reste où tu es.<em>

(14:04)  
>Autoritaire.<p>

(14:04)  
><em>Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait t'y habituer. <em>_:)_

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

><p>* Tiens, vous avez remarqué la date où ils se mettent officiellement ensembles ? ;)<p> 


	22. Notes

Note de l'auteur :

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens d'écrire "Fin" plutôt que "À suivre". Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça marque (20/20) au lieu de (20/?).

Où commencé ?!

J'aimerais remercier chacun d'entre vous -tout ceux qui ont été là pour ces sept mois (sept mois, oh mon dieu!) et tout ceux qui m'ont rejoint en cours de route. Quand j'ai posté ce premier chapitre j'ai pensé que personne n'allait le lire et que vous alliez tous me virer. Tout cet amour, ce soutien, les dessins incroyables.. Je me retrouve sans mots.

J'ai rencontré les plus gentilles personnes possibles grâce à cette histoire et j'espère que vous verrez ce dernier chapitre comme un petit merci.

À ma merveilleuse bêta **secret_chord25** (LiveJournal) -merci beaucoup pour avoir pris le risque d'être avec moi et d'être la bêta la plus rapide au monde. Tu as été patiente, et tu m'as aidé à façonner cette histoire, la rendant ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'erreurs.

Beaucoup de mercis à **iloveweasleys** (Tumblr), ma voix de la raison personnelle. Elle le niera, mais j'aurais sûrement arrêté d'écrire cette histoire dès le début, si ce n'était pour elle. Merci pour m'avoir toujours laissé te crier dessus, et me plaindre vers toi. Si je pouvais, je t'enverrais tous les baisers de Wes. (Et merci pour m'avoir laissé emprunter tes mots pour une phrase -cupcake pour celui qui trouve laquelle!)

Je vais m'arrêter, car je ne peux pas décrire à quel point tout cela compte pour moi *câlins à tout le monde*.

_Merci._

À propos de la musique, je vous avais promis ma playlist _Little Numbers_ (les chansons qui me font penser à Kurt et Blaine, celles que j'ai écouté tout en écrivant) et vous pouvez la retrouver sur mon Tumblr.

* * *

><p><span>Note de la traductrice<span> :

Waw. Je n'arrive pas à croire que la traduction se termine ici. _Little Numbers_ sur FF, c'est plus de 230 reviews. C'est une centaine de followers inscrits, c'est environ 70 favoris, c'est la communauté La Slash Gleek Francophone qui la suit. C'est plus de 30.000 vues pour 20 chapitres, pour 53.000 mots. C'est énorme.

C'est énorme, et je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai eu le privilège de participer à cette expérience.

L'auteur est une personne incroyable, gentille comme jamais. Traduire _Little Numbers_ durant ces sept mois, ça a été formidable pour moi. Ca m'a permis de rencontrer des gens merveilleux sur ce site. Des personnes, _vous_, qui m'avez suivit à travers cette histoire, à travers toutes mes traductions, qui m'avez encouragé, félicité, remercié. Parfois, j'ai du mal à réaliser. _Little Numbers_ est l'une des fictions les plus connues de la fandom, et recevoir tous vos messages, ici, ou sur Twitter, Tumblr.. je ne peux pas exprimer à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante. Vous avez pris le temps de me lire, même ceux qui sont allés voir la version originale, de m'aider.

_Merci._

Bien sûr, je remercie mes incroyables bêtas. Ce sont deux personnes merveilleuses, qui lisent tout ce que j'écris, que ce soit des traductions, des histoires, etc, qu'importe le fandom ou le ship._Tout_ passe entre leurs mains, et j'ai une totale confiance en leur jugement, en leurs conseils, en leurs avis. Alors, infiniment, merci à eux deux -je ne les cite pas car ils ne souhaitent pas s'attirer 'de la pub', je cite ; et je respecte leur choix.

Maintenant, je voudrais juste ajouter quelque chose, qui ne dépendra que de vous, donc répondez-moi. L'auteur a également écrit certains prompts sur _LN_, également un headcanon par exemple. Si vous voulez, je peux vous les traduire et les mettre à la suite de _LN_ (ça évitera que j'ouvre une autre histoire pour mettre tous les textes reliés à _LN_ fait par l'auteur ; ainsi tout sera regroupé ici). Ca ne me pose aucun problème de le faire, au contraire, ça me rallonge cette magnifique aventure.  
>Je pense qu'une majorité d'entre vous sera pour, mais je préfère quand même demander.<p>

(Vous pouvez trouver tout ce qui est en lien avec _Little Numbers_ ici : heartwolf . tumblr . comm /post/21381987476/little-numbers-masterpost ; que ce soit les questions fréquemment posés, toutes les fanvids ou fanarts réalisés, etc. N'hésitez pas à y passer !)


	23. Prompt 1

Prenez en compte que ce texte pourrait très bien avoir eu lieu durant l'histoire originale, et donc peut être vu comme une scène-coupée.

Toutes les références se trouvent à la fin.

* * *

><p>Prompt #1 : <em>Un commentaire en live sur un événement passé à la TV ou une émission. Leurs réactions à propos de qui va gagner la finale de telle télé-réalité, ou bien ils finissent par tous deux regarder le même film de série B passant en seconde partie de soirée car ils n'arrivent pas à dormir. Egalement, beaucoup de commentaires hargneux, moqueurs et partagés sur ce qu'ils regardent.<em>

* * *

><p>(0:23)<br>_J'arrive pas à croire que je regarde ça._

(0:25)  
>Bonsoir à toi aussi, oiseau de nuit ! Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu es aussi grognon les matins -rester debout aussi tard chaque nuit?<p>

(0:26)  
><em>1) Excuse moi?! 'Grognon'? J'ai un 'raisonnement délicieusement aiguisé', plutôt -tu ne peux tout simplement pas tenir la comparaison. 2) Je ne fais pas ça chaque soir. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à dormir.<em>

(0:27)  
>Tu fais quoi ?<p>

(0:27)  
><em>Je regarde Projet Runway.<em>  
>(0:28)<br>_Projet Passé de Mode._

(0:28)  
>Dur.<p>

(0:29)  
><em>Tu as regardé ces deniers-temps, Blaine?<em>

(0:30)  
>Pas vraiment.<p>

(0:30)  
><em>Voilà. Ce n'était pas dur. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, crois-moi.<em>

(0:31)  
>Tu sembles assez véhément.<p>

(0:31)  
><em>Je ne fais que donner mon opinion sur ce qui devrait être désormais appelé fais Projet Médiocrité.<em>  
>(0:32)<br>_Projet Walmart._  
>(0:32)<br>_Projet Ed Hardy._  
>(0:33)<br>_Projet Kurt Pouvait Faire Pareil Quand Il Avait Cinq Ans._

(0:33)  
>Ed Hardy?<p>

(0:34)  
><em>Le Nickleback de la mode, Blaine.<em>  
>(0:34)<br>_On ne devrait même pas être autorisé à dire que c'est de la mode._  
>(0:35)<br>_.. S'il te plait dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que tu aimes porter._

(0:36)  
>T'es plutôt sûr de toi ce soir, huh?<br>(0:36)  
>Et non, pas du tout.<br>(0:37)  
>Tu arrêterais de me parler si c'était le cas?<p>

(0:38)  
><em>Oui.<em>

(0:39)  
>Bon à savoir.<br>(0:44)  
>Pourquoi pas 'Projet du Mignon Canadien Qui Ne Sait Pas Quand Se Servir D'une Coupe Droite Plutôt Que D'une Coupe En Biais Mais Qui Est Pas Mal Dans Ce Mini-Short' ?<p>

(0:45)  
><em>Arrête de flatter mon coeur de designer. C'est trop.<em>  
>(0:46)<br>_Qu'est-ce que tu connais à propos de la coupe des vêtements?_

(0:46)  
>J'ai de multiples talents.<p>

(0:47)  
><em>Le mien est d'arriver à voir quand tu dis des conneries.<em>

(0:47)  
>Encore une fois, tu es dur.<p>

(0:49)  
><em>Attends. T'es en train de regarder?<em>

(0:49)  
>Peut-être.<p>

(0:50)  
><em>Micah ou Sonia?<em>

(0:51)  
>David.<p>

(0:51)  
><em>La ferme !<em>

(0:52)  
>Quoi ? Je te l'ai dis, j'aime le short.<p>

(0:52)  
><em>On ne doit pas juger sur comment ils s'habillent ou s'ils sont mignons ou non.<em>

(0:54)  
>C'est une émission de télé-réalité, Kurt.<br>(0:55)  
>Et, entre nous, il est *assez* mignon.<p>

(0:55)  
><em>T'as trouvé ce truc sur la coupe des tissus sur Google, n'est-ce pas?<em>

(0:56)  
>Aucune chance de flatter quelqu'un..<p>

(0:56)  
><em>T'es pire que la robe d'Heidi Klum.<em>

(0:56)  
>Tu es plus hargneux que Nina Garcia.<br>(0:57)  
>Oh, regarde -il a lâché quelque chose.<p>

(0:57)  
><em>Arrêtes de ternir mon émission !<em>

(0:58)  
>L'émission que tu critiques depuis une demi-heure?<p>

(0:58)  
><em>Ca vient du coeur.<em>

(12:59)  
>Très bien. Je vais te le laisser dans ce cas. ;)<p>

(12:59)  
><em>Je t'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas supporter mon raisonnement.<em>

(1:01)  
>Repose-moi la question quand il fera jour.<br>(1:02)  
>Bonne nuit!<p>

(1:03)  
><em>Bonne nuit, Blaine.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Project Runway<em> : émission de haute couture (une dizaine de saisons à ce jour.

_Walmart_ : entreprise de grande distribution américaine.

_Ed Hardy_ : marque de vêtement basée sur les réalisations d'un tatoueur (du nom de Ed Hardy, évidemment).

_Nickelback_ : groupe de néo-métal, mais bon, qui ne connaît pas, sérieusement?

_Heidi Klum_ : mannequin allemande, également actrice ; c'est elle qui présente _Project Runway_, d'où le commentaire sur sa robe.

_Nina Garcia_ : critique et journaliste de mode ; elle a participé à toutes les saisons de _Project Runway_, à part la 2, il me semble.


	24. Prompt 2

Prenez en compte que ce texte pourrait très bien avoir eu lieu durant l'histoire originale, et donc peut être vu comme une scène-coupée.

* * *

><p>Prompt #2 : <em>J'adorerais entendre davantage d'histoires entre Kurt et son chat.<em>

* * *

><p>(13:03)<br>_Rachel._  
>(13:04)<br>_fnsdkjnkjshgdhhbvg!_  
>(13:08)<br>_RACHEL BERRY._

(13:09)  
><strong>Oui, chéri?<strong>

(13:10)  
><em>Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?<em>  
><strong>[Prompt 2]<strong>

(13:12)  
><strong>Ceci, Kurt, est un chat.<strong>

(13:12)  
><em>Qu'est-ce qu'un chat fait sur mon lit?<em>

(13:13)  
><strong>Il dort?<strong>

(13:13)  
><em>.. Pourquoi avons-nous un chat ?<em>

(13:13)  
><strong>Car ils sont mignons ?<strong>

(13:14)  
><em>Ddfjsdjfhs Rachel!<em>  
>(13:15)<br>_D'où est-ce qu'il vient ?_

(13:16)  
><strong>Ton téléphone a un problème ?<strong>

(13:17)  
><em>Je ne.. Quoi.. Je ne peux pas.<em>

(13:18)  
><strong>Bien, bien, avant que tu ne fasses un anévrisme : mes papas nous l'ont donné.<strong>  
>(13:18)<br>**On est en train de déjeuner, d'ailleurs. Veux venir?**

(13:20)  
><em>Tes.. Pourquoi ils nous ont donné un chat?<em>

(13:20)  
><strong>.. Car ils sont mignons?<strong>

(13:21)  
><em>Ils t'ont offert des verres avec le déjeuner<em>_? Tu as bu, c'est ça ?_

(13:21)  
><strong>Kurt, regarde-le. Il est vraiment adorable.<strong>

(13:22)  
><em>On ne peut pas garder de chat !<em>

(13:23)  
><strong>Pourquoi pas ?<strong>

(13:23)  
><em>Notre appartement est minuscule.<em>

(13:23)  
><strong>Lui aussi.<strong>

(13:24)  
><em>Il ne va pas le rester, les animaux grandissent.<em>

(13:25)  
><strong>Tu l'as déjà pris dans tes bras ?<strong>

(13:25)  
><em>Non.<em>

(13:26)  
><strong>Tu devrais.<strong>

(13:27)  
><em>Non.<em>

(13:28)  
><strong>Kuuuuuurt.<strong>

(13:29)  
><em>Je suis sûr que j'aurai des poils sur tous mes habits.<em>

(13:29)  
><strong>A<strong>**dorables petits poils !**

(13:31)  
><em>Et s'il se servait de mon armoire pour se faire les griffes ?<em>

(13:31)  
><strong>Adorable petites griffes !<strong>

(13:32)  
><em>Mais tu as vu leur taille<em>_?!_  
>(13:33)<br>_Tu es saoules, voilà._

(13:34)  
><strong>Tu vas l'aimer.<strong>

(13:35)  
><em>Non.<em>

.

(15:23)  
><strong>On va au cinéma. Tu veux venir pour ça, *au moins* ?<strong>

(15:26)  
><em>Non.<em>

(15:27)  
><strong>Allez.<strong>

(15:29)  
><em>Non, on est occupé.<em>

(15:29)  
><strong>On?<strong>

(15:32)  
><em>Chhhhhht. J'ai dit qu'il avait les plus beaux yeux que j'avais jamais vu, puis il m'a retourné le compliment, et maintenant on est en pleine discussion à propos de ça. Le premier à craquer sera la petite cuillère<em>*_._

(15:33)  
><strong>.. Qui est saoule, déjà?<strong>

* * *

><p>* Vous savez, c'est une position, par exemple lorsqu'on étreint une personne (que l'on soit assit ou couché, par ailleurs) ; la première personne est derrière la seconde, torse contre dos, ses bras l'entourant ou autre. Le 'grande cuillère' désigne la personne qui tient l'autre, la 'petite' celle qui se fait tenir.<p> 


	25. Prompt 3

**Prompt #3:** _Bradshaw. (On m'a demandé d'écrire à propos de Blaine et Bradshaw se câlinant dans la nuit et Blaine parlant de Kurt. Je n'ai rien mis sur Kurt, cependant, c'est pour tous ceux à qui ce stupide chien manquait. :))_

* * *

><p>Ca commençait toujours ainsi.<p>

Blaine est allongé sur le ventre, une main se balançant hors du lit, l'autre sous son oreiller. Pendant ce temps, Bradshaw est lui couché sur le côté droit du canapé, au salon.

Blaine laisse sa porte entr'ouverte -pas beaucoup, juste assez pour entendre ce qu'il se passe dans l'appartement. Il sait qu'il est paranoïaque, mais il ne veut prendre aucun risque. Le chien est en pleine forme, mais ça n'empêche pas Blaine de s'inquiéter. Il est toujours débutant quand il s'agit de prendre soin d'autres êtres vivants (et peut-être que chercher les symptômes des maladies sur Internet ne fut pas sa meilleure idée. Ca ne l'est jamais).

C'est habituellement aux alentours de deux heures du matin qu'il l'entend -le bruit lointain de ses griffes sur le sol ; le doux mouvement de ses pattes sur le bois le recouvrant ; et enfin, la truffe du chien cognant dans la porte, l'ouvrant avec soin.

Puis, le silence.

"C'bon, tu peux venir," marmonna Blaine dans sa couverture, et le son de sa voix suffit pour que Bradshaw entre et saute sur le lit, se laissant tomber à côté de Blaine, sa tête et la moitié de son corps sur son propriétaire.

"Doucement, B. Voudrais pas m'écraser ; t'as besoin qu'une main te lance ces objets pour que tu joues," prévint Blaine avant de ramener ses bras près de lui puis de les enrouler autour du chien.

"Prends pas toute la couette, cette fois," murmura-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans la fourrure de Bradshaw, refermant les yeux.


	26. Headcanon

Note : l'auteur a fait une proposition sur son blog. Elle a commencé à écrire LN le 1er Novembre, et a posté le premier chapitre un mois après. On s'approche ainsi de l'anniversaire de la fiction. Donc si vous voulez lui poser des prompts, vous pouvez en allant sur son Tumblr : heartwolf . tumblr . com.

Juste quelques règles qu'elle impose. Ca doit avoir un rapport avec l'histoire, sans être trop dans le futur (pas d'enfants, de mariage..) ; également, quelque chose qui pourrait se voir en tant que scène coupée serait préférable. Et bien sûr, le mieux serait que ça puisse s'écrire sous forme d'sms, vu que c'est le modèle de l'histoire.

Si vous voulez que je transmette les prompts moi-même, je peux le faire, envoyez les moi par review ou message privé (si vous ne savez pas les formuler en Anglais ou quelque soit la raison). Ce serait un plaisir.

* * *

><p>Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se retrouver devant l'appartement de Blaine, car ce n'est pas simple de retrouver quelqu'un dans Central Park et ils ne souhaitaient pas avoir le hey-où-es-tu-non-je-ne-te-vois-pas par téléphone. Pour l'instant ils en avaient marre, des téléphones.<p>

Quand Blaine et Bradshaw quittent le bâtiment, Kurt est déjà là, faisant les cents pas en les attendant. Ils étaient tous deux nerveux et le salut est un peu étrange. Est-ce qu'on se prend dans les bras? S'offre une poignée de main ? S'incline ? Non, c'est ridicule. Donc Kurt décide de le prendre dans ses bras au moment où Blaine choisit de lui embrasser la joue, et au final il atteint son nez. Ils rougissent tous les deux et ne sont pas sûr de ce qu'il faut dire, mais heureusement que le chien est là, souhaitant saluer à son tour, donc Blaine les présente.

Ils vont jusqu'à Central Park, qui est assez près. Ils ne discutent pas beaucoup, se contentent de se jeter des regards et d'échanger des petits sourires nerveux.

Dès qu'ils sont arrivés, Kurt se met à parler, disant à quel point c'est une belle journée et pas mal de trucs à propos de fleurs et de jardinage – Blaine n'arrête pas d'approuver d'un signe de tête, mais il n'écoute pas vraiment. Il aime la voix de Kurt.

Son plan était d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent une pause et s'assoient sur un banc, mais tout bouillonne et virevolte en lui et il DOIT LE FAIRE MAINTENANT et il avait tout ce _discours_ préparé, mais il ne sait pas comment se lancer donc il se renferme sur lui-même, en quelque sorte, et s'arrête de marcher.

Kurt, bien sûr, le remarque, arrête de parler, et revient sur ses pas.

"_Quelque chose ne va pas ? .. Blaine ? .. C'est moi, c'est ça ? Je sais que je devrais-_"

"Non."

"_.. Non?_"

"Non."

"_D'accooord. Donc, tu veux qu'on continue d'avancer ou..?_"

"Non."

"_Blaine, tu vas devoir me dire autre chose que-_"

"Non."

"_Que-_"

"Donne-moi ta main." Chaque mot de cette phrase le stresse davantage.

"__Je-__"

"S'il te plait donne-moi simplement ta main, Kurt. Juste.."

"_Okay okay okay._"

Il se rapproche et place sa main dans celle tendue de Blaine et celui-ci lâche la laisse de Bradshaw, mais il ne s'en rend même pas compte, ça n'importe pas.

"__Blaine, tu trembles-__"

Mais Blaine n'écoute même pas car il réfléchie à son discours -à la place sa main tire Kurt contre lui et soudain, ils s'embrassent et Kurt se fige parce que _whoa qu'est-ce qui se passe d'où ça vient ça_ mais les lèvres de Blaine sont douces et chaudes, exactement comme il les imaginait (il n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis qu'ils sont allés prendre ce café et qu'il a vu Blaine se les lécher pour s'enlever une goutte de chocolat) et _ça_, c'est ce qu'il voulait, et c'est un tel soulagement, d'enfin le faire, donc il se laisse aller, et Blaine approfondie le baiser.

Ils s'écartent après quelques secondes, tous deux à bout de souffle, non pas à cause du baiser, mais à cause de toute cette situation et de son importance et ils se contentent de se fixer. Blaine n'est pas sûr que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, de sauter sur Kurt comme ça, mais Kurt sourit comme un idiot, de ce graaaaaaand sourire, et il aime ce sourire, et il se sent le lui rendre.

"___Dès qu'on a commencé à se parler par textos, je savais que ça se terminerait comme ça, toi m'agressant dans un parc. Mais je n'aurais pas pensé que ça te prendrait autant de temps.___"

Et Blaine rit puis rougit baisse les yeux, mais Kurt tire sur sa manche.

"__Blaine.__"

"Mh?"

"___Je ne pensais pas non plus que j'allais aimer ça.___" Et il enroule ses mains autour du cou de Blaine, le rapproche de lui et l'embrasse de nouveau, plus longtemps cette fois, plus doucement, beaucoup plus doucement, car il n'y a aucun besoin de se presser.


	27. Prompt 4

**Prompt #4:** _Une conversation sms Blaine/Burt (demande modifiée ; prend place peu de temps après qu'ils se soient mis ensemble).  
><em>

* * *

><p>(18:23)<br>_Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher avant qu'il fasse trop froid._  
>(18:24)<br>_Je t'aaatteeend._  
>(18:25)<br>_N'oublies pas d'acheter des fraises._  
>(18:26)<br>_Et n'oublies pas de ramener ton joli petit cul._  
>(18:30)<br>_Tu t'es perdu?_  
>(18:33)<br>_Je sais que tu aimes m'allumer, crois pas que je m'en suis pas aperçu._  
>(18:35)<br>_Je suis tout glissant et mouillé - je pourrais commencer sans toi.  
><em>

(18:35)  
>Kurt.<p>

(18:36)  
><em>.. Papa.<em>  
><em> C'était pour..<br>_

(18:37)  
>Quelque chose que tu souhaites me dire?<p>

(18:37)  
><em>Papa, je..<em>  
><em> Je prend juste un bain.<em>

(18:38)  
>Kurt.<p>

(18:39)  
><em>C'était pas vraiment ce que j'imaginais quand je t'ai appris à envoyer des textos.<br>_

(18:40)  
>T'aurais dû m'apprendre à les effacer, aussi.<p>

(18:40)  
><em>On est obligé de faire ça maintenant?<br>_

(18:41)  
>Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer aussi facilement.<p>

(18:42)  
><em>Il y a..<em>  
><em> J'ai rencontré.. J'ai un.. J'attends.. copain.. mon copain.. mon Blaine.<em>  
>(18:43)<br>_Oh pitié._  
>(18:44)<br>_Papa, s'il te plait. Je peux t'appeler demain?_

(18:45)  
>Je ne sais pas, tu crois?<p>

(18:45)  
><em>Papa.<em>

(18:46)  
>D'accord.<br>(18:48)  
>Protège-toi.<p>

(18:48)  
><em>PAPA.<em>

.

(18:45)  
><em>Blaine Theodore Anderson, tu as des ennuis.<br>_

(18:46)  
>Ohhh, vraiment?<p>

(18:46)  
><em>Pas des ennuis dans ce genre-là. De vrais ennuis.<em>

(18:47)  
>.. Quoi? Pourquoi ? :(<p>

(18:48)  
><em>Tu as changé ton nom dans mon répertoire en "Poussin" avec un coeur.<em>

(18:48)  
>J'ai pensé que ça te ferait sourire. :)<p>

(18:49)  
><em>C'est trop proche de "Papa".<em>

(18:49)  
>Quoi?!<p>

(18:50)  
><em>J'ai envoyé des messages à mon père plutôt qu'à toi.<br>_

(18:50)  
>Oh. Et..<br>OH.

(18:51)  
><em>T'as intérêt à ne pas rire.<em>  
>(18:52)<br>_Blaine._

(18:52)  
>Je ne ris pas.<p>

(18:53)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(18:53)  
>Juste un peu.<p>

(18:54)  
><em>Ramène-toi.<em>  
>(18:54)<br>_Je suis ridé à des endroits où les personnes de mon âge ne devraient pas l'être.  
><em>

(18:54)  
>.. Aucune chance qu'on puisse passer des vrais ennuis à ceux d'un autre style?<p>

(18:55)  
><em>Ca dépend.<br>_

(18:55)  
>De quoi?<p>

(18:56)  
><em>De la qualité des fraises.<br>Et de ton cul._

(18:57)  
>Très bien.. Dis-moi, qui est ton papa?<p>

(18:57)  
><em>..<em>

(18:58)  
>Trop tôt?<p> 


	28. Prompt 5

**Prompt #5:** _Blaine est malade et envoie à Kurt ses pensées délirantes à cause de la fièvre._

Rappel : Blaine en caractères romans, _Kurt en italique_, **Rachel en gras**.

* * *

><p>(20:01)<br>C'est bon si on saute notre coup de téléphone du soir?

(20:04)  
><em>Bien sûr. Tout va bien?<em>

(20:05)  
>Je me sens un peu mal donc je veux aller me coucher tôt. Je me suis endormi en rentrant aujourd'hui. Presque fini à Harlem.<p>

(20:06)  
><em>L'horreur !<em>  
>(20:07)<br>_Dors bien alors et bonne nuit ! xo_

(20:10)  
>Nuit. *coeur*<p>

.

(15:30)  
><em>Hey boyfriend, on est toujours bon pour 20h?<em>  
>(15:32)<br>_Je te __laisserai choisir le film._  
>(15:35)<br>_Je te laisserai même acheter du pop-corn cette fois -si tu promets de ne pas le jeter sur les gens._

(15:36)  
>37.7<p>

(15:37)  
><em>.. C'est le nombre de boîtes que tu veux manger?<em>  
>(15:45)<br>_Blaine?_

(15:47)  
>37.8<p>

(15:38)  
><em>C'est un décompte? .. Un compte positif?<br>_

(15:42)  
>La prochaine fois ça va être 38, je le sens.<br>(15:44)  
>Oh mon dieu.<p>

(15:45)  
><em>Ca sait compter -je suis tellement fier.<br>_

(15:50)  
>Kurt. Kurt, je crois qu'ils arrivent.<p>

(15:51)  
><em>.. Quoi?<em>  
>(15:52)<br>_Qui?_

(15:54)  
>Les Arcs-en-ciel.<p>

(15:54)  
><em>Les.. qui.. quoi?<em>

(15:58)  
>Je pense qu'il pleut. Mais je suis dandse. Dednsa. Dedans. COMment il pourrait pleuvoir?<p>

(15:59)  
><em>Très bien, j'ai compris.<br>_

_~Appel entrant~_  
>(15:59)<br>"Tellement **fort**."

"_Fort?_"

"Sonnerie."

"_.. Tu vas bien?_"

"Non."

"_Uh.. ouais?_"

"Je suis vraiment chaud, Kurt."

"_Tu.. Oh mon dieu. Tu es malade? Tu as de la fièvre, c'est ça? Je suis idiot, je-_"

"C'mignon."

"_Moi étant stupide? Non, mince, qu'est-ce que je dis. J'arrive tout de suite, d'accord? Tu as besoin de quelque chose? C'est la grippe ? Tu dois voir un docteur? Je peux passer te prendre et t'em-_"

"Prends-moi, docteur."

"_.._"

"De la glace. Je veux.. de la glace. Tellement chaud.. Kurt."

_"Je vais amener des médicaments, ça te va ? Et du thé. Et de la soupe. Et-_"

"Ouch.."

"_Blaine?_"

".."

"_Tu vas bien? C'était quoi ça?_"

"Suis tombé."

"_Tu n'es pas dans ton lit?_"

"'suis dans un nid fait d'oreillers. Ils m'ont jeté dehors."

"_Ils.. je ne veux même pas demander. Reste.. reste où tu es, d'accord? Je serai là dans quinze minutes._"

"Kurt.. ils arrivent."

"_Chhht, chéri, tout va bien. Tu as de la fièvre. Tu hallucines. Couche-toi, d'accord? Tu es chez toi, personne d'autre n'est là._"

".."

"_Blaine?"_

"Tu m'as appelé chéri."

"_T'as remarqué ça, huh?_"

"Mhh."

"_Tu t'es couché?_"

"Mhm."

"_Bien. Je vais raccrocher maintenant. Et avant même que tu ne t'en aperçoives, je serai là pour m'occuper de toi._"

"Et le cinéma?"

"_C'est pour une prochaine fois._"_  
><em>

"Kurt.."

"_Oui?_"

"Je suis ton chéri."

"_.. C'est le cas. Et je te le dirai en personne bientôt, d'accord?_"

"D'accord."

.

(16:10)  
>TU M'AS LAISSÉ ACHETER UN AUTRE CHIEN?!<p>

(16:41)  
><em>Oh mon dieu.<br>_

(16:43)  
>Deux. J'AI deux chiens.<p>

(16:44)  
><em>Peux-tu toucher le second chien? Je te parie que non.<em>  
>(16:46)<br>_Blaine?_

(16:47)  
>UN CHIEN FANTÔME.<br>(16:49)  
>INTRUS.<p>

.

(18:59)  
><strong>Comment va ta tête?<br>**

(19:01)  
><em>Bien. C'était qu'un oreiller.<em>  
>(19:02)<br>_Là il s'est endormi et sa fièvre a baissé.  
><em>

(19:02)  
><strong>C'est bien. Toi ça va?<br>**

(19:04)  
><em>Ca va. Maintenant je vais pouvoir l'embêter pour le reste de sa tête -il y a tellement de possibilités pour lui faire du chantage.<em>

(19:05)  
><strong>Le reste de cette vie, huh?<br>**

(19:05)  
><em>La ferme.<em>


End file.
